Harry Potter et les portes closes
by flomidipy
Summary: Souvenez vous, la 5° année. Souvenez vous des portes fermées au Département des Mystères... Qu'il y a t-il derrière et comment s'ouvrent t-elle?
1. L'invitée inattendue

**Chapitre un: L' invitée inattendue**

C'était une journée comme on n'en avait pas vu depuis longtemps à Little Whinging. Une journée ensoleillée après tant de jours moroses et pluvieux. Cela pouvait expliquer la rare bonne humeur qui régnait au 4, Privet Drive. Pourtant ce changement n'avait pas l'air du goût d'un jeune homme resté dedans, allongé sur son lit malgré la chaleur étouffante. Grand, maigre, les yeux verts, le garçon portait des lunettes et avait sur le front une cicatrice étrangement ressemblante à un éclair. Il avait de grands cernes sous les yeux, le teint très pâle. Même ses cheveux étaient plus plats que d'habitude.

Depuis la mort de son parrain, Sirius Black, Harry Potter n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Harry était épuisé. Ses sentiments se perdaient en lui. Seul Sirius lui occupait l'esprit. Sirius... Sirius...Il est mort, se disait Harry et il replongeait dans sa torpeur.

La chaleur qui régnait au dehors l'invitait à ne pas bouger. Il fixait le plafond, de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient à ses tempes. Sa respiration se précipitait de plus en plus. Ses paupières devenaient lourdes... «Non... ne pas dormir, ne pas dormir... » Sa lutte contre le sommeil devenait de plus en plus ardue...

Il était dans la Grande Salle, penché sur son questionnaire d'histoire de la magie. Il ferma les yeux et plongea son visage dans ses mains afin d'essayer de se concentrer....

Il marchait à nouveau dans le couloir menant au Département des Mystères. Il se retrouvait ensuite dans une grande pièce circulaire avant de franchir une seconde puis une troisième porte. Il aboutissait une fois de plus dans cette salle remplie d'étagères et de globes de verre.

Tout au bout d'une allée, entre deux rangées d'étagères, il voyait Voldemort torturant son parrain Sirius, allongé sur le sol, en agonie, et le menaçant de mort.

Pas à pas, Harry revivait son calvaire entre son rêve « prémonitoire » et l'assassinat de Sirius...

« Allons, tu peux faire beaucoup mieux que ça ! » criait son parrain à Bellatrix de sa voix forte

Le second jet de lumière le frappa en pleine poitrine.

Le rire ne s'était pas complètement effacé de ses lèvres mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc.

Sirius semblait mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courbait avec grâce et basculait lentement en arrière à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade.

L'étoffe déchirée se souleva un bref instant, comme agitée par une forte rafale, puis se remit en place.

D'un bond, il parvint au bas des gradins et entendit résonner la puissant voix de son parrain l'implorant :

« Harry ! Harry ! Pourquoi ?... Harry ! Tu ne... »

Il rouvrit les yeux. Sa cicatrice lui faisait horriblement mal comme si elle était sur le point d'exploser. Il était tout en sueur et son corps était parcouru par des spasmes, comme s'il avait le hoquet.

Cela devait faire au moins la centième fois qu'il faisait cet affreux rêve depuis la mort de son parrain. Cette mort lui occupait tout son esprit laissant très peu de place à un quelconque sentiment heureux. C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça de s'épanouir quand on habitait dans une famille comme les Dursley.

Il se leva, titubant dans les ténèbres, et s'approcha du miroir brisé siégeant au milieu de sa chambre. Il se rendit alors compte que l'on pouvait confondre son reflet avec les murs d'un blanc douteux de sa chambre. Un rayon de soleil pénétra soudain dans sa chambre encore restée sombre, les volets étant à demi clos. Harry se précipita vers sa montre et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était plus de 10h du matin. Il avait donc dormi plus de... 18 heures d'affilées. C'était par conséquent aujourd'hui son anniversaire.

Il avait aujourd'hui seize ans et rentrerai bientôt en sixième année à Poudlard.

Après avoir ouvert ses volets, il s'allongea sur son lit afin de méditer. Il se remémora toutes ses belles années à Poudlard, sa véritable maison, ainsi que les bons moments passés en compagnie de ses amis Ron et Hermione.

En première année, il avait empêché Voldemort de s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale qui lui aurait permis de récupérer ses anciens pouvoirs. De plus, il avait aidé sa maison, Gryffondor, à remporter la Coupe des Quatre Maisons et à gagner la Coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard.

Pour sa seconde année, il avait du affronter l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, le fondateur de la maison du même nom, qui avait rouvert la Chambre des Secret de Poudlard...

Sa tête devenait lourde. Ses paupières se fermaient peu à peu malgré la résistance d'Harry.

Il se sentait sombrer dans le sommeil...

Il parcourait toujours le couloir qui menait au Département des Mystères. Il se retrouvait devant la première porte qu'il ouvrait d'habitude sans difficulté.

« TOC ! TOC ! TOC ! »

« TOC ! TOC ! TOC ! »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un tapait avec vigueur à sa fenêtre. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et remarqua alors les auteurs de ce tapage.

Plusieurs hiboux se tenaient sur le rebord de sa fenêtre restée close depuis la veille. Harry reconnut l'un d'eux pour être Coquecigrue, le hibou de Ron, tandis que l'autre, assez petit, au plumage blanc comme la neige, lui sembla inconnu tout comme le troisième qui possédait un plumage noir argenté qui paraissait gelé et claquait du bec. Tous trois étaient munis d'une lettre et d'un colis chacun. Seul le hibou argenté n'avait pas de colis. Coq portait un paquet beaucoup trop gros pour lui.

Harry s'empressa d'aller leur ouvrir la fenêtre. Aussitôt, les hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce se jetant sur la boîte de nourriture d'Hedwige, la chouette d'Harry, partie depuis quelques jours apporter une lettre à Ron dont Harry attendait toujours la réponse. Rassasiés, les hiboux se décidèrent enfin à remettre leur cargaison à Harry.

Il commença par attraper la lettre à l'écriture féminine au petit hibou blanc.

_Mr Harry Potter_

_4, Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Il ouvrit d'abord le paquet et trouva à l'intérieur une boîte de Chocogrenouilles qu'il s'empressa de commencer, n'ayant pas mangé depuis la veille à midi.

Il remarqua alors au dos de la lettre qu'elle était aux armoiries de Poudlard.

« Bizarre, se dit-il, nous recevons normalement les fournitures seulement quelques jours avant la fin des vacances et en plus d'habitude il n'y a pas de cadeau joint avec la liste des livres. »

Harry se décida enfin à décacheter la lettre.

Il en tira un papier jauni sur lequel était écrit :

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous avez été désigné comme successeur à Angelina Johnson au poste de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor sous réserve d'acceptation de votre part. Etant donné le nombre d'élèves ayant quitté l'école, vous devrez sans doute constituer une nouvelle équipe._

_J'espère que l'interdiction de jouer que vous avez eu l'année dernière ne vous aura pas trop handicapée. Je compte sur vous pour faire gagner une fois de plus à Gryffondor la Coupe de Quidditch._

_Bonne chance._

_Je vous prierez de m'envoyer votre réponse par l'intermédiaire de mon hibou personnel._

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Directrice de Gryffondor,_

_Professeur de Métamorphose. _

_PS : Bon anniversaire !_

Harry du relire la lettre à plusieurs reprises afin de se rendre compte de ce que l'on lui proposait. Lui, Harry Potter, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ! Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! C'était sans doute le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que l'on pouvait lui faire.

Il resta hébété quelques instants puis reporta son attention sur le paquet qu'apportait Coq. Il soupesa le colis et fut intrigué du poids. Il le déballa et un énorme livre tomba sur ses genoux avec un bruit sourd. Le titre du livre était : _Comment mener son équipe à la victoire_ ? Cela laissait entendre que Ron était au courant pour sa nomination.

Harry posa le livre sur le coté et prit la lettre qu'il décacheta :

_Salut Harry_

_Bon anniversaire !_

_Alors tu as été nommé Capitaine ? Tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance. Pour les sélections, tu pourrais pas me trouver une petite place en tant que gardien ?_

_Comment se passe tes vacances ? Ce n'est pas trop dur ? (Harry savait qu'il faisait allusion à ce qu'il s'était passé en juin) Du moment que tes Moldus te fichent la paix... On essayera de se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je peux pas te dire plus de choses au cas où la lettre serait interceptée. Ron_

Harry fut déçu. Il espérait que Ron lui donnerais de nouvelles mais Harry ne savait pas quel genre de nouvelle pouvait lui faire plaisir désormais. C'était comme si le sort de ses amis ne lui importait plus. Il avait peur de ce sentiment. Devenait-il égoïste ? « Non, je ne le suis pas. » se défendait-il avec ferveur.

Il restait une dernière lettre à lire. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, il se montra précautionneux en dépliant le message. Il lut entièrement le contenu de la lettre une fois, deux fois, trois fois... Il ne pouvait pas y croire...

Tout les participants à l'AD (l'association de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient monté l'année dernière) lui avait écrit un petit mot. Chacun lui avait souhaité un joyeux anniversaire et le félicitait pour sa nomination. Apparemment tout le monde était au courant avant Harry. Le mot de Luna le fit particulièrement sourire :

_Salut Harry_

_Je voudrais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. En ce moment je suis en Antarctique avec l'expédition que mon père a organisé pour trouver une Ronflack Cornu. (Harry avait dès lors compris pourquoi le hiboux était transis de froid.) Pour l'instant, on tourne en rond mais on touche au but. Je t'enverrais une photo dès qu'on aura mis la main dessus._

_J'ai bien fait d'assister au réunions de l'AD l'année dernière. J'ai pu repousser un Gobelin Tortueux des Neiges. Il était vraiment affreux._

_Luna_

Lorsque Harry eut fini de lire toutes ses lettres, il se précipita au dehors de sa chambre pour aller manger un peu. Chose bizarre, il se sentait bien. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis le début des vacances. Il se demanda, en descendant l'escalier à la volée, laquelle des lettres avait pu avoir cet effet sur lui. La réponse lui vint aussitôt :

McGonagall, je vous adore, pensa Harry en déboulant dans la cuisine.

Les Dursley n'étaient pas en train de manger du fait de l'heure tardive mais Harry ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. Après tout si il pouvait déjeuner tranquille, il n'allait s'en plaindre.

Il venait de sortir la tête du réfrigérateur, les bras rempli de bacon, de fruits et de yaourts, quand il entendit crier dans la pièce voisine. Harry posa précipitamment son copieux assortiment sur la table et se rua vers le salon.

Sa tante était là, une lettre à la main. L'oncle Vernon derrière elle, essayait tant bien que mal de la rassurer. La tante Pétunia tremblait de tout son corps, le teint pâle, les traits extrêmement tirés. Harry se demanda si sa tante n'allait pas s'évanouir. Alors qu'il s'avançait pour lui porter secours au cas où, la tante Pétunia reprit des couleurs et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs au jeune homme.

- Toi, hurla t-elle, qu'as-tu encore fais ?

Harry la regarda, interloqué.

- Moi ? bafouilla t-il, mais... mais je n'ai rien fais.

- Et ça, c'est quoi alors ? dit-elle en brandissant le parchemin.

- Allons, allons Pétunia, ma chérie... essaya l'oncle Vernon.

- Tiens, lis plutôt, coupa t-elle en lui mettant le courrier sous le nez

L'oncle Vernon commença sa lecture. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il passa du blanc rougeau au franchement rouge, pâlit, puis s'effondra sur un fauteuil pas loin. Le siège s'affaissa sous son poids.

Il se tourna brusquement vers Harry :

- Qu'as-tu encore trafiqué ? demanda t-il avec violence.

Harry l'observa, bouche bée. Il avait suivit toute la scène mais il ne comprenait encore rien. Il ne savait toujours pas de qui ni de quoi parlait cette lettre. Il se ressaisit et demanda enfin qu'on lui explique.

- Expliquer quoi ? brailla l'oncle Vernon.

- Ce que je suis censé avoir fait, s'impatienta Harry.

Pour toute réponse, Vernon lui jeta la lettre à la figure. Harry baissa les yeux vers la missive et lut à haute voix :

_Mr et Mrs Dursley, _

_Des amis de Mr Harry Potter que vous hébergez généreusement chez vous, ont été victimes d'attaques par des fidèle de Lord Voldemort. Ce dernier a réussi à reprendre une forme humaine. Mr Potter a assisté à son retour sans le vouloir lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il y a deux ans. Lord Voldemort a alors tué un de ses compagnons. Depuis son retour, il a pu rassembler des adeptes l'aidant dans sa quête du pouvoir._

_Miss Granger a été attaqué à son domicile, hier soir. Elle n'as pas été blessée du fait de la présence d'Aurors dans les environs mais le pire à été évité de justesse. Miss Granger est en grand état de choc._

_Quand à Mr Weasley, il a été la cible de menaces, la semaine dernière mais rien ne s'est encore déroulé et il est surveillé de très près par une brigade de sécurité. _

_Nous aimerions que la situation n'empire pas, c'est pourquoi je vous demande de bien vouloir accueillir chez vous Miss Granger, Mr Weasley étant sous bonne garde. Elle arrivera demain, en fin d'après midi. Veillez à ne pas les laisser sortir de votre jardin et qu'ils ne s'aventurent dehors sous aucun prétexte._

_Merci d'avance, _

_Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard._

_Ps : Bon anniversaire, Harry._

Harry, choqué, rendit la lettre à son oncle. Toute la joie qu'il avait éprouvé lors de sa nomination capitaine s'était envolée aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

Hermione et Ron... attaquée et menacé... par sa faute. Il sentit la culpabilité lui tourner autour pour finir par s'introduire en lui. Son cœur était pris dans un étau et il respirait difficilement. « Ils auraient pu mourir par ta faute, idiot. » se lança t-il.

L'oncle Vernon le sortit de ses sombres pensées :

- Alors tu nous expliques, oui ?

Mais Harry était trop bouleversé pour répondre et il s'enfuit du salon sous les vociférations de son oncle. Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'affala sur le lit, en proie à une forte colère contre lui.

- Pourquoi ? demanda t-il au plafond qui resta de marbre. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? La question aurait pu lui arraché des cri de fureur. A chaque question, le ton de sa voix devenait plus dure et plus ferme.

- Voldemort, vous n'êtes qu'un lâche ! lança t-il au plafond. Vous vous en prenez à mes amis alors que c'est moi que vous voulez. La prophétie me concerne. Pas Ron, pas Hermione, moi.

Il sentit les larmes lui picoter les yeux. Non, il ne pleurait pas. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Il se leva avec la ferme intention de parler à quelqu'un de ce qui venait de se passer, de demander des explications.

Il s'installa à son bureau, prit une plume et du parchemin et resta là, pensif. Qu'allait t-il écrire pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Puis une autre question plus terrible encore lui traversa l'esprit : à qui ? A qui écrire cette lettre ? Hermione et Ron lui en voulait sûrement. Ils ne voudrais pas l'écouter et Hermione ne serais sûrement pas en état de lui répondre. A leurs noms, la culpabilité se frotta à nouveau contre ses jambes comme un chat. Lupin ? Non, il lui dirait probablement que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais Harry était persuadé du contraire. Dumbledore ? Harry repoussa cette idée le plus loin possible de son esprit. Et puis quoi encore ? Il se voyait mal parler de ça à quelqu'un qui lui avait envoyé la mauvaise nouvelle. Restait une personne cependant Harry ne voulait même pas y penser. Mais l'idée persista à s'écouler dans son cerveau comme si il y avait une fuite.

- Sirius, pourquoi m'a tu laissé seul ? gémit-il

Mais il regretta tout de suite ses paroles. Après tout si Sirius avait disparu (Harry se refusait à dire mort), c'était de sa faute. S'il avait correctement pratiqué l'occlumancie alors rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, son parrain aurait reçu sa lettre et aurait pris tous les risques possibles pour venir le voir. Ca aurait été tellement bon de le retrouver...

Disparu...disparu... disparu... menacé... disparu...disparu...attaquée... disparu... Ces mots se succédaient à une cadence effrénée dans l'esprit de Harry. Il s'efforça de ne pas entendre le chœur des voix lui répéter « de ta faute, de ta faute » sur un ton moqueur.

Il fit valser son parchemin et sa plume. Les mots continuaient leur musique abominable. Harry refusait de les écouter. En vain. La chanson emplissait son crâne lui interdisant toutes autres pensées. Puis une image vint s'ajouter à ce bazar ; Ron, mort au square Grimmaurd. Harry de secoua. Non, la personne étendu sur le sol était un stupide et bête Epouvantar.

Le jeune sorcier se prit la tête entre ses mains. La figure obsédante de Ron restait lumineuse sous ses paupières closes. Elle se dissipa peu à peu, laissant la tache rouge des cheveux de son ami dans le regard de Harry. Le rouge feu au début passa au rouge sang dans son esprit.

Le sang... Le sang... la mort.

- Non, hurla t-il à son cerveau. Ron n'est pas mort, ni Hermione. Capté ?

- Oui, oui, compris, répondit ironiquement une petite voix dans sa tête. N'empêche que...

- TAIS TOI, ordonna Harry.

La petite voix n'ajouta rien. Mais Harry savait qu'elle referait surface dans un moment pire que celui là ; elle revenait toujours.

Pour se changer les idées, il se leva et alla se poster devant le miroir qui couvrait toute la porte de son armoire. Il se regarda attentivement comme si il ne s'était jamais vu auparavant.

Harry, contrairement aux autres années, n'avait pas beaucoup grandi. Il devais atteindre tout au plus un mètre soixante quinze. Mais il paraissait plus petit à cause de la maigreur effrayante qui s'était emparée de lui et sa pâleur n'arrangeait rien.

Il s'approcha davantage de son reflet. Sa cicatrice était plus marquée et elle le picotait continuellement. Il n'y prêtait pas attention.

Il descendit son regard vers ses yeux. Ils n'avaient pas changé de couleurs même si ils étaient plus pâles qu'avant comme si Harry avait perdu la petite flamme qui y brillait habituellement. Même si ils avaient perdu un peu de lumière, les yeux de Harry contrastait étrangement avec le reste de son visage. « A cause des cernes » se dit Harry.

Sa bouche était fine, ses lèvres d'un blanc affolant étaient gercées. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle étaient ainsi mais il ne faisait rien pour les empêcher de se crevasser davantage. Autour de sa bouche, il y avait une sorte de noirceur peu visible : la barbe. Pour le moment cela ressemblait plus à un duvet qu'à autre chose.

Harry ne s'était pas encore fait à son visage. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été comme ça. « Je suis affreux » se dit t-il sans conviction.

Sa voix aussi avait changé. Elle avait pris un ton plus grave laissant de côté le timbre enfantin. Harry se rappela qu'il avait essayer de chantonner pour voir l'effet de sa nouvelle voix. L'oncle Vernon avait alors surgit dans sa chambre en demandant ce qui faisait ce bruit. Harry avait été terriblement vexé et il n'avait plus essayé de chanter.

Finalement il recula de son reflet en se disant qu'il finirait par abîmer le miroir. Il pouvait se voir en pied.

Chercher les erreurs qui se sont glissées entre l'image d'un zombie et moi, plaisanta t-il sans ardeur. Alors ? Non effectivement, il n'y en a aucune.

Il se sourit pour essayer de se donner un air humain mais ses lèvres gercées s'ouvrirent et commencèrent à saigner. Harry poussa un soupir et se pinça les lèvres. Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil.

11h. Bon, ça me laisse le temps de ne rien faire. Ou de commencer mes devoirs, dit il après un moment de réflexion.

Il sortit les livres de sa valise et s'assit sur son lit. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait chaud, très chaud. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour tenter d'inviter la fraîcheur mais cela provoqua l'effet inverse. Son t-shirt lui collait à la peau. Il l'enleva découvrant des bras fins et sans muscles apparents. Son torse était d'un blanc laiteux. Ses côtes ressortaient du fait de sa maigreur. Mais il s'en moquait. En ce moment, le physique était la dernière chose dont il se souciait.

Il se pencha sur son devoir de métamorphose. La question était : _Comment deviens t'on animagus ?Naît-on ainsi avec le pouvoir en soi ou doit–on apprendre à le devenir ? Qu'est ce qu'apporte la transformation ? Quelles sont les différentes méthodes pour devenir animagus ?_

Harry avait du mal à se concentrer. Il relut plusieurs fois la question avant de s'apercevoir qu'il comprenait un mot sur trois. Il ria jaune car dans sa tête la question était devenue : _Comment...on...naît...avec...en...apprendre...qu'est...transformation...différentes...devenir_

- C'est explicite, clair et on comprend facilement.

Au moment de manger, personne ne l'appela pour descendre. Il se dit qu'il ne devait sûrement pas être la bienvenue.

Il travailla l'après midi entier. Harry n'avait pas franchement le choix. Si il s'arrêtait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire des remarques désagréables ou il sentait la culpabilité remonter dans sa gorge. La mort de Sirius, l'attaque dont avait été victime Hermione ainsi que les menaces reçues par Ron lui pesaient sur les épaules Il se sentait étourdi. Ses épaules s'affaissaient et il rentrait la tête comme s'il s'attendait à voir l'armoire lui tomber dessus.

Le soir, après qu'il eut à nouveau sauté le repas, il se glissa dans le jardin pour profiter de l'air frais. Il frissonna de plaisir en sentant une brise lui caresser la nuque. Il s'assit sur la pelouse, une jambe pliée et l'autre tendue et resta ainsi le nez en l'air respirant le vent délicieusement agréable. Tout était calme dans Privet Drive. Rien ne venait troubler le silence du quartier. La lumière qui émanait des fenêtres du voisinage était tamisée par les rideaux.

Harry commença à penser sérieusement à passer la nuit dehors mais lorsqu'il entendit la tante Pétunia le chercher à travers la maison, il se releva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. En passant devant elle, il prit un air ostensiblement ennuyé. Il mit son pyjama mais enleva le haut car sa chambre était une fournaise. Il se coucha, fit son possible pour chasser toutes pensées de son esprit et s'endormi paisiblement.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain, assez tard car il pouvait faire la grasse matinée. Son oncle et sa tante avaient décidé de l'ignorer superbement et ils le laissaient dormir. En plus c'était la seule méthode que Harry avait trouvé, à part le travail, pour ne pas se sentir coupable de la mort (« disparition », pensait Harry ) de Sirius. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Privet Drive, il passait le plus clair de son temps sur son lit ou sur la pelouse, à se reposer. « Garde tes forces ! La guerre n'a pas encore commencé. Garde tes forces pour quand elle arrivera. » se disait Harry pour se justifier de ne rien faire. Il lui semblait se mentir à lui-même. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de faire quoi que ce soit et c'est ce qui le poussait à s'affaler sur le sol dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Il laissa filer la journée dans l'attente du soir et de l'arrivée d' Hermione. La chaleur était extrême et Harry, bien que allongé paresseusement à l'abri des haies, transpirait abondamment. Il alla prendre une douche.

Il était en train de se laver les cheveux quand il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

- Oh oh ! Et zut ! dit-il en se frottant les yeux pour que le shampoing parte.

Mais il aggrava son cas car à présent ses yeux le piquaient affreusement.

- Oh bon tant pis ! On se rince, Harry, on se sèche et par-dessus tout on se grouille !

Il attrapa une serviette sèche, l'enroula autour de sa taille, courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Il laissa la porte entrouverte pendant qu'il s'habillait rapidement.

- Bonsoir Mr Dursley, ravi de me revoir ? grogna une voix que Harry ne parvint pas à identifier.

L'oncle Vernon répondit par un grognement semblable. Harry dévala l'escalier, failli rater la dernière marche dans sa précipitation et déboula dans le hall. Maugrey, Lupin,Tonks se trouvait là ainsi que l'oncle Vernon, Mr Weasley et Hermione. Pétunia et Dudley n'étaient pas là.

- Bonsoir tout le monde, dit Harry

- Bonsoir Harry, répondit Mr Weasley.

- Salut, dit Tonks en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Maugrey

Harry ne répondit pas et Tonks donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de l'ex-Auror. Il se renfrogna.

- Harry, demanda Lupin, voudrais tu bien amener Hermione dans ta chambre, s'il te plait ?

- Oh ! oui, bien sûr professeur

- Et arrête de m'appeler professeur. Je ne le suis plus dorénavant. Mon nom, c'est Remus, d'accord ?

- Oui, prof... euh... Remus.

Harry prit la main d'Hermione qui n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement depuis son arrivée. Elle qui sautait toujours au cou de Harry dès qu'elle le revoyait après longtemps. Il tira Hermione mais elle ne fit pas un seul mouvement.

- Oh attend, s'écria Tonks, _enervatum !_

Harry la regarda, interloqué. Mais Hermione ne bougeait toujours pas. Il la prit par les épauler et la força à avancer. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son bras pour regarder Tonks. Celle-ci ne semblait pas affectée d'avoir lancé un sort sur Hermione.

On aurait dit que Hermione était rouillée ou qu'elle n'avait jamais appris à marcher de sa vie. Elle se cognait contre les murs comme si elle était aveugle et elle avait du mal à se déplacer. Il la conduit dans sa chambre et la força à se coucher sur son lit. Il ressortit et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Alors ? demanda Tonks quand Harry revint dans le hall.

- Je ne sais pas si elle va très bien. Je l'ai forcée à se coucher et je ne sais pas si elle dort.

- Elle est encore sous le choc.

Harry acquiesça, compréhensif. Lui aussi avait été choqué plus d'une fois.

- C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il nous faut repartir, grogna Maugrey. Prend soin de Granger, Potter,elle en a besoin.

- J'ai encore une question. Pourquoi Tonks a dû lui jeter un sort ?

- Ne t'en fait pas Harry, rassura Lupin. C'est juste que nous lui avons fait prendre une potion pour qu'elle reste endormie jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à emmagasiner tout ce qu'elle a vécu. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui, prof... Remus

- Mais ne t'inquiète surtout pas. Quand elle sera prête, elle se réveillera. Et nous avons du lui lancer un sort car elle est devenue incontrôlable après l'attaque.

- D'accord. Mais qu'est ce que...

- Harry, interrompit Lupin, nous devons absolument y aller. Il est l'heure.

- Tu diras bonjour aux Dursley, n'est ce pas ? demanda Mr Weasley avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

- Oui oui, bien sûr, dit Harry.

- Bon, alors, à bientôt Potter, grogna Maugrey avant de sortir de la maison.

Lupin sortit à sa suite puis Mr Weasley et enfin Tonks.

- N'oublie pas de passer le...

- Arthur ! gronda Tonks, arrête d'embêter cet enfant.

- Ne vous en faites pas Mr Weasley, je n'oublierais pas.

Mr Weasley, rassuré, transplana dans un craquement sonore. Ses amis firent de même. L'écho du craquement se fit entendre quelques secondes encore puis se dissipa. Harry regarda un moment l'endroit d'où ils venaient de disparaître. Il se retourna pour courir dans sa chambre au chevet d'Hermione. Il croisa au passage l'oncle Vernon et Harry lui cria qu'il avait le bonjour de Mr Weasley. L'oncle Vernon ne répondit pas et alla au salon.

Il entra doucement dans la chambre au cas où Hermione dormirait. Il ne regarda pas le lit tout de suite. Il n'osait pas encore le faire. Si jamais elle était plus mal que Harry ne le pensait, il ne pourrait que s'en vouloir.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et s'installa à califourchon sur sa chaise, les bras contre le dossier. Il ferma les yeux et tourna la tête vers le lit où reposait son amie. Il voulait retarder le plus possible le moment ou il devrait ouvrir les yeux et regarder le mal qu'elle avait subi. Il prit une grande inspiration et souleva ses paupières.

Hermione était roulée en boule, ses bras autours de sa tête, comme si elle voulait se protéger de quelque chose. Elle avait les traces du passage des larmes sur son visage convulsé. Sa peau était pâle mais elle n'avait pas de cernes sous les yeux. Elle paraissait avoir pris cinq ans à cause du rictus que formait sa bouche et du froncement de ses sourcils comme si elle était en proie à une grande douleur. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude et ils étaient sales. Ses vêtements étaient froissés et crasseux, couverts de sang, de boue et de poussière.

Harry ne bougeait pas. Il ne reconnaissait pas son amie, d'habitude si propre. Il contemplait ce spectacle affligeant, avec la ferme intention de faire quelque chose pour l'aider à supporter sa douleur mais il ne savait quoi faire. Il aurait voulu hurler pour lui dire de se réveiller, qu'il ne fallait pas céder, qu'il était là. Mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Lui aussi souffrait en silence. Il savait que la potion ne l'aiderait pas à aller mieux avant quelques jours mais pendant ce laps de temps, qu'allait devenir Hermione ?

Soudain, elle se recroquevilla davantage sur elle même. Elle murmura « maman...maman, au secours...papa. ». Elle avait juste chuchoté ces mots mais, pour Harry, c'était comme si elle les avait hurlés dans son oreille. Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues d'Hermione. Elles lui mouillaient le visage déjà sale et l'oreiller de Harry. Il fut bientôt trempé. Mais les larmes continuaient d'affluer et Hermione continuait de gémir, agitée de tremblements convulsifs.

Harry la regardait, impuissant. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait car lui-même avait fait des cauchemars aussi ou plus terribles que ceux d'Hermione, l'année dernière. Il était heureux que Dudley ne soit pas là pour lui rappeler.

Son cousin passait les journées chez sa petite amie. Quand Dudley avait annoncé cela au début des vacances, Harry avait du faire appel à son sang froid pour se retenir de rire. Une petite amie... L'idée le faisait encore rire. Pas qu'il trouvait que ce n'était pas bien, au contraire, mais il n'avait pas comprit comment son débile de cousin s'était débrouiller pour en dégoter une. Soit Dudley avait réellement un charme fou, soit la petite amie était franchement bête. Mais Harry n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Il ne voulait pas engager la conversation avec son cousin souvent absent, sachant que ce dernier prendrait plaisir à lui rappeler que Harry n' avait pas de copine.

Il se secoua et reporta son attention sur Hermione. Elle pleurait toujours mais ne gémissait que rarement maintenant. Il su tout d'un coup quoi faire comme si la solution avait toujours été présente dans son esprit. Il se leva et s'approcha du lit le plus doucement possible. Hermione était toujours prostrée. Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, essayant de faire passer une flux de paix dans son corps. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas en paix avec lui et il retira sa main. Il la posa sur la joue d'Hermione, et lui caressa doucement le visage en murmurant : « Calme toi... Il ne peut rien t'arriver...Je suis là... Tu es en sécurité ici. »

Harry n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps il était resté ainsi. Mais maintenant Hermione ne sanglotait plus. Il enleva la main de sa joue et sortit de la chambre. Il entra dans celle de son cousin qui n'était pas là. Harry se refusa à laisser vagabonder son imagination jusqu'à la chambre de la petite amie. Il prit la couette qui recouvrait le lit n'ayant pas servi depuis plusieurs jours visiblement. Il l'emporta dans sa chambre avec un oreiller, bien décidé à ne pas laisser seule Hermione. Une fois dans la pièce, il plia la couette en deux de façon à se fabriquer un matelas. Il posa l'oreiller, enleva ses lunettes et s'allongea. Il était encore tout habillé.

- Tant pis, je ne me change pas.

Ses paupières se fermèrent lentement. Une main vint lui caresser la joue, lui murmurant de ne pas faire de cauchemars, qu'elle était là et que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Il se tourna vers cette jeune femme qui lui chuchoter doucement à l'oreille. Elle avait les cheveux roux, les yeux extraordinairement verts. Elle le regardait amoureusement.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut :

- Maman, murmura t-il.

Il regarda par la fenêtre. Le jour perçait à travers les volets qu'il avait pris soin de fermer. Il faisait beau et la journée était déjà avancée.

Il se leva, tira sur ses vêtements pour les défriper mais c'était peine perdu. Il se tourna vers Hermione. Elle dormait toujours mais elle ne pleurait plus et avait cessé de gémir.

Harry se dit qu'il pouvait la laisser seule un moment. Il sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Il dévala l'escalier et débarqua dans la cuisine. Il fut surpris de voir l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia en train de manger. Il pensait qu'il était déjà tard et donc qu'ils ne seraient pas là.

- Tiens, mon garçon, dit l'oncle Vernon. On voulait te parler.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Habituellement quand l'oncle lui disait ça, il ne fallait rien présager de bon.

- Cette fille, là, Hermio.

- Hermione, rectifia nonchalamment Harry.

- Oui, oui, Hermione... elle est sorcière je suppose ?

- Tu suppose bien, dis donc, répondit ironiquement Harry.

- Ne me cherche pas ! grogna l'oncle Vernon. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'approche de Dudley ou de Pétunia, compris ?

- Quoi ? s'écria Harry. De toute façon, il est toujours chez sa copine alors il n'y a pas de risques. Et tu ne t'es jamais demander ce qu'il y faisait chez...

- Et tu dors dans la même chambre qu'elle ? interrompit l'oncle Vernon.

- Oui pour le moment

Harry s'arrêta en voyant le regard plein de sous entendu de son oncle. Il reprit brutalement :

- Je ne sors pas avec Hermione, O.K. ?

- Encore un truc, pas question que vous mangiez avec nous. On ne veut pas que des choses bizarres nous arrivent. Et si jamais quoi que ce soit qui sort de l'ordinaire se passe, c'est dehors tout les deux.

- Non, Vernon, coupa la tante Pétunia. On ne peux pas les mettre dehors.

L'oncle Vernon tourna vers elle, interrogateur. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil du style « Ne pose pas de questions » puis replongea dans son bol de thé.

Harry prit des fruits dans une coupe posée sur le bar et monta à l'étage. Dans sa chambre, il regarda la jeune sorcière assoupie magiquement. Elle n'avait pas changé d'état depuis tout à l'heure. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et dégusta les fruits. Les maisons voisines étaient repliées sur elle-même, volés fermés comme si elles tentaient par tout les moyens de se protéger du soleil brûlant. Seules quelques fenêtres était ouvertes, elles semblaient hurler l'arrivée d'une brise inexistante.

Hermione sommeilla trois jours durant. Les derniers jours, elle s'était détendue, avait déplié les jambes, son froncement de sourcil avait disparu et ses bras n'était plus enroulés autour de sa tête. Elle paraissait paisible.

Harry, lui, continuait de se reposer au chevet de son amie et de manger dans sa chambre. Il avait reçu des hiboux de Lupin lui demandant des nouvelles de la jeune fille. Il avait répondu en disant qu'elle dormait inlassablement. Il avait nettoyé le visage d'Hermione, la veille pour enlever les traces de ses larmes. Quand il avait passé le gant sur son front, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était brûlant. Quand il lui avait retouché les front ce matin, il avait constaté qu'elle n'avait plus de fièvre.

Il était assit à califourchon sur sa chaise comme lorsque Hermione était arrivée. Il la fixait, ses yeux traçant les contour de chaque ligne de son visage comme s'il craignait d'en perdre une miette. Il avait retracé les bords de ses yeux, de ses lèvres et de son nez. Il la contempla comme cela n'était jamais arrivé, dévorant les détails du visage fin de son amie.

Harry s'arracha à sa contemplation. Il prit un parchemin et écrivit rapidement :

_Si tu te réveilles, je serais dans le jardin. Appelle moi si tu as un problème._

_Harry_

Il descendit dans le jardin pour profiter de l'air frais du soir. Il regarda les parterres de fleurs, débordant de couleur bien qu'asséchés par le soleil. Les fleurs bougeaient avec la brise.

Il était assis par terre, une jambe pliée, l'autre tendue devant lui, les bras vers l'arrière pour le soutenir. Il avait les yeux plongés dans les platebandes, attirés par les teintes chatoyantes. Il entendait vaguement le bruit des Dursley s'agitant dans la maison. La voix de l'oncle Vernon s'élevait dans la maison pendant qu'il appelait sa femme puis une autre voix se mêla à celles de sa tante et de son oncle. La voix d'un timbre éteint disait :

- Bonsoir Mr et Mrs, Excusez moi de vous déranger mais pourriez vous me dire comment on accède au jardin ?

La tante Pétunia poussa un cri perçant. L'oncle Vernon lâcha un juron et se mit à insulter la pauvre personne qui venait de parler.

Harry se releva d'un bond et couru à toute vitesse vers la maison. Il arriva dans la cuisine, essoufflé, et fut témoin d'un terrible spectacle ; l'oncle Vernon menaçait du doigt Hermione qui était recroquevillée contre le buffet. Harry sentit une vague de fureur monter en lui. Il se précipita sur son oncle, le renversant. Il lui assena un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. La tante Pétunia, pétrifiée, hurlait de tout son soûl. Harry, toujours au sol, se battait avec son oncle. Il avait déjà esquivé plusieurs coups, mais lui n'en ratait aucun. Il décrocha des coups dans le ventre de l'oncle Vernon. Ce dernier se débattait mais son neveu tenait bon.

Puis tout à coup, l'oncle Vernon stoppa tout mouvements. Il resta étendu sur le sol, les bras en croix, le visage rouge. La tante Pétunia se tu, affolé par l'état de son mari.

Harry se releva et hurla à son oncle :

- Ne t'avise jamais plus d'insulter Hermione, compris ?

Mais l'oncle Vernon ne répondit pas. Il était toujours par terre soufflant comme un taureau prêt à charger. Harry l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le souleva. Le corps de l'oncle Vernon s'éleva de quelques centimètres. Il se baissa, son visage très près de celui de l'oncle. Il grinça :

- Compris ?

- Oui, haleta l'oncle Vernon.

Il lâcha son oncle qui s'affaissa sur le sol. Tout bouillonnant de colère, il se tourna vers sa tante qui recula.

- C'est aussi valable pour toi !

La tante Pétunia, horrifiée, répondit par une grimace. Puis il se tourna enfin vers son amie. Mais quand il s'adressa à elle se fut d'une voix douce :

- Ca va mieux, Hermione ?

Elle hocha de la tête toujours appuyée contre le buffet, les genoux contre la poitrine. Elle leva les yeux vers Harry, ils étaient pleins de larmes. Il l'aida à se relever, puis il la prit dans ses bras lui disant doucement de se calmer. Elle hocha de la tête, toujours appuyée contre le buffet, les genoux contre la poitrine. Elle leva les yeux vers Harry : ils étaient pleins de larmes. Il l'aida à se relever, puis il la prit dans ses bras lui disant doucement de se calmer. Hermione se colla contre lui, toujours tremblante. Elle ravala ses sanglots et étreignit Harry de toutes ses forces. Il la repoussa enfin et la regarda dans les yeux :

- Viens ! Dans le jardin, il fait frais. C'est agréable

Hermione acquiesça, la gorge trop serrée pour parler. Harry l'entraîna dehors et ils s'installèrent près des haies qui bordaient le jardin trop parfait des Dursley. De là où ils se trouvaient, personne ne pouvait les entendre, à moins de coller l'oreille contre le massif broussailleux. Hermione s'assit, les yeux dans le vague. Harry la regarda puis s'assit à coté d'elle. « Elle a du vraiment avoir peur pour être dans cet état. »

Il attendit que Hermione fasse le premier pas pour lui raconter ce qui c'était passé. Après tout peut être qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler et tout garder pour elle. Harry l'aurait compris sans problème. Il savait que tout rentrer en soi était stupide mais lui aussi faisait pareil : il n'avait pas dit qu'il n'avait plus le choix qu'entre devenir victime, ou pire, assassin. Il refusait d'admettre des faits ou des évènements et ne parlait à personne de ses peurs et de ses angoisses. Pourtant, il arrivait un moment où tout explosait, à cause de cette accumulation de sentiments refoulés. Hermione décida de lui en parler :

- Oh, Harry ! C'était terrible, terrible. Je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivée ici. Terrible...affreux...sont tous arrivés d'un coup...mes parents...blessés...me suis cachée

Ses idées s'embrouillaient et ses paroles s'en ressentaient.

- Hermione, intervint Harry. Hermione ! Calme-toi !

Harry se plaça à genoux devant elle. Les mèches de cheveux sales étaient collés au visage ravagé par les pleurs de son amie. Il les écarta, les plaça derrière son oreille, caressant au passage sa joue comme une promesse qu'il serait toujours là pour la rassurer.

- Avant de commencer à me raconter, vas prendre un bain. Tu vas te détendre et te laver. Ca va te calmer.

- Si tu veux, dit-elle d'une voix faible. Mais... euh... j'ai peur...

- Tu as peur de quoi ? s'enquit Harry.

- De ton oncle, finit Hermione, timidement.

- Ce n'est que ça ? s'esclaffa Harry.

- Oui, c'est tout.

Et Hermione se mit à rigoler. Mais son rire n'était pas profond comme d'habitude : on aurait dit que son cœur était fermé à toutes émotions heureuses, qu'elles devaient rester en surface et ne pas déranger son âme troublée.

Harry se releva et tendit la main vers elle pour l'aider à se relever. Elle l'agrippa et se mit debout lourdement. Où était passée la gracieuse Hermione qu'il avait toujours connu ? Toujours accrochée a son bras, Hermione suivit Harry jusqu'à dans la salle de bain.

- Fais-toi couler un bain, prend tout ton temps. Les serviettes sont là, dit-il en ouvrant un placard, et les produit de toutes sortes, ici, ajouta-il en tirant un rideau qui masquait une niche.

- Merci pour tout, Harry.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa une baiser sur la joue de son ami. Il sortit de la pièce, les joues enflammées, titubant comme une ivrogne. Harry entendit Hermione glousser dans son dos, du même rire que tout à l'heure. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'affala sur le lit. Le matelas rebondit légèrement et s'immobilisa. Harry n'en revenait pas : il n'avait pas été embrassé par une fille depuis que Cho s'était approchée de lui, dans la Salle sur Demande. Certes, ce n'était pas le même genre de baiser que lui avait donné Hermione mais il savait ce que cela représentait pour elle et pour lui. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de démonstration d'amitié. Puis il eut la vision furtive des yeux furieux de Ron. Harry sentit son estomac se contracter. Il se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de son ami. C'était stupide et il en était conscient. Complètement stupide. Il resta étendu sur le lit, se baladant quelque part entre la Terre et la Lune.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Harry fut surprit : les Dursley ne se donnaient pas cette peine habituellement. Il alla ouvrir et ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois. Hermione, sur le pas de la porte, le regarda bizarrement.

- Harry, ferme la bouche ou tu vas finir par avaler une mouche.

Harry reprit une contenance à peu près normale.

- Je viens chercher des affaires propres, reprit Hermione. Mais ma valise est restée chez moi après... Est-ce que tu pourrais me passer des vêtements, s'il te plait ?

- Hein ? Oh, oui... bien sûr.

Il détourna les yeux, rougit, montra l'armoire d'où débordaient des pantalons, des T-shirts et des sous-vêtements. Hermione lui adressa un bref regard de remerciement et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Harry, toujours les joues en feu, sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte, il s'y appuya. Il était essoufflé comme s'il venait de parcourir un cent mètres à toute vitesse. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air décontenancé. Il essaya de chasse l'image d'Hermione de son esprit, sans succès : elle était arrivée dans sa chambre enroulée dans une simple serviette.

Hermione reparut, habillée d'un vieux jean passé et d'un T-shirt délavé bien trop grand pour elle. Elle semblait renaître après s'être débarrassée de la couche de crasse qui la recouvrait.

- Tu vas mieux ? lui demanda t-il.

- Oui, un peu. Ressortons dans le jardin, s'il te plait.

Ils sortirent de la maison. Harry, qui suivait Hermione, l'observait : ses cheveux mouillés pendaient dans sa nuque et dégoulinaient sur le T-shirt. Ses bras nus laissaient voir des blessures et des égratignures plus ou moins profondes. Elle s'assit sur la pelouse et Harry se posa à côté d'elle.

- Je vais essayer de tout te raconter, dit-elle. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de tout me souvenir et je voudrais que tu ne me poses pas de questions, d'accord ?

Elle tourna la tête vers Harry, en attente d'une réponse. Il s'assit en face d'elle et cela parut la satisfaire. De son nouvel emplacement, il pouvait voir que les yeux de Hermione cachaient une peur profonde et une immense détresse. Elle resta un petit moment silencieuse comme pour se souvenir du moindre détail. Puis, elle prit la parole :

- Je crois que cela remonte à quelques jours déjà. C'était le 30 juillet. Je m'en souviens parce que j'avais demandé à Ron de m'envoyer Coq pour que je puisse expédier ton cadeau.

- Il ne m'a apporté que le paquet de Ron.

- Je sais et j'en suis désolée. Ton cadeau est resté dans ma valise...

Elle se tu, prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

- Mais ils sont tous arrivés d'un coup.

Sa voix sortait difficilement de sa gorge faisant penser que quelque chose y était coincé. Ses yeux se mouillèrent et elle renifla :

- J'étais dans ma chambre et j'ai, tout à coup, entendu un grand bruit. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait. Je me suis précipitée au salon pour aller voir... Ma mère... Maman était inconsciente sur le sol et mon père...

Elle éclata en sanglot :

- Papa, reprit-t-elle, lui, c'était encore pire... Il était sur le canapé mais sa tête saignait... C'est la seule chose que j'ai vu. Une main s'est refermée sur ma bouche et sur mes bras... Je ne pouvais plus faire le moindre mouvement. Les Mangemorts étaient quatre. Il y en avait un qui me tenait et les autres sont partis chercher je ne sais quoi. Je me suis retrouvé toute seule avec le Mangemort. Je lui ai mordu la main jusqu'au sang. Il a hurlé et m'a lâché. J'en ai profité pour sortir de la maison.

Au fond de lui, Harry pensait que son amie était faite de sans froid. Elle manifestait une telle présence d'esprit même dans les situations les plus difficiles.

- Il pleuvait des hallebardes. Il y avait de la boue partout. Un Mangemort qui était dans le jardin m'a vu. Je me suis mise à courir pour lui échapper... Mais il m'a lancé le maléfice du Jambes-en-coton, et je me suis effondré sur le sol. J'ai quand même réussi à me retourner sur le dos. Le Mangemort a plongé sur moi pour me maintenir en respect... Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pour quelles raisons il ne m'a pas stupéfixé... Il y avait un muret juste à coté de moi et quelques briques étaient tombées... J'en ai attrapé une et je lui ai frappé le crâne avec... Il s'est écroulé sur moi. Oh, Harry, je crois que je l'ai tué.

Elle essuya ses larmes et continua son récit :

- J'ai ramassé la baguette et j'ai brisé le sortilège. Puis j'ai lancé des étincelles pour que les Aurors qui étaient dans le coin viennent m'aider.. Je me suis traînée jusqu'à la cabane de jardin et je m'y suis cachée. J'ai attendu... et d'un coup, j'ai pris conscience que papa mourrait peut-être. J'ai voulu aller le rejoindre mais la porte de la cabane s'est ouverte. Et un autre Mangemort était là... Il a pointé sa baguette sur moi... Je n'ai pas réagi, Harry. J'avais une baguette et je ne m'en suis pas servie... Puis, et je n'ai pas compris ce qui c'était passé, il s'est effondré aussi sur le sol. Je me suis précipitée dehors mais un Aurors m'a retenue et m'a dit de me calmer, que j'étais hors de danger, que tout était fini... Mais je me foutais de moi. Ce que je voulais voir, c'était papa. L'Auror m' emmenée dans le salon. Il y avait Lupin et Tonks aussi et d'autres personnes que je connaissais pas. Il n'y avait plus rien dans la pièce. Maman et papa n'étaient plus là. Il y avait juste une mare de sang sur le canapé... Je leur ai demandé... Je leur ai demandé où il était passés.

Elle eut un rire dur et amer :

- Elle m'a dit qu'ils allaient bien et qu'ils avaient été transporté à Ste Mangouste. J'ai explosé, Harry... S'ils allaient bien, pourquoi étaient-t-ils à l'hôpital ? Pourquoi il y avait du sang partout ? J'ai brandi la baguette que j'avais ramassée et j'ai stupéfixé l'homme le plus proche. Au moment où j'allais en attaquer un autre, j'ai vu Lupin lever sa baguette vers moi ... C'est la dernière chose dont je me souviens jusqu'à tout à l'heure.

Elle se tu. Les larmes commencèrent à inonder ses yeux. Elle poussa un profond gémissement plaintif puis reprit :

- Je ne sais même pas si mes parents vont bien, si mon père s'est remis. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais aller le voir.

- J'enverrais un hiboux à Dumbledore pour le savoir, si tu veux, dit Harry compréhensif.

- Mais, Harry, ce n'est pas ça le pire. C'est horrible. Je n'en peux plus, j'étouffe. Dès que j'essaye d'envisager l'avenir, je te vois mort avec Ron puis je sens que moi aussi, je mourrais et je suis prise d'étourdissements. Je me sens prisonnière, sans aucun moyen de m'échapper. Le matin, quand je me réveille, je sens que l'atmosphère est lourd et qu'il pèse sur ma poitrine et je me sens oppressée...

Ses tremblement la reprirent et Harry l'entendait respirer difficilement. Il se mit à genoux et la prit dans ses bras. Il la sentait brûlante alors que Hermione murmurait qu'elle avait froid. Il sentit la poids de la culpabilité sur ses épaules : c'était à cause de lui que Hermione voyait la vie en noir. Les tremblements d'Hermione était apparemment contagieux car Harry se surprit à être pris de spasmes convulsifs. Il la serra davantage contre lui, le temps d'un ou deux secondes, puis la regarda :

- Viens, on va aller dormir.

Il aurait voulu dire autre chose, n'importe quoi pour la rassurer mais il ne trouva rien. Hermione voulu se lever mais ses jambes refusèrent de la porter. Harry fit passer un bras autour de l'épaules de son amie pour l'aider. Ils grimpèrent difficilement les escaliers puis Harry coucha Hermione sur le lit. Elle s'endormit aussitôt, exténuée par les évènement qui la dépassaient. Elle n'était plus reine de la situation et cela la fatiguait. Harry s'en rendait compte. Des cheveux couvraient le visage de son amie : il les repoussa du bout des doigts et sourit de plaisir. Il enleva ses lunettes et s'allongea sur le matelas qu'il s'était fabriqué. Son cousin ne venait plus dormir à la maison donc il n'était pas urgent de trouver un endroit où dormir.

Il ne trouva pas le sommeil. L'angoisse profonde qu'Hermione avait tenté d'exprimer le travaillait. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait : tous les matins ensoleillés sur lesquels Harry se réveillait lui paraissaient noirs et pluvieux. Quand il regardait l'horizon de son futur, il le sentait bouché et gris.

La même peur sourde et enfouie au fond de lui, remontait à ses oreilles, frappait contre ses tempes, l'empêchant de faire comme si elle n'existait pas : Harry savait. Il savait, tout comme ses parents avant lui, qu'il allait mourir dans un avenir assez proche. Mais il restait dans l'expectative au lieu d'agir pour retarder sa fin tragique. Harry se mettait alors dans une colère froide qui lui faisait se sentir fort et invincible tandis qu'il se savait faible et vulnérable. Il s'en rendait compte et malgré cela, il prenait tous les risques pour arriver à ses fins. Ses sentiments lui donnaient le tournis.

Mais, au fond de lui, Harry se demandait s'il n'allait pas à l'encontre des dangers pour prouver à tout le monde qu'il valait quelque chose. La voix d'Hermione lui disait : « Il compte sur ta capacité à vouloir jouer les héros. » Et il sentait le désespoir monter en lui comme il se souvenait des paroles du Choixpeau : « Tu as un grand désir de faire tes preuves ». Faire ses preuves ? Il mettait sa vie et celle des autres en danger pour juste faire ses preuves ? Il avait alors le sentiment d'être le dernier des idiots : il savait pertinemment que Dumbledore connaissait sa valeur.

Pourquoi toujours ce besoin de montrer aux personnes autour de lui qu'il n'était pas un pion sur un échiquier, mais maître du jeu ? Maître du jeu ? Non, plutôt, il se voulait maître mais sans avoir à subir les conséquences de ses actes ou de ses paroles. Autrement dit, il voulait être pion et roi.

Il pouvait rester des heures à réfléchir à la question. Il arrivait à se persuader qu'il avait la situation en main et pour rien au monde, il ne voulait avouer qu'elle lui filait entre les doigts. Si il l'admettait, sa confiance en lui et son assurance s'effondraient, comme un château de carte. C'était souvent le cas depuis la mort de Sirius. Il lui fallait alors reconstruire son fragile édifice dans la peur qu'il s'écroule à nouveau. La peur... la peur... toujours la peur... encore la peur...

Harry s'endormit d'épuisement, au petit matin. Son sommeil fut troublé d'étranges rêves où il se trouvait sur un échiquier géant. Il avait pris la place d'un pion et, en même temps, d'un roi blanc. Voldemort, en face de lui, du côté noir, était à la place d'un roi. Harry faisait avancer ses pièces vers le camps adverse, mais il devait jouer le rôle des deux pièces à la fois. Et elles s'écartaient de plus en plus. Et Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à se tenir sur les deux cases à la fois. Une voix aiguë lui disait alors : « Comment va tu faire pour conserver tes deux places, petit pote Potter ? » Et Harry voyait Voldemort ricaner. Puis le sol s'ouvrait tout d'un coup sous lui et il tombait, tombait...

Il s'éveilla en sursaut. Hermione était sur le lit, à côté et le regardait avec inquiétude :

- Harry, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, dit-il à bout de souffle, j'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve, c'est tout.

- Tu m'as fait peur. Tu marmonnais, tu tournais sur toi-même, tu gémissais...

- Hermione ! Arrête, s'il te plaît, implora Harry.

Elle rougit et détourna les yeux, consciente qu'elle en avait trop fait. Elle marmonna un « s'cuse-moi » puis se dirigea vers la porte, d'un pas raide.

- Non, attends, s'exclama Harry, en levant la main. Excuse moi, ajouta t-il avec lassitude, sa main retombant comme un vulgaire bout de chiffon.

- Bon, allez, viens. Tu es tout pardonné et tu le sais, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. C'est de ma faute. Je sais que tu es dans une mauvaise passe depuis que Sirius... C'est ma faute.

Harry se leva, un sourire s'étala sur son visage maigre et il entraîna Hermione hors de la chambre.

- Je ne sais pas pour toi, dit-il, mais moi, j'ai faim.

- Moi aussi, renchéri Hermione, mais j'attendais que tu me propose d'aller déjeuner.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine et, lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec les Dursley. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul en voyant l'oncle Vernon. Harry aperçut Dudley à travers l'embrasure de la porte. Son cousin était échevelé et paraissait fatigué. Harry s'avança dans la cuisine pour aller chercher de quoi manger :

- Alors, _Popkins_, lança t-il joyeusement, c'est moi ou tu as réellement mal dormi, cette nuit ? On se demande tous ce que tu faisais. Tu nous expliques ?

- La ferme, dit nonchalamment Dudley.

- T'en fait pas, _Dudy_, j'ai une petite... non, une grosse idée de ce que tu faisais mais je ne vais pas la répéter sur tout les toits. Quoique...

- Tu vas la fermer, oui ?

- Oui, j'ai fini de tout préparer. C'était histoire de faire taire le silence mortifiant qui règne ici.

Harry ressortit, des fruits et des yaourts dans son T-shirt qu'il avait remonté de façon à faire une sorte de panier, en laissant derrière lui un Dudley furieux. Il trouva Hermione, sur le pas de la porte, effondrée de rire.

Ils remontèrent dans la chambre et Harry posa ses provisions sur le bureau.

- J'espère que tu aime les fruits, dit-il.

- Oui, je ne suis pas difficile.

Harry ne rajouta rien et il ouvrit la fenêtre. Les voisins tentaient de profiter de la fraîcheur matinale avant que le soleil les oblige à se calfeutrer à nouveau dans leur maisons aux angles parfaitement droit.

Les hommes, tous construis sur le modèle de l'oncle Vernon, arrosaient leurs jardins pour essayer de garder le vert qu'offrait autrefois les pelouses. Mais des tâches jaunes apparaissaient ici et là et formaient un spectacle de couleurs fades.

Les femmes à l'air précieux s'éventaient sous un immense parasol que leurs maris avaient péniblement installé au prix de grosses gouttes de sueur.

Harry s'éloigna de la fenêtre et regarda Hermione.

- Prend ce que tu veux, dit-il.

- Tu n'as pas faim ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Si, mais vas-y, mange. Tu n'as rien avalé depuis trois jours. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces.

Hermione ne souleva pas d'objections et entreprit de croquer dans une nectarine.

Au même moment, une grande chouette effraie s'engouffra dans la pièce, furieuse. Elle voleta un instant avant de lâcher un rouleau de parchemin sur le lit et de ressortir en claquant du bec.

Harry se précipita pour regarder ce que le volatil avait livré et fut déçu de découvrir _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

- Tiens, dit Harry en tendant le journal. C'est pour toi. La chouette a du mettre un temps fou à te trouver ici !

- Tant pis, je paye l'abonnement pour ça de toute façon, assura Hermione en haussant les épaules avant de croquer dans son fruit.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture. Quelque chose attira son regard...

- Tu permets que je la lise ?

- Mais je t'en prie.

Il déroula les parchemins. Un visage replet, las et fatigué avec un chapeau melon de travers le fixa des yeux avant de s'écrouler contre le bord du cadre et de s'endormir. Harry était persuadé que si la photo émettait des sons, il aurait entendu l'homme ronfler. Il le regarda d'un air dégoutté et lut le titre qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Il poussa une exclamation de surprise, aussitôt suivi d'un cri de douleur :

- Hermione, c'est formidable ! Regarde, ordonna Harry en lui mettant le journal sous le nez.

Hermione parcourut le titre, tout en tenant les doigts qu'elle venait de se mordre. Et elle sauta de joie à son tour... Harry entreprit de lire à haute voix :

_LE MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE DEMISSIONNE _

_Après avoir nié le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, pourtant affirmé par le Survivant, Harry Potter, Mr Cornelius Fudge a démissionné hier soir de son poste de Ministre de la Magie. Il a été houspillé par la Confédération Internationale des Mages et des Sorciers, affublé du nom de « troll » pour avoir refusé de voir la vérité en face. Il a pourtant été avertie maintes fois par Albus Dumbledore, célèbre directeur de Poudlard, sans jamais avoir prit la menace au sérieux. « Il a discrédité Dumbledore » affirme un membre de la Confédération, « Il n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un emplumé. Et encore je mâche mes mots. Il nous a tous mis en danger et a obligé Dumbledore à démissionner du Mangenmagot et de la Confédération. Il était pourtant le plus qualifié pour faire face à la situation. »_

_Notre correspondant permanant, Wilbert Feuild'chou a assisté à la réunion dans l'Amphithéâtre : « On peut dire que ça a bien remué là-bas, dites donc ! Ca oui ! Le Ministre était drôlement secoué, dites donc ! L'assemblée aurait bien voulu lui jeter le sortilège Vérulius, ben ça oui, dites donc ! » _

_Le Ministre ne s'était pas présenté à une réunion depuis les tristes évènements de juin dernier. Les membres de la Confédération lui ont dit qu'il minimisait la sécurité au profit de la conservation de son poste. De ce fait, l'honneur du Ministre a été grandement ébranlé et il a préféré s'en aller._

Harry fini sa lecture, un sourire barrant son visage d'une oreille à l'autre. Il aurait pu sauter de joie et embrasser tout le monde si dans la rue, on ne le prenait pas pour un délinquant débraillé.

- Fudge reconnaît enfin son erreur ! s'écria-t-il.

Hermione éclata de rire devant la mine réjouie de Harry. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, les bras en croix, heureux d'avoir eu une bonne nouvelle. Il ferma les yeux et respira lentement. Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser légèrement à coté de lui et les ressorts usagés grincer.

- C'est merveilleux, Harry, chuchota Hermione qui venait de s'asseoir.

- Hum, grogna Harry.

- Tout le Ministère suit toujours le Ministre. S' il commence à se rebeller, alors les gens prendront conscience que ce que leur dit le Ministère n'est pas une vérité absolue.

- Ils ne peuvent que me croire, dorénavant. Plusieurs personnes, dont Fudge et des Aurors, ont vu Voldemort quand...

- Harry s'interrompit et rouvrit les yeux.

- Chut ! murmura doucement Hermione. Ne pense pas à tout ça.Pas maintenant.

Il se tourna sur le côté et prit appui sur son coude. De sa main libre, il tritura les peluches qui se formaient sur le couvre lit, à force de lavages intempestifs.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... Ca tourne dans ma tête... C'est comme un film que je repasse des milliers de fois, contre ma volonté, dit-il, désespéré.

- Tu n'as pas encore accepté les évènements qui te sont arrivés, consola-t-elle. Il faut que tu puisse te les rappeler sans éprouver une immense tristesse.

- Je n'y arrive pas.

- Je sais... ou tout du moins, je comprend, assura-t-elle.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il était perplexe face à Hermione et à sa compréhension. Avait-elle jamais vécu ce que lui endurait en ce moment ? Il en doutait.

Il se leva, prit une nectarine sur le bureau et mordit dedans à pleines dents. Il était bien décidé à laisser de côté ses problèmes pour la journée. Harry finit de manger et proposa à Hermione de faire des jeux de société pour s'occuper. Les Dursley en avaient quelque uns mais les jeux n'avaient jamais servi. Harry soupçonnait même qu'aucune boîte n'avait jamais été ouverte.

Hermione refusa catégoriquement. Elle avait prit du retard dans ses devoirs, disait-elle. Elle prit des plumes et des parchemins dans la valise de Harry et commença à lire la question dans le cahier de texte misérable et déchiré qui reposait sur le bureau.

Harry voyait que Hermione revivait, une fois le nez dans les bouquins. Il avait déjà fini son devoir de métamorphose et il s'amusa à lancer une balle de tennis dans les airs et à la rattraper. Ses réflexes étaient impressionnants, de par leur rapidité.

Bien après 15h, Hermione referma le livre et poussa un soupir de satisfaction. La pile de parchemin avait considérablement baissée. Harry, sur le lit, se réveilla : la chaleur et le manque de sommeil avaient eu raison de lui. Il s'étira paresseusement et se frotta les yeux.

- Tu t'es bien reposé ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui. Merci

- Parfait ! On va pouvoir entamer le devoir de potions.

Harry comprit immédiatement pourquoi elle arborait un immense sourire. A croire que rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de travailler. Il poussa un gémissement plaintif :

- Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ?

Hermione se redressa et lui décocha un regard digne de McGonagall.

- Bon, bon. D'accord, céda-t-il, sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister.

Il s'étira une nouvelle fois et bailla. Il alla chercher son livre de potions dans sa valise. Hermione s'installa par terre et Harry l'imita. Ils travaillèrent sans relâche, écrivant brouillons sur brouillons, cherchant dans le livre les réponses adéquates... Et le temps défilait... Et ils travaillaient toujours...

Harry avait mal au poignet à force d'écrire mais il n'osait pas se plaindre car il voyait la plume d'Hermione virevolter à la surface du parchemin, devenant presque floue à force de vitesse.

Puis, tout à coup, une bourrasque de vent s'engouffra dans la chambre. Hermione n'y prêta aucune attention, elle ne leva même pas la tête. Ce fut différent pour Harry...

Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui ce passait : l'atmosphère de la pièce semblait changée. Il regarda lentement autour de lui. Il ne vit rien...

Un bruit... Cela venait de par là... Non, par ici... Soudain Il vit avec horreur une chose s'envoler et traverser la pièce à toute vitesse.

Le livre (car c'était un livre) alla s'écraser dans sa valise, ses pages se cornèrent et la couverture craqua sinistrement. Ce bruit fit lever la tête d'Hermione. Mais elle se rabaissa bien vite car une volée de plumes entamait son baptême de l'air, toutes pointes dehors. Harry fit un bond sur le coté pour les éviter.

Les parchemins de leurs devoirs inachevés volèrent eux aussi mais, se posèrent en douceur cette fois dans la malle.

Harry, terrifié, regarda autours de lui dans l'espoir de voir quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il aurait plongé sur sa baguette restée sur le bureau, si, au même moment, il n'avait pas senti un autre livre lui frôler le crâne. Cela l'incita à demeurer à sa place, collé contre le mur.

L'instant d'après, ce fut l'apocalypse... Tous les objets présents dans la pièce s'envolèrent avec dextérité pour atterrir dans la valise. Ils volaient dans tous les sens, certains se cognaient et tombait lourdement par terre, d'autre encore étaient hors de contrôle et n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes, passant au ras de murs et du sol. Hermione était partie se réfugier sous le lit et Harry du faire un effort colossal pour ne pas la suivre.

La valise se referma d'un coup sec, laissant place au calme qui régnait auparavant. Seul la baguette de Harry et la cage d'Hedwige n'avaient pas bougé. Il se précipita dessus, se préparant à affronter l'invisible. Un homme se matérialise devant lui. Un homme grand, et chauve mais qui conservait une couronne de cheveux roux...

- Mr Weasley ? dit Harry, abasourdi.

- Dépêchez vous. On n'as pas beaucoup de temps. On est surveillé.

Hermione qui n'en revenait pas non plus, s'extrayait de sa cachette :

- On est surveillé ? On vas où ?

- C'est vous qui avait fait voler mes affaires ! s'exclama Harry.

- Oui, c'est moi. Mais vite ! Le temps s'écoule...

Mr Weasley réduisit la valise à la taille d'une carte à jouer et la plaça dans sa poche. Harry prit Hedwige et se tourna vers Mr Weasley, dubitatif.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Harry.

Mr Weasley leur tendit une vieille chaussette qui aurait bien mérité un lavage. Les deux adolescents ne posèrent pas de questions. Ils s'approchèrent de Mr Weasley.

- Maintenant, décréta-t-il.

Harry posa son doigt sur la chaussette et il se sentit tiré par le nombril. L'instant d'après, il n'y avait plus personne dans la chambre.


	2. Procyon

Je ne sais pas quand il fallait mettre le _disclaimer _alors je le rajoute maintenant. Tous les personnages, sauf la petite nouvelle, appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. (Ca suffit ou pas?)

** Chapitre deux: Procyon**

Les pieds de Harry heurtèrent brutalement un sol de pierres noires. Harry reprit ses esprits et regarda autour de lui.

Tout était sombre. Le peu de lumière que dispensait une bougie était voilée par un imposant abat-jour en dentelle grisâtre. Devant lui, un grand tableau était recouvert d'une tenture noires. Sans prévenir, la peinture se mit à hurler :

- QUI VIENT _ENCORE_ TROUBLER LE CALME DE MA NOBLE DEMEURE ?

Harry ne chercha pas plus loin : il venait d'atterrir dans le vestibule de la maison des Black, au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Il venait à peine d'arriver et serait déjà reparti si une voix ne l'avait pas hélé :

- Harry ! Hermione !

L'esprit de Harry se retourna presque plus vite que son corps. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant :

- Ron !

- QUE CETTE VERMINE S'EN AILLE. DEHORS ! DEHORS !

- OH, LA FERME ! hurla Ron.

Le tableau ne prit pas en compte son injonction et s'égosilla de plus belle.

- Venez dans la cuisine, cria Ron pour couvrir le vacarme.

La cuisine rassemblant à une caverne avait l'air plus chaleureux. De nombreuses bougies voletaient placidement dans la pièce et les murs avaient perdu l'énorme couche de crasse qui les recouvrait auparavant. La maison elle-même semblait moins hostile.

- Alors ? demanda Ron. Comment vous allez tous les deux ?

- Bien, répondit maussadement Harry.

Hermione, à coté d'eux, s'écroula sur une chaise... pour se relever juste après car Mrs Weasley pénétra dans la pièce.

- Ron, gronda-t-elle. Laisse les tranquille ! Oh, mes chéris !

Elle se précipita sur Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte aussi fort que le pouvaient ses bras frêles. Mrs Weasley avait le don de faire tomber aux pieds des gens les soucis qui les assaillaient. Sans intervention de quelque magie que ce soit, cette étreinte était un véritable sortilège d'Allégresse, bien plus puissant cependant.

Mrs Weasley le lâcha et enroula ses bras dodus autours des épaules d'Hermione. Aux yeux de Harry, jamais Hermione n'avait eu tant besoin d'une mère. Elle fondit en sanglots, s'accrocha désespérément à l'amour que lui offrait cette femme.

- Le dîner est prêt et vous avez l'air affamé ! déclara Mrs Weasley, relâchant Hermione.

- Je vais prévenir les autres, dit Ron.

Et il sortit de la pièce. Harry et Hermione s'installèrent devant les assiettes vides. La porte s'ouvrit et une dizaine de personnes firent leur entrée. Harry les énuméra au fur et à mesure de leur apparition : «Mr Weasley, Fred, Georges, Ron, Lupin, Maugrey et Percy... Percy ? »

Harry s'étrangla et avala de travers l'eau qu'il venait de boire. Il toussa et respira un bon coup.

Tout le monde prit place autour de la table sans faire attention aux nouveaux arrivants. Seul les jumeaux se précipitèrent sur Harry pour lui souhaiter le bonjour :

- Harry ! Quelle surprise ! s'exclama Fred.

- Non, quel étonnement ! corrigea Georges.

- Alors, comment marche votre boutique ? demanda Harry.

- Très bien, affirma Fred.

- Mieux que très bien. Exceptionnellement bien, repris Georges.

- Ecoute.

Fred fit teinter les pièces d'or qui se trouvaient dans la bourse accrochée à sa ceinture. Harry sourit. La famille Weasley était très pauvre et si les jumeaux gagnaient bien leur vie, c'était une excellente nouvelle. Georges éclata de rire et dit :

- Tu avais raison quand tu nous as dit que le Dr Flibuste allait être au chômage. Cet été, presque tous les élèves de Poudlard sont passés.

- Tu aurais dû voir ça, renchérit Fred. Notre local était bondé.

Mais on est généreux, dit Georges avec le plus grand sérieux en se servant du ragoût disposé sur la table. On a proposé au Dr Flibuste un partenariat avec nous.

- Tu plaisantes ? demanda Harry, peu sûr de lui.

- Autant que « T » vaut dire « Troll », ajouta Fred sans sourire.

Harry ne répondit rien et se servit en ragoût. Il était perplexe quand à cette histoire. « Enfin, se dit-il, ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'ils me font marcher ».

Peu à peu, les conversations s'animèrent. Harry remarqua que la plupart des convives avaient les traits tirés par manque de sommeil ou par anxiété. Seuls les jumeaux Weasley et Ron semblaient en pleine forme. Même Harry qui avait repris du poil de la bête depuis l'arrivée d'Hermione ressemblait un peu à un zombie. Hermione, toujours en état de choc, même si elle allait mieux, avait le visage marqué.

Harry reporta son attention sur les discussions. Toutes, ou presque, portaient sur l'élection prochaine du nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Il écouta les pronostics sans vraiment les comprendre car il ne connaissait pas les membres du Ministère.

Puis il parla avec Ron. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert son livre mais Ron lui en vanta les qualités et Harry fut bientôt convaincu que cet ouvrage lui serait très utile. Il lui demanda ce qu'il convenait de faire pour sélectionner les nouveaux joueurs.

- Honnêtement, avoua Ron, je n'ai jamais pensé à demander à Charlie.

- Et qui tu prendrais, toi, dans l'équipe ?

Harry voyait bien que Ron le regardait avec des yeux pleins d'espoir.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il.

- Déjà, il faudra que j'organise des sélections. Je verrais bien Ginny poursuiveuse mais je ne sais pas encore.

- Au fait, intervint Hermione qui avait écouté en silence, où est-elle ?

- Qui ? Ginny ? Oh, elle est chez Dean, dit-il sur un ton évasif. Ses parents lui ont proposé de passer quelques jours chez eux. Maman a râlé mais elle a réussi à la faire plier.

- C'est bien avec Dean qu'elle sort, non ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, répondit Hermione. Je me demande bien comment elle a pu la faire céder.

- Moi aussi. Comme ça, je pourrais évité des corvées du genre dégnomer le jardin ou encore ranger un minimum ma chambre.

- Voyons Ron ! gronda-t-elle.

- De toutes manières, j'ai déjà essayé. Elle m'a répondu « Ce sont tes responsabilités et elles t'aident à devenir plus mature » dit-il dans une très bonne imitation de sa mère.

Harry éclata de rire et Hermione se détendit. La soirée se passa au mieux. Il était un peu plus de onze heures quand le trio d'amis monta se coucher. Les garçons souhaitèrent « Bonne nuit » à Hermione et ils grimpèrent dans leur chambre. Harry se déshabilla et se mit au lit.

- D'après toi, que font-ils en ce moment, Dean et Ginny ? interrogea Ron quant il fut au lit à son tour.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Harry en étouffant un bâillement. Tu t'en fais pour elle ?

- Non, mais tout de même...

- Laisse la vivre, ta sœur ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, elle a la tête sur les épaules.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sans bruit. Harry ne l'aurait même pas remarqué si Ron ne s'était pas écrié :

- Hermione ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Harry émergea rapidement du demi sommeil dans lequel il était plongé. Il l'entendit dire :

- Je ne trouverais pas le sommeil, Ron.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? questionna-t-il.

- Je... Si je te le dis tu vas me prendre pour une trouillarde.

Harry décida de défendre son amie au moment où Ron ouvrait la bouche :

- Laisse la, Ron. Si elle veut rester, autant qu'elle reste.

- Mais...

- Ecoute, Hermione a été attaqué il y a peu de temps encore. Il se peut qu'elle ait encore peur. C'est une réaction normale, non ?

- Faites comme vous voulez, c'est pas mon problème, marmonna-t-il en se retournant dans son lit.

Harry le regarda d'un air proche de la pitié et dit à Hermione :

- Si tu veux dormir ici, on va avoir un problème. Il n'y a que deux lits et ils sont tous les deux occupés.

- Je me débrouillerais, asura Hermione.

Elle sortit rapidement de la pièce pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec sa couette sous le bras. Elle fit de son duvet un matelas et s'enroula dedans du mieux qu'elle pu. Puis elle se tourna et retourna, essayant de trouver une position confortable sur le sol pierreux.

Harry l'observa et poussa un soupir. Il repoussa ses draps et lui dit de prendre son lit. Hermione rougit et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Il insista mais elle refusa. Il finit par se recoucher. Puis il repoussa à nouveaux ses draps :

- Bon, allez, viens !

- Pardon ?

- Viens te coucher. C'est un lit une place mais on n'est pas énormes et je pense qu'on ne devrait pas s'étouffer.

- Mais... Harry..., bégaya-t-elle.

- Tu ne vas pas plus arriver à dormir par terre. Alors ne discute pas.

Hermione hésita, pesant le pour et le contre et décida que le pour l'emportait. Harry se rencogna contre le mur et Hermione se glissa sous les draps.

- Tu crois qu'il vont nous poser des questions, s'ils nous voient demain comme ça ? demanda Hermione après quelques minutes.

- Possible, murmura Harry. Mais de toute façon, c'est ça ou alors tu dors dans ta chambre toute seule.

Hermione frissonnât.

- Non, pas question !

- Quand vous aurez fini de discuter tous les deux, on pourra peut-être dormir ? dit Ron.

- Il a raison, dit Harry à l'oreille d'Hermione. Cesse de te poser des questions sans arrêt. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Harry se laissa entraîner dans les profondeurs des songes.

Il se réveilla le premier le lendemain matin. Il resta un moment dans un demi sommeil. Cela faisait assez longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi.

Quand il prit enfin conscience de son corps, il fut surpris de se retrouver avec un bras sur la taille d'Hermione, son visage si proche de ses cheveux... Il voulu faire un mouvement pour se dégager mais ne fit rien. Hermione dormait du sommeil du juste et elle l'avait bien mérité. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller.

Ron souleva les paupières à son tour et quand il se tourna vers Harry, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de les voir ainsi. Harry vit dans ses yeux une ombre de reproche.

- Que fait-elle là ? chuchota-il.

- Elle dort ici.

- Mais, je veux dire, que fait-elle dans ton lit ?

- Elle n'allait pas dormir par terre tout de même.

- Non, bien sûr, répliqua-t-il, ironiquement.

Et il sortit de la pièce. Harry pensa qu'il avait du faire un effort colossal pour s'empêcher de claquer la porte. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien mettre son ami dans cet état. Il n'avait rien fait de mal ; il avait juste proposé à Hermione de dormir avec lui pour lui éviter de passer une nuit affreuse. Il haussa imperceptiblement des épaules.

Il resta encore quelques minutes sans bouger pour se décider à réveiller Hermione. Il la secoua légèrement puis de plus en plus fort...

- Hermione, debout, souffla-t-il.

Mais rien à faire, elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Pire, elle se retourna et posa sa tête sur le torse de Harry.

- Ah non ! Là, tu exagère. Allez, debout !

Et il se remit à la secouer de plus belle. Il eut alors une brillante idée.

- Tant pis pour toi, tu l'as voulu.

Il s'approcha de son oreille et cria :

- Le professeur McGonagall veut te voir !

- Quoi ? balbutia-t-elle en émergeant.

Elle sommeilla encore le temps que son cerveau décrypte le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

- Quoi? cria-t-elle en se jetant hors des draps. Que viens tu de me dire ?

- Rien, rassura Harry.

Elle soupira et regarda autour d'elle d'un air hébété.

- Je n'ai pas dormi ici ?

- Si.

- Dans ton lit ? Avec _toi _?

- Si, répéta Harry.

- Je vais me changer, grogna-t-elle.

Hermione sortit de la pièce et referma en douceur la porte. Harry bailla, s'étira et s'habilla enfin.

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, Ron lui souhaita un « bonjour » étouffé comme si ce simple mot pouvait lui arracher la moitié du visage. Harry haussa des épaules, perplexe. Allait-on enfin lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas ce matin ?

Il grignota quelques toasts et Mrs Weasley leur dit qu'ils avaient quartier libre et qu'elle les appellerait si elle avait besoin d'eux. Ron sortit de la pièce et grimpa les escaliers, Harry sur les talons. Hermione descendait les marches à ce moment précis mais Ron ne fit pas le moindre effort pour se pousser. Il continua son ascension jusqu'à ce que Harry lui demande enfin :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Je suis de bonne humeur, répliqua Ron.

- Va faire gober ça à n'importe qui mais pas à moi, dit Harry.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en parlerais.

Harry resta silencieux le temps de gravir trois marches et reprit :

- C'est à cause d'Hermione ?

Ron ne répondit pas et il en conclue qu'il avait raison.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état.

- Devine, cracha Ron.

- Très bien, grinça Harry.

Parvenu entre-temps au seuil de la chambre, il poussa la porte et s'assit sur son lit défait. Ron claqua la porte et s'affala à son tour sur son lit. Les ressorts grincèrent sinistrement.

- Tu veux jouer aux devinettes ? demanda Harry. Allons-y. Bon, alors... c'est à cause d'Hermione mais, à mon avis, c'est plutôt de moi qu'il est question.

- Laisse tomber, Harry.

- Certainement pas, s'écria Harry. Ce ne serait pas parce qu'elle a dormi avec moi ?

- Laisse tomber, répéta Ron

- Je ne vois vraiment pas le problème que ça pose. Elle serait ma petite amie, pourquoi pas ? Mais là, je t'avoue que je sèche.

Harry avait l'air tellement dépité que Ron éclata d'un rire presque cruel et sortit de la salle. Harry s'effondra sur son lit. Il repensa à la dernière fois ou ils s'étaient disputés tous les deux. Cela remontait à deux ans maintenant. C'était en quatrième année. Ron était alors jaloux de Harry car il faisait parti des Champions de Poudlard au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Etait-ce la même chose aujourd'hui ? Ron était-il jaloux ?

- Jaloux ? lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête. Jaloux de qui ? De toi ? Ah, la bonne blague.

- Peut-être que c'est stupide mais pourquoi le serait-il ? Il m'en veut parce que j'ai dormi avec Hermione ?

- C'est possible, concéda la petite voix.

- C'est là que je ne comprends pas, déclara Harry.

- Tu parles tout seul maintenant ? dit une voix féminine.

Harry sursauta et se redressa. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant Hermione.

- Je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer, dit-il.

- Je viens de voir Ron, annonça-t-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le sol.

- Ah... Et qu'est ce qu'il dit ?

- Il est furieux en tout cas.

- Oui, soupira-t-il. J'avais remarqué. Sauf que personne ne semble pressé de me dire pourquoi. Tu le sais toi ?

Les joues d'Hermione prirent une légère teinte rose.

- Non, je ne sais pas.

- Ouais, marmonna-t-il, peu convaincu.

Le silence s'installa.

- Je pense que tu devrais aller le voir, Harry.

- Qui ? Ron ? Il ne m'écoutera pas.

- En tout cas, réconciliez-vous parce que, ce soir, on fait une petite fête.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, dit-elle en se levant.

Hermione posa la main sur la clenche et Harry demanda en la regardant dans les yeux :

- Dis-moi, ça te gêne d'avoir dormi avec moi ?

Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes pour voir s'il se moquait d'elle.

- Non, répondit-elle, convaincue de sa sincérité. Au contraire, j'en suis flattée.

Elle le regarda encore quelques instants.

- Pourquoi me pose-tu cette question ?

- Parce que, au moins, toi, je suis sûr que tu ne détourneras pas les yeux et que tu me regarderas en face.

Hermione ne dit rien et se mordit les lèvres. Elle actionna la poignée et sortit rapidement.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Harry se sentit stupide, assis seul au milieu de la chambre. Il décida de prendre en compte le conseil d'Hermione et de mettre son orgueil de côté. Il prit la direction du salon où il pensait trouver Ron.

Celui-ci était effondré dans un fauteuil défoncé avec une bouteille de Bierraubeurre à la main. Il buvait directement au goulot et avait les yeux dans le vide comme un ivrogne qui boit pour oublier sa honte de boire. Cependant, il n'était pas soûl, la Bierraubeurre n'ayant pas un fort taux d'alcool. Il donnait juste l'impression de quelqu'un qui vient de se faire virer de son travail qui représentait sa vie.

Harry s'assit sur le sofa, juste à côté. Ron ne réagit pas, ne tourna pas la tête. Il se contenta d'amener la bouteille à sa bouche et d'avaler encore une gorgée. Harry le regarda faire et quand Ron reposa sa bouteille, il prit la parole :

- Ron, je sais que tu m'en veux, et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs...

- Si c'est pour chercher une raison, va t'en, coupa Ron, qui fixa son attention dans les reflets du flacon de Bierraubeurre.

- Non, je ne viens pas pour ça. Seulement ça m'ennuie que mon meilleur ami me fasse la tête pour une cause stupide. D'autant plus que ce soir, il y a une fête apparemment, et que j'ai très envie de m'amuser un peu.

Harry se tu et guetta la réaction de Ron. Ron détacha ses yeux de la bouteille comme on se réveille d'un profond sommeil, fixa Harry, sembla juger le pour et le contre. Harry l'observa d'un œil inquiet, ne sachant pas s'il risquait ou pas de se prendre un coup de poing dans le visage. Mais le visage de Ron se radoucit et il lui tendit la main en signe de pardon. Harry n'hésitât pas et la serra de bon cœur.

- Tu est sûr que tu ne veux pas m'expliquer, essaya Harry.

- N'y compte pas, railla Ron.

Ron accrocha un grand sourire à ses lèvres et tendit à Harry sa Bierraubeurre qui but généreusement.

- Content de te voir revenir, dit Harry

- Moi aussi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est dur de devoir faire la tête à son meilleur ami.

- Personne ne t'y a obligé, répliqua Harry.

- C'est vrai. Allez, on va voir ce qu'ils préparent les grands pour ce soir.

Et ils fouinèrent dans toute la maison pour trouver des indices, jusqu'à ce que Mrs Weasley mettent fin à leur manège.

- Que trafiquez vous, tous les deux ?

- Rien, rien, marmonna Ron.

- Je ne veux pas vous voir par ici. Allez, ouste, vous êtes dans mes pattes.

Ils ne répliquèrent rien mais continuèrent de chercher discrètement.

Le soir tombait doucement, enveloppant les rues de ténèbres juste éclairées par des lampadaires crasseux. Mrs Weasley vint chercher les deux jeunes hommes pour les avertir de se rendre dans le salon. A peine Harry eut-il franchis la porte que les bougies s'allumèrent et que tout le mode s'écria : BON ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY.

Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Jamais il n'avait eut de fête pour son anniversaire. Il promena un regard autour de la salle. Des banderoles étaient accrochées partout et les bougies changeaient de couleur passant successivement du rouge au bleu, du jaune au vert avant de redevenir blanches. Puis il éclata de rire et fut suivi par tout le monde. Que cela faisait du bien de rigoler avec ses amis.

Hermione fut la première à se présenter à lui avec son paquet dans ses mains.

- Voila ce que je voulais t'offrir. En retard mais au moins il est à toi maintenant. Bon anniversaire.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue. Aussitôt des clameurs parcoururent les convives. Hermione sourit et s'éloigna légèrement. Harry défit le paquet cadeau qui enveloppait le présent. Il contenait un écrin et dedans un magnifique collier d'une forme indescriptible. Harry le regarda, étonner et Hermione dit :

- C'est une amulette. Il y a une légende qui y est rattachée mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de la chercher. Je le ferais plus tard.

« Merci » fut la seule chose que Harry trouva à dire. Il enfila le collier qui lui pendait au milieu de la poitrine. Il possédait un éclat admirable et étrange. La forme le faisait paraître étrange ainsi que, semblant terne et gris, le médaillon reflétait des couleurs vives, dorées et argentées principalement. Des dessins étaient gravés dessus, en une langue inconnue de tous. Elle virevoltait, traçait des boucles et des pleins comme un écriture ancienne faite à la plume.

Mrs Weasley s'approcha à son tour :

- Nous t'avons déjà offert quelque chose mais voici quand même un cadeau.

- Il ne fallait pas, Mrs Weasley.

- Mais si, voyons.

Elle lui déposa le paquet dans les bras et se recula. Harry eut la surprise de constater qu'il renfermait un étui à baguette en cuir et peau de dragon. Il était vert fluo mais était tout de même discret et ne se voyait pas beaucoup. En fait, Harry eut la nette impression que l'étui changea de couleur pour prendre une teinte plus foncée qui collait avec ce qu'il portait habituellement.

Lupin s'avança aussi et lui tendit un cube volumineux. Harry le déposa à terre pour l'ouvrir et fut surpris de constater que le colis émettait des bruits.

- Allez, ouvre-le, insista Lupin. Il est de la part de nous tous.

Il le déballa avec la précaution de quelqu'un qui doit couper un des fils d'une bombe à retardement. Hagrid lui avait déjà offert un livre mordeur et il ne savait pas si Lupin avait eut la même idée. Il souleva le couvercle de la boite et jeta un regard plein d'appréhension dedans.

Une chose noire bougeait et... (Harry n'en était pas sûr) jappait. La chose bougea et tourna sa tête vers le jeune homme qui avait fait entrer la lumière dans la boîte. Elle remua de la queue (car elle était dotée d'une queue) et aboya.

- Un chien, s'exclama Harry en le prenant dans ses mains.

Il tirait plus sur le chiot que sur le chien encore mais l'animal était déjà assez grand et ressemblait à un yorkshire adulte. Il était noir, très noir et ses yeux pétillaient d'intelligence.

Il rappelait quelque chose à Harry.

- Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? demanda Hermione.

Harry réfléchit quelques seconde et répondit :

- Je vais l'appeler Procyon.

En astronomie, cette étoile était la plus brillante de la constellation du « Petit Chien ».

- C'est mignon, je trouve, approuva-t-elle.

Procyon, debout sur le sol, renifla les vêtements de Harry et remua de la queue.

- Alors ? Tu trouves que je sens bon ? demanda Harry.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et le chiot se réfugia dans les bras de Harry. Harry le leva jusqu'à son visage et il fut étonné de constater que le chiot semblait le connaître. Non, c'était différent : il semblait le _reconnaître_. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'était ce que ressentait Harry.

- Je peux le prendre ? demanda Hermione.

- Mais bien sûr.

Et maintenant, tout le monde à table, déclara Mrs Weasley.

Il y avait peu de monde à cette soirée : Maugrey, Lupin, Mrs Weasley ainsi que Mr Weasley avec les deux jumeaux étaient là.

Au dîner, Harry discuta de tout et de rien avec Ron et la famille Weasley, tout en donnant des bouts de viande que Procyon mendiait. Ses goûts étaient prononcés pour le poulet. Il grimpait sur les genoux de Harry en bondissant haut pour un jeune chien et fourrait sa truffe dans l'assiette que Harry repoussait le plus loin possible. Finalement, le jeune homme cédait et lui donnait un bout de lard ou de poulet. Et Procyon sautait sur le sol pour dévorer sa part avec appétit.

Plus tard, ils montèrent se coucher. Harry se demanda si Hermione reviendrait cette nuit mais elle ne reparut pas. Les garçons se glissèrent dans leurs draps chauds et Procyon se roula en boule sur une pile de T-shirts usagés que Harry avait pris soin de mettre par terre. Il bailla longuement et regarda son nouveau maître avec affection. Puis il ferma les yeux tout doucement.

Le lendemain, alors que les trois adolescents faisaient leurs devoirs en retard, Procyon se leva d'un bond, ses poils se hérissèrent et il montra des crocs. Certes, ses dents n'étaient pas bien grandes mais on discernait tout de même une menace dans son attitude.

Harry leva la tête et la porte s'ouvrit sans bruit. Et derrière la porte, il y avait... Percy.

- Salut, marmonna Ron, assez froidement.

- Salut, répondit Percy. Bonjour Hermione, bonjour Harry. Tu n'aurais pas vu maman, Ron?

- Non.

- Et les jumeaux ?

- Non.

Et il ressortit. Harry croisa le regard d'Hermione. Elle haussa les épaules.

- Ron, demanda-t-elle, que fait Percy ici ?

- Rien. Il s'est réconcilié avec nous, il y a quelques semaines et maintenant, il bosse avec les jumeaux au magasin de farces.

Il était facile de deviner au ton de Ron que c'était encore un sujet délicat. Mais Hermione se hasarda à le questionner davantage :

- Que fait-il au magasin ?

- Il s'occupe de la comptabilité et il fait des opérations marketing. Mais bon, une chance que Fred et Georges y mettent leurs grains de sel parce que, sinon, ils ne vendraient plus rien, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

Hermione le darda du regard et ravala la réplique qui lui brûlait la gorge. Elle se contenta de lui décocher un regard meurtrier avant de tourner à nouveau les pages de son livre.

- Il a démissionné de son poste au Ministère ? risqua Harry.

- Ouais, dit Ron absorbé dans son devoir.

Harry attendait plus de détails mais Ron n'était pas disposé à en parler.

- Tu pense bien, ricana Ron, peu après. Il n'allait pas rester avec un bon à rien qui a démissionné de surcroît.

- Au fait, coupa Hermione, quand auront lieu les élections ? Je sais que l'on n'a pas l'âge de voter mais ce serait intéressant d'y assister

- Ils sont en train de tout préparer au Ministère. C'est pour ça que papa n'est jamais là. Mais il a fait une exception hier.

- J'aimerais que le Ministère décide de prendre en compte mon association, la S.A.L.E... En parlant de S.A.L.E... où est Kreattur ?

Ron posa sa plume et joignit les mains en signe de prière.

- Il est parti rejoindre les siens, dit-il d'une voix éthérée qui faisait penser à Trelawney.

Voyant que Hermione ne réagissait pas, il continua :

- Ah la famille, c'est primordial.

Soudain les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. On y lut une seconde la surprise puis la colère.

- Il n'a pas fait ça tout de même ?

- Mais si, parfaitement. Et personne ne l'a aidé.

- J'y compte bien ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle se précipita au dehors.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Harry.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais un cri retentit non loin.

- Ah ! C'est Hermione qui a trouvé Kreattur.

Ils se dépêchèrent de la rejoindre. La chose que vit Harry le cloua sur place.

Devant lui, Kreattur. Harry reconnaissait parfaitement ce nez en forme de groin, ces rides, ces oreilles et surtout ces yeux où brillait encore une lueur malveillante. Mais ce qui le stupéfia le plus, ce fut, que de Kreattur, il ne restait que la tête sous un cadre de verre.

Il fixa quelques instant les yeux de l'elfe défunt. Il pouvait très bien l'entendre encore murmurer des injures à voix basse. Pourtant seule la tête subsistait parmi toutes les autres de sa famille elfique.

Harry jeta un œil sur Hermione qui semblait sur le point de défaillir.

- Il... Je... Pourquoi il... il a fait ça ? demanda-t-elle, hébétée.

- Il était dingue, Hermione, balança Ron.

- Peut-être, mais il ne méritait pas ce sort ! s'époumona-t-elle.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Harry se garda bien d'en faire autant car elle venait de se tourner vers lui.

- Tu trouves ça normal ?

Harry ne savait pas quel avis exprimer. Il se contenta de regarder ailleurs. Mais elle l'interpréta très mal.

- Alors vous trouvez ça normal, que des pauvres créatures déjà soumises à l'esclavage subissent ce sort ? Allons-y, sacrifions tous les elfes de maisons ainsi. Imaginez que l'on fasse pareils avec des hommes. Ce serait la panique, tout le monde crierait à l'assassinat et à la barbarie. Mais on sacrifie les elfes de maison et personne ne dit rien ?

Elle enflait de colère, emplissait tout l'atmosphère de la pièce, obligeant les garçons à reculer contre un mur.

Procyon poussait de petits gémissements plaintifs. Hermione l'observa quelques secondes. Il était tellement jeune, tellement pataud, tellement suppliant, qu'Hermione laissa retomber sa fureur pour caresser le jeune chiot à la fourrure de jais. Il se lassa très rapidement de ses câlins et il partit à l'exploration de la pièce. Il tourna cependant sa tête vers son maître et Harry crut y lire une expression de satisfaction comme quelqu'un qui a réussi sa mission convenablement.

Harry se dit que le chiot avait eut bien de la chance car pour calmer Hermione, il fallait s'accrocher. Mais c'est peut-être de là que venait l'expression de Procyon. Il avait réussi en très peu de temps à la calmer.

- Tant pis ! Ce ne sera pas l'exemple à donner pour la S.A.L.E., décréta-t-elle.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, abasourdis. Il allait répondre mais Harry lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et il ne pu que gémir faiblement.

Mais Hermione l'avait entendu. Elle lui fit face et sourit cruellement :

- Ca fait mal, n'est ce pas ?

Ron grimaça.

- Tout le monde accourt quand on tape ou quand on maltraite quelqu'un, reprit-elle. On crie au scandale. Cependant lorsqu'un elfe de maison est maltraité tout le monde trouve cela _normal_ et _personne_ ne lève le petit doigt. Les gens trouvent cela _normal_ qu'ils soient frappés, battus ou mal nourris. D'ailleurs on ne les appelle même pas « personne ». On les appelle « créatures » alors qu'ils sont dotés de consciences, qu'ils parlent et qu'ils font usage de la magie. Les sorciers ont tort de se croire supérieur. Un jour viendra, ce serons nous qui tomberons sous les coups.

Il y avait trop de vérité dans ce qu'elle disait pour que Harry ose la contredire. Elle renifla avec dédain pendant que Ron continuait à se masser les côtes.

- Elle est folle, marmonna Ron lorsque Hermione eut disparue.

- Non, au contraire, elle a raison. Et je pense qu'elle a été choquée d'avoir vu Kreattur. Quelle bonne idée, toi aussi, de lui dire ça !

- Quoi ? Ca se retourne contre moi en plus ?

- Mais non. Je te dis seulement que ce que tu as fait était stupide. Tu sais très bien que les elfes de maison sont un sujet très délicat et, toi, tu l'asticotes dessus.

- Bon, bon, ça va ! grommela Ron.

Harry soupira. Quand il s'y mettait, Ron pouvait être bête.

Hermione ne leur adressa pas la parole pendant la semaine qui suivit. Dès qu'ils entraient dans une pièce où elle se trouvait déjà, elle partait ailleurs.

Un matin, alors que Harry prenait son petit déjeuné avec un Ron échevelé, Fred et Georges firent irruption dans la cuisine. Fred leur jeta deux lettres épaisses qui manquèrent de peu la tartine beurrée de Harry. Georges ouvrit la porte et hurla :

- Hermione, descend. Il y a une lettre pour toi.

- J'arrive.

Harry entreprit d'ouvrir la lettre. Il s'en échappa un lourd parchemin composé de plusieurs feuillets où il y avait l'habituelle liste des fournitures. Mais il y avait un autre parchemin sur lequel était en lettre rouge :

**RESULTATS DU BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE**

_Nous sommes très heureux de vous envoyer les résultats de vos examens passés en juin dernier à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Les mentions que vous avez obtenues sont indispensables pour déterminer les études que vous pourriez entreprendre par la suite en vue d'une carrière professionnelle._

_Vous auriez l'obligeance de vous présentez à votre directeur de maison le lendemain de la rentrée pour définir les options que vous choisirez._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Directeur de Poudlard._

L'estomac de Harry fit un bond dans son ventre et son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement. Les B.U.S.E. ! Il avait totalement oublié les B.U.S.E. Il déplia le deuxième feuillet.

_Divination : Th. Piètre_

_ Pr. Acceptable_

_Histoire de la Magie : Acceptable_

_Potions : Th. Acceptable_

_ Pr. Effort Exceptionnel_

_Métamorphose : Th. Effort Exceptionnel_

_ Pr. Optimal_

_Sortilèges : Th. Effort Exceptionnel_

_ Pr. Effort Exceptionnel_

_Défense contre les Forces du Mal : Th. Optimal_

_ Pr. Optimal_

_Botanique : Acceptable_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : Th. Effort Exceptionnel_

_ Pr. Optimal_

_Th.: théorie_

_Pr. : pratique_

Harry, qui retenait sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte, soupira de soulagement. Il se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise et inspira à fond plusieurs fois.

Il avait réussi ! Il pourrait devenir Auror, il avait réussi !

Il se sentait au-dessus de son corps, transporté par la vague de bonheur qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Cependant, la chute fut plus violente qu'il ne le pensait. Il fut ramené à terre par un hurlement de stupeur.

Hermione, arrivée entre-temps, tenait dans ses mains tremblantes ses résultats de B.U.S.E. Elle ne pouvait faire le moindre mouvement tant son effroi et son incompréhension dépassait l'entendement. Harry se leva et regarda par-dessus son épaule la lettre qu'elle possédait.

En face de chaque matière étaient inscrites ses notes. Elles étaient écrites en grosses lettres rouges vermillon. Mais ce n'étaient pas les « O »habituels qui trônaient : c'était des « P », des « D » et même (Harry n'en revint pas) un énorme « T ».

Harry resta muet de terreur. Hermione se retourna d'un coup. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs quelques instants et elle hurla comme jamais encore elle ne l'avait fait :

- MESSIEURS FRED ET GEORGES WEASLEY, AURIEZ VOUS LE PLAISIR DE ME DIRE CE QU'EST CETTE MASCARADE ?

- Mais qu'avons-nous fait, très chère ? se moqua Fred.

- Nous somme innocents, dit Georges, ce qui le rendait très peu convaincant.

- Et vous pensez que je vais vous croire ? C'est quoi ça ? dit-elle en brandissant ses résultats.

Les jumeaux prirent un air scandalisé.

- Vous nous accusez injustement, s'écria Fred.

- Certainement madame, c'est de la diffamation, approuva Georges.

- Je suis d'accord avec mon collègue, renchéri Fred.

- Oh, c'est bon. Dîtes moi, comment je fais pour retrouver mes notes ?

Georges sourit, et il sortit sa baguette, tapota le parchemin. Les « P », les « D » et les « T » disparurent pour laisser place à un foisonnement de « O ».

Hermione essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop satisfaite d'elle-même. Cependant, elle redressa les épaules et releva la tête. Elle s'accorda même un sourire.

- Hermione, tu te rends compte des notes que tu as eue ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Harry resta sans voix. Ron regarda aussi le parchemin et sa mâchoire dégringola sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Voilà qui est très bien, Melle Granger, articula Ron dans une parfaite imitation de McGonagall.

- Tu t'améliores, encouragea Fred.

- Mais tu ne pourras jamais imiter le regard de cette prof, soutint Georges.

- Seule Hermione peut le faire, avoua Fred.

- Merci les garçons, dit Hermione.

- Les enfants, dit Mrs Weasley en entrant en trombe dans la cuisine.

- On est plus des enfants, grogna Ron.

- Les _enfants_, répéta Mrs Weasley, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour vous. Demain, ce sont les élections et vous avez obtenus le droit d'assister au scrutin.

- Est-ce vrai ? demanda Hermione.

- Bien sûr.

On aurait dit que Noël venait d'arriver en avance pour Hermione.


	3. L'élection

Tous les personnages ainsi que le monde de Harry Potter appartienne à J.K. Rowling pour notre plus grand bonheur. La petite nouvelle ainsi que cette histoire m'appartiennent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la cabine téléphonique délabrée qui marquait l'entrée des visiteurs du Ministère, Harry fut surpris de constater que des affiches électorales décoraient le mur tout aussi délabré qui se trouvait derrière.

- Les moldus ne les remarquent pas ? interrogea Harry.

- Si mais ils ne se posent pas de questions, répondit Mrs Weasley. Les moldus sont comme ça. Ils ne réagissent à rien.

Hermione s'approcha des affiches pour voir les slogans fluos qui trônaient dessus. Autant ils pouvaient être sobre du simple « votez pour moi » autant ils pouvaient délirants et aller jusqu'au «les choux de Bruxelles auront enfin bon goût ». Certains étaient sérieux mais inintéressants et Harry remarqua que des petits malins s'étaient amusés à dessiner des lunettes, des moustaches sur les photos qui tiraient une drôle de tête.

- Venez ! ordonna Mrs Weasley

Il y avait cinq personnes en tout : Lupin, Mrs Weasley, Ron, Hermione et Harry. Ils entrèrent tous avec difficulté dans la cabine pendant que Lupin se tordait le bras pour atteindre le cadran numérique. Il composa le code au prix de grimaces de douleur. La voix féminine qui s'éleva dans la cabine fit contracter l'estomac de Harry.

La voix demanda les noms des visiteurs et le but de leur déplacement. Aussitôt après que Lupin eut répondu, cinq badges tombèrent dans le récupérateur de monnaie sur lesquels étaient inscrit : « assiste au élections » ou encore « vote à l'élection ».

Le groupe épingla le badge aux poitrines et la cabine téléphonique s'enfonça dans le sol. Harry contemplait d'un air absent le badge de Ron : la dernière fois qu'il était venu, il y avait inscrit : « Mission de sauvetage ».

La voix leur fit des conseils de dernière minute puis la porte s'ouvrit dans l'immense hall. La statue autrefois présente au milieu du bassin avait été remplacée. Des jets d'eau multicolores s'élevaient à intervalles réguliers.

Harry ne se souvenait que trop bien des circonstances dans lesquelles la statue, affreuse par ailleurs, avait été brisée. Ou plus exactement, décapitée et détruite en milles morceaux.

Hermione parut se rendre compte que Harry avait blêmi car elle posa sur son épaule une main compréhensive et elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Mais elle la retira rapidement car Ron venait de leur jeter un coup d'œil suspicieux.

- Faudra que tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe, chuchota Harry.

Hermione ne répondit pas, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Ils se dirigèrent vers le concierge mais Lupin ne lui dit qu'un bref « bonjour » : en effet, le pauvre employé était étouffé sous les question des sorciers qui s'agglutinaient autour de comptoir en faisant un brouhaha inimaginable. Il transpirait abondamment et était essoufflé.

- Par ici tout le monde, cria Lupin pour couvrir le tumulte des sorciers.

Il leur indiqua une petite porte presque dérobée aux regards. Harry n'aurait pas pu affirmé qu'elle existait déjà lorsqu'il était venu le jour de l'Audience disciplinaire.

Si le vacarme du hall faisait mal aux oreilles, ce n'était rien comparé au désordre qui régnait dans l'amphithéâtre. La salle comparée à la minuscule porte paraissait démesurée.

Harry se trouvait au sommet d'un gigantesque arc de cercle avec des pupitres, étrangement petits, tout en bas sur l'estrade face aux gradins. Ces derniers étaient d'une propreté douteuse mais la couleur de bois les rendait chaleureux. Certains fauteuils étaient relié de velours d'un rouge intense : c'était la tribune d'honneur.

Le petit group prit place au centre des gradins.

- Qui sont les candidats ? demanda Hermione.

- Mrs Bones, Mr Green du département des Sports et Mr Coulter du département du détournement de l'artisanat moldu, répondit placidement Lupin.

- C'est tout ? dit-elle, déçue.

- Je crois que tu ne te rends pas bien compte du travail que donne les élections aux employés du Ministère, dit Mrs Weasley

- D'autant plus que la démission de Fudge n'était pas inscrite au programme, ajouta Ron pour enfoncer le clou.

Le pauvre Hermione regretta d'avoir parler trop vite. Harry demanda alors :

- Comment faites-vous pour voter ? Je ne vois pas d'isoloirs, ni rien...

- Tu vois le boîtier qu'on Remus et maman ? Eh bien, chaque candidat a une couleur et le type qui vote n'a plus qu'à appuyer dessus en envoyant des étincelles de la couleur voulue. C'est une sorte de portoloin à votes, si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

- Mais il n'y a pas de triche ?

- Si mais il y en a tellement qui vote deux fois, par exemple, qu'à la fin, ça ne change rien au résultat. J'allais oublier. Chaque candidat fait un discours avant. C'est cela, Remus ?

Ce dernier acquiesça.

- Chut maintenant, ordonna Mrs Weasley.

Ce fut comme si sa voix avait été transportée à travers la gigantesque salle. Tous les sorciers se turent en même temps et ils gardaient leur attention fixée sur l'estrade. Les trois candidats venaient de faire leur entrée.

Mr Green était un petit homme voûté, au teint halé qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus électriques incroyablement gros et globuleux. La foule eut presque un mouvement de recul en le voyant. Il était effroyablement laid mais il dégageait une impression de force inouïe. Harry pensa qu'il ne valait mieux pas le mettre en colère.

Mr Coulter, quand a lui, était tout le contraire de son adversaire. Grand, droit comme un « i », l'air si hautain qu'il en devenait ridicule. Il jetait des regards autour de lui comme pour défier les électeurs de voter pour quelqu'un d'autre. « Pathétique » se disait Harry et il n'était apparemment pas le seul à penser ainsi : les personnes au premier rang scrutaient le candidat d'un air moqueur. Ce dernier suivit leur regard et fut horrifié de constater que sa robe était coincée dans sa chaussette violette à pois vert clair.

Enfin Mrs Bones se présenta devant le dernier pupitre restant. Elle était massive avec une mâchoire carrée, les cheveux courts, très gris et portait un monocle. Elle affichait une mine renfrognée comme si on l'avait poussée à se présenter.

La première personne qui prononça son discours fut Mr Green. Harry se rendit compte que c'était à peu près aussi ennuyeux que d'écouter le professeur Binns.

- ... Les balais ne sont plus aussi performants qu'auparavant mais c'est aux hommes de les faire progresser. Tout comme moi et mon parti qui allons faire avancer le monde en changeant les mentalités. Que croyez vous que nous ferons ? Nous resterons tranquille jusqu'à ce que Vous-Savez-Qui nous attaque. Car la meilleure protection est la défense...

Et il continuait son discours. Harry fut impressionné de voir à quel point les paroles transcendaient le comportement des personnes. Pendant que Mr Green parlait, une partie de la foule qui appréciait le discours se leva et l'applaudissait. D'autres, qui n'était pas de cet avis, lançaient des étincelles vers l'estrade. Celle–ci était protégée par un sort puisque les flammèches n'atteignaient jamais leur cible. Harry fut même certain d'avoir vu une tomate très mûre s'écraser contre la paroi invisible du sort.

Les gens n'étaient plus des personnes. Ce n'étaient que des animaux (« choses » osa Harry), qui braillaient et se contredisaient, étaient dans un état proche de la folie et de la démence.

Le flot de paroles de Mr Green s'acheva sur un « Votez pour moi » strident, accompagné par une foule d'ovations et de tomates pourries.

- Tu comptes le nombre de tomates avec moi ? plaisanta Ron.

Harry ne répondit pas car Mr Coulter s'avançait à son tour et élevait la voix. L'assistance se rassit doucement et le timbre aigrelet du candidat enveloppa l'amphithéâtre. Harry entendit quelques rires par-ci par-là. Il se força à écouter un peu Mr Coulter. Hélas, sa voix, alliée à son attitude, faisait mal à la tête et, de ce fait, il n'était pas pris au sérieux. Ron donna un coup de coude à Harry et il lui montra des sorciers, juste devant eux, qui faisaient une bataille avec des cartes explosives.

- Si j'avais su que c'était aussi embêtant, j'aurais amené le mien.

- Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi, chuchota Harry.

Mr Coulter se tu mais, à ce moment, le jeu de cartes explosa et retentit dans la salle, entraînant un immense éclat de rire qui fini d'ajouter au grotesque de cet homme. Il renifla aussi dédaigneusement qu'il le pouvait et se recula, visiblement offensé.

Mrs Bones fit deux pas en avant. Elle demanda le silence calmement et sans hausser le ton. Mais sa voix était si profonde et si sourde que cela eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur les électeurs. Ils se calmèrent très rapidement et gardèrent leur attention fixée sur elle.

- Bien. Nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui car nous devons élire un nouveau ou une nouvelle Ministre de la Magie. Je pencherais pour la nouvelle Ministre mais c'est vous qui voyez.

La foule ri à la plaisanterie. Mrs Bones les laissa deux petites minutes et leva la main en signe d'apaisement. Aussitôt, la salle fut calme.

- Voldemort (un frisson parcouru l'assistance) est revenu parmi nous, il y a déjà deux ans de cela. Mais qui l'a crut à ce moment là, le jeune homme qui clamait son retour ? Ce jeune homme que nous connaissons tous s'appelle Harry Potter.

Harry se ratatina sur son fauteuil un peu plus comme pour se cacher. Des têtes se tournaient vers lui mais il fit en sorte de ne pas y prêter attention.

- Il est ressorti, il y a deux ans, du labyrinthe où se déroulait la dernière la dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en tenant le corps d'un de ses amis et en affirmant que Voldemort était de retour. Seulement qui l'a cru ? Qui a pris au sérieux cette menace ? Sûrement pas notre ancien Ministre de la magie.

Des clameurs s'élevèrent d'un peu partout. « Bien dit » hurlaient certains sorciers, d'autres modéraient leurs opinons.

- Seulement voilà, aujourd'hui, il est là, terrorisant à nouveau notre population, rassemblant des adeptes. Fudge se tournait les pouces dans son bureau, attendant peut être que Voldemort vienne lui rendre une petite visite.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle pendant que l'assistance l'approuvait doucement. Mrs Bones avait le pouvoir de faire réagir la foule, la faisant passer de l'immobilité la plus complète à la fureur la plus violente. Elle n'utilisait que la magie des mots.

- Les mots ne sont rien sans actes, se dit Harry.

- Mais ils sont nécessaires pour les mettre en œuvres et ne pas réagir bêtement, lui répliqua une petite voix.

Il dû reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Ils auraient été bien utiles en juin dernier...

- Non ne pas y penser, s'écria-t-il.

- Penser à quoi ? demanda Ron.

- Rien.

- Tu y reviens, Harry ! accusa Hermione.

Harry lui lança un regard de reproche si appuyé qu'elle se tu. Elle n'avait pas besoin de remettre cela sur le tapis. Ils en avaient déjà discuté, il y a quelques temps.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe entre vous deux ? ronchonna Ron.

- Rien, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Ron n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose car Mrs Bones reprit la parole :

- ... Nous devons agir. Notre meilleure défense sera l'attaque. Nous allons devoir nous battre et nous devons le faire avec toute l'énergie que nous possédons. Tous, autant que nous sommes, levons nous contre les Ténèbres et Voldemort.

Sa dernière phrase sortit du fond du cœur, gronda en sortant de sa bouche et roula autour de la salle.

Tout le monde se leva pour l'acclamer. Chacun empoigna son boîtier et vota. Certains se consultaient et, peu à peu, les résultats apparurent sur les pupitres.

Quand tout le monde eut fini, la voix féminine de la cabine téléphonique s'éleva et annonça :

- Mr Green, 15 pour 100 des suffrages.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements polis mais rien de bien extraordinaire.

- Mr Coulter, 5 pour 100 des suffrages.

Les rires fusèrent à travers la salle et l'homme se retira par une porte dérobée, l'allure raide et avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait.

- Mrs Bones, 80 pour 100 des suffrages.

La foule se leva une nouvelle fois et applaudit, elle siffla de joie et une ola fut même lancée. Fair-play, Mr Green serra la main de Mrs Bones en la félicitant pour sa victoire et son discours plus qu'impressionnant. Susan Bones, élève à Poudlard, monta sur l'estrade pour montrer à quel point elle était heureuse pour sa tante. On fit péter quelques eux d'artifices.

- Ron, regarde ! Ce ne sont pas les Feuxfous Fuseboum de Fred et Georges ?

- Si. C'est dingue, ils sont encore mieux que quand ils étaient dans les couloirs de l'école.

Hermione ne s'amusait apparemment pas de voir cette attitude et Ron ne dit rien.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien que cela n'en eut pas l'air, ils avaient passés tout l'après midi au Ministère. Ils étaient à table : Harry, Hermione, Ron, Mr et Mrs Weasley, Fred et Georges, Percy et Lupin et Procyon.

- Molly, ta soupe est délicieuse, complimenta Mr Weasley.

- Merci.

Fred et Georges faisaient semblant de vomir en mangeant. Même Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

- Vraiment très intéressante cette élection, affirma Hermione.

- Ouais, fit Ron, dubitatif. Une chance que l'on ne meurt pas de ridicule, sinon ce pauvre Mr Coulter serait mort une bonne douzaine de fois.

- Je ne comprend pas comment on peux accepter que des gens comme lui se présentent aux élections, s'indigna-t-elle. Mais bon, c'est la démocratie et tout le monde peut se présenter.

- WOOSH.

Un hibou s'engouffra dans la cheminée de la cuisine, sans crier gare. Il faillit percuter le sol et redressa juste à temps en claquant du bec. Il plana jusqu'à Mr Weasley et lâcha la lettre qui tomba immanquablement dans l'assiette.

- Stupide chose, grommela-t-il tandis qu'il repêchait le parchemin dégoulinant de soupe.

_- Recurvite_, marmonna Lupin.

- Merci. Bon voyons.

Il décacheta la lettre et lut. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et il relut plusieurs fois, allant de plus en plus vite. Mr Weasley se laissa choir contre le dossier de la chaise.

- Molly, articula-t-il, difficilement. Tiens.

- Arthur ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Queskispasse ? demanda Fred, sans prendre la peine d'articuler convenablement.

- Allez, maman, qu'est ce qu'elle dit cette lettre ? traduit Ron.

Mrs Weasley, sa main sur sa bouche, n'en revenait pas. Elle se précipita sur son mari et l'embrassa.

- Maman, s'indigna Georges en retenant une grimace de dégoût, il y a de meilleurs endroits.

Mais Mrs Weasley n'y fit pas attention et elle embrassa une nouvelle fois Mr Weasley.

- Maman ! Papa, Papa, appela Fred.

- Quoi ?

- Alors ? La lettre ?

- Ton père a été..., commença Mrs Weasley. Oh, Arthur, c'est merveilleux.

- Alors ? s'impatienta Ron.

- Ton père a été promus adjoint au Ministre, avoua-t-elle enfin, non sans une once de fierté.

Grand silence dans la cuisine. Puis tout à coup, le son monta au-dessus de cents décibels :

- OUIAS !!!! SUPER !!!! hurlèrent les jumeaux avant de transplaner.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent et se sourirent. Ils se joignirent à Lupin pour présenter leurs félicitations à Mr Weasley.

- Bravo Mr, dit Hermione.

- C'est formidable, renchéri Harry.

Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Non seulement, la famille Weasley allait gagner en estime mais aussi, elle allait pouvoir se reposer sur des revenus confortables. Les hauts fonctionnaires sont toujours bien payés et les Weasley en avaient grandement besoin.

Les jumeaux réapparurent en portant une bonne douzaine de gâteaux et de feux d'artifice.

Mr Weasley était encore secoué. Sa robe élimée pendait tristement sur ses épaules. Il était bouche bée et ne semblait pas réaliser, ni être connecté à la réalité. Fred et Georges allumèrent leurs feux d'artifice mais ils n'avaient pas prévu l'énorme panache de fumée qui en résulterait. La pièce fut noyée dans le brouillard et on ne voyait plus rien. Harry essayait de trouver un point de repère.

- AIE ! C'est mon pied, Ron, cria la voix d'Hermione.

- Désolé, pas fait exprès, dit-il, piteusement.

Harry ne pu réprimer un sourire.

- FRED, GEORGES, hurla Mrs Weasley mais sa voix fut presque couverte par les hurlements de peur du chiot.

Mais ils ne répondirent pas. Cependant, Harry fut certain d'avoir entendu le bruit de quelqu'un se cognant dans la porte et une voix chuchoter de faire attention. Ces jumeaux sont impayables. Il prit Procyon dans ses bras et tenta de le calmer. Il se cacha dans ses bras et tremblait de tout son petit corps.

_- Evanesco_.

La pièce retrouva un aspect normal et Mrs Weasley constata la disparition de ses deux fils.

- Ils ont passés où ? Ils m'en font voir de toutes les couleurs.

- Je crois qu'ils sont partis avec la fumée, dit Percy. Et ils sont partis dans le salon.

- Cafard, marmonna une voix derrière lui.

Fred venait de transplaner, suivit de près par Georges.

- Attend toi.

- Moi ? s'offensa Percy. Oui, que faut-il que j'attende ?

Georges lança un cri de guerre et Percy fut projeté au sol. Fred lui maintenait les jambes et Georges les bras pendant que Ron se chargeait de le chatouiller. Procyon sauta à terre et se mit à tourner frénétiquement autour d'eux, la queue frétillante.

- Lâchez moi ! suppliait Percy entre deux crises de rire. Maman, au secours.

Mais elle aussi riait aux éclats.

- Venez, chuchota Lupin à l'oreille de Harry et d'Hermione. Laissons-les à leur plaisir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lupin était parti lire un livre emprunté à Hermione dans le salon. Harry était avec elle dans sa chambre. Procyon dormait sur le lit, les pattes en l'air. Le silence régnait mais Harry regardait son amie avec intensité.

- Que veux tu ? demanda-t-elle, exaspérée de ce regard.

Silence...

- Bon... J'imagine que tu veux savoir pourquoi Ron n'arrête pas de nous regarder bizarrement à chaque fois que je te touche ? C'est ça ?

Il hocha de la tête.

- Je ne vais pas te répondre.

- Mais...

- Non, je ne vais pas te répondre, un point c'est tout.

- Mais... réessaya Harry.

Hermione lui jeta son livre à la tête et Harry ne pu l'éviter que grâce à ses réflexes impressionnants. Il attrapa le livre et lut le titre.

_- Légendes et contes elfiques_ ? Je ne savais pas que tu lisais ce style de bouquin.

- A vrai dire, ce n'est pas le mien. C'est celui de Remus et je dois avouer qu'il est très bien.

- Raconte moi un peu...

- Tout commença avec l'histoire des Azur. Le peuple d'Uthuan qui était étroitement lié à ses terres, perdait ses traditions et ses coutumes. Elles s'envolaient à la fin de chaque génération car aucun des gens de ce peuple ne savait comment les transmettre...

- Ils n'avaient jamais su ?

- C'est-à-dire que le peuple d'Uthuan savait parler auparavant mais que ce savoir, connu que par quelques sages, s'est amenuisé jusqu'à disparaître, emporter dans la tombe de ces sages. Personne ne prit la peine d'essayer de renouveler cette connaissance et elle fut oubliée...

- D'accord, je comprends.

Harry enleva ses chaussures ses s'allongea sur le lit. Les bras croisé derrière la tête, il lui semblait être un enfant de cinq ans.

- De ce savoir, dépendait directement la transmission des traditions. La génération d'après les sages n'appris que les rituels religieux de bases aux jeunes et peu à peu, ces rituels furent aussi oubliés. Désormais, le peuple d'Uthuan oublia ses racines et sombra dans l'oubli et ne fut plus respecté. Le peuple fut, suite à une grande guerre, dominée par une sorte de Seigneur des Ténèbres appelé Sombre Sorcier. Il imposait une idéologie et il était désormais proscrit de sortir de certaines conventions déterminées par ce tyran. Mais ce ne fut pas du goût de tout le monde. Des centaines de génération après...

- Des centaines ? C'est immense.

- Sache que les elfes de cette histoire nous ressemblaient et qu'ils pouvaient vivre plusieurs centaines d'années.

- OK.

- Donc, des centaines de génération après, un jeune homme, du nom d'Azurihan, ayant soif de savoir et de connaissance, décida de remonter à l'origine de son peuple. Il était beau, extrêmement beau et d'une intelligence sans égale. Seulement il compris bien vite que seul, il n'arriverait à rien. Il décida de former un groupe de personne ayant le même but. Quand il annonça son projet à sa famille, il fut rejeté. Quel fils indigne il était de vouloir ainsi sortir de l'ordinaire. Mais ce que cette famille ne s'avoua jamais, ce fut qu'elle avait peur. Elle avait peur de mourir et de souffrir si le Sombre Sorcier découvrait que Azurihan voulait découvrir la source de son peuple. Alors, comme des lâches, ils le renvoyèrent de la maison et il fut contraint de vivre seul. Il commença alors à rechercher des fidèles pour l'aider dans sa quête, ô combien désespérée...

- Pas si désespéré que ça, après tout.

- Oh si. Le Sombre Sorcier avait déjà l'œil sur lui. Par une prophétie, Azurihan était censé être le sauveur de sa race ainsi que des peuples vivant dans la terreur sous le règne du Sombre Sorcier. Cette prophétie disait : _Il naîtra de la famille anciennement la plus puissante... il naîtra lorsque aura disparu depuis des millénaires le savoir des Uthuans... il recherchera son origine et dans cette quête désespérée, il devra affronter le Tyran et sauvera les peuples soumis. Il devra le tuer où les peuples mourront, meurtris sous la vengeance destructrice du tyran._ Azurihan ignorait tout de cette prophétie. Il ne savait pas qu'il était marqué. Il fut rejeté aussi par les gens qu'il tentait de convaincre. Alors Azurihan partit seul à la recherche du pouvoir perdu. Seulement il n'avait pas prévu que le Sombre Sorcier se mettrait sur son chemin. Le Sombre Sorcier engagea la guerre contre les peuples soumis pour obliger Azurihan à choisir entre le savoir perdu où la survie des peuples.

- Qu'a-t-il choisi ? demanda Harry.

- Tu sais que cela n'a pas été facile. Qu'aurait tu pris, toi, à la place ?

- Je ne sais pas..., dit-il. En y réfléchissant bien, je pense que je n'aurais eu que du mépris pour ces peuples qui ne m'auraient pas soutenu lors de ma quête. Je ne verrais alors aucun intérêt à revenir prêter main forte à des gens qui n'ont peur que de perdre leur vie comparée à l'immense tâche qui les incombent tous.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'a pensé Azurihan à un certain moment, affirma Hermione. Cependant, il était sage et la sagesse repose sur le fait de pouvoir aimer tout le monde. Ou du moins, leur souhaiter du bien même si ce sont nos ennemis, même s'ils nous ont rejeté. Donc Azurihan décida d'aller sauver les peuples soumis.

- A-t-il remporté la victoire ? demanda Harry, impatient.

- Attend, réprimanda Hermione. Azurihan était un bord du gouffre. Il savait qu'il allait presque perdre mais il ne connaissait pas la solution à son problème. Le Sombre Sorcier n'avait pas tenu sa parole. Alors qu'Azurihan revenait pour conter la guerre, le Sombre Sorcier décida de l'attaquer. La lutte fut acharnée et sanglante. Les deux combattants se valaient l'un l'autre mais Azurihan ne possédait pas la même force magique et morale que son adversaire. Aussi, il faillit tomber sous les coups de son rival plusieurs fois mais sans jamais abandonner. Il se releva à chaque fois, toujours plus affaibli et toujours plus fragile et blessé.

- Il perdit alors ? interrompit Harry.

- Ah, ne soit pas si impatient.

- Excuse-moi, murmura Harry.

- Bon. La lutte tournait en son désavantage. Mais c'était sans compter que quelques fidèles secrets qu'il avait réussi à convertir vinrent lui prêter main forte. La lutte s'engagea à nouveau, mais cette fois, tournant à son avantage. Ses compagnons lui dirent de prendre la fuite et de partir à la recherche du savoir perdu. Ce qu'Azurihan ne fit qu'après avoir hésité. Il ne voulait pas perdre ses amis qui étaient maintenant si important à ses yeux...

- Alors ?

- Alors, il partit, blessé, seul, faible. Mais quand il arriva aux tombeaux des sages d'autrefois, il essaya de les ouvrir en vain. Il essaya de déchiffrer les écritures sur le tombeau principal mais elles étaient trop effacées et indéchiffrables par conséquent. Il n'avait pas encore osé toucher les tombeaux sacrés des sages. Quand il avança sa main vers le tombeau du plus grand sage de tout les temps, une lumière faite d'or et de rouge émana du cercueil. Azurihan avait peur mais il n'osait, pas le montrer. Il recula sa main et la ravança à nouveau, centimètre par centimètre.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

- Faire monter le suspense..., répondit-elle, mystérieusement.

- Allez, continue, répliqua-t-il, presque boudeur.

- Lorsque, enfin, ses doigts touchèrent le cercueil la lumière passa dans sa main et il se sentit soulevé de sol. Mais il n'en s'en rendait pas compte. La lumière devint de plus en plus intense et alla même jusqu'à presque brûler Azurihan. Il s'en moquait. Il savait... Il connaissait le langage des sages et la façon de combattre le Sombre Sorcier. Ce langage était celui des runes elfiques qui symbolisait les sentiments. Chaque Runes regroupait un sentiment, soit d'amour, soit de haine, soit de mépris, soit de joie... Toutes les émotions étaient présentent dans ces pierres gravé sur les tombeaux des sages.

- Ouaho, fit Harry dans une admiration enfantine. Ce type est vraiment dingue.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout. Une autre tâche s'imposait à lui. Tenter à tous prix de délivrer ses amis de la vengeance du Sombre Sorcier. Quand il revint sur les terres de son peuple, tout avait disparut. Des ruines et des cadavres sanglants s'étendaient à perte de vue. Azurihan déambula longtemps à travers ce paysage morbide. Mais quand il croisa le cadavre d'un de ses amis, il ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer. Il fut alors convaincu de sa mission. Il se rendit sur les terres du Sombre Sorcier et une nouvelle lutte s'engagea.

- Il n'était plus faible du tout, je suppose, puisqu'il connaissait le savoir perdu.

- Exact, confirma Hermione. Je disais donc que la lutte s'engageait à nouveau. Azurihan utilisa le pouvoir des runes. Le Sombre Sorcier ne possédait que le mal en lui. La perfidie, la haine, la vengeance... Azurihan comprit bien vite que ses runes allaient l'aider. Il prononça fort et distinctement au milieu de combat le nom de la rune de l'Honnêteté. Le sombre Sorcier fut d'abord surprit car personne n'avait plus parlé depuis des milliers d'années. Mais sa surprise fut remplacée par la douleur quand il perdit le bras qui portait son épée. Il s'effrita et tomba en une pluie de cendres. Mais ce ne fut pas tout. Azurihan activa le pouvoir de la rune de la Paix. Cette fois ce fut ses jambes qui se dérobèrent sous le Sombre Sorcier. Puis quand il annonça la rune de l'Amour, alors le Sombre Sorcier se désintégra en millier de cendres incandescentes qu'Azurihan foula de ses pieds. Aussitôt tout les morts se relevèrent, animés par une nouvelle force : la vie. Et Azurihan fêta sa victoire. Ceux qui ont cru peu se rassemblèrent sous sa bannière et flanqué de ses amies, il créa le clan des Azur, censé protéger le monde de ses déconvenues.

- C'est fini ? dit Harry, déçu.

- Oui.

- C'était une histoire très sympas, affirma-t-il en se redressant. Tu m'en raconteras d'autres ?

- Harry, gronda Hermione, tu n'es plus un enfant que je sache ?

- Non mais tes histoires sont magiques, avoua-t-il.

Hermione rougit jusqu'au oreilles.

- Débile, tu me fais rosir avec tes compliments.

- Tu souhaites que je continue ?

- Arrête, menaça-t-elle.

- Si je n'en ai pas envie ?

- On va s'engager dans une bataille d'édredons, déclara-t-elle.

Elle se leva et au moment où Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, elle se jeta sur lui. Le pauvre Harry était étouffé sous une crise de fou rire combiné au poids d'Hermione. Elle allait empoigner le coussin quand un toussotement se fit entendre. Il fallut moins de deux secondes à Hermione pour se relever, les joues en feu.

- Vous me dites si je dérange, informa Ron, visiblement en colère.

- Non pas du tout, dit Harry en essayant de reprendre son souffle, gêné.

Hermione lissait les plis de sa jupe avec malaise. Elle était plus rouge que tout à l'heure désormais mais elle fixait Ron d'un air de défi. Il lui rendit la pareille mais d'un regard chargé de colère et de reproche.

- Hum, je vais me coucher, annonça-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Bonne idée, lança Ron.

- Bonne nuit, Hermione. Et merci pour l'histoire.

Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et envoya froidement promener Ron.

- Si tu n'es pas content, ce n'est pas mon problème, marmonna-t-elle mais Harry l'avait très bien entendu.

- T'en fais pas, ce ne sera pas un problème, balança-t-il.

Elle claqua la porte. Harry s'étendit sur ton lit et resta, quelques instants, pensif. Puis :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe entre vous deux ? demandèrent-ils en cœur.

- Rien, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Mais..., commencèrent-ils toujours en même temps.

Silence... Harry fut le premier à reprendre la parole. Il se tourna vers Ron qui paraissait renfrogné. « Pas bon pour moi ça. » pensa Harry.

- Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Déjà que tu m'as fais la tête, il n'y a pas longtemps, à propos du même sujet...

Silence pesant...

- Et toi ? se décida Ron, qu'est ce que tu fais avec elle ?

- Mais on ne fait rien.

- Sauf que, quand j'ouvre la porte, je vous retrouve l'un sur l'autre.

Harry se balança d'avant en arrière, très mal à l'aise.

- On faisait une bataille d'édredons.

- Sans édredon ? grommela Ron en jetant un œil au coussin impeccablement étendu sur le lit.

- A vrai dire, on allait commencer...

Ron n'était pas convaincu et cela se sentait. Mais pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il cherche des explications tout le temps ? Il n'y avait rien entre lui et Hermione. C'étaient de très bons amis mais pas plus : l'idée ne lui serais jamais venu que sa relation avec elle puisse aller plus loin... Peut-être que Ron ne le concevait pas ainsi. Il n'était pas assez mature pour pouvoir comprendre qu'une fille et un garçon pouvaient très bien s'entendre sans pour autant sortir ensemble et entretenir une relation amoureuse.

« Peut-être que je fais fausse route ? » pensa-t-il. « Ron veut juste protéger Hermione. Mais de quoi ? Je ne vais pas la tuer... Certes les temps qui courent ne sont pas des plus sécuritaires mais tout de même..., s'indigna-t-il.

- Tu éteins la lumière, s'il te plait ? chuchota Ron.

_- Noctaris_, murmura Harry.

La pièce fut instantanément plongée dans le noir.

- Alors ? Comment s'est déroulé votre petite fête ?

- Très bien, confirma Ron. Maman m'a promis de m'acheter des robes neuves pour la rentrée et même une nouvelle robe de soirée.

- Une robe de soirée ? On en a besoin ? consulta Harry.

- Oui, c'était marqué tout en bas de la feuille de fournitures scolaires. Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

- Non j'étais trop étonné par mes résultats de B.U.S.E. Tu dois être content pour ton père, non?

- Si, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, attesta Ron, avec fierté. Non seulement papa va avoir un nouveau poste sans pour autant quitter son département actuel mais on va gagner beaucoup d'argent. C'est pour ça que je vais avoir une nouvelle robe de soirée.

- Effectivement, la tienne était en piteux état.

- Mais bon. Apparemment on n'a pas été les seuls à nous amuser... soupçonna-t-il.

- Oh, Ron, sécria Harry, exaspéré. Tu ne vas pas remettre cela?

Ron se retourna dans son lit et jeta la couverture sur ses épaules en râlant. Il ressemblait un peu à un vieillard brandissant sa canne, disputant des jeunes qui passent dans la rue à toute vitesse sur leur scooter.

Harry soupira. Ron était vraiment stupide par moment. Il se leva et se mit en pyjama puis se recoucha. Quelque chose le turlupinait mais il ne savait pas quoi exactement.

Oubli de ses racines... prophétie... sorcier...savoir perdu... cendres...

Il s'endormit difficilement après avoir en vain tenté d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelqu'un courrait devant lui... Il tentait de le rattraper... Il n'avait que quelques mètres à parcourir... Vite, plus vite... Soudain, la personne trébucha contre une pierre et il se jeta sur elle... Elle se retrouva écrasée sous son poids... « Dégage de là ». C'était la fille qui avait parlé avec un léger accent... « Casse-toi » redit-elle d'un ton plus dur, toujours avec ce même accent... Il eut à peine le temps de voir son visage... Des cheveux blonds bruns assortis à des yeux marron... Elle le repoussa et s'en alla à toues vitesse, ses yeux mouillés de larmes et sa robe toute tâchée de boue et de poussière.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se réveilla en sursaut... Quel rêve... Le jour perçait à travers les volets mal joints. Ron était affalé sur son lit, la bouche grande ouverte, ronflant de tout son saoul. Harry se redressa et s'appuya contre la tête de lit.

« Que cela voulait-il bien dire ? » se demanda-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger plus. Mrs Weasley fit irruption dans la chambre. Elle arracha les couvertures du lit de Ron et il s'éveilla en sursaut par le froid.

- Charmant le réveil, grogna-t-il, la prochaine fois je voudrais mon café au lit...

- Debout ! Si veux ta nouvelle robe de soirée, lève toi sinon je ne me déplace pas et tu iras avec l'ancienne à ce bal.

Il n'en fallut pas moins à Ron pour qu'il soit habillé en quelques minutes sous les sourires moqueurs de Harry.

- Veux tu bien arrêtez de ricaner, lui ordonna enfin Ron, au bord du l'exaspération.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note de l'auteur:**

Vola le chapitre trois est en ligne. Il me faut qu'en mêm un peu de temps pour le publier et je ne suis même pas sûre de ma manip...

Enfin bon, je ne sais pas si les gens sont allés la lire mais si vous la lisez, envoyer moi une petite rewieu. Que je ne fasse pas inutilemnt cette histoire.

Je voudrais savoir: vous trouvez mes chapitre trop long ou pas assez? Et ennuyeux ou non?

Salut

Bientôt le chapitre 4. Je ne sais pas quand vu que je reprend bientôt les cours et que j'ai pas fini mes devoirs.


	4. L'ours en peluche

_disclammer: ts les personnages ainsi que le monde de Harry Potter appartiennent à Mrs JK Rowling. Cette histoire m'appartient ainsi que la petite nouvelle._

_**Merci à Lilyz5 pour sa rewieu**: j'ai effectivement elevé les rewieu anonyme. J'espère que cela ira mieux mais je n'ai pas trop compris à quo cela m'avançait._

_**Merci à Sylvanas:** Bon merci pour ton mail et pour ta rewieu elle m'a faite très plaisir. Continue à lire ma fiction. Bye_

_Enfin le chapitre 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le Chemin de Traverse était particulièrement bondé, quelques semaines avant la rentrée. Mrs Weasley pestait contre la foule en essayant de se frayer un chemin à travers.

- Maudit soit ce jour !

- Avance espèce d'emplumé déplumé, insulta Ron.

Mrs Weasley n'y fit pas attention, c'est dire le problème que composait ce rassemblement compact.

- Surtout restez bien derrière moi, conseilla Mrs Weasley.

- Et on se tient par la main, chuchota Ron.

- Et on met le doigt sur la bouche, osa Harry, tout bas.

Ils débouchèrent dans une minuscule place qui semblait un peu moins pleine. Mrs Weasley en profita pour faire une pause et reprendre son souffle.

- On commence par Guipure, Mrs Weasley ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée, approuva-t-elle. Il faut des robes de soirée pour Ron, ajouta-t-elle en comptant sur ses doigts, de nouveaux uniformes et des robes de soirée pour vous aussi.

Harry grogna faiblement. Il avait déjà oublié cette histoire de bal. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y participer et, de plus, il avait occupé son attention à ne pas perdre de vue Mrs Weasley.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine, Mrs Weasley. Mes parents m'avaient donné de l'argent avant...

Elle n'eut pas besoin de continuer sa phrase. Ron essaya de parler mais il fut stoppé par un coup de la part Harry. Ils s'engagèrent enfin chez Mrs Guipure après avoir joué des coude pendant plus de cinq minutes. Uns clochette tintinnabula gaiement quand ils poussèrent la porte du magasin.

- Puis-je vous servir ?

- Oui, nous voudrions des uniformes pour Ron et nous cherchons des robes de bal pour ces jeunes gens.

Ron redressa les épaules et bomba le torse. Hermione, en voyant cela, failli éclater de rire devant le grotesque de la position de son ami.

- Mrs Weasley, articula-t-elle, entre deux fous rires contenus, nous allons voir si nous ne trouvons pas quelque chose.

- Oui, prenez votre temps surtout.

Harry et Hermione s'éloignèrent.

- Tu as vu la réaction de Ron ? demanda-t-elle. Si il devient comme ça, on en a pour des heures dans ce magasin.

- On a le droit de mettre ce qu'on veut à la soirée ? coupa Harry

- Heu... Pourquoi ?

- Je voudrais prendre autre chose qu'une robe de sorcier. Tu vas choisir quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, dit-elle en restant vague.

- Bon, bah, à tout à l'heure.

En lui tournant le dos pour partir en direction du rayon homme, il ne vit pas le regard que lui lança Hermione. Elle aurait tellement voulu rester un peu plus avec lui. Habituellement, les magasins de vêtements, ce n'était pas son fort à Harry. Mais il avait quand même décidé de faire un effort. Certes, ce bal ne l'enchantait pas mais il allait peut être l'aider à lui changer les idées. Et de plus, quand était-il ce bal ? A Halloween ? A Noël ?

Il se surprit à penser à la librairie Fleury et Bot dans laquelle il se retrouverait tout à l'heure pour acheter ses nouveaux livres. L'odeur de vieux des livres jaunis...

Il passait distraitement la main sur les manches des costumes. Il entendait de temps en temps Mrs Guipure s'extasier devant une tenue de Ron. Harry imagina son ami avec un pull vert et un pantalon violet. Le tout jurant horriblement avec ses cheveux. Sans compter la mine réjouie de Ron qui n'y connaissait strictement rien en bon goût. Harry sourit.

Les vêtements défilaient devant ses yeux sans qu'il leur accorde la moindre attention. Il repensait à l'histoire que lui avait raconté Hermione. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre des mots sur le malaise qu'elle faisait monter en lui.

- Tout à coup, Hermione arriva derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

- Alors ? Tu as trouvé ? questionna-t-elle, impatiente.

- Hein... ? Non.

- Dépêche toi parce que Ron a bientôt fini, lui aussi.

- Bon alors... marmonna-t-il en se replongeant dans les costumes. Tu as pris quoi ?

- Tu le verras à la soirée.

Harry parut déçu l'espace d'un instant, puis une étincelle d'excitation pétilla dans ses yeux, remplacée par de l'impatience.

- Bon d'accord, capitula-t-il. Tu ne veux pas m'aider à choisir quelque chose ?

Ils déambulèrent dans les rayons. Hermione sortait les chemises, les montrait à Harry qui secouait la tête et elle les remettait sur le portemanteau. Hermione était infatigable et Harry fut impressionné par cette patience à toutes épreuve.

Harry se décida finalement pour une chemise noire et un pantalon jean tout aussi noir. Il se sentait ridicule dans cette cabine, se tournant et se retournant devant le miroir mais il voulait quelque chose de facile à porter. Il se rhabilla avec les affaires de Dudley et apparut de derrière le rideau. Il régla ses achats et attendit à coté d'Hermione Ron.

Ce dernier resplendissait littéralement. Sa mère était en extase devant lui : elle aussi fondait de joie. Ils payèrent les robes et quittèrent le magasin.

A peine avaient-ils refermé la porte qu'une énorme explosion se fit entendre. La terre trembla sous la violence du choc et quelques tuiles des toits tombèrent sur la foule dans l'expectative d'une explication. La stupeur, plus que la peur, se lisait sur les visages. Puis un hurlement retentit non loin :

- FUYEZ ! IL Y A DES MANGEMORTS PARTOUT !

Ce fut un cri de douleur qui suivit puis le silence... Soudain, l'horreur... L'horreur transcenda les physionomies de la foule. Une vague de panique plana au-dessus d'eux et elle se mua en terreur.

Les gens se mirent à courir pour échapper à une mort certaine. Sans se soucier de ce qu'ils écrasaient ou étouffaient contre les murs, femmes et enfants, les gens s'enfuirent le plus rapidement possible.

Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule. Une escouade de mangemorts encagoulés et vêtus de noir progressait rapidement, lançait des sorts qui projetaient une lumière verte ou rouge. Autour d'eux, jonchaient des cadavres de sorciers qui n'avaient pas eut le temps de fuir. Ils étaient horriblement mutilés et désarticulés. Des sorciers jetaient leur dernier souffle. La petite étincelle de vie dans leurs yeux s'envolait dans un soupir de douleur contenue.

Harry se sentit tiré par le bras tandis qu'il essayait de détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle morbide.

- Harry, murmura Hermione, les yeux exorbités, viens.

Il tourna péniblement la tête vers elle.

- COURS, rugit-il quand il prit enfin conscience du danger.

- VIENS, cria-t-elle à son tour.

Elle le prit par la main et pesa de toutes ses forces dessus, l'entraînant dans son échappée.

- Vite par là, souffla-t-elle en désignant une ruelle sombre.

Harry lui emboîta le pas et ils reculèrent dans l'encoignure d'une porte massive.

- Où sont passés Ron et Mrs Weasley ? s'enquit Harry, à bout de souffle.

Hermione allait répondre mais elle fut interrompue par une autre explosion gigantesque. A nouveau le sol trembla et ce fut suivi par des cris de douleur. Ils entendirent des corps sans vie tomber par terre dans un bruit mou, les gens ayant sûrement la tête fendue par une brique tombée d'une cheminée.

Des rires secs et froids retentirent tout près d'eux. Deux mangemorts s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la ruelle et Harry et Hermione se tassèrent davantage contre la porte. Ils n'osèrent plus respirer de peur de se faire entendre mais Harry était sûr que les battements de son cœur qui frappait contre sa poitrine allaient suffire à les trahir.

Les mangemorts ne les virent pas, pas plus qu'ils ne les entendirent. Ils leur tournèrent le dos au grand soulagement de Harry. Les deux comparses contemplèrent d'un air satisfait le carnage qu'il avait accompli. Harry aperçu un mangemort s'approcher d'un tas de blessés enchevêtrés et relever la tête de l'un des survivants.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il ironiquement, faisant monter en Harry une vague de fureur que peu contenue. Tu n'as pas trop chaud là-dessous ?

- Y a-t-il des copains à toi là dedans ? interrogea l'autre en donnant un coup à un cadavre.

Le pauvre homme ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de grimacer de douleur.

- Vous allez lui foutre la paix, marmonna Harry pour lui même.

- Je t'en supplie... Tais-toi, dit Hermione, horrifiée.

Les deux mangemorts n'avaient rien entendu. Ils continuèrent leur conversation macabre.

- Ecoute mon vieux, tu vas crever, inutile de te le cacher. Mais je m'ennuie dans cette attaque. Personne ne ressort vivant du plus petit de nos sorts. On ne fait qu'avancer et ce n'est pas marrant.

- Alors c'est avec toi qu'on va jouer, continua l'autre. Tu veux jouer avec nous ? s'enquit-il avec une voix enfantine et suppliante.

L'homme ne répondait toujours rien mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la peur.

- Tu ne réponds pas ? dit violement l'un des mangemort. Très bien, je prends ça pour un « oui » et voyons si ça, ça te délie la langue. On commence par quoi ?

- Hum... je pense que les mains sont parfaites, répondit l'autre après un instant de réflexion.

- Ma foi, oui, approuva-t-il.

Ils entreprirent de déterrer le blessé sous le tas de morts et d'agonisant. Pendant ce temps, Hermione pleurait silencieusement et Harry la prit dans ces bras pour tenter de la protéger de ce qu'elle voyait. Les mangemorts dégagèrent le sorcier et Harry pu voir qu'il avait les jambes sectionnées et qu'il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Il affichait aussi de nombreuses blessures à la tête, aux bras mais aussi au ventre, laissé nu par sa robe déchirée.

L'un des mangemorts se baissa et lui empoigna la main. L'autre attrapa les doigts et les brisa. Hermione étouffa un cri dans les bras de Harry : il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient découverts. L'homme hurla de souffrance. Il hurla jusqu' à ne plus avoir de voix, jusqu' à sombrer dans les ténèbres, jusqu' à mourir... Le mangemort procéda ainsi sur chaque doigt, les brisant comme s'il eut s'agit de brindilles...

- Veux tu qu'on continue ou qu'on abrège tes souffrances ?

Le sorcier ne répondit rein et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Mais sa douleur semblait au-delà des larmes.

- Répond, exigea le mangemort.

- Continuons, je m'amuse.

- Ce fut le tour de l'autre main.

Et le malheureux de hurler encore. Et Hermione de se blottir davantage dans les bras de Harry, ses larmes mouillant le T-shirt su jeune homme. Harry était terrifié lui aussi et chaque cri du martyr lui soulevait le cœur. Comment pouvait-on faire preuve d'une telle cruauté gratuite ? Des questions sans réponse, une fois de plus...

- Crabbe, Goyle... Qu'est ce que vous faites ? lança une voix tranchante révélant ainsi l'identité des tortionnaires.

- Rien, répondirent-ils en cœur.

- Abrégez ses souffrances voyons, reprit le mangemort qui venait d'intervenir, ayez un minimum de considération.

- Bien, dit l'un, l'air déçu. _Avada Kedavra_.

L'homme qui agonisait sentit la vie s'échapper de lui et son dernier soupir sonna comme un « enfin » aux oreilles de Harry.

- On a plus rein à faire ici, indiqua le mangemort nouvellement arrivé. On a tout terminé.

- Pas déjà ? larmoya l'un d'eux, une once de désolation dégoûtante dans la voix.

- Si. Et arrêtez de vous amusez comme des enfants. Nous avons mieux à faire, rabroua avec un certain mépris celui qui paraissait être le chef.

Ils transplanèrent dans un « pop » qui résonna bruyamment dans la rue silencieuse. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement qui relâcha la tension qui l'habitait. Il plongea son visage dans les cheveux d'Hermione pour essayer de se calmer. Mais rien à faire. La silence sifflait à ses oreilles, le petite brise, si légère, lui semblait être une vent violent, le bruissement tranquille des arbres tout proches lui grondait dans la tête, les sanglots d'Hermione ne cessaient pas et son T-shirt mouillé qui lui collait à la peau...

Il repoussa Hermione le plus doucement qu'il pu et il s'engagea dans la rue principale maintenant déserte. Tout du moins, déserte de personne vivantes. Partout, partout, des morts... partout des corps sanglants et mutilés, des cadavres lacérés et désarticulés. Certains laissaient voir des plaies que Harry se refusait à détailler. Et les personnes vivantes lâchaient un râle de mort qui s'élevait de leur gorge...

Hermione dû s'accrocher à Harry pour ne pas tomber devant la vue qui s'offrait à elle. L'homme torturé tout à l'heure devant eux avait les yeux fermés, le visage crispé et tendu. Ses moignons de jambes sanguinolents donnaient envie de vomir, ses doigts brisés formaient des angles inquiétants et plus que tout, la mare de sang autour de lui consternait les jeunes gens.

Une femme, miraculeusement épargnée, gémissait dans un coin, seule, recroquevillée sur elle-même, se balançant d'avant en arrière comme le faisait Dobby lorsqu'il était coupable de quelque chose. Mais de quoi était coupable cette femme ? De quoi ? De la même culpabilité qui assaillait Harry à ce moment ? Du sentiment d'être responsable de ce qui venait de ce passer ? Ou alors se demandait-elle pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'était elle qui était vivante et pas les autres ? Quelle force avait voulu que ce soit elle qui survive ?

Mais une fois de plus, ses questions demeuraient sans réponses.

Harry progressa difficilement dans la rue, marchant sur les pavés ruisselants de sang, au travers des membres brisés et des plaies béantes. Soudain, son pied heurta quelque chose. Il ramassa ce qu'il pensait être une robe de sorcier roulée en boule. Eh bien non.

C'était un ours en peluche qu'il agrippait. Un bête et simple ours en peluche mais dont les yeux reflétaient une joie pétillante. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de penser à l'enfant qui avait tenu cette peluche. Il chercha autour de lui pour trouver son propriétaire.

Devant, à quelques mètres tout au plus, gisait la dépouille fragile de l'enfant. Il n'était pas mort d'un sort quelconque, non. C'était la foule qui, dans son échappée vaine, l'avait piétiné. Harry eut un haut-le-corps.

Il s'approcha du petit décédé, il repoussa ses cheveux blonds et fins, souillés de sang séché, tout en serrant contre lui la peluche. Son visage était égratigné mais aucune blessure ouverte n'était visible. Harry entreprit de soulever son petit corps plus léger qu'une plume et de le déposer dans un endroit moins encombré et plus propre. Il l'allongea près d'un seuil de maison intacte. L'enfant semblait dormir paisiblement. Hormis le fait qu'il était mort, il semblait en pleine forme.

Harry serra un peu plus l'ours contre sa poitrine et il grave dans son esprit l'image de ce gamin innocent étouffé par une foule paniquée.

- Je garde ton ours, je te le rendrais en temps venu.

Il repoussa à nouveau les cheveux du front de l'enfant et il se retourna pour partir. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer. Il aurait tellement aimé que ce gosse lui tende son ours de plein gré et qu'il lui fasse un coup d'œil complice.

Mais voilà, il était parti et son enveloppe corporelle, encore chaude, allait refroidir et se décomposer dans la fosse commune du cimetière le plus proche. Ce enfant n'avait peut-être plue de famille, elle aussi, morte dans l'attaque. La seule chose qui entretiendrait le souvenir de cet enfant serait cet ours en peluche aux yeux si brillants.

- Ils auraient tous pu être ma mère, mon père, ma sœur... Mais je n'en connais aucun.

Et il s'effondra à genoux en heurtant les cadavres des gens. Hermione le rejoignit et quand elle le vit flancher, elle s'évanouie.

- Hermione, cria Harry.

Sa voix résonna dans la grand-rue. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde son sang froid. Hermione se reposait sur lui depuis l'attaque chez elle. Tant que Harry restera tête haute, Hermione irait bien... Mais comment lui expliquer que celui qu'il considérait comme son frère reposait un peu plus loin, qu'il avait son ours dans ses bras et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à courber la tête devant tout ce carnage ? Hermione comptait sur lui.

Il se précipita vers elle et il tenta de la faire revenir à elle. Elle ne voulait pas.

- Hermione, gémit-il, revient...

Elle ne bougeait pas mais elle respirait et Harry ne pu en être que soulagé. Il la souleva et la porta du mieux qu'il pouvait, agrippant la peluche dans ses mains.

- Harry, appela quelqu'un. Hé ! Harry !

Ron arrivait à sa rencontre, le visage creusé par la peur, suivit de près par sa mère, au bord de la dépression, les larmes ayant ravagé ses joues.

- Hermione, s'écria-t-il quand il la vit. Hermione ! que lui est-il arrivé ?

Il se mit à lui frapper les joues.

- Ron, ça ne sert à rien, répliqua Harry en s'écartant.

- Elle... elle n'est pas... ?

- Non, elle va bien, rassura Harry. Je n'aurais pas dû craquer.

- Comment cela ? demanda Ron, perplexe.

- Comment vous en êtes vous tirés ? dit Harry, esquivant ainsi la question.

Ils essayaient d'avoir un ton badin mais la voix de Harry tremblait et celle de Ron était non moins incertaine. Hermione refusait toujours de se réveiller et l'ours en peluche semblait lui sourire. Et des morts... partout, partout.

- Rentrons, dit gravement Mrs Weasley comme si la bataille était close, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé, comme si tout était fini.

Harry promena son regard autour de lui. Que de malheurs, d'horreur et de tristesse. Que de souffrance, de terreur et de larmes. Il se sentait impuissant, il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider ces gens, rien pour les sauver. Qu'aurait-il donné pour entendre quelqu'un s'exclamer : « Vous ne saviez pas que c'était le 1 avril ? ». Il voulait voir ces hommes se lever et lui serrer la main pour le remercier d'avoir joué la tête de turc de la caméra cachée.

Mais non, rien de tout cela n'arriverait car ce qu'il avait vu, entendu et ressenti était réel et immuable. Cette journée avait pourtant si bien commencée... Ron se contemplait dans le miroir en riant aux éclats, Hermione l'aidait à choisir sa tenue pour le bal. Comment auraient-ils pu prévoir ce qui arriverait ?

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que tout était de sa faute. Pourquoi sa cicatrice ne lui avait-elle pas faite mal ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été averti dans un rêve ou quelque chose de la sorte ? Il était trop jeune pour subir ça. D'ailleurs qui méritait de le vivre ?

- Harry, viens, ordonna doucement Ron. Tu ne peux rein faire pour eux.

« Je ne peux peut-être rien faire mais je peux leur rendre hommage. Tout le monde en a le droit ? »

- Viens, répéta Ron.

« Non, encore cinq minutes, supplia intérieurement Harry. Comment leur rendre hommage ? »

Son front se plissait dans la recherche d'une cérémonie.

« Que faire ? Ce serait plus facile s'ils étaient les uns à coté des autres et non pas les uns sur les autres. »

Ce fut comme si on l'avait entendu. Les cadavres se soulevèrent avec la délicatesse de quelqu'un qui manipule de la porcelaine et ils se placèrent, dans un ballet macabre, en rang d'oignons. Leurs faces crispées se détendirent et ils semblèrent se reposer tranquillement.

- Ca alors ? s'étonna Ron. Que s'est-il passé ?

Harry haussa des épaules et courut à travers les rangs après avoir déposé Hermione sur le sol. Il s'arrêta devant son « frère ». Il contempla une dernière fois ce visage angélique et se détourna pour s'enfuir avec la nette impression qu'il l'abandonnait. Il rejoignit Ron et Mrs Weasley. Hermione, toujours par terre, respirait normalement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit Mrs Weasley en entrant dans la chambre.

- Son état n'a pas changé, se lamenta Ron.

- Une chance qu'il ne se dégrade pas. J'attends Ginny en fin de soirée, informa-t-elle.

- Elle va bien ? Elle n'était pas au Chemin...

- Non, elle est bouleversée pour nous parce qu'elle a eut très peur. Mais cela va mieux.

Elle s'en alla si doucement que Harry ne le remarqua même pas. Il se concentra sur Hermione, encore inconsciente. Il avait déjà veillé sur elle et il ne la laisserait pas tant qu'elle ne reprendrait pas ses esprits.

Ron compris que Harry désirait être seul et il disposa lui aussi. Mais dès que la porte se fut refermée, une immense lassitude s'empara de Harry.

« Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit ». Tuer ou être tué. Etre tué de la façon de ces individus ? Tuer comme ces deux mangemorts qui avait torturé le pauvre homme ?

Tuer... Pourquoi ce mot sonnait-il si bien au fond ? Pas de lettre dure comme le « d » ou le « r », pas comme le « x » ou le « k ». Non, un superbe enchaînement du « u » et du « é », relevé par le « t ». Cependant, il possédait une lourde signification et mettre ce verbe à exécution était out aussi lourd en conséquences.

Comment pouvait-on accepté d'être tué si on voulait vivre ? Comment se faire à l'idée que l'on peut mourir d'un instant à l'autre quand on voulait profiter de la longueur de la vie ? Comment comprendre la mort de ses proches ? Comment endurer la souffrance sans broncher ?

La vie... encore une autre égnime. La vie... un mot coulant lui aussi, comme de l'eau au travers de rochers. Cette eau s'écoulait en un ruisseau, devenait rivière puis fleuve au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la vallée. Parfois ce ruisseau se confrontait à un barrage et il fallait alors trouver le moyen de le faire céder. Il arrivait que le fleuve rencontre un confluent dans lequel il se jetait ou se séparer plus tard. Parvenu à son embouchure, il se déversait dans la mer, s'homogénéisant avec elle pour ne faire plus qu'un, gouttelette d'eau douce perdue dans l'immensité salée.

Que pouvait-on faire pour lutter contre l'inné de la vie et contre la mort qui, elle, ne mourrait pas ? Comment faire pour que la vie continue indéfiniment sans jamais rencontre de barrage ?

- Rien, soupira Harry. Rien à faire. Tout à endurer, ne pas plier...

Hermione remua faiblement et Harry se précipita pour se placer contre le pied du lit. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière qui traversait la fenêtre crasseuse. Elle porta la main à sa tête et gémit :

- Ah ma tête. Que... Harry ?

- Oui, je suis là, lui répondit-il, la voix enrouée.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Je t'ai vu tomber puis plus rien.

- Tu t'es évanouie, l'informa-t-il.

 « Oh » fut la seule réponse qu'elle trouva. Harry avait envie de hurler « Tu t'es évanouie parce que je ne résiste pas ». Mais il ne dit rien.

- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle se replia sur elle-même, la tête dans les genoux, ses bras autour de ses jambes. Harry se laissa glisser sur le sol et l'imita. Un silence envahit la pièce dont l'atmosphère était glacée.

-C'était gratuit... juste pour s'amuser... a quoi bon ? souffla-t-elle.

- Ils devaient savoir que je viendrais. Sinon par quelle coïncidence se seraient-ils trouvés là ?

Il ne dit rien concernant la prophétie. Surtout il ne fallait pas leur laisser penser que c'était de sa faute.

- Fuirais-tu tes responsabilités ? dit une petite voix.

- Non, se défendit Harry avec force. Ce n'était qu'une malencontreuse coïncidence.

Quelqu'un gratta à la porte. Harry se leva et entrouvrit l'entrée. Une forma noire en profita pour se faufiler entre ses pieds.

- Procyon ? Que viens tu faire ici ?

Le chiot se tourna vers lui en remuant la queue.

- Non, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le cœur à jouer avec toi.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau et on entendit la respiration de Hermione, les minuscules griffes de Procyon cogner contre la pierre. Harry retomba sur le sol, à la place où il se trouvait avant.

- Comment oublier, se chuchota Harry. Comment ne plus y penser ?

Soudain une truffe humide toucha délicatement sa main. Il releva la tête, découvrant Procyon qui le regardait mélancoliquement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Le chiot lança un aboiement bref et montra l'ours en peluche. Harry fut frappé par une pensée folle : était-il possible que Procyon le comprenne ? Mais le chien insistait alors Harry empoigna l'ours et le lui donna. Procyon fit un mouvement de la tête comme pour dire non et il repoussa la peluche vers Harry. Mais son maître ne réagissait toujours pas et le chien prit sa main dans sa gueule et la déposa sur la tête de l'ourson.

- Ne pas oublier ? Se souvenir de tout et de chaque élément ? c'est ça que tu essayes de me dire ?

Une lueur illumina la pupille de Procyon.

- Ouah !

- D'accord, acquiesça Harry. Je me rappellerais de tout puisque tu trouves que c'est la meilleure solution. Je fais confiance à un chiot, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Procyon se coucha près de lui et Harry le caressa comme pour le remercier.


	5. La nouvelle de Serpentard

La vie repris son cours normal. La presse avait beaucoup jasé sur cette attaque, critiquant la nouvelle ministre qui n'avait pas réagis, dénonçant le Département des Aurors. Cependant, les jours n'avaient pas effacé de la mémoire de Harry les tragiques évènements qui s'étaient déroulés.

L'ours en peluche siégeait au milieu du lit de Harry. Ron et Hermione l'avaient interrogé sur sa provenance mais il n'avait pas daigné leur répondre. Ils avaient insisté avant d'abandonner.

La veille du départ pour Poudlard, Ron râlait en faisant ses bagages :

- Génial, je crois que je n'ai jamais vécu des vacances aussi pourrie.

- Ron, commença dangereusement Harry.

- En plus, tous les uniformes que j'avais acheté, on les a perdu...

- Ron... repris Harry en haussant le ton.

- Et il y avait ma robe de soirée... continua-t-il sans faire attention à son ami.

- TAIS-TOI ! hurla Harry.

- Oh bon, bon dit Ron, penaud.

« TOC TOC ». La porte s'ouvrit à toutes volée et Hermione, les traits creusés depuis ce jour au Chemin de Traverse, entra comme une folle dans la petite pièce.

- Bonjour ! Tenez, Mrs Weasley m'a chargé de vous donner ceci, annonça-t-elle en désignant deux sacs qu'elle portait à bout de bras.

Ron ne fit ni une ni deux et se précipita vers le plus rebondi des deux sacs.

- Oh ! Ma robe de soirée ! s'exclama-t-il en la sortant brusquement au risque de la déchirer. Et mes uniformes.

- Je crois que j'ai fais un heureux, exulta Hermione. Ca ne te plait pas, Harry ?

Il se contenta pour toute réponse de ranger un livre dans sa malle. Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui dit doucement :

- Qu'il y a-t-il ? Tu ne souris plus depuis cette affreuse journée. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien, mentit-il.

Harry savait qu'il ne mettait plus de cœur dans ce qu'il faisait. Son cœur était lourd et il avait un inexplicable dégoût de la vie. Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire le tri dans ses sentiments : ils lui paraissaient opaques. Hermione s'assit sur le lit et le fixa sans broncher pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que tu m'énerves mais là, je suis en train de faire ma valise.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu agis comme ça.

Harry n'ajouta rien et il lui tourna le dos pour placer dans sa malle la pile de T-shirt sur laquelle dormait Procyon. Il attrapa l'ours en peluche qui reposait sur le lit et il le plaça soigneusement dans un endroit libre de sa valise.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Harry se redressa lentement et lui fit face. Il était tendu, tous ses muscles étaient tendus jusqu'à ses mâchoires. Hermione, elle aussi, se leva. Il avait une irrésistible envie de l'envoyer balader. Elle fit un mouvement pour se rapprocher de lui, se ravisa et s'enfuit de la chambre.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à te la mettre dans la poche, ironisa Ron.

- Le ferme, lança Harry glacialement.

Ron soupira et s'occupa de sa valise. Harry verrouilla la sienne et s'apprêta à descendre les escaliers laissant Ron à sa besogne. Il siffla Procyon qui le suivit en remuant de la queue. Ils dévalèrent les marches mais quand ils passèrent devant la chambre de Hermione, Harry crut entendre des sanglots. Il colla son oreille à la porte et cela confirma ses pensées. Il toqua à la porte et entra sans attendre la réponse. Il fut accueilli de la façon la plus aimable qui soit :

- Si c'est pour t'énerver, alors laisse moi te dire que tu peux dégager tout de suite.

« Ne pas y faire attention » se dit mentalement Harry. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour avoir un minimum d'équilibre. Elle le repoussa et il tomba immanquablement sur les fesses. Il renonça et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol.

- Ecoute...

- Harry, va t'en, intima-t-elle.

- Non, j'ai agis bêtement tout à l'heure...

- Sors, réitéra-t-elle.

Elle lui lança un regard qui aurait dissuadé plus d'un de rester. Mais apparemment cela n'affecta pas Harry. Il se leva et se campa devant elle, les mains sur les hanches.

- Certainement pas, certifia-t-il.

- Toujours égal à toi-même, a ce que je vois, dit-elle en souriant difficilement.

Cela déstabilisa Harry. Comment cela, égal à lui-même ? Normal, non ?

- Toujours plein de volonté, éclaira Hermione.

Harry secoua la tête en soupirant.

- Tu acceptes mes excuses ? tenta-t-il.

- Non, dit-elle, catégorique.

Harry tomba de plus haut encore. Son estomac vacilla et tomba finalement à la renverse.

- Non, car je ne les mérites pas, tout simplement, reprit-elle.

L'estomac de Harry se redressa péniblement dans son ventre.

- Tu vas rire, finit-il par dire après un instant de silence, mais j'ai bien cru que tu allais me gifler.

- Moi ? A part Malefoy, je n'ai jamais giflé qui que ce soit.

- Comme quoi, tu nous ais vraiment indispensable.

- Je veux bien croire que je sois indispensable mais moi j'ai besoin de manger.

- C'est parfait, moi aussi !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et dévalèrent les escaliers qui les séparaient de la cuisine.

- Première, lâcha Hermione en s'asseyant à sa place.

- Ce n'est pas juste, marmonna Harry, je t'ai laissé passer la première à travers la porte.

- C'est quoi encore ce jeu stupide ? grommela Ron.

Ginny, rentrée depuis deux semaines, mangeait sa soupe tranquillement. Ron la regarda suspicieusement et dit, pour la énième fois cette semaine :

- C'était bien chez Dean ?

- Oh, tu ne vas pas recommencer à radoter sur cela ? s'époumona-t-elle.

- Si. Parfaitement et je ne radote pas. Je veux juste savoir ce qui s'est passé.

- Tu sais très bien. Je l'ai déjà raconté une bonne demi douzaine de fois.

- Une fois de plus ne te fera pas de mal, cingla Ron.

Ginny n'ajouta rien mais Harry sentit l'atmosphère changer en violent orage autour d'elle. Elle n'allait sûrement pas laisser passer cette défaite verbale sur son frère.

Tout s'était bien passé, avait-elle maintes fois redit. Il n'y avait eu aucun problème. Dean avait été charment. Ron avait sauté au plafond en entendant cela. Charmant ? Que voulait-t-elle dire par là ? C'était toujours à ce moment que Ginny soupirait gravement et qu'elle ordonnait à Ron de se taire.

- Ginny, reprend une assiette, insista Mrs Weasley.

- C'est bon, maman, j'ai assez mangé, assura-t-elle.

Mrs Weasley estimait apparemment que la famille Thomas ne savait pas nourrir convenablement sa fille.

- Vous avez fini vos bagages ? demanda Mrs Weasley abandonnant Ginny à sa misérable condition, selon elle.

- Presque, répondit instantanément Hermione. Il ne reste plus qu'a mettre les robes de soirée.

- Parfait, approuva Mrs Weasley.

Quand ils montèrent se coucher, Procyon tourna en rond dans la pièce en cherchant ses T-shirt où il avait l'habitude de dormir.

- Tu as le droit de dormir sur mon lit ce soir, accorda Harry.

Procyon ne fit ni une ni deux et sauta sur l'édredon. Harry se coucha lui aussi. Procyon s'étendit de tout son long, empêchant son maître d'allonger les jambes.

- Juste ce soir, appuya Harry en souriant. Tu prends trop de place.

Le chiot aboya doucement en signe d'assentiment sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Tu t'en moques ? demanda Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à une réponse.

Le chien répondit pourtant d'un simple hochement de tête à peine perceptible. Puis il ouvrit un œil et regarda un bref instant Harry, une lueur malicieuse dans la pupilles, avant de s'apprêter à se rendormir. Harry l'observa quelque instants. Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles au début mais le chiot se mit à ronfler. A ronfler... Même Harry ne voulu pas l'admettre au début. Puis, il ne tarda pas à l'imiter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Aie, tu me fais mal, s'écria une voix fluette avec un léger accent.

Il tenait le poignet d'une fillette.

- Tu vas te calmer maintenant, menaça-t-il.

- Fous moi la paix, cria la fillette.

Elle lui cracha à la figure.

Et en réponse, il lui tordit le bras violement. Elle grimaça de douleur et tomba à genoux.

- Arrêtes, tu me fais mal, pleurnicha-t-elle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Harry, réveille-toi ! implora une voix.

Il n'entendait que faiblement, comme si cette voix venait de très loin, des les profondeur d'un puit par exemple.

- Harry, debout mon vieux, répéta la voix que Harry pu enfin identifier comme celle de Ron.

Et il se mit à le secouer, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fort. Harry se réveilla en sursaut et demeura quelques instants hébété.

- Que...

- Dépêche-toi, on part bientôt.

Jamais Harry ne crût pouvoir s'habiller si rapidement. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine après avoir traîné sa valise sur quatre étages, il fut particulièrement surpris de constater que Hermione était encore en pyjama.

- Que fais-tu en pyjama ? On n'est pas censé y aller ?

- Qui t'a raconté cela ? demanda Hermione en levant un sourcil, les cheveux en bataille.

Harry ne dit rien mais lança un regard mortel à Ron.

- Bah quoi ? se défendit-il. Il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose pour te réveiller.

- Merveilleux prétexte, ironisa Harry.

- Merci, merci, fit Ron en s'inclinant profondément.

Harry lui tourna le dos et se servit des céréales qu'il avala appuyé contre un petit meuble qui essaya discrètement de lui mordre les fesses.

- Je vais vérifier que je n'ai rien oublié, informa-t-il après avoir mis son bol dans l'évier.

Dans sa chambre, il mit son étui à baguette en peu de dragon à sa ceinture et commença à inspecter le dessous du lit. Il se mit à plat ventre et chercha à tâtons mais ne trouva rien, mis à part le fait d'avoir dérangé une énorme araignée. Il passa à la table de nuit.

C'était une table qui possédait un système très semblable à celui de la malle de Maugrey sauf que chaque tiroir refermait à son tour deux tiroirs aussi grands que le premier. Et ce, pendant quatre fois. Si bien que quand on rangeait quelque chose dedans, on était à peu près sûr de passer dix minutes à rechercher l'objet en question.

C'est au dernier compartiment qu'il inspecta qu'il trouva l'amulette que Hermione lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire. Il l'enfila et elle lui tomba lourdement sur la poitrine. Il l'examina de plus près.

Elle n'avait pas changé, hormis la couleur. Celle-ci était devenue plus terne que la dernière fois et plus pâle aussi. Il regarda de plus près les inscriptions en langue inconnue sur le dessus de l'amulette. Mais Harry avait beau creusé sa mémoire, il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà entendu parler de ce type d'inscriptions. Pourtant, et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point, il était persuadé d'avoir déjà _vu_ cette écriture quelque part.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, il sentit quelque chose de bizarre au fond de sa poitrine mais cette fois encore, plus il cherchait à savoir ce que c'était plus la sensation s'enfuyait.

Ron entra dans la chambre.

- On part quand ? demanda Harry en essayant de s'arracher à cet énervement que provoquait cette sensation.

- Je viens de demander à maman. Elle a dit qu'on devait encore attendre quelqu'un.

- On ne partiras jamais à ce rythme, soupira Harry.

Il se laissa tomber contre la fenêtre et regarda la rue à travers. Une jeune fille, tirant une énorme malle, un sac sur le dos, en jean et bottine et chantant à tue-tête s'avançait dans la rue. Elle s'arrêta devant un numéro de rue, sans pour autant stopper de chanter et fouilla dans sa poche pour en retirer un bout de papier. Pendant qu'elle cherchait l'adresse où elle voulait se rendre, Harry eut le temps de l'examiner davantage étant donné qu'elle était tournée vars le 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Elle était blonde. Non plutôt brune avec des mèches blondes surtout sur le devant du visage. Harry dû avouer qu'elle ne possédait pas une beauté extraordinaire mais qu'il ressortait d'elle un certain charme.

- Que fait-elle ? murmura Harry pour lui-même.

La jeune fille jeta encore un regard autour d'elle puis bien que Harry ne puisse l'entendre, elle prononça l'adresse marquée sur le papier. Elle attendit quelques seconde et de dirigea droit vers le 12, Square Grimmaurd. Harry tomba des nues. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Peu de temps après, on entendit le portrait de la mère de Sirius se mettre à hurler :

- TRAITRES A MON SANG ! RACLURES !

Elle a un langage des plus aimable, plaisanta Ron. Je comprends pourquoi elle ne reçoit pas trop de visiteurs.

Harry opina et descendit voir la nouvelle, Ron et Procyon sur les talons. Hermione était déjà à coté d'elle.

- Et voilà mon fils, Ronald... présenta Mrs Weasley.

- Ron, tout court, coupa-t-il.

- Et derrière, continua-t-elle sans faire la moindre attention à l'intervention de Ron, Harry Potter.

Harry lui sourit d'un air engageant mais quand il croisa son regard, quelque chose dans les yeux de la jeune fille lui firent changer d'avis.

- Je m'appelle Laurie, dit-elle d'une voix claire, Laurie Blanchelune.

- Blanchelune, Laurie, répéta doucement Hermione.

Pattenrond s'avança pour lui dire bonjour mais quand Procyon voulu faire de même, il s'arrêta à plusieurs mètres et il recula, jusqu'à se cacher derrière Harry en montrant des crocs.

- Excuse moi, fit Harry, incrédule. Il ne réagit pas comme cela d'habitude.

Laurie n'y fit pas la moindre attention et les regarda tous d'un air indifférent. Et Harry fit de même. Maintenant, il pouvait confirmer sa première impression : celle qu'elle n'était pas jolie à proprement parler mais qu'elle avait une beauté ordinaire de ceux qui se glisse dans un groupa sans attirer les regards.

Personne ne disait rien et un silence tendu s'installa. Aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire pour entamer une conversation.

- On y va ? demanda enfin Hermione.

La tension se relâcha un peu, comme si on avait dépressurisé une cabine hermétiquement fermée. Ils s'activèrent tous pour aller chercher leur valise et la sortir dehors. La vérification des sacs finie, ils s'engagèrent dans la rue en direction de la gare de King's Cross.

Le Poudlard Express attendait patiemment, sa locomotive crachant de grosses volutes de fumée. Les wagons rouges et noirs, qui auraient fait envie à n'importe quel enfant, brillaient de mille feux. Les élèves se penchaient aux fenêtres pour faire les adieux à leurs parents.

Harry, Hermione, Ron et Laurie grimpèrent dans un wagon et s'engagèrent dans un compartiment vide, accompagné de leurs animaux respectifs. Harry avait un peu de mal car entre Hedwige qui faisait battait furieusement des ailes et Procyon qui courrait en tous sens, il ne s'en sortait pas.

Une fois installés, ils dirent au revoir à Mrs Weasley et le train s'ébranla.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant, dit Ron après s'être assis.

- C'est normal, répondit-elle simplement.

Ron semblait en attendre un peu plus mais apparemment elle ne paraissait pas vouloir en dire plus.

- Pourquoi c'est normal ? s'enquit-il à bout de patience.

- Parce que...

Ron n'en revenait pas. Le faisait-elle exprès ou quoi ? Alors Harry décida d'intervenir :

- Tu viens d'où ?

- C'est quoi là ? Un interrogatoire ? fit-elle violement.

- Non, chuchota Harry en ratatinant sur son siège, juste pour savoir.

Laurie l'observa un moment, puis enfin radoucie, dit :

- Redresse-toi, je ne vais pas te mordre.

Hermione se leva et annonça :

- Il faut que nous nous rendions dans le wagon des préfets.

Ron la suivit en traînant des pieds, le dos voûté. Laurie le regarda partir, dubitative.

- Il prend vraiment son rôle à cœur, plaisanta-t-elle.

C'est bien moins pire que l'année dernière, avoua Harry en souriant. Il y avait ses frères et il n'osait pas les réprimander ou les punir.

Laurie éclata de rire et Harry la suivit rapidement. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte vitrée :

- Oui ? fit Harry.

- Bonjour, Harry.

En reconnaissant la personne qui venait de parler, il se leva lentement, tendu.

- Bonjour, Cho, répondit-il froidement.

- Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle, gênée du ton de Harry et de la présence de Laurie.

- Un peu, oui, cingla-t-il, sa voix frôlant dangereusement le cercle polaire. Nous étions en train de discuter de la meilleure façon de larguer son petit ami.

- Oh, je vois, dit-elle, bine que Harry fut certain qu'elle était aveugle sur le moment.

Cho se tu et quelque instant et Harry la détailla. Il la trouvait vraiment superbe. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient bien peignés et elle était tirée à quatre épingles. Par comparaison, Laurie ressemblait à un épouvantail qu'on aurait laissé à tous les vents.

- Tu n'était pas venue pour me dire bonjour, je suppose, reprit Harry.

- Heu...

Elle allait répondre « oui » mais elle se retrancha et répondit :

- Si, juste te dire bonjour, c'est ça.

« Menteuse. Menteuse et lâche » se dit Harry.

- Bon, dans ce cas, trancha-t-il, toujours aussi glacial, je crois que tu pourrais nous laisser. Nous voudrions continuer notre passionnante discussion.

- Oh ! Heu... Bien sûr.

Elle le regarda deux secondes comme pour lui demander de l'aide. « Bien fait pour toi» pensa méchamment Harry. Il s'assit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber, sur la baquette.

- Laisse moi deviner, entama Laurie. C'est ta petite amie.

_- Ex_ petite amie, corrigea-t-il. Elle m'a lamentablement plaqué. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte cela. Ce n'est pas très intéressant les peines de cœur d'un pauvre type.

- Ca me va comme discussion, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ca fait du bien d'en parler de temps en temps.

Harry se remémora son rendez vous avec elle à Pré-Au-Lard pour la Saint Valentin.

- Ca a tellement mal tourné que cela tombe dans le grotesque. Ca fait plus rire que pleurer.

Laurie sourit malgré elle.

- Comme la plupart de mes histoires, je te rassure. Tu es bizarre tout de même. Je veux dire, expliqua-t-elle en réponse en sourcil levé de Harry, tu te fais largué et cela ne t'affecte pas plus que cela. Rappelle-moi ton nom déjà ?

Harry Potter.

- Ah oui c'est ça, dit-elle sans le moindre signe d'admiration sur le visage, ce qui renforça l'estime de Harry pour cette fille.

Ils ne dirent rien pour alimenter la conversation mais bizarrement, cela ne dérangeait pas Harry. Au contraire, il sentait que cette fille avait besoin de silence et qu'elle aimait cela. Elle se baissa vers son sac et en sortit une grille de mots casés moldue.

- Tu veux jouer ? lui proposa-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit-il.

Il était enchanté de faire ce genre de jeux. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en faire et il ne connaissait même pas cette grille. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et elle sortit de sa trousse deux stylos bille.

- Tu n'utilises pas de plume ?

- Si mais pas sur ce papier. L'encre pénètre trop le papier glacé et la pointe de la plume le déchire.

Elle posa le tout sur les genoux de Harry et se pencha à nouveau vers son sac. Ce qu'elle en sortit estomaqua Harry.

Elle vérifia quelque chose et dit d'un ton enjoué :

- Tu veux écouter de la musique ?

- Tu peux faire marcher ton baladeur ?

Laurie haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « c'est banal ».

- Bon, tu veux ou pas ? redemanda-t-elle en lui tendant un des écouteurs.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Quel est le titre du CD ?

- Genesis.

- ... A tes souhaits.

Laurie ne comprit pas et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

- Mais non ! s'exclama-t-elle après enfin avoir compris ce que Harry insinuait. Le nom du groupe, c'est Genesis et le chanteur est Phill Collins.

- Je ne connais pas, s'excuse Harry.

Chez les Dursley, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'apprendre des rudiments de musique. Certes, les Dursley possédaient une chaîne hi-fi mais elle avait plus servi à impressionner les voisins qu'autre chose. Seul Dudley, qui en avait une aussi, la faisait marcher mais Harry ne percevait que les coups sourds de la techno à travers les murs insonorisés de sa chambre.

- C'est l'occasion d'apprendre, s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Harry mit l'écouteur qu'elle lui tendait et Laurie enfila l'autre. Elle mit le baladeur en marche et la musique qui s'éleva fit sursauter Harry.

Laurie expliqua les règles des mots casés à son compagnon pendant que Harry hochait de la tête pour signifier qu'il comprenait bien. Le train continuait inlassablement de les amener vers leur rentrée des classes. Harry et Laurie jouaient toujours ensemble.

Ron entra le premier dans le compartiment, l'air grognon.

- Ils sont bien pires que l'année dernières, lança-t-il.

- Qui ?

- Les premières années, lâcha-t-il.

Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette, découragé Hermione arriva peu après lui, légèrement essoufflée :

- Il y en a deux qui ont voulu faire un duel de sorcier alors qu'ils n'ont jamais touché une baguette de leur vie, s'indigna-t-elle en entrant dans le compartiment.

Elle jeta un regard à Laurie et Harry, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, un baladeur entre eux, un écouteur dans les oreilles, penchés légèrement l'un vers l'autre pour optimiser la vision de la grille de jeux. Une lueur passa dans les yeux d'Hermione que Harry ne pu identifier.

- Je peux être heureux de ne pas être préfet alors, fit Harry en criant un peu.

- On n'est pas sourd, indiqua Hermione.

- Pardon ? cria-t-il. Tu disais ?

- Je disais...hurla-t-elle à son tour avant de renoncer.

Elle mima le signe d'ôter quelque chose de son oreille. Harry obtempéra et s'enquit :

- Tu disais... ?

- Laisse tomber, abandonna-t-elle, désespérée.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Elle classa le dossier « Harry ne m'écoute pas n° 310780 » et se lança dans le dossier « les premières années sont intenables n° 785286 ». Ron pour couper court cet exposait, qui promettait d'être très long, lui proposa une partie de la bataille avec des carte explosives.

Personnellement, je préfèrerais que tu m'apprennes à jouer aux échecs.

La mâchoire de Ron dégringola.

- Tu te moques de moi ? interrogea-t-il en reprenant un semblant de contenance.

- Non, pas du tout, répondit-elle, le plus sérieusement du monde. Vous jouez toujours, Harry et toi, et j'aimerais bien me mesurer à l'un d'entre vous.

Ron ne discuta pas et fouilla dans sa valise à la recherche de son plateau. Harry replongea dans sa grille de mots casés. Il percevait vaguement Ron s'énerver.

- Mais non, Hermione, le cavalier se déplace comme cela et pas autrement.

- Ce n'est pas logique, soutenait-elle.

- On s'en fout, reprenait Ron. Ce sont les règles dans le monde entier. On n'en a rien à faire de la logique. Elle intervient après dans le jeu, pas dans le déplacement des pièces.

- Tout de même...

- Je comprends pourquoi on n'a jamais essayé de t'apprendre ce jeu, soupira-t-il.

- Bon, coupa-t-elle. Et les autres pièces alors ?

- Alors... commença Ron mais il fut interrompu par une voix traînante.

- Weasley, tu essayes d'apprendre à jouer aux échecs à cette Sang-de-Bourbe ? Tu espères quoi ? Rendre les castors intelligents ?

Crabbe et Goyle éclatèrent de rire. Le rire des deux acolytes résonnait dans le crâne de Harry comme un hurlement de douleur. Il se forçat à ne pas piper mot de peur de ne pouvoir se retenir de leur lancer un sort.

Malefoy se tourna vers lui mais s'adressa en premier à Laurie de la manière la plus désagréable qui soit :

- T'es qui, toi ?

Laurie releva lentement la tête, ce qui, selon Harry, ne présageais rien de bon.

- Et toi, qui es-tu pour être que l'on soit censé te connaître ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix posée.

- Ce fut sûrement le ton de Laurie qui déstabilisa Malefoy.

- Tu ne me connais pas ? fit-il dans un excès de narcissisme.

- Non, mais donne moi une seule bonne raison de côtoyer un asticot comme toi.

Aussitôt, Crabbe et Goyle s'avancèrent, les poings sérés. Laurie se leva et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Mais les deux compères continuaient de se rapprocher d'elle.

- Potter, je ne t'avais pas vu, s'exclama Malefoy en feignant la surprise.

- Il regarda le peu d'espace qui subsistait entrez Harry et Laurie.

- Tu fais la cour ? Tu es rapide en besogne, dis donc. Remarque je t'envie.

Harry bouillonnait intérieurement mais Laurie le retint de se mettre debout d'un geste de la main.

- Tu te prends pour qui ? lui lança-t-elle. Et reculez tout les deux, intima-t-elle à l'intention des deux garçons, vous n'arriveriez pas à faire de mal à une mouche. Toi, peu importe ton nom, et tes deux gorilles, je vous conseille de dégager rapidement. Allez rejoindre vos copains les vers.

- Fais attention, tu regretteras ce que tu viens de dire, menaça Malefoy.

Laurie fit mine de trembler de peur. Malefoy poussa un soupir offensé et s'en alla dignement, suivit de ses gardes du corps.

- Sale vers visqueux, marmonna-t-elle.

- Bien dit, approuva Ron.

- Où en étions nous ?

Harry agita la grille, un immense sourire s'étalant sur son visage. Elle venait à peine de se rassoire quand Ginny fit aussi irruption dans le compartiment.

- Ce n'est pas possible, s'écria Ron. Cela n'arrête pas aujourd'hui.

- Quoi ? Cela ne te plait pas que je vienne ? Je peux m'en aller tout de suite.

- Non, reste Ginny, intervint Hermione, sentant la conversation tourner au vinaigre. Ron est... comment dire... légèrement énervé.

- Comme d'habitude, affirma Ginny.

- Comment cela, comme d'habitude ?

Ginny le coupa dans son élan en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Je viens juste avertir qu'il faut que vous mettiez vos uniformes. On arrive bientôt.

- OK. Merci Ginny.

Elle s'en alla, non sans lancer un regard meurtrier à son frère.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils entrèrent beaucoup plus tard dans le château. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Laurie allaient pénétrer dans la Grande Salle quand une voix retentit derrière eux :

- Mrs Blanchelune ? demanda McGonagall, je vous prie de bien vouloir me suivre.

- Pourquoi ? fit-elle sans la moindre once de politesse, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Vous allez être répartie dans unes des maisons.

Laurie ouvrit des yeux encore plus ronds si c'était possible. Mais elle n'essaya pas de protester et la suivit. Harry la regarda s'avancer dans la file des premières années, paraissant colosse au milieu d'eux.

- Elle débarque ou quoi ? interrogea Ron, incrédule. Elle ne savait pas qu'il y avait des maisons à Poudlard ?

Ils poussèrent les portes de la Grande Salle et s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors. Harry regarda avec un pincement au cœur ces élèves s'asseoir à leur place habituelle, en discutant gaiement, pas le moins du monde soucieux de son cœur violenté par les tempêtes. Le ciel magique au dessus de leur tête scintillait d'étoiles qui semblaient lui faire un clin d'œil. Mais Harry le perçut comme moqueur et il se surprit à penser que Laurie l'avait, sans le montrer, incité à parler dans le train pendant qu'ils étaient seuls. Comme il aimerait qu'elle soit dans leur maison...

Il détourna le regard des étoiles et le posa sur la table des professeurs. Il annonça alors de la voix de quelqu'un qui a l'habitude :

- On a un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Qui ? demanda brusquement Hermione, avide de savoir.

Harry lui désigna d'un signe de tête nonchalant la femme assise entre Rogue et Hagrid. Leur nouvelle professeur observait les élèves avec désintérêt et Harry se dit qu'elle s'ennuyait sûrement ici.

Il la détailla ; elle avait les cheveux roux, avait l'air de se coiffer à la dynamite tous les matins, avait des grosses lunettes vertes à montures d'écailles et, autant que Harry pouvait en juger, elle était extrêmement fine. On aurait dit qu'il suffisait de lui frapper l'épaule pour qu'elle tombe en mille morceaux épars.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à toutes volées et les premières années firent leur entrée, leur file ouverte par McGonagall. Plus Harry montait dans les classes supérieures, plus les premières années lui semblaient petits.

Mais tout au bout de la queue, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, l'ai boudeur, Laurie s'avançait, offensée de se retrouver coincée derrière des nains de jardin mobiles.

McGonagall présenta le Choixpeau et commença la longue liste. Le nom de Blanchelune arriva rapidement. Quand McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, il apparut à Harry que le temps s'étirait interminablement. Le Choixpeau sondait l'esprit de Laurie et les minutes défilaient de plus en plus. Où irait-elle ?

Et le Choixpeau continuait son monologue mental. Et Laurie était détendue, pas soucieuse de savoir où elle serait répartie.

Soudain, le chapeau miteux cria : « Serpentard ». Harry faillit tomber de sa chaise. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle qui avait été si gentille. Harry parcoura la table des yeux, hagard. Laurie se leva tranquillement et se dirigea vers la table de ses nouveaux camarades. Elle s'assit en bout de table et Malefoy fit la grimace car il avait reconnu la fille qui lui avait tenu tête dans le Poudlard Express.

Harry reporta le peu d'attention qu'il pouvait garder sur ses amis. Ron se moquait royalement du sort de Laurie et Hermione avait un petit sourire satisfait.

La file des premières années s'amenuisait lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en resta plus. La dîner qui suivit fut une explosion de saveur, toutes aussi surprenantes les unes que les autres. Hermione à coté de Harry s'étonnait que Dumbledore n'ait pas fait de discours mais apparemment tout le monde s'en fichait pas mal. En effet, quand Harry tourna la tête vers son directeur, il apparut que son visage était sombre et qu'il paraissait bien plus vieux qu'il n'avait jamais semblé l'être.

Cependant alors que le repas eut fini d'être dévoré par des élèves affamés, Dumbledore se leva et annonça :

- Chers élèves, soyez le bienvenue dans cette école. Comme vous l'avez appris certainement pendant les vacances, nous traversons l'ère la plus sombre de notre époque. Voldemort est revenu. Je compte sur vous pour rester soudé quoi qu'il arrive. N'oublié pas que l'on ne fait que traverser ce moment et mettons tout en œuvre pour qu'il soit éphémère. Aucun d'entre vous ne doit penser que la souffrance ne frappera jamais à sa porte. Au contraire, elle est partout, elle rôde dans les coins les plus sombres de votre âme, en attendant le mouvement propice pour vous assaillir. Regardez ce qu'il s'est passé au Chemin de traverse cet été.

A ces mots, la plupart des élèves se rembrunirent car ils avaient été, plus ou moins directement, concernés par cette tragédie.

Dans la nuit, dans son lit, Harry se posa ces questions : comment utiliser notre souffrance quand on ne l'a pas accepté ? Comment l'utilisé contre notre ennemi quand c'est lui qui nous a arraché ce que l'on avait de plus cher au monde ? Comment avoir la tête hors des horreurs qui se déroulaient partout, où que l'on aille ? Et surtout, quand on se tenait pour responsable de la mort de ses proches, comment ne pas baisser les bras et succomber à son tour ? Comment faire pour dire : ce n'est pas de ma faute, je n'aurais rien pu faire ?

« Impossible » essaya de se convaincre Harry mais une petite voix résonnait au fond de lui, toujours plus présente à chaque battement de cœur. « Mais vous avez tous le même ennemi, soutenait-elle. C'est la même personne qui cause vos souffrances et vos malheurs. C'est Voldemort ».

- C'est gratuit, pensa Harry. Peut-être que, dans ce cas là, c'est Voldemort qui est en cause mais dans notre vie de tous les jours ? Ce n'est pas une personne bien distincte. Nous ne pouvons pas nous contenter de rejeter la faute sur les autres pour se laver les mains.

- Non, certes, reprit la voix, mais on peut se décharger sur quelqu'un pour y voir plus clair quelque temps avant de se replonger dans sa tristesse et d'en tirer des enseignements.

- Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça marche, affirma Harry, toujours mentalement. La vie ne nous laisse pas un moment de répit pour nous rabattre sur nous même et nous laisser le temps de réfléchir. On ne peut pas plonger en soi et chercher la cause de nos pleurs et de l'amputer tel que l'on souhaite. Comment faire alors pour adoucir un malheur ?

- Ce sont les futures épreuves qui t'aident à trouver une réponse. Elle t'apprennent des choses et t'aident à voir ton monde clairement et à avoir un objectif dans la vie. Tu ne peux rien faire sans recul. Et culpabiliser ne sert à rien. On ne peut se repentir sur des épreuves qui nous ont atteint bien plus profondément qu'on ne voudrait le laisser voir. Car tout est du passé. Et on ne peut changer le passé. C'est lorsque le passé nous rattrape qu'il est nécessaire de faire un pas en avant et d'avancer sans se retourner. Le passé n'est qu'une source d'ennui.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, protesta Harry. Un peuple qui oublie son passé est condamné à le revivre (citation de Goethe). Exactement comme notre monde a oublié le sien et qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes obligé à le voir revenir à toute allure.

- Certainement mais ne pas se préoccuper du passé est une bonne chose. Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière, répéta la petite voix. Seul l'avenir compte, car ce sont nos choix et nos décisions qui décideront de l'avenir pour nous. Et cela, nous ne pouvons le faire que si l'on prend pied sur nos souffrances et que nous les canalisons pour devenir plus forts et être une unité et non pas dispersé.

« Etre une unité ». Harry grava mentalement cette phrase dans sa tête et s'endormit, rassuré.


	6. Condoléances de l'équipe médicale

Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Seule l'intrigue et Laurie m'appartiennent.

Vous m'excuserez, j'ai été très longue. En fait j'ai été atteinte de flémingite aiguë. Donc voila. BONNE ANNEE à touset les meilleurs voeux. Et surtout pour moi, pourvu que je puisse à l'avenir éviter la flémingite (très dur).

**Greg **: tu verras si notre Harry va devenir puissant. Cela ne me plait pas trop mais je verrais. Je n'aime pas que l'on me répondre cela mais je me gène pas pour le faire. Je ne peux que te dire d'attendre. Et pour les couples... mystère, mystère.

Assez parlé. Maintenant,à vous de lire!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec une étrange amertume dans la bouche. Il régnait déjà une grande agitation dans le dortoir : chacun s'habillait dans la fièvre car c'était aujourd'hui que les sixièmes années devaient choisir les matières qu'ils souhaitaient continuer.

Cependant, Harry, qui ne s'était endormi que tardivement, ne voulait qu'une chose : dormir encore un peu.

- Harry, l'interpella Neville, il faudrait te lever si tu ne veux pas être en retard.

- Hum..., grogna celui-ci en se retournant dans son lit et en mettant la tête dans les couvertures.

- Tu commences bien l'année, toi, plaisanta Dean.

Harry les sentit tous s'approcher de son lit mais il ne pressentit pas se qui allait lui arriver. Neville, Ron, Dean et Seamus se murmurèrent quelque chose d'incompréhensible et la couverture sous laquelle se blottissait Harry fut arrachée et projetée sur un autre lit. Harry poussa un cri de stupeur et frémit de froid en se roulant davantage en boule.

Mais les quatre garçons ne comptaient pas en rester là. Deux lui maintenaient les jambes et les bras, tandis que les deux autres le chatouillaient.

Harry riait, riait tellement qu'il en pleurait. Ses cris de secours désespérés ne passaient pas ses lèvres, étouffés par l'éclat de rire. Il se tordait en tous sens pour essayer d'échapper aux mains des garçons mais rien à faire car il était retenu par les deux autres.

Il finit par réussir à articuler un « lâchez-moi » sourd mais cela n'arrêta pas ses camarades. Tout à coup, l'amulette qu'il portait au cou tomba sur le lit avec un bruit mat. Mais Harry n'y fit pas attention, pas plus que les quatre gaillards. Il voulu se défaire de cette attaque et il pu enfin hurler :

- LACHEZ-MOI !

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi ils le lâchèrent instantanément. Une lumière rouge inonda la pièce quelques centièmes de secondes puis s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, ne laissant qu'une persistance rétinienne bleuâtre.

- Bon, tu viens ?

Harry mima un chien qui montrait des crocs et se leva de mauvaise grâce. Il s'habilla et descendit du dortoir.

Hermione, en bas, attendait Ron et Harry en jouant avec Procyon. Le chiot sautait partout en aboyant joyeusement.

- Vous êtes enfin prêts ?

- Allons-y, fit Ron d'un ton gai.

En se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, Harry remarqua que les filles regardaient son chien d'un air attendri. A un moment, Procyon s'approcha de l'une d'elle d'un pas de conquérant, tourna autour et remua de la queue en la regardant avec des yeux de chien battu. Le fille ne tarda pas à céder et à se baisser pour lui caresser le tête.

Harry sourit car la fille que Procyon avait choisie n'était pas des plus moches. Il s'avança vers elle, après avoir dit à ses amis qu'il les rejoindrait. Le chiot s'était retourné sur le dos pendant que la fille passait ses doigts dans la fourrure noire.

- Allez, Procyon, arrête de l'embêter, réprimanda Harry.

La jeune élève leva les yeux et assura que son chien était adorable.

- Il est un peu fou fou quand même.

- Il me fait beaucoup rire. Il est très doux et très beau.

Harry réprima un sourire.

- Viens Procyon, si tu tiens à manger bien sûr. Salut, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la fille.

Elle reprit ses livres dans ses bras et s'en alla. Le chiot, dont la queue battait l'air, avait des yeux rieurs et victorieux.

- Franchement, lui dit Harry, je trouve que tu es bien gâté. Tu n'auras pas de mal à trouver une maîtresse si jamais tu te perds un jour.

Procyon baissa la tête. Ils franchirent les portes de la Grande Salle.

- Mais rien ne dit que je te perdrais un jour.

Il s'installa avec Ron et Hermione en grande discussion sur les matières qu'ils devaient choisir.

- Je ne vois absolument pas à quoi cela me servirait de prendre Potions, soutenait Ron.

- Mais c'est toujours nécessaire étant donné que tu ne sais pas encore quel métier exercer plus tard.

- Tu penses réellement que j'ai envie de voir la tête de Rogue deux années de plus ?

- Tu crois que cela me fait plaisir ? s'emporta Hermione.

- Du moment que tu ne me dis pas « la divination est essentielle », dit-il d'une voix haut perchée.

- Mais maintenant que les vraies prophéties existent...

Harry s'étouffa en entendant cela.

- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Hermione en lui tapotant le dos.

Il décida de faire dériver la discussion sur un autre sujet.

- Tu as reçu la _Gazette_ ce matin ? Nul comme excuse, ajouta-il mentalement.

- Oui mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dedans.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel tous en profitèrent pour avaler une bouchée de nourriture. Procyon quémanda quelques aliments et son maître lui donna du bacon.

- Je suis désolé, il n'y a pas de poulet.

- Et toi, Harry, tu vas continuer la divination ? redemanda Hermione.

« C'est pas vrai, elle ne lâche jamais le morceau » gémit intérieurement Harry. Il fit mine de redonner du bacon à son chien mais Hermione attendit patiemment qu'il ait fini. Lorsque, au bout de cinq minutes, il ne pu plus faire semblant de décortiquer le gras, il se résigna à lui faire face.

- Je vais laisser tomber.

- Mais enfin, s'exclama-t-elle, choquée, avec ce qu'on a découvert...

- Et pourquoi _tu_ ne prend pas, la divination, _toi_ ? coupa Ron, du tac au tac.

Hermione s'empourpra. Elle marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible pour l'oreille humaine.

- Tu peux répéter ? demanda Ron en tendant son oreille.

- Je suis allée voir Firenze pour lui demander si je pouvais revenir, chuchota-t-elle.

Ron fit semblant de tomber de sa chaise mais il rata son coup et culbuta réellement.

- J'hallucine, dit-il en se relevant.

Hermione renifla dédaigneusement et fini son repas en silence. Puis elle ramassa ses affaires et se leva.

- Bon, je m'en vais si monsieur le veut bien, cingla sa voix à l'adresse de Ron.

- Mais vous pouvez disposer, répondit Ron, sans être le moins du monde affecté par le ton d' Hermione.

- Où va-t-elle ? demanda Harry, une fois que son amie eut disparu. Elle ne veut pas rester avec nous pour le choix des matières ?

Ron haussa des épaules.

- C'est son problème, assura-t-il.

- Tu as fini ? s'enquit abruptement Harry.

- Oui, pourquoi ? s'étonna Ron.

- Parce qu'on va se dépêcher de voir McGonagall. Cela libèrera notre journée.

McGonagall voulu bien officialiser leur choix des matières avant le début de ses cours mais elle fit sortir Ron de son bureau.

- L'entretien doit être individuel, Mr Weasley.

Ron retourna dans le couloir sans faire d'histoire et referma la porte.

- Bien, Mr Potter, commença-t-elle en joignant ses mains, que vous destiniez vous comme carrière ?

- Je souhaiterais devenir Auror.

- Ah oui, cela me revient maintenant.

Elle sortit des papiers et énonça les différentes qualités des Aurors et les qualifications qui leur sont demandées.

- Vous avez apparemment eut des notes suffisamment élevées pour pourvoir continuer dans les matières que je vous ais cité un peu plus tôt.

Harry gardait le silence.

- Donc nous allons devoir avertir notre cher professeur Rogue que vous assisterez à ses cours. Je vous inscris également en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, en Métamorphose avec moi, en Sortilège avec le professeur Flitwick, en Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec Hagrid.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et McGonagall écrivit sur le papier le nom des matières de sa belle écriture parfaitement calligraphiée.

- Je dois maintenant vous demander quelle matière vous souhaitez prendre en renforcée.

- Pardon ?

- Vous devez choisir une matière dont vous ferez deux heures supplémentaires. C'est ce que nous appelons une matière renforcée.

Il resta indécis puis McGonagall lui proposa de prendre Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

- Cela vous sera utile et de plus vous manifestez des dons peu communs en cette matière.

- Oui, je crois que je faire cela.

- Ce sera parfait.

Elle nota le nom du cours dans une petite case et le papier disparut dans une minuscule volute de fumée. Du bout de la baguette, elle fit apparaître un emploi du temps. Puis elle lui tendit :

- Tenez, vous. Puisque vous avez fini, votre journée est libre aujourd'hui. L'emploi du temps commencera demain. Au fait Mr Potter, interpella-t-elle alors que Harry allait ouvrir la porte, je tenais à vous féliciter pour vos notes en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal et en Métamorphose. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un de mes meilleurs élèves.

- Merci, professeur, balbutia Harry en esquissant un sourire.

Le professeur lui répondit à son tour en souriant légèrement et Harry s'en alla laissant la place à Ron. Il en profita pour examiner son emploi du temps. Contrairement à l'année dernière, il était moins chargé. Il avait plusieurs heures de libres entre les cours et finissait assez tôt souvent dans la semaine. « Parfait », se dit-il, « cela va servir aux entraînement de Quiddich ».

Après avoir patienté plus d'un quart d'heure, Ron sortit enfin du bureau suivit de McGonagall qui semblait un peu énervée.

- La prochaine fois, Mr Weasley, venez en sachant ce que vous voulez faire. Ne me faites pas perdre mon temps ainsi. Maintenant, excusez-moi mais mes élèves m'attendent.

- Vieille chouette, marmonna Ron quand elle se fut éloignée.

- Tu as pris Divination finalement ? plaisanta Harry.

Ron ne répondit rien, ce qui fit douter Harry.

- Alors ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Tu veux venir t'entraîner au Quiddich ? J'ai hâte de remonter sur mon balai.

Ils allèrent chercher leur balai et en chemin, ils rencontrèrent Hermione.

- Tu étais passée où ? demanda Ron.

- Vas te faire voir. Cela ne te regarde pas.

Elle passa devant lui sans lui accorder un regard mais fixa Harry des yeux jusqu'au dernier moment. Ron était bouche bée.

- Elle ne m'a jamais parlé ainsi, bafouilla-t-il. Je ne comprends pas...

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Mais rien, se défendit Ron.

Harry haussa des épaules et reprit son chemin vers la Salle Commune. Procyon leur fit la fête mais Harry lui dit de se calmer.

- Reste la et je te promets que ce soir, je t'emmène faire un tour dans le parc.

- Ouah ! aboya-t-il.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sur la route du stade de Quiddich, Ron interrogea Harry :

- Dis moi...

- Hum.

- Comment compte tu faire tes sélections et surtout quand ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je voudrais me présenter en tant que gardien.

- Mais tu fais déjà parti de l'équipe.

- Oui mais c'était provisoire. Je me suis dis que si tu voulais changer de gardien, tu ne t'en priverais pas alors je vais me représenter.

- Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de te virer de ton poste, assura Harry.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Ron, une lueur pétillante dans les yeux.

Harry hocha de la tête. Devant eux, le stade était gigantesque et Harry commençait à ressentir de l'excitation à l'idée de remonter sur son balai. Il possédait un superbe Eclair de Feu. Ce n'était sûrement plus le dernier balai (il y avait du avoir quelques nouveautés) mais il y tenait car c'était Sirius qui lui avait offert.

A l'évocation de son parrain disparu, le moral de Harry retomba légèrement mais il lui sembla entendre quelqu'un qui lui disait : « Ne pense pas à moi, fais ta vie. Ne te gâche pas la journée que tu as pour moi ».

Alors Harry releva la tête, passa sa paume sur le manche de bois du balai et respira un bon coup. Il était maintenant au centre du stade. Tout autour de lui, les gradins étaient silencieux. Pourtant, il semblait à Harry qu'ils hurlaient le nom des joueurs de son équipe glorieuse et qu'ils exultaient à chaque fois que le Souafle passait à travers les buts adverses.

Des sifflets retentissaient de toutes part et il sentait les Serpentards hurler son nom comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte. Cela sonnait aux oreilles de Harry comme un doux chuchotement. Il se tourna vers les buts en or qui planaient à quinze mètre de haut. Ils brillaient de tous leurs feux au soleil comme si Rusard venait de les astiquer de toute l'huile de coude qui lui restait. Et devant lui, voletant à quelques centimètres de son visage, le Vif d'Or. Petit, rapide, léger et plus que tout, insaisissable.

Harry enfourcha son balai pour l'attraper et donna un grand coup de pied sur le sol. Et tout à coup, une merveilleuse sensation du vent frais sur ses joues se fit sentir et lui fit comprendre qu'il avait réellement décollé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et aperçu Ron qui tentait tant bien que mal de le suivre sur son Brossdur de moyenne qualité. Harry monta haut dans le ciel puis, tel un oiseau, étendit ses bras en ailes d'avion, et cria. Pourquoi criait-il

Impossible de le savoir. Peut-être était-ce de tristesse pour avoir repensé à Sirius qui lui avait offert ce balai ? Ou alors parce qu'il était tout simplement heureux d'être dans son élément ? Harry ne le savait pas lui-même. Il criait de tout son soul, comme il aurait crié dans le bureau de Dumbledore l'année dernière si l'envie ne lui avait pas pris de casser tout ce qu'il voyait.

- Harry ! HARRY ! Attend-moi !

Harry ralenti et plongea en piquet et remonta en chandelle juste avant son crash pratiquement inévitable. Il continua son ballet aérien, plongeant et ne redressant son balai qu'au dernier moment, presque pour voir jusqu'au il pouvait aller. Puis à bout de souffle, il s'arrêta dans les airs et conserva cette position stationnaire. Il contempla le paysage de l'Ecosse magnifique sous ce soleil qu'il voyait par-dessus les gradins.

Ron le rejoignit. Son balai semblait au bord de décrocher à chaque moment et Ron avait bien du mal à le tenir dans une position à peu près stable.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? T'es complètement dingue ! hurla-t-il. Tu cherches à te tuer ou quoi ?

- J'ai amené une balle, dit Harry en fouillant dans sa poche. Cela te dirais de jouer un peu ?

Ron l'observa un instant puis hocha de la tête. Harry sourit faiblement puis lança la balle de toutes ses forces vers le ciel. Harry fit démarrer son balai mais ne partit pas à pleine vitesse pour laisser une chance à Ron de rattraper la balle. La petite sphère se mit à dégringoler à toute allure vers le sol et les deux amis durent entamer une plongée pour pouvoir gagner du terrain.

Seulement, la balle continuait son chemin et allait bientôt toucher le sol si l'un des deux ne fonçait pas immédiatement pour la rattraper. Harry lâcha la puissance de son balai et ses pieds frôlèrent le sol lorsqu'il tendit la main. La boule était prisonnière de ses doigts et Harry fit encore quelque mètres en descendant de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à remonter en flèche au dernier moment.

Il atterrit en douceur et Ron le rejoignit un peu plus tard, le front en sueur.

- J'avais raison.

- A propos de quoi ?

- T'es complètement dingue.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et remontèrent sur leur balai.

- Modère un peu la rapidité de ton balai, Harry. J'ai du mal à suivre moi. Je n'ai qu'un pauvre Brossdur, se lamenta Ron.

- Il est plutôt pas mal pour un balai de ce type.

- Oui, mais il n'est pas aussi rapide que ton Eclair de Feu.

Ils planèrent jusqu'aux buts et Harry expliqua à Ron qu'il lui lancerait la balle pour l'entraîner.

- D'autant plus, si tu t'entraînes sur une balle de cette taille, tu n'auras aucun mal avec un Souafle.

- Mouais.

- Vas te placer au lieu de râler, intima Harry. Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon, je n'ai pas d'autre balle.

Dès lors, il lançait la sphère et Ron la rattrapait du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Il y a encore beaucoup de travail pour obtenir la virtuosité de Dubois, se moqua Harry pendant qu'ils reprenaient le chemin du château.

- Oh, ça va. Je te rappelle que l'année dernière j'avais tout de même réussi à arrêter pas mal de but.

- Il te faut y aller pratiquement tous les jours et surtout t'entraîner sur le plan mental. Il ne faut pas te laisser déstabiliser parce que tu as laissé échapper un but.

- J'y penserais, marmonna Ron maussade.

- Allons, ce n'était pas mal aujourd'hui, rassura Harry en lui donnant de grandes claques dans le dos.

- Je préfèrerais que ce soit très bien et pas « ce n'était pas mal ». A ce rythme, je vais me faire virer de l'équipe.

- Hum, fit Harry, en se grattant le menton. Je me demandais vraiment si c'était bien la peine de garder un gardien aussi nul que toi.

- Arrête de me charrier.

Le déjeuner se passa sans encombres. Hermione arriva au milieu du repas et s'installa.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où tu avais disparu ? tenta Ron.

Pour toutes réponse, Hermione piqua son steak violemment. Ron déglutit et se referma dans le silence. Harry soupira et demanda :

- Tu vas prendre quelles matières au final ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu n'es pas encore allée voir McGonagall ?

- Non, répondit simplement Hermione.

- Qu'a tu fais alors ce matin ? s'étonna Harry.

- J'étais allée faire des recherches.

- Déjà ? s'étouffa Ron.

Hermione lui jeta un regard tellement noir que Ron plongea sous la table pour ramasser quelque chose.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit Hermione en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Harry.

Harry suivit le regard de son interlocutrice et vit Cho qui s'avançait vers lui. Par malheur, Neville, assit juste à coté de lui se leva et s'en alla. Cho arriva par derrière pendant que Harry essayait de faire signe à Ron d'entamer une conversation.

- Bonjour Harry. Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Mais bien sûr, dit Harry alors qu'il ne souhaitait que le contraire.

- Bon, je retourne à la bibliothèque. Tu viens Ron ?

- Hein ?

- On va à la bibliothèque, répéta Hermione avec un regard plein de sous entendu.

Cho suivit du regard Hermione, sans la moindre animosité dans les yeux.

- Tu vas bien ? entama-t-elle.

- Hum.

- C'est bien.

- Hum.

Visiblement, Cho ne savait pas du tout comment décoincer Harry.

- Tu... Tu vas prendre quelles matières ?

- Beaucoup.

- Ah.

Elle respira un bon coup.

- Que... Qu'est ce... Qu'est ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ?

- Pas grand-chose.

- Ah.

La conversation avançait rapidement. Puis Harry culpabilisa quand même. Il n'était pas vraiment gentil avec elle. Certes, elle non plus n'avait pas été très sympa mais tout de même...

- Je suis allé au terrain de Quiddich, lança Harry.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Je me suis amusé avec Ron. Il va peut-être rentrer dans l'équipe cette année.

Bizarrement, Cho avait les yeux qui pétillaient de cette discussion qui n'avançait à rien.

- Tu as été promu capitaine, c'est cela ?

- Oui. Comme Angelina est partie, j'ai repris le flambeau. J'espère que l'on remportera la coupe cette année aussi.

- J'ai confiance en toi, articula-t-elle difficilement.

Etait-ce si dur de dire à quelqu'un que l'on avait confiance en lui ?

- Merci, dit-il finalement.

Harry lui servi du jus d'orange.

- Dis, lui demanda-t-elle, tu vas reconstituer l'AD cette année ?

- Je n'ai pas encore réfléchis. A vrai dire, cela m'était sortit de la tête.

- Bon, bah, réfléchis bien alors...

- Oui.

Cho se leva et, avant de partir, l'embrassa sur la joue. Seamus et Dean, assis pas très loin, sifflèrent et le rouge monta aux joues de Harry. Il se frotta les pommettes mais cela ne servi qu'à les rendre plus rouges.

A son tour, Harry sorti de la Grande Salle. Ron l'attendait, assit sur les marches de l'escalier, l'air grognon.

- T'as fini ?

Ils décidèrent de retourner à nouveau au stade de Quiddich. L'après midi passa bien vite à leurs yeux. Il était environ cinq heures quand ils se résignèrent à rentrer. Harry devait aller se promener avec Procyon.

Hermione n'était pas dans la Salle Commune. Déjà presque pleine d'élèves, elle était très bruyante et Harry dû crier plusieurs fois le nom de son chien pour que celui-ci l'entende. Il arriva la queue en l'air, joyeux.

- Tu viens avec moi ? demanda Harry à Ron.

- Non, je vais attendre Hermione. Tu ne sais pas où elle a pu aller ?

- Elle nous a dit qu'elle monterait à la bibliothèque, chercha Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas question que j'y aille.

Harry haussa des épaules :

- A ta guise. Allez, viens Procyon.

Le ciel était très clair, dehors. Le lac semblait d'autant plus noir que le ciel était bleu. Harry prit le chemin qui faisait le tour du lac sombre. Il marchait assez lentement, Procyon trottinait à coté de lui, le nez rivé sur le sol, furetant à droite et à gauche mais la queue frappant toujours l'air. « Ce chien se réincarnera en oiseau, à battre de la queue comme cela » se dit Harry.

Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'il marchait en silence, s'amusant de l'attitude de son chiot, quand il vit une silhouette assise au bord de l'eau. Il s'approcha encore et distingua des cheveux bruns sur lesquels se cachaient des mèches blondes. En faisant quelques pas de plus, il remarqua un pull avec une bordure verte. L'uniforme de Serpentard !

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait continuer ou pas. Mais ce fut Procyon qui prit les devant. N'ayant apparemment pas vu la personne assise, il continua son chemin. Mais il sentit l'odeur de la silhouette et s'arrêta net.

Harry avança un peu et reconnu Laurie. Il allait la rejoindre quand Procyon grogna et recula, les crocs découverts. Il refusa d'avancer davantage et Harry dû le prendre dans ses bras pour pouvoir dire bonjour à Laurie.

- Salut !

- Oh, bonjour Harry !

Il relâcha Procyon qui courra le plus loin possible de lui. Une fois qu'il se fut suffisamment éloigné, il repris sa première occupation, la truffe collée au sol.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Elle tapota l'herbe à coté d'elle et Harry s'assit en tailleur.

- Tu a été envoyée à Serpentard, dit-il en considérant les vêtements qu'elle portait.

- Comme tu peux le voir.

- Pourquoi ? murmura Harry.

- Tu disais ? Je n'ai pas entendu.

Harry hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Ton chien ne m'aime vraiment pas, constata Laurie.

Le silence revint. Harry se sentait gêné. Il croisa les bras, les décroisa, se gratta la tête puis joignit les mains. Pourquoi se sentait-il si stupide ? Il finit par se lever et s'approcher de l'eau. Il y plongea le bout des doigts. Des rides se formèrent, brisant ainsi la monotonie de la surface.

Il se sentait lourd. Quelque chose lui pesait sur la nuque. Un frisson lu parcourut l'échine, il enleva ses doigts et se retourna.

Laurie l'observait, ou plutôt, fixait ses yeux, comme s'ils avaient été des aimants, mettant le pauvre Harry sous pression.

- Tu as ton baladeur ?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas pris.

Il y eut encore quelques secondes de silence pendant lequel l'esprit Harry cherchait furieusement un sujet de discussion.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire d'où tu viens ? dit-il finalement.

- Quelle importance ?

Il se serait produit la même chose si Harry avait pris un coup de poing dans le ventre. Pourquoi rejetait-elle son passé ? « Et pourquoi, pourquoi le silence revenait à chaque fois que l'on tentait de le repousser ? » s'exaspéra Harry.

- Malefoy apprécie le fait que tu sois à Serpentard ?

- Malefoy ? dit-elle en levant les sourcils. Ce petit vers visqueux ?

- Oui.

- Pas vu de la soirée, affirma-t-elle, catégorique.

- Fais attention à toi, tout de même.

- Pourquoi tout le monde me donne-t-il le même conseil ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- Probablement parce que c'est justifié.

Laurie se leva et s'étira de tout son long. Elle faisait déjà la taille de Harry mais quand elle s'étirait, elle paraissait deux fois plus grande que lui.

- Tu avais amorcé le tour du lac ? Je vais t'accompagner.

Elle considéra le chiot qui gambadait un peu plus loin.

- Même si cela ne fait pas plaisir à ton chien.

Harry sourit. Ils se mirent en marche. La discussion vint petit à petit, le plus naturellement du monde. Le tour du lac achevé, ils durent se séparer.

Il faudra que l'on refasse cela plus souvent. C'était agréable, avoua Laurie les joues rosies par l'air frais du dehors.

- Promis. La prochaine fois que je promènerais Procyon, je t'avertirais.

Elle lui sourit brièvement avant de partir en direction de la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Procyon aboya férocement une dernière fois.

- Le dernier arrivé à la Salle Commune a perdu ?

Pourquoi ce chiot semblait-il toujours le comprendre ? Les escaliers défilèrent rapidement sous leur pas. Au début, Harry avait une petite avance, rapidement comblé par Procyon. Ce dernier finit même par prendre le dessus mais ils arrivèrent en même temps au portrait de la Grosse Damme. Cependant, Harry avait la nette impression que Procyon avait ralenti son pas exprès.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien après le repas, Ron, Hermione et Harry étaient affalés dans le canapé face à la cheminée qui ronflait doucement et projetait une douce chaleur.

- Mademoiselle disparaît toute la journée sans la moindre nouvelle et elle prétend ne rien vouloir m'expliquer encore, ronchonnait Ron.

- Je te vois déjà adulte et hyper jaloux. Je n'aimerais mieux pas être à la place de ta petite amie.

- Je n'en ai pas.

- Et si tu continues comme cela, tu n'en aura jamais, lança Hermione.

Ron allait répliquer quand un hibou passa dans la cheminée, manquant de peu de se griller les plumes.

- Quand je pense que l'on aurait pu avoir du hibou rôti.

- Ron, tu est atroce, cingla Hermione. Qui cherche tu ? marmonna-t-elle en fixant le hibou des yeux.

Soudain le rapace plongea sur elle et se posa en douceur sur le dossier du canapé d'où Harry s'était vivement retiré. Il délia le parchemin attaché à sa patte et examina l'adresse.

- C'est pour toi, annonça-t-il en tendant la lettre à Hermione.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise puis d'inquiétude. Elle décacheta la lettre de ses mains tremblantes et commença à lire. Les deux garçons trépignaient à coté d'elle, dans l'attente d'une explication.

Harry était angoissé. Hermione était habituellement calme mais pourquoi ses yeux s'embuaient-ils, sans pour autant vouloir lâcher une larme ?

Ses lèvres tremblaient, elle bafouillait. Elle renifla, ses yeux se mouillèrent davantage, ne la laissant plus voir qu'un flou disgracieux.

Puis tout à coup, sa main s'ouvrit et la lettre chuta lentement sur le sol. Hermione tomba violement à genoux et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

Harry ramassa le parchemin :

- Oh mon Dieu, laissa-t-il échapper en se mettant la main sur la bouche.

Les petites lettres noires inscrite à l'encre semblaient sautiller de part et d'autre de la feuille, l'empêchent de lire. En entête, le sceau de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste trônait en couleur jurant horriblement avec l'atmosphère de la lettre.

_Chère Mrs Granger Hermione Jane,_

_Nous avons reçus vos parents, Mrs et M. Granger, pour qu'ils puissent profiter de soins à la suite de coups et de sorts répétés en juillet dernier._

_Votre mère est vivante mais est cependant amnésique. Elle a recouvré partiellement la mémoire mais ses souvenirs s'amenuisent d'heure en heure._

_Votre père n'a malheureusement pas pu être sauvé. Il est décédé ce matin malgré les soins qui lui ont été prodigués. _

_Nous vous demandons de bien vouloir nous indiquer par hibou postal la date et l'heure de votre venue à l'hôpital pour que vous puissiez récupérer son corps._

_Nos condoléances, _

_L'équipe médicale._

Un silence de mort régnait dans la Salle Commune. Ron était livide et Hermione sanglotait toujours. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. La même impuissance que l'été dernier ou lors de l'attaque le saisit. Il se laissa tomber auprès d'Hermione.

Celle-ci rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla. Elle hurla le plus fort qu'elle pu sans discontinuer. Ses mains, molles, donnaient l'image de cette jeune fille. Harry, tout comme Ron, ne se boucha les oreilles sous ce cri strident, voulant partager son sentiment.

Hermione coupa sa voix. Elle était en sueur, essoufflée mais aucune larme ne coulait de ses yeux. Elles s'amassaient derrières ses paupières mais sans s'échapper. Pourtant, les larmes faisaient tellement de bien par moment.

Harry la prit par les épaules, la fixa un moment puis la blotti contre lui, n'en pouvant plus de voir ce visage ravagé. Ron, à coté de lui, se tordait les doigts puis il prit l'initiative de les passer lentement dans les cheveux de son amie.

Le hurlement d'Hermione avait réveillé les Gryffondors endormis. Ils s'entassaient tous dans les escaliers, se regardant dans l'attente d'une explication. Ils se rapprochèrent et formèrent un cercle autours des trois amis enlacés.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes puis les questions se mirent à fuser.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

- Pourquoi elle pleure ?

- Il y a un problème ?

- LA FERME, hurla Ron, DEGAGEZ. TOUT DE SUITE.

Mais rien à faire. Il est fou de voir à quel point les gens sont attirés par la violence ou la tristesse comme un papillon par une bougie.

L'un des élèves ramassa la lettre mais Ron fut le plue rapide.

_- Accio parchemin_.

L'élève, surprit, recula d'un pas, percutant la foule et faisant ainsi s'élever les protestations. Harry réfléchissait à toutes vitesse. Hermione ne serait pas tranquille si elle dormait dans le dortoir des filles. Impossible de la faire dormir chez les garçons.

Il la releva et passa un bras sous le bras d'Hermine pour la soutenir. Elle avait la tête sur son épaules, totalement amorphe. Lorsque Harry se mit à avancer, elle refuse de faire un pas vers l'avant.

- Avance, chuchota-t-il, je t'en supplie.

Elle fit non de la tête. Ron prit alors les choses en main. Il la prit dans ses bras, passa sa main sous ses genoux et la souleva. Harry en tête, ils fendirent la foule des élèves, la laissant déconcertée et ne sachant que penser.

- Suis-moi, ordonna Harry à Ron. On va l'emmener dans la Salle Sur Demande. Elle pourra réfléchir et dormir là-bas.

- Je te suis.

Les couloirs défilèrent et par chance, ils ne rencontrèrent aucun professeur. Harry, Ron et Hermione finirent par arriver devant la statue qui barrait l'accès à la Salle. Harry réfléchit bien et passa trois fois devant la statue en pensant très fort à ce qu'il désirait. Enfin, une porte apparue en face d'eux.

A ce moment, des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir adjacent et ils se précipitèrent dans la Salle. Harry referma rapidement la porte et s'y appuya. Les pas s'éloignèrent sans que la personne ne se douta que trois élèves se trouvait à sa porté.

Il y avait trois lits à baldaquins rouges dans la pièce et une petite porte au fond à droite. Harry fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. « J'aurais aimé un lit plus vaste pour Hermione ».

Aussitôt, le lit le plus proche se mit à se tordre et à grossir à vue d'œil jusqu'à gagner un mètre de chaque coté. Ron observait ceci l'air ébahis.

- La dernière fois, j'avais demandé un sifflet et il y en a un qui est apparu, expliqua Harry. Tu peux demander ce que tu souhaites à la Salle. Je pense qu'elle te donne tout, tant qu'il s'agit de matériel. Tiens, coucha-la dessus, dit-il en indiquant le lit qui s'était agrandit.

Ron la déposa délicatement. Hermione semblait être une poupée de chiffon. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas évanouie, elle semblait n'être qu'à demie-consciente. Sa tête ballottait au gré de ses mouvements. Son état alarma Harry qui s'approcha et passa la main sur son front :

- Elle est fiévreuse, informa-t-il.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes :

- Je te propose que l'on fasse des tours de garde pour veiller sur elle et pour vérifier si sa fièvre n'empire pas. Si elle ne va pas mieux demain, on l'emmènera à l'infirmerie.

- D'accord. Tu préfères commencer ?

- O.K. Je te réveillerais quand je ne pourrais plus tenir.

Ron se coucha dans un des lits et s'endormi rapidement. Harry, quant à lui, alla voir ce qu'était cette porte qui l'intriguait depuis tout à l'heure. C'était en réalité une minuscule salle de bain avec tout le matériel nécessaire à la toilette.

Il retourna voir comment se présentait Hermione. Elle marmonnait, avait les yeux grands ouverts. Elle semblait délirer. Sous la main de Harry, son front semblait bouillant, comparé à de la lave. Mais ses mains étaient glaciales et le bout de ses doigts totalement engourdis.

Harry se précipita dans la petite salle d'eau et y prit deux serviettes. Il mouilla l'une d'eau froide et l'autre d'eau chaude. Puis il appliqua la serviette froide sur le front d'Hermione en englobant aussi ses cheveux, et il mit la serviette chaude sur ses mains qu'il avait rassemblées sur son ventre. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre que la nuit s'avance en espérant que la fièvre de son amie baisse.


	7. Ca ne te fais pas plaisr?

_Disclaimer_: est-il réelement besion que je le répète à chaque fois? Il y a un nouveau pas prévu au départ. Donc celui là aussi, il est rien qu'a moi.

**Ameko:** C'est cool de ta part de commencer à lire mon histoire. Surtout j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Tu perce un peu à jour mes petits secrets dans l'histoire mais ce n'est pas encore cela tou à ait. Le relation entre les trois va être beaucuop plus compliquée. J'aime les histoire compliquées.

Bon vous m'excuserze, je passa beaucoup plus de temps que prévu sur les chapitres, surtout ceux-ci car ils mettent réelemment en place toute l'histoire et qu'ils sont donc primordiaux. Celui là en plus, j'ai rajouté des bouts par-ci par là alors si il n'est pas cohérent dites le moi et je le referais. Bonne lecture. Flomidipy

-

La fièvre d'Hermione dura jusqu'au petit matin. Elle ne s'endormit réellement que très tôt. Le soleil se levait, déjà rouge à l'horizon. Le ciel prenait des teintes pastel de l'arc en ciel. Les premiers rayons de soleil entraient dans la Salle Sur Demande, très paisible à cette heure ci. Harry dormait, appuyé contre la tête de lit d'Hermione et Ron ronflait doucement à coté.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Ses lunettes étaient tombées sur le matelasà coté de lui. Ils les chaussa et passa sa main sur le front de son amie : il était froid. Les deux serviettes étaient froides mais, comme Hermione avait bougé dans son sommeil, elles avaient glissé sur l'oreiller. Maintenant, le tissu était tout trempé et Hermione menaçait de se déplacer dessus à tout moment.

Harry enleva les serviettes d'un coup de baguette négligent et sécha l'oreiller. Juste à temps, car Hermione roula sur elle-même et posa sa tête la ou s'était trouvé l'eau. Il glissa le long du lit et s'assit par terre. Il mit la tête dans ses mains jusqu'à voir des étoiles derrières ses paupières. Il se sentait pâteux. De plus, il s'était endormi durant son tour de garde. S'il n'arrivait pas à résister au sommeil, comment pourrais-t-il vaincre Voldemort ?

Il décida d'aller se réveiller avec de l'eau froide et de faire, par la même occasion, un brin de toilette. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione remua et Harry se précipita à son chevet.

- Dis moi que j'ai rêvé, murmura-t-elle.

La voix manqua à Harry et il ne pu rien répondre.

- Alors ?

- Non, articula-t-il. Tu n'as pas rêvé... Tout est réel. Ton père est bien...

Sa voix se cassa une nouvelle fois et la phrase resta en suspend. Maintenant, il comprenait Dumbledore et la peine que ce dernier avait ressenti quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il se trompait depuis le début. Il était si difficile d'avouer des vérités immuables et douloureuses à ses proches, de voir leur peine sans rien pouvoir partager. On se sentait coupable, ou pire, insensible. Insensible car incapable de comprendre le sentiment de l'autre.

- ...Mort, acheva Hermione dans un souffle.

Elle ferma les yeux, eut un haut-le-cœur et resta inerte pendant quelques instants.

Pourquoi Harry se sentait-il si faible ? Non, décida-t-il, il serait fort, fort pour pouvoir supporter la douleur morale et physique, fort pour protéger ses amis, fort pour vaincre Voldemort.

Il allait reconstruire l'AD. Pour lui, pour entraîner ses amis. Pour eux. Tout pour eux, tout le temps.

Mais pour le moment, il devait s'occuper de choses plus pressantes. A savoir, ses cours. Il était déjà tard et ce n'était pas dans son intérêt d'arriver à la bourre. De plus, il saurait aujourd'hui avec qui il se retrouverait en cours. Il réveilla donc Ron et le pressa un peu.

Harry jeta un regard à son emploi du temps. Il avait trois heures de Sortilèges à la suite et ... mais non, il ne rêvait pas... Il finissait ses cours à midi et n'avait plus cour par la suite. C'était parfait. Il aurait le temps de s'entraîner au Quiddich aujourd'hui et, accessoirement, de faire ses devoirs...

- Ron, qu'est ce que tu as comme cours, cet après-midi ? s'enquit Harry une fois que son ami eut émergé de sa somnolence. Cela te dirais de venir avec moi au stade ?

Ron prit un air agressé et s'extirpa difficilement de ses draps. Il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui avait trop bu.

- Non, cet après-midi, j'ai cours jusqu'à seize heures.

- Ce qui est normal, intervint Hermione, car Ron n'a pas pris les mêmes cours que toi. Et moi, je n'ai pas cours cet après-midi non plus.

Harry fut étonné des efforts que faisait Hermione pour rester souriantes malgré tout. Cependant, il se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir occuper son après-midi. Tant pis, il s'entraînerait seul.

Ils faillirent arriver en retard en cours de Sortilèges. Flitwick n'avait toujours pas décidé de grandir. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent au fond de la salle. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup d'élèves. Les seuls ici étaient ceux de Gryffondors mais en tout, ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine.

- Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année, entama le professeur Flitwick. Comme vous n'êtes pas beaucoup cette année, nous pourrons nous consacrer pleinement au travaux pratiques, finit-il, tout émoustillé.

Apparemment, la classe avait l'air un peu moins enchantée que lui. Pourtant, les nombreux vols planés, dû en majeur partie à Neville, aurait du refroidir un peu son ardeur. Le cours commença sur un récapitulatif des sortilèges appris au cours des cinq dernières années. Rien n'était plus mortel pour els élèves qui, faisant tous partis de l' A.D, connaissaient déjà tout cela sur le bout de la baguette.

Les trois heures de la matinée passèrent très longuement aux yeux de Harry. En sortant, Ron et lui s'engagèrent sur le chemin de la Grande Salle mais Hermione partit en direction de la bibliothèque.

- Elle est fada, cette fille, s'exaspéra Ron. Elle nous fait le coup hier aussi. Combien de fois faudra-t-il lui répéter que nous n'avons pas de devoir ?

- Elle est sous le choc.

- Oui... Son père...

- Il va lui falloir du temps.

La grande Salle était déjà bondée, alors que midi venait à peine de sonner. Vraiment, les enfants se pressaient plus pour remplir leur estomac que leur cerveau. Sauf une : Hermione.

Elle n'avait pas reparu à la fin du repas.

- J'aimerais tout de même savoir ce qu'elle trafique, souhaita Ron.

- Elle bosse, rassura Harry.

Mais au fond de lui, il s'inquiétait aussi pour elle. Certes, elle était très travailleuse mais elle ne manquait que rarement les repas. Aussi se promit-il d'enquêter le plus rapidement possible.

Il accompagna Ron à son cours puis pris la direction de la bibliothèque. Mrs Pince le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes, le scrutant pour vérifier la tête de l'élève. Harry se mit à fouiller dans tous les rayons, sans exception. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire : la bibliothèque était l'une des plus grande pièce du château. Il vérifia au rayon Histoire de la Magie, Runes, Potions et même au rayon de l'Etude de Moldus et de la Divination.

Il s'aventura à chercher dans la Réserve mais il fut débusqué par le bibliothécaire et fut chassé à coup de dictionnaire sur la tête. Cela ne changeait rien : Hermione n'était pas dans son lieu favori.

Puis il se précipita vers la salle Commune de Gryffondors. Mais là non plus, rienà part quelques élèves de première année qui s'amusaient à jouer aux billes magiques. Ils levèrent la tête à son passage mais ils se concentrèrent sur leur jeu rapidement.

- Dîtes, les interrompit Harry, vous n'auriez pas vu une fille assez petite, brune, les cheveux en pétard et qui portait plusieurs bouquins ?

Les premières années, le bec cloué, fixait la cicatrice de Harry. Il attendit que l'un d'eux veuille bien répondre pour finir par s'entendre signifier un « non ». Il ressortit fulminant. Il fit les cents pas devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qu'il énerva par ailleurs :

- Vous me stresser à rester ainsi, ce n'est pas bon pour mon teint.

- ... m'en fout de votre teint, marmonna-t-il.

Il couru jusqu'à la Salle sur Demanda et passa devant la statue en se demandant où pouvait bien être Hermione. Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il fut confronté à une brume noire qui ressemblait au liquide de la Pensine. Cela bougeait et semblait stable mais il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir de sol. D'ailleurs, il ne semblait rien n'y avoir du tout.

Harry ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps à ce demander ce qu'était cette vapeur. Il lui fallait retrouver Hermione. Cela faisait un moment qu'il tournait en rond, cherchant furieusement l'endroit où elle pourrait se trouver. Puis tout à coup, une idée lui traversa l'esprit et le laissa, comme frappé par la foudre. Ce qu'il pouvait être bête. La Carte du Maraudeur dormait sagement dans sa valise. Vraiment, il se surprenait par sa stupidité par moment.

Les premières années de tout à l'heure furent particulièrement étonnés quand il virent débouler Harry et se précipiter dans le dortoir des garçons. D'autant plus, qu'au passage, il passa en plein milieu de leur terrain de jeux, ce qui ne leur plût pas particulièrement.

Harry fouilla dans sa valise pendant un moment avant de retrouver enfin l'un des objets auxquels il tenait le plus.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Aussitôt, les lignes représentant le plan de Poudlard apparurent ainsi que le noms de personnes les plus importantes. Ron se trouvait dans une des salles de classe, Dumbledore dans son bureau mais aucune trace d'Hermione. Harry surveilla la carte un petit moment puis se résigna à l'effacer. Il commençait à prononcer la formula quand le point signalant Hermione s'exposa près de la Sorcière Borgne.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Que faisait-elle dans cette aile du château ? Il sortit en trombe du dortoir. Les premières années avaient eus la bonne idée de déplacer leur terrain, sinon Harry aurait dérapé sur les billes. Il traversa toute l'école en courant. Enfin, au détour d'un couloir, elle se montra juste devant lui.

- Où étais-tu passée ?

- Harry, comme tu le vois, je me rend à la bibliothèque.

Et il ne pouvait la démentir car ils se trouvaient à présent dans le couloir manant à la bibliothèque.

- Tu veux venir avec moi ? questionna-t-elle.

Harry soupira et acquiesça

- Tu vas chercher quels livres ?

- Un bouquin sur les légendes elfiques.

- C'est vrai ? s'enquit Harry, remplit soudain d'une grande joie. Tu te souviens que tu m'avais promis de m'en raconter d'autres ?

Hermione sourit malgré ces yeux rouges et son teint pâle.

- Ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est que tu arrives toujours à me remonter le moral.

Harry s'assombrit et dit d'une voix sourde :

- J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus pour toi.

Après cette réplique, le trajet se fit en silence. Hermione, qui se fit envoyer balader par Mrs Pince, emprunta finalement deux livres sur les légendes.

Harry se demanda s'il pouvait encore s'entraîner au stade mais le soleil était trop haut dans le ciel. Il n'aurait pas le temps de faire du vol précis et, de plus, seul, ce n'était pas intéressant. Il aurait fallu qu'il s'offre un Vif d'Or.

- Je suis à bout, Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens de notre entourage sont-ils voués à mourir ?

« Ne pas leur laisser penser que c'est de ma faute, et je ne fuis pas mes responsabilités » ajouta-il à l'égard d'une certaine petite voix qui menaçait de montrer le bout de son nez.

Il subsistait dans la Salle Commune des traces d'explosion de bille. Hermione, en temps normal, y aurait prêté attention. Mais ce n'était plus le temps d'avant. Elle avait été transformée par ce qu'elle avait subi chez elle, par les horreurs du Chemin de Traverse et par la mort de son père. Elle avait en elle la peur angoissante de perdre un des ses proches ou un des ses amis, l'incertitude de l'avenir et le dégoût de la vie. Allait-elle un jour en retrouver le piquant et la saveur ?

Harry l'aiderait, il l'aiderait de toutes ses forces. Il avait traversé une passe difficile mais il avait compris que la vie ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Même si c'était dur de repartir. L'émotion d' Hermione, en ce moment, devait être de l'incompréhension : pourquoi est-ce que sa vie s'était arrêté alors que les gens continuaient d'avancer toujours, sans même avoir conscience de la tragédie qui la concernait ? Pourquoi est-ce que les gens continuaient-ils de rire, alors qu'elle ne savait plus si l'envie l'en reprendrait un jour ? Ca avait été le sentiment de Harry lors de la disparition de Sirius. Mais il s'était remis à marcher au côté de toutes ces personnes inconnues, comme tous ceux qui l'entouraient ...

Hermione s'installa dans un canapé et s'allongea de tout son long. Harry s'assit par terre, devant l'âtre de la cheminée. Procyon vint à sa rencontre et il se lova dans ses bras, tel un chat.

- Quelle est l'histoire que tu vas me raconter ?

- Elle va être courte, prévint Hermione.

- Ce n'et pas grave.

- Alors...

La Salle Commune était parfaitement silencieuse. Seuls les piaillements des oiseaux passaient par la fenêtre ouverte.

- Je vais te raconter l'un des épisodes de la vie de Azurihan. Te souviens-tu de lui ?

Harry fouilla dans sa mémoire, faisant remonter une foule de souvenir dont celui d'une bataille d'édredon interrompue. Il approuva.

- Très bien.

Il se sentait à nouveau dans la peau d'un gosse de cinq ans. Quelle agréable sensation cela pouvait être d'oublier ses problèmes qui pesait trop lourds sur les épaules.

- Azurihan, après sa victoire sur le Sombre Sorcier, dû raconter à ses mais la façon dont il avait trouvé les cercueils des Sages. En effet, cela étonnait beaucoup de monde car il y avait des sorts qui protégeaient les accès aux tombeaux. Ces sorts s'élevaient au nombre de sept. Azurihan arriva devant le temple qui renfermait les cercueils. Sur le sol, il y avait des sortes de cases sur lesquelles on devait s'arrêter et désactiver le sort. Azurihan avança sur la première case et réfléchit. Comment pourrait-il pu annuler le sort ?

- Il a tout de même fini par y arriver ?

- Oui, puisqu'il a trouvé les tombeaux... Je reprends... Bon, alors, il réfléchit longuement. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il pensait, sans avoir rien trouvé de probant. Son esprit se mit à vagabonder de lui-même. Il pensa à ses mais, en train de se battre. Soudain, une lumière blanche éblouissante se projeta sur la case et un chant s'éleva. Il venait de désactiver le premier sortilège, sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Comment s'est-il débrouillé ?

- Chut, gronda Hermione. Il s'avança sur la deuxième case donc, sans cesser de se demander ce qui avait bien pu se produire.

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Ron arriva dans la pièce.

- Ron, s'indigna Harry, tu nous as interrompus.

Le concerné leva les sourcils tellement haut, qu'ils disparurent sous une frange de cheveux feu.

- Je peux savoir ce que j'ai... (Ses sourcils firent une chute vertigineuse pour s'immobiliser dans un froncement très prononcé) ah, je vois. Je vais donc vous laisser seuls, n'est ce pas _Hermione_ ?

- Cela ne cessera-t-il donc jamais ? Tu vas me harceler sans arrêt ?

En proférant ces mots, elle s'était levé et arborait maintenant une posture peu engageante.

- Que veux-tu à la fin ? demanda Ron. Notre pitié ? Notre compassion ? Tu te joues de nous parce que ton père est mort...

Ron se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire mais c'était trop tard. Hermione le jaugea un instant, hébétée, puis s'enfuit de la Salle Commune. Harry fondit sur Ron et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Il tomba sous la violence du choc.

- Tu es un parfait abruti quand tu le veux, lui cracha Harry.

Ron ne fit pas le moindre geste pour riposter ou même pour se relever.

- Tu as raison, avoua-t-il enfin après quelques secondes, je ne suis qu'un con.

Harry tourna les talons et partit à la recherche d' Hermione pour la deuxième fois de la journée, tandis qu'arrivait les autre Gryffondors. Sur la joue de Ronétait marquée une grosse main. C'était bizarre, normalement, Harry n'aurait jamais eu assez de force pour le faire tomber...

Procyon le suivait. Il était sorti à sa suite dans l'espoir d'aller faire sa promenade.

- Tiens, lui proposa Harry. Tu vas m'aider pour la retrouver. Cherche Hermione. Tu comprends ?

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour débusquer Hermione dans un recoin sombre.

- Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, consola Harry.

- Bien sur que si, sanglota-t-elle. Il savait de quoi il parlait. Il s'amusa depuis le début à toujours tout casser...

- A casser quoi ? interrogea-t-il dans l'espoir d'une réponse concrète.

Elle s'emmura dans le silence le plus total. Il poussa un soupir et poussa Hermione à repartir vers la Salle Commune, mais elle refusa de toutes ses forces. Lorsqu'il insista, elle le regarda avec de tels yeux de chien battu qu'il ne pu résister. Harry l'invita alors à faire le tour du lac avec lui pour la promenade de Procyon.

Ils arrivaient au bas de l'escalier quand quelqu'un derrière eux cria :

- Harry, attend-moi !

- Laurie, tu viens ?

- Oui, je t'avais promis que je viendrais, rappela-t-elle en sautant les trois dernière marche, vêtue avec son éternel jean et ses bottines.

- Ca ne te gène pas si Hermione vient aussi ?

Laurie considéra un moment l'intruse et hocha de la tête en signe d'accord. Mais apparemment ce ne fut pas du goût d'Hermione qui dévisagea Harry comme si elle venait d'être trahie.

- Je vais vous laisser _seuls_, dit-elle, la voix aussi acide qu'un citron, vous allez pouvoir être _tranquilles_.

Elle remonta les marches à une vitesse que Harry ne crut pas possible venant d'elle et elle disparut avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de la retenir. Laurie la suivit du regard, puis observa Harry puis éclata de rire.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

Laurie ne pouvait répondreétant donné qu'elle s'appuyait sur lui pour ne pas tomber. Elle pleurait de rire. Ses larmes s'amoncelaient derrière dans se yeux bruns mais ne coulait pas, comme si elle avait appris depuis longtemps à ne plus pleurer.

- Vas-tu enfin daigner à m'expliquer ?

Elle se calma et finit par pousser la porte. Une douce chaleur de début de soirée d'été leur caressa le visage. Procyon qui avait reculé jusqu'à fond du hall à l'arrivée de Laurie, se précipita dehors avec une joie d'un prisonnier enfermé dans une cage trop petite. Laurie se sécha les yeux et sortit aussi.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me promener autour du lac aujourd'hui. Si on allait dans le parc ?

Harry ne refusa pas et siffla Procyon pour le ramener. Ils ne dirent pas beaucoup de choses jusqu'à ce que Laurie amorce sur ce sujet :

- Dis-moi, tu la connais depuis combien de temps Hermione ?

- Depuis la première année, cela va faire la 6 année, calcula-t-il.

- Et tu ne t'ais jamais dit qu'elle aurait pu changer ?

- Hein ? demanda Harry stupidement. Comment ça, changer ?

- Tu n'es pas vraiment vif d'esprit, mon pauvre, le plaignit Laurie.

- Oh, c'est bon, s'insurgea-t-il. Mais je ne comprends pas. On a toujours été amis...

Il se tu, terrassé par une idée peu enthousiasmante.

- Tu veux dire..., hésita-t-il.

Laurie hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- Non, ce n'est rien d'autre que de l'amitié et rien d'autre, s'opposa Harry.

Elle haussa des épaules l'air de dire « Crois ce que tu veux ».

- Tu ne peux pas me faire croire cela. Je ne te crois pas.

D'un coup, sans comprendre pourquoi, il eut une sorte d'impression inexplicable qui lui noua l'estomac. Hermione était... Il déglutit difficilement et son estomac se serra davantage. Il devait l'admettre, mais maintenant, rien ne lui semblait plus insurmontable. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'enquit :

- Hermione est _réellement_... amoureuse de moi ?

- C'est si dur à concevoir ? fit-elleétonnée. Et cela ne te fait pas plaisir ?

Harry ne répondit pas à la question.

- Pourtant, vous semblez bien proche tout les deux.

Mais Harry s'était tu et il n'ouvrit plus la bouche. Le silence, juste troublé par le bruissement des arbres, n'était pas pesant. Au contraire, Laurie semblait l'apprécier et cela n'était pas pour déplaire à Harry qui n'avait pas la moindre envie de prolonger une discussion.

- Tu reviens demain ? demanda Laurie quand ils furent revenus à leur point de départ.

- Je n'en sais rien, hésita Harry, trop bouleversé pour pouvoir mettre en place son planning de demain.

Ils se séparèrent sans plus de politesse. Mais aussitôt Laurie disparue, une lourdeur s'écrasa sur ses épaules : il aurait mieux fallu qu'elle soit à ses coté pour pouvoir supporter le contact d'Hermione.

Dans la salle Commune, Ron et Hermione se tenaient chacun à un bout d'une des plus longues tables. Hermione révisait et Ron écrivait des petits mots d'excuse qu'il envoyait à son amie. Elle ne les lisait pas et, par conséquent, des tas de bout de papier gisaient devant la pile de livres.

Harry se donna tout le courage dont il était capable. Il inspira un bon coup et se prit par la main. Ses jambes avancèrent d'un mouvement mécanique et il s'affala sur la chaise la plus proche de Ron.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta Ron. Tu es blême. Tu as vu un fantôme ou quoi ?

- On en voit partout des fantômes ici, tenta-il de plaisanter.

- Sans succès. Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de se soucier de lui :

- Elle ne t'a pas embrasser au moins ? demanda-t-elle, acerbe.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ? questionna-t-il, tendu.

- L'année dernière, tu es revenu avec la même tête quand Cho t'avais embrassé, répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Etait-elle déjà amoureuse de lui à ce moment ? se demanda péniblement Harry. Oh, l'horreur !

- De quoi avez-vous discuté ? interrogea innocemment Hermione.

- De tout et de rien, fit-il vaguement.

-

Harry trépignait devant la porte fermée de la Salle de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Il avait hâte de pénétrer dedans et de faire connaissance avec leur nouveau professeur. On était aujourd'hui vendredi. Il avait une heure de supplément et deux heures de cours. Il se demanda ce qu'allait leur proposer leur professeur.

Enfin, elle arriva, en pétard, les cheveux coiffés à la dynamite, le chapeau de travers, l'air furax. :

- Bon, bah qu'est ce que vous attendez ? leur dit-elle en guise de bonjour. Entrez et ne restez pas comme des abrutis devant la porte.

Les élèves, momentanément pétrifiés devant ce boulet de canon, entrèrent en silence et sortirent leurs affaires.

- Quelle galère ces couloirs, s'écria-t-elle. Franchement, c'est le meilleur moyen de se perdre. En plus, avec ces fantômes qui apparaissent quand bon leur semblent...

Elle s'arrêta quand elle se rendit compte que les quelques élèves qui avaient pris Défense renforcée attendaient patiemment que le cours commence. Elle remit en place les feuillets tout noirs d'encre et arpenta la pièce.

- Très bien, entama-t-elle, mon nom est Göldblitz. Comme vous avez pu le constatez par vous-même, je suis votre nouvelle prof. Cette heure de supplément, très mal placée, va nous permettre de consolider vos bases et vos acquis. Autrement dit, vous allez bosser comme des fous pour rattraper tout retard possible.

Elle se rendit au tableau et demanda :

- Vous pouvez me dire vos noms s'il vous plait ? Je ne connais personne d'entre vous.

- Vous devez au moins connaître Harry ? coupa Dean, qui avait aussi choisi cette option.

- Harry qui ?

- Potter, voyons, ajouta-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Harry plongea la tête entre ses mains car ses joues étaient en feu. Dean pourrait éviter ce genre de remarques qui mettent particulièrement mal à l'aise.

- Nous verrons bien... Alors je commence l'appel et vous levez la main au fur et à mesure. Je n'ai que des Gryffondors dans ce cours ?

- Oui madame.

- Bah, apparemment, ils ne sont pas si courageux que cela parce que il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Tant pis, nous pourrons travailler plus, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire sadique au coin des lèvres...

L'heure se passa parfaitement bien. Elle expliqua aux élèves en quoi consistait son programme qui se basait essentiellement sur de la pratique et elle aborda le cours sur un récapitulatif de ces dernières années de cours. Elle leur signifia qu'ils étaient très en avance par rapport au programme et son sourire sadique s'affaissa bien vite pour laisser place à un autre particulièrement chaleureux.

Les autres élèves ayant pris Défenses contres les Forces du Mal arrivèrent peu après et le professeur recommença sa présentation.

- Professeur, appela Hermione dès que Göldblitz eut tourné le dos, je voudrais savoir ce que signifie la mention « entraînement » sous certaines heures du mardi.

- Ah oui, fit-elle, cela veut dire que pendant ces heures vous vous rendrez dans la Grande Salle et que vous aurez un cours différent. Mais ce ne sera pas avant deux semaines, le temps de mettre tout en place avec Dumbledore.

Le récapitulatif des cours qui suivit leur parut particulièrement ennuyeux, tout du moins pour les Gryffondors. Les quelques Serpentards ayant pris cette matière peinaient à suivre les explications du professeur. Eux, ils n'avaient pas reçu les travaux pratiques de l'A.D.

- Bon week-end, leur souhaita Göldblitz à la sortie du cours.

-

Pendant plus d'une semaine, Harry ne redescendit pas autour du lac. Il se contentait de faire descendre Procyon et de la remonter après sa ballade. Et chaque soir, dans son lit, alors que son esprit vagabondait, il revenait sur les paroles de Laurie « Cela ne te fait pas plaisir ». Il n'en savait rien et c'était cela sa plus grande peine du moment. Il ressentait plutôt du désarroi.

Puis lui revenait en mémoire, cet été, où elle avait dormi dans la même chambre que lui, alors qu'il y avait une chambre de libre chez les Dursley. Et la nuit où elle avait carrément dormi dans son lit. Etait-elle déjà amoureuse de lui ?

« Cela ne te fait pas plaisir ».

Et la fois où elle s'était jetée sur lui pour la bagarre d'édredon (Qui s'était déroulé sans édredons, remarqua-t-il). Mais Harry ne continuait jamais la liste de peur du nombre de moments qu'ils avaient passés ensembles.

« Cela ne te fais pas plaisir ».

- Regardes, Harry, s'écria Ron en lui montrant le tableau d'affichage, les sélections auront lieu samedi.

- Dans deux jours donc. Cela me laisse le temps de préparer l'épreuve.

- Personne ne s'est encore inscrit, remarqua Ron.

- Cela viendra.

Samedi arriva plus vite qu'Harry ne pouvait le penser. Il avait passé les deux jours restant à éviter tous contacts avec Hermione, en se tenant à bonne distance d'elle. Il avait planifié aussi l'épreuve qui permettrait de sectionner les nouveaux membres de l'équipe. Il avait fait le compte : il lui manquai deux batteurs, un gardien et trois poursuiveurs. Il avait vraiment intérêt à choisir les meilleurs.

Il se rendit samedi matin sur le terrain, avec, au bras, une longue liste qui pendait jusqu'au sol. Parmi les prétendants, se trouvaient Ron, Ginny et les frères Crivey. Déjà, même à cette heure matinale, une file d'au moins une vingtaine voire une trentaine d'élèves se tenait devant l'entrée du stade. Tous dévisagèrent Harry car ils savaient pertinemment que c'était lui qui déciderait de leur sort. Harry les invita à pénétrer dans le stade. Tous se rassemblèrent autour de lui en cercle, attentifs et buvant ses paroles.

- Aujourd'hui je vais décider de qui pourra entrer dans l'équipe. Il y a besoin de...

- Sept joueurs, firent-ils en cœurs.

- Bien, reprit Harry en souriant. Je vois que vous êtes bien au courant. Savez vous quel poste vous souhaiteriez occuper ? Ceux qui ont une préférence pour les poursuiveurs se mettent à droite.

Il y eut quelques élèves qui se déplacèrent avec un enthousiasme contenu.

- Les batteurs à gauche, poursuivit Harry, et enfin, les gardiens derrière moi.

Tous les élèves se répartirent dans les différents groupes crées. Tous sauf un. Un minuscule garçon aux cheveux noir attendait, indécis :

- Et toi ? Tu ne sais pas où tu veux aller ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, lui répondit le jeune garçon de deuxième année.

- C'est quoi, alors ? s'enquit Harry.

- Vous n'avez pas citez ceux qui veulent devenir attrapeur.

Harry sourit et l'ensemble des autres élèves explosa de rire. Le petit eut les larmes aux yeux et baissa la tête, honteux. « Il est vraiment nain », se dit Harry« j'étais comme ça en deuxième année ». Il s'accroupi devant lui et lui fit relever la tête.

- Je peux te mettre où tu veux mais je ne peux pas te laisser mon poste.

- Mais... mais... vous êtes déjà capitaine ? balbutia-t-il d'une petite voix.

- J'occupe aussi une place. Il faut bien que je joue. Quel est ton nom ?

- Li Chang.

Harry resta bouche bée quelques secondes. Il avait bien dit Chang, non ? Si il avait bien entendu, pourquoi était-il à Gryffondor « Les jumelles Patil ne sont pas dans la même maison » songea-t-il.

- Tu es le frère de Cho Chang ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi, confirma-t-il, de la fierté dans la voix. Vous la connaissez ?

- Euh...

Il hésitait à lui dire qu'il avait été son ex-petit ami. Apparemment, elle ne lui en avait pas parlé. Et toute l'école ne devait pas être au courant, son frère ne le sachant même pas. Cho avait bien gardé le secret. Pourquoi tout ce secret ? Il ne savait pas. Lui-même n'en avait pas parlé car il pensait que cela se savait toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre. Peutêtre qu'aucun de Gryffondor, hormis Ron et Hermione, ne le savait non plus ?

Enfin bon, il n'était pas là pour s'étendre sur ce problème. Les élèves trépignaient derrière lui, cachant laborieusement leur impatience.

- Tu vas monter sur ton balai et me faire une démonstration. Comme ça, je verrais là où tu es le plus compétent.

- Je n'ai pas de balai, avoua Li.

Harry tomba des nues. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Il y avait des balais dans la réserve. Lorsqu'il demanda à un élève d'aller en chercher, il lui répondit qu'il n'y en avait plus. Là, se posait un énorme problème. Harry considéra l'Eclair de Feu qu'il avait à la main.

- Tiens, prends celui là, dit-il en lui tendant. Mais fais-y attention.

Les prétendants murmurèrent d'admiration et d'envie.

- Tu fais quelques tours puis tu redescends, compris ?

L'enfant acquiesça. Il s'éleva dans les airs avec grâce et fit plusieurs figures dont une feinte de Wronski parfaitement exécutée. Il ressemblait bien à sa sœur : la même aisance dans l'air, la même beauté... Quand Li redescendit, il redonna le balai à Harry en le regardant, l'air de dire « Na, dans la tête ». Harry n'aurait jamais songé qu'un être si frêle pouvait être aussi doué.

- Tu vas te mettre chez les poursuiveurs.

Li sautilla d'allégresse en rejoignant le groupe.

- Echauffez-vous pendant cinq minutes. On commencera les sélections après.

Harry estimait que cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il était arrivé. Les prétendants évoluaient en l'air avec aisance. Harry en repéra cependant un ou deux qui serait recalé direct car ils savaient à peine maîtriser leurs balais. Il y avait aussi plusieurs filles, dont Ginny. Ron était plutôt habile et son Brossdur répondait admirablement à ses moindre désirs, même si son temps de réaction était un peu long.

Harry était intrigué par les frères Crivey. La batte qu'ils tenaient en mains faisait au moins la même taille qu'eux. Ils se lançaient la balle et ils s'amusaient à se faire des passes avec une dextérité qui impressionnait les autres.

Finalement Harry leur proposa des sortes de jeu assez difficiles à réaliser pour constater leur habileté.

Les poursuiveurs devaient réaliser au moins une vingtaines de passe en enchaînant des tonneaux entre chacune. Cela les obligeait à suivre la balle des yeux sans arrêt même lors des figures. Les tonneaux leurs permettaient de s'entraîner à éviter les cognards. De plus, ils devaient évoluer dans tout le stade.

Les gardiens changeaient de rôle à chaque fois. Une dizaine devait lancer des balles de tennis à un joueur qui se plaçait devant les buts. La difficulté résidait dans le fait que les joueurs aux balles les lançaient à des intervalles très courts. Les gardiens devaient faire preuves d'adresse et de rapidité. Et tous les coups étaient permis, sans exception.

Les batteurs, eux, faisait le même exercice que les gardiens mais ils renvoyaient les balles avec la batte.

Harry volait dans les groupes, observait avec attention, encourageait, réprimandait mais toujours avec beaucoup de douceur. Quand tous les participants furent passés, ils redescendirent au sol. Harry leur dit qu'ils auraient les résultats le lendemain et il les remerciât pour leur prestation.

Ron accompagna Harry jusqu'au château.

- Alors, comment tu m'as trouvé ? Je serais pris ?

- J'ai promis que je ne dirais rien avant demain, rappela Harry, amusé. Tu n'en sauras pas plus.

- J'espère être pris, ajouta Ron. Je me suis plutôt bien débrouillé...

- Oh, non, marmonna Harry qui s'arrêta d'un coup.

- Quoi « non » ? demanda Ron en continuant à marcher. J'ai fait tout de travers ?

Ron se retourna enfin, surpris de parler tout seul. Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts et ils étaient pleins d'appréhension. Hermione venait à eux en courant. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et elle avait les sourcils froncés comme si elle peinait sur un exercice particulièrement difficile. Cependant, son visage s'était illuminé quand elle avait vu les deux garçons.

- Oh, non, répéta Ron aussi.

Hermione ne lui avait pas pardonné ses paroles de la semaine dernière.

- Alors, Harry, cela s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, répondit-il avant de reculer de quelques pas.

Elle fronça davantage les sourcils.

- Je peux te parler, Harry ?

- Hein ? Euh...

« Ne pas avoir de contacts avec elle, surtout pas ». Hermione regarda Ron en biais et ajouta :

- Seule à seul.

« Mayde, mayde », criait l'esprit de Harry« Plan d'urgence déclenché ».

- Je dois aller chercher...

« Pas de réponse adéquate, S.O.S, je répète, S.O.S ».

- Chercher... ? reprit Hermione, un sourcil levé.

- Quelque chose, acheva rapidement Harry avant de s'enfuir vers le château.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'après avoir franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il soupira et se mêla aux élèves présents. C'était la première fois en une semaine qu'il perdait son sang froid en présence d'Hermione. Cela l'agaçait de devoir fuir son amie de la sorte, tout ça car il avait peur de ses sentiments. _Ses_ sentiments ? Quels sentiments ?

Une image s'imposa à son esprit. Des cheveux bruns et un sourire tellement franc qu'il en était désarmant et destabilisant. Harry essaya en vain de chasser l'image. Pourquoi est ce que son cœur battait-il plus rapidement d'un coup ?

Il ferma les yeux pour essayer d'analyser ce qu'il ressentait. Il lui semblait n'être qu'un miroir ne reflétant aucune image : une âme vide. Une étrange impression montait en lui. Et bizarrerie suprême, cette impression avait un goût sucré. Et une odeur de... Harry avait du mal à l'identifier. C'était acidulé et très doux en même temps. Très agréable.

Une autre image s'installa. Des yeux... bruns, scrutateurs, impénétrables. Puis ses yeux se rapprochèrent et se fondirent dans les siens. Des cheveux volèrent alors en tous sens comme sous l'effet du vent. Un éclat de rire résonna dans son esprit. Un rire éclatant de jeune fille. La masse de cheveux fit place à une tête joyeuse, les lèvres étirées dans un immense sourire gracieux. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de neuf ou dix ans. Peu à peu, un décor se précisa... Une praire avec, au loin, un bois. La jeune fille cria avec un accent étranger :

- Maman, tu viens jouer avec moi ?

- J'arrive ma chérie, lui répondit une voix douce et profonde.

Une femme se mit à courir derrière la jeune fille pour tenter de l'attraper. La femme était extrêmement belle, bien qu'Harry ne voyait de net que ses immenses yeux violets emplis de tendresse.

Un claquement sec retentit et les deux filles se relevèrent d'un bond et se tirent au garde à vous le temps de quelques secondes. Elles fixaient Harry d'une telle intensité que celui-ci se sentit mal. Il se retourna pour voir ce qui avait produit ce craquement. Mais il s'aperçut que c'était lui. La femme se précipita dans ses bras pour le saluer. Quand à la jeune fille, elle resta prudemment à l'arrière, une lueur incandescente de haine dans les yeux.

- Tu ne me dis pas bonjour ? lança Harry avec une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

- Tu peux toujours courir, répondit hargneusement la fille.

Harry repoussa doucement la femme et s'avança vers la jeune fille, l'air menaçant...

Il fit un bond extraordinaire quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Harry se réveilla en sursaut et se retournant, au risque de se faire un tortis colis. Ron était inquiet :

- Tu te sens bien ? Pourquoi tu as déguerpis comme cela ?

- Rien, juste oublié quelque chose, marmonna Harry.

- Et tu crois pouvoir la trouver en dormant ? accusa son ami.

- Je réfléchissais, se défendit Harry.

- Eh bien, pendant que tu faisais travailler tes méninges, moi, je me faisais enguirlander par une folle dingue. Tu ne sais pas quel état tu l'as mis. C'est horrible. J'aimerais mieux ne pas être à ta place si tu la rencontres _seule à seul_.

- Merci Ron, cela rassure, répondit sarcastiquement Harry, toujours obsédé par son rêve. Merci pour ton soutient.

- De rien, ajouta Ron, narquois.

Cette odeur. Ce qu'elle pouvait être enivrante.

- J'en ai assez que vous me cachiez des choses tous les deux.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? demanda Harry, passablement frustré.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à mettre un visage sur ces yeux ? Une couleur de cheveux, une odeur et des yeux. C'était là tout ce qu'il possédait pour percer à jour ses sentiments.

Il se leva brusquement, mettant fin au monologue de Ron. Pourquoi devait-il s'encombrer l'esprit avec cette histoire ? C'était de la faute de Laurie. Quel besoin avait-elle éprouvé à lui dire l'attirance qu'Hermione avait pour lui ? Il irait la voir en fin d'après midi, en allant promener Procyon.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Harry siffla Procyon qui en profita pour lui sauter dessus.

- Calme toi petit fou, on va juste se promener.

Harry répétait son discours dans sa tête « tout est de ta faute, tu n'aurais jamais du me dire cela »« Cela m'oblige à fuir Hermione maintenant... ». Il avait travaillé les dizaines de réponses qu'elle aurait pu lui donner, trouvant une réponse adéquate.

Arrivé au bord du lac, un autre problème se posa à lui. Allait-elle venir ? Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé qu'elle aurait très bien pu ne pas venir se promener. Elle avait peutêtre des devoirs après tout ?

Il attendit cinq minutes puis Laurie arriva tout d'un coup, comme par magie :

- Je savais bien que ta patience avait des limites concernant certains problèmes, affirma-t-elle sans préambule. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Cela déstabilisa Harry. Envolées toutes ses phrases, il allait devoir improviser. Comment pouvait-elle être au courant tout d'abord ? Sa colère lui revint rapidement en mémoire. Il lui empoigna le bras et s'éloigna vers la Forêt Interdite.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu dis cela ?

- Quoi ?

- Que Hermione est amoureuse de moi, s'écria-t-il.

Laurie sourit malicieusement.

- En quoi cela te gène-t-il ?

- Je suis obligé de la fuir maintenant.

Elle le regarda, toujours avec le même sourire mais ces yeux étaient interrogateurs.

- Cela ne te fais pas plaisir ? demanda-t-elle, une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix.


	8. La surprise de Göldblitz

**_Disclaimer_**: Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling (mais je ne me prive pas de les faire souffrir). Laurie et Li sont mes petits personnages (et la ça me fait mal de leur faire du mal) ainsi les lieux que j'inventerais peut-être.

Maintenant à mon tour pour les petites notes: déjà je crois que je vais essayer de faire mieux pour les délais. J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances. Je voulais savoir si vous trouvez qu'il y a trop de fautes dans le texte. En général ce sont des fautes de frappe et pourtant après avoir relu et relu j'en trouve encore.

Allez aussi jetez un coup d'oeil sur mon site internet: http:irmin.site.voila.fr Je pense qu'il en vaut la peine.

**Zabou**: pour le rève, tout cera expliquer je pense après les vancances de Noël ou de pâques. Je ne sais pas trop. En tout cas, il est important pour l'histoire. C'est bien de l'avoir remarqué.

**Hermione23**: Merci pour ton compliment, il m'a fait énormément plaisir. J'aurais bien voulu t'envoyer un message pour te signaler que le chapoitre suivant est arrivé mais tu ne m'a pas donné ton adresse complète. Il manque le nom du serveur que tu utilises. Alors j'espère que tu me le donnera entièrement et je serais très heureuse de t'envoyer des nouvelles de ma fics.

Encore une note: si vous avez des questions concernant le tir à l'arc, n'hésitez pas...

Bonne lecture et à dans un mois

* * *

« Oh non », pensa Harry, « pas encore cette phrase douteuse ». Cependant, Laurie ne s'arrêta pas là.

Tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle ?

Harry resta sans voix. Il ne savait pas. Il ne connaissait pas la nature de se sentiments envers Hermione. Il voulait la protéger et il l'adorait, certes. Mais au point d'être amoureux d'elle ? Il n'en savait rien.

Si tu la fuis, c'est que tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle, affirma Laurie.

Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry. Cela me fais de la peine pour elle.

Et c'est ce dont tu as peur ?

Harry haussa des épaules, l'air indécis.

Harry, l'aimes-tu ?

Silence. Lourd et long silence. Trop pesant. Un grand besoin de le briser. Harry était oppressé par cette absence de bruit. L'odeur qui lui était parvenue aux narines tout à l'heure lui revint en mémoire. A cette différence près, c'était qu'il arrivait à l'identifier maintenant. Une odeur de pomme, enivrante et exaltante.

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, chuchota Harry, décontenancé. J'aimais Cho l'an dernier mais elle s'est servie de moi. Maintenant ... Et il y a Hermione... Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

C'est normal, rassura Laurie, mais l'aimes-tu ?

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir. Laurie inspecta le paysage et finit par s'asseoir dans l'herbe douce et parfaitement verte. Elle était totalement détendue et, appuyée sur ses bras, elle respirait une telle nonchalance qu'il en devenait difficile de ne pas l'imiter. Harry, toujours debout, faisait le tri dans ses pensées. Cinq minutes, dix minutes. Mais Laurie ne semblait pas pressée, pas plus que Harry.

Non je ne l'aime pas, finit par dire Harry. Mais j'éprouve une telle affection pour elle que la limite entre les deux est difficile à établir.

Il ne faut pas que tu laisses Hermione dans le doute.

Mais comment lui dire sans la blesser ?

Laurie se releva doucement et fit face à Harry. Elle avança sa main et la posa sur son cœur.

La réponse est là.

Un craquement retentit auprès d'eux et les fit sursauter.

Eloignons-nous de l'orée de la Forêt, pas mesure de précaution, conseilla Harry.

Ils reprirent le chemin du château, Procyon se tenant à bonne distance des deux jeunes gens.

Pourquoi est - ce que tu apaises tant les gens ? demanda Harry au bout de cinq minutes.

Laurie fit plusieurs pas plus rapides de façon à se retrouver devant Harry.

Je n'apaise pas, je joue. Je ne suis qu'une égoïste. Il fait un peu froid, tu ne trouves pas ? fit-elle en se retournant face à lui.

« Quel rapport ? » se demanda l'espace d'un instant Harry. « Elle ne parle jamais d'elle, toujours des autres ». Laurie fixa le chiot un petit moment, une flamme dans ses prunelles, puis s'enquit :

Que sais-tu des pouvoirs de ton chien ?

Hein ?

A vrai dire, Harry n'avait jamais pensé que Procyon est jamais pu montrer le moindre don pour la magie.

C'est un chiot comme les autres, d'environ cinq ou six mois, je pense.

Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, abandonna-t-elle, désespérée. Ca n'a pas d'importance. Quand commence la saison de Quiddich ?

« Je ne vois toujours les rapports dans ses conversations ». Il était vraiment fatiguant de constater à point Laurie changeait rapidement de sujet. Elle avait l'art et la manière de faire dévier une conversation sans que l'interlocuteur s'en rende compte.

Dans un mois environ, le temps de préparer les nouvelle recrues.

Qui est dans l'équipe ? C'est bien toi l'attrapeur, non ?

Les sélections ont eut lieu ce matin. Tout sera donné demain.

Tu es capitaine aussi ?

Oui, approuva Harry, c'est bien cela.

Ils étaient arrivés à la porte du château. Ils allaient bientôt se séparer. Procyon suivait toujours derrière, loin derrière.

N'oublis pas de ne pas laisser Hermione dans le doute.

Et elle disparue derrière la grande porte.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry, levé de bonne heure, afficha la liste des personnes retenues dans l'équipe. Il y figurait les frères Crivey au poste de batteurs, Ron au gardien, Li, Ginny et Nathalie McDonald aux poursuiveurs. Il y avait aussi inscrit les heures d'entraînements, le lundi et le mercredi, ainsi que la date du premier match contrePoufsoufle. La rencontre se déroulerait le 15 novembre, un samedi.

Harry descendit seul à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Cela ne faisait pas dix minutes qu'il était assis tranquillement, savourant le silence, quand Ron déboula et se jeta sur lui, tout content d'avoir été pris.

C'est normal, lui dit Harry, tu es fort. Tu n'égales pas encore Dubois mais tu t'améliores.

Mais je suis très heureux tout de même. Cela officialise ma fonction. Vas-tu avoir le temps de former les nouvelles recrues ?

Je pense que oui. Mais je te demande de m'assister. De tout façon, la plupart ont déjà joué l'année dernière et connaissent bien les différentes techniques.

Soudain, Ron se renfrogna et plongea littéralement dans son bol de céréales. En effet, Hermione arrivait, pressée d'avaler quelque chose. Ron grogna légèrement quand elle s'installa en face de lui. La tension qui régnait entre les trois amis était presque palpable.

Mais Hermione brisa le silence après quelques instants.

Harry... et Ron aussi, ajouta-t-elle, je voudrais vous demander de venir avec moi récupérer le corps de mon père. Si vous voulez venir bien sûr...

Ron leva les yeux vers elle et devint si pâle que le comte Dracula lui-même devait l'envier.

Oui, je viendrais, articula-t-il, je voudrais aussi que... (Il baissa les yeux) tu m'excuses pour ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne savais pas ce que je pensais. J'étais fou de rage.

Hermione le toisa de la tête au pieds puis accepta finalement ses excuses.

Désolé de t'avoir laissé t'occuper de cela toute seule, s'excusa Harry, surmontant la barrière qu'il avait méthodiquement bâti entre elle et lui. J'aurais du t'aider.

Hermione ne dit rien, elle se tartina une tranche de pain et l'avala tout rond, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire tousser.

Nous avons des recherches à faire pour Göldblitz sur les manticores. Vous venez à la bibliothèque avec moi ?

Ron, tellement heureux de s'être réconcilié avec elle, n'opposa pas la moindre résistance. A la bibliothèque, Hermione donna des directives sur les livres les plus intéressants pour leurs devoirs et Harry et Ron cherchaient des informations dignes d'intérêts Harry trouvait qu'il n'avançaient pas beaucoup, bien que son parchemin soit emplis de notes disparates.

Hermione demanda à Ron d'aller chercher d'autres parchemins, parce qu'il n'avait plus de papier et de prendre, au passage, le livre qu'elle devait rendre. Il s'exécuta aussitôt. Cependant, il y en avait un à qui cela ne plaisait pas : Harry. Le fait de se retrouver seul avec Hermione le faisait serrer la mâchoire. D'autant plus qu'elle s'assit sur la chaise à coté de lui.

Harry, murmura-t-elle, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites ?

Je ne t'évite pas du tout, se défendit-il le plus innocemment du monde.

Elle se tu, son silence étant presque religieux. Harry était de plus en plus tendu. Hermione, la tête baissée, regardait ses mains. Soudain, Harry vit deux gouttes s'écraser dans la paume de ses mains.

Elle te l'a dit, n'est ce pas ?

Oui, murmura-t-il à son tour, ne pouvant nier l'évidence.

Tu m'en veux ? C'est pour cela que tu m'évites ?

Harry ne savait que répondre. Il réfléchit et chuchota :

Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Seulement, j'ai peur de ... te donner de faux espoirs.

Elle ne dit rien mais elle se voûta davantage, signe qu'elle accusait le coup.

Tu ne m'aimes pas donc ?

Non, répondit-il simplement.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, désespérée, ne savant où se réfugier. Harry posa ses lèvres sur son front.

Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes pour autant, je veux qu'on reste amis.

Mais ce n'était apparemment pas ce qu'il fallait prononcer. Hermione se redressa brutalement et lui fit face.

Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser me filer entre les doigts.

Harry était interloqué. La dernière fois qu'il avait brillé une telle lueur dans ses yeux, elle l'avait embarqué au cœur de la Forêt Interdite, au beau milieu de centaures vindicatifs. Elle emporta quelques livres sous son bras et s'en alla.

Harry s'affaissa sur une chais, anéanti. Cela lui avait coûté bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé de refouler Hermione. Au moins, il avait été sincère envers elle. Mais était-il sincère avec lui-même ? Avait-il réellement envie de la refuser ? Il n'en savait rien.

Les mots d'Hermione résonnèrent dans son crâne : « Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser me filer entre les doigts ». Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par la ? Qu'elle allait faire tout son possible pour le faire craquer ? Harry se rendit soudain compte à quel point il ne connaissait que peu son amie. Il n'avait aucune idée de où elle pouvait aller, ni de ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et contempla les notes d'Hermione abandonnées sur la table. Elles étaient pleines de ratures mais très complètes. Harry ne résista qu'un instant à recopier ce qu'elle avait écrit et à ajouter ses propres notes sur son parchemin. Quelle chance qu'Hermione ait oublié celles-ci. Mais soudain, un doute s'insinua dans son esprit : avait-elle fait délibérément exprès de les laisser ?

Harry se déchirait entre ces deux avis depuis quelques minutes quand Ron revint, une immense pile de parchemin dans les bras.

Où est Hermione ? demanda-t-il en posant les feuilles.

Je n'en sais absolument rien, répondit Harry, la tête dans les bras et surveillant la pile qui tanguait dangereusement.

Ron haussa les épaules, momentanément occupé à regarder autour de lui.

Je te dis qu'elle est partie, s'énerva Harry.

Mais pourquoi ? Vous vous êtes disputés ou quoi ? questionna Ron, en s'asseyant enfin.

La pile de parchemin tangua davantage car Ron venait de buter contre le pied de la table. Mais, par on ne sait quel miracle, celle-ci resta debout.

C'était quel sujet cette fois-ci ? d'enquit Ron.

Harry resta silencieux, tergiversant pour savoir si il fallait mieux se taire ou avouer. Il opta pour la première solution et dès lors, il se mit à chercher une excuse plausible.

Alors ? s'impatienta le rouquin.

Je lui ai dit que...

Que... ?

Oh, et puis zut, craqua Harry en se levant d'un coup.

Malheureusement, son pied rencontra une fois de plus le pied de la table. La pile de parchemin se mit en branle, resta suspendue dans l'air, l'espace d'un centième de seconde, comme si elle hésitait, puis elle s'écroula dur Ron avec un soupir de résignation.

Je vais à la Salle Commune, annonça-t-il à son ami, tandis que celui-ci enlevait une des feuilles tombées dans sa chevelure.

Hum, marmonna Ron, j'adore l'attention que l'on me porte

Mais Harry ne l'entendit pas car il se trouvait déjà à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque. Harry marchait rapidement le long des couloirs interminables, l'esprit embué par l'attitude d'Hermione, ses paroles et surtout, sa manipulation de toute chose. Elle avait fait exprès de demander à Ron d'aller chercher son livre et des parchemins. D'ailleurs, il avait semblé à Harry qu'il y en avait encore plein dans son sac. Et Ron n'avait pas trouvé le livre puisqu'il était revenu sans, mais il devait aussi être dans son sac. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle agissait ainsi ? Est-ce qu'il comptait tant pour elle ? Mais qu'avait-il fait ?

« Et alors ? Qu'avait fait Cho pour que tu tombes amoureux d'elle ? » lui chuchota sa petite voix.

Je ne suis même plus sûr que je l'aimais réellement.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle te plaisait ?

Elle était belle, c'est certain, mais après... Je ne sais pas.

Elle était la petite amie de Diggory, donc inaccessible puisqu'il était un très gros obstacle pour toi. C'est ce qui devait attiser ton envie.

Mais l'année dernière, Diggory était...

Mort ? Oui, mais son souvenir était encore très présent et toujours fort dans le cœur de Cho.

Tais-toi, supplia Harry.

La Salle Commune n'était pas spécialement pleine car il faisait encore beau et les élèves profitaient des derniers jours de temps clément. Hermione aussi était absente et Harry la comprenait très bien. S'être faite rejetée puis revoir, quelques instant après, le garçon en question ne devait pas être agréable. Mais Harry avait espéré qu'elle serait là et qu'elle lui sourirait de ce petit sourire spécial.

Suis-je entrain de la chercher ? de la suivre ? se demanda Harry.

* * *

Lundi. Un réveil. Un réveil qui s'impatientait sur la table de chevet. Et le voilà qui s'excitait davantage, sa superbe sonnerie emplissant tout le dortoir. A croire que cela procurait un plaisir sadique à ce réveil de casser les oreilles à de pauvres élèves qui ne demandaient qu'à dormir. Surtout le lundi matin. Mais on pourrait aussi croire que ce réveil était sadomasochiste car la tête noire échevelée qui apparut de sous les couvertures, le regarda d'un mauvais œil.

Cela n'arrêta pas le moins du monde le bout de ferraille, au contraire. L'échevelé empoigna son oreiller et envoya valser le réveil contre le mur d'en face, sur un poster immobile d'une équipe de foot, loupant de peu les lunettes.

Eh, mon affiche, protesta Dean d'une voix ensommeillée.

Tu affichera son diplôme de baptême de l'air à la place, répliqua un rouquin en se retournant dans son lit.

Vas te faire voir, lança Dean en se roulant en boule.

J'y penserais, répondit le rouquin, très, très endormi.

Qu'est ce qu'on a cet aprèm ? demanda Seamus, en repoussant légèrement le rideau de son lit.

Potion, dit Harry.

Oh, ne m'en parle pas. Rien que d'y penser, ça me file la nausée, grogna Ron.

Non, juste l'envie de rester bien au chaud sous la couette, affirma Dean. Le réveil est en morceau.

QU'EST-CE QUE CA PEUT BIEN NOUS FAIRE ? répliquèrent en cœur les garçons.

Juste pour l'info, marmonna Dean. Où est Neville au fait ?

Il se lève tôt, tous les matin. Il doit être dans la salle de bain, dit Harry.

En effet, en tendant bien l'oreille, on pouvait entendre l'eau qui sortait du pommeau de douche et lune voix chanter merveilleusement faux une ballade populaire.

Harry prit sur lui de repousser les couvertures. Aussitôt, il frissonna de froid mais il se leva tout de même. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau sur la pointe des pieds. Quand il ouvrit la porte, l'affreuse chanson de Neville doubla de volume déclenchant un concert de protestation chez les endormis. Une vague de chaleur lui brûla le visage. Harry referma la porte et s'examina dans le miroir. Le maudit duvet qui couvrait le pourtour de sa bouche cet été commençait à s'épaissir et à devenir de plus en plus noir. Il lui faudrait bientôt de raser. Mais avec quoi ? Harry ne connaissait aucun sortilège pour cela et ce ne relevait pas de la compétence d'Hermione.

La matinée se passa parfaitement bien. Hermione faisait semblant de na pas le voir et lui aussi. McGonagall leur rendit leur devoir et Harry fut très fier de son « O » tracé en haut de feuille. Mais l'après-midi ne s'annonçait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout bien. Dans le cachot de Potions, Harry se demanda même qui s'amusait à crée des emplois du temps aussi nuls. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de sonder plus profondément le problème car la classe devint subitement silencieuse à l'arrivée du professeur que Harry détestait (voire haïssait) le plus : Rogue. Et ce dernier le lui rendait bien.

Harry remarqua que malgré la peur panique que Neville éprouvait face au maître des potions, il avait quand même reprit cette matière. Il faut dire que la botanique allait de pair avec les potions.

Très bien, commença Rogue, je vois que cette année, je vais encore avoir la même bande d'abrutis. Enfin… soupira-t-il, je vais quand même tenter de faire entrer quelque chose dans vos têtes de piafs.

« Tout à fait normal » songea Harry.

Vous allez vous répartir en groupe de deux. Ce sera des groupes mixtes. Nous verrons ainsi si les filles pourront relever le niveau, on ne peut plus lamentable, des garçons. Je vais former les groupes, ajouta-t-il alors que les élèves commençaient déjà à bouger. Voyons… Malefoy avec …Blanchelune.

Malefoy fit la grimace et implora son professeur du regard. Mais Rogue ne le regardait déjà plus.

Potter avec Granger… On va voir si elle va aussi réussir à vous faire entrer quelques notions dans la tête.

Harry tressaillit. Le sort s'acharnait sur lui ! Rogue finit de répartir les élèves et leur donna des instruction pour la potion de Gigantisme. Cela servait, notamment en botanique, à faire grandir et évoluer des plantes.

Harry regarda autour de lui tandis qu'Hermione allait chercher ses affaires. De Malefoy ou Laurie, on ne saurait dire lequel des deux faisait le plus la grimace. Laurie affichait cependant une indifférence presque parfaite, contrairement à Malefoy qui tremblait de rage. Mais le pire pour lui fut quand Laurie lui arracha le couteau des mains car il ne coupait pas bien les haricots.

Harry sentit alors une présence toute proche. Hermione avait commencé son travail et elle paraissait se moquer pas mal de Harry. Alors que lui ne pouvait oublier la lueur de ses yeux et ses paroles.

Rogue faisait sa ronde habituelle dans le cachot. Il s'arrêta devant Neville qui faisait équipe avec Lavande. Il examina le chaudron qui contenait un liquide vert kaki. Le pauvre Neville resta pétrifié tandis qu'il subissait les remontrances de Rogue.

Londubat, vous n'êtes qu'un incapable. Si vous êtes assez stupide pour ne pas réussir une simple potion de Gigantisme, vous pouvez quitter cette salle. Je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu obtenir un « E » à l'examen des B.U.S.E.

Neville ne disait rien, alors Lavande tenta de calmer les choses en disant que Neville s'était très bien débrouillé et que c'était elle qui avait fait une erreur.

Vous n'avez qu'à vous taire, Miss Brown, trancha Rogue. Finissez cette potion en silence.

Elle baissa les yeux et Harry entendit Neville la remercier pour l'avoir défendu.

A la fin du cours, Harry fut stupéfait de constater que sa potion avait la couleur d'émeraude voulue. Cela devait en partie être dû au doigté d'Hermione. Le chaudron de Laurie et de Malefoy fondait doucement sur les bords et Laurie enguirlandait copieusement Malefoy :

Tu n'es qu'un crétin. Si tu n'es pas capable de mettre le bon nombre de griffes de serpent à pattes, dégage ou retourne à la maternelle. Tu n'es même pas foutu de couper correctement des haricots

Fais gaffe à toi, grinça Malefoy, mon père pourrait te causer quelques soucis.

Oh, papa… imita-t-elle en prenant une voix nouée par les larmes. Tu te réfugies toujours dans les jupes de ta mère quand on te refuse une sucette ? Ou quand quelqu'un te remet à ta place ?

Harry était interloqué. Laurie était maîtresse de ses émotions. Elle était énervée mais elle parlait d'une voix calme, ce qui faisait d'autant plus l'effet d'une gifle pour Malefoy. Même Rogue ne réagissait pas, soit parce qu'il jugeait que cette dispute était nécessaire à Malefoy ou parce qu'il n'entendait pas Laurie.

Quand à Malefoy, il était blanc comme une linge, plus pâle encore que d'habitude. Il adressa un regard noir et haineux à Harry quand celui-ci plongea sous la table pour étouffer son rire.

* * *

Le lendemain, quelques Serpentards et les Gryffondors attendaient devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Chacun faisait des pronostics sur ce que leur professeur leur avait réservé.

Tu aurais peur, Potter ? cria Malefoy alors que Harry se demandait lui aussi ce qui les attendait.

Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de m'écouter ? répondit Harry, excédé.

Je pense que je fais plus de choses de toi. Et moi, je n'ai pas à regarder en permanence derrière moi pour vérifier que Tu-Sais-Qui n'y est pas.

Tous les élèves se turent et observèrent la joute verbale qui allait commencer entre Harry et Malefoy. Mais ce fut quelqu'un d'autre qui parla :

C'est normal que tu ne vérifies pas, Malefoy, coupa Laurie, accoudée à la rambarde de l'escalier. (Tous les élèves tournèrent la tête vers elle) Ton père est Mangemort, non ?

Tu divagues, Blanchelune, lança-t-il, le visage s'était décomposé.

Dans ce cas, tu remets en doute les paroles du gouvernement actuel. Cela m'étonnerais que ce soit en ton pouvoir. De plus, je pense que la nouvelle Ministre est parfaitement raisonnable et en pleine possession de ses facultés mentales.

Tu m'énerves…menaça Malefoy.

Harry aperçu la main de Malefoy glisser doucement vers sa poche à baguette. Il tira la sienne de son étui et s'apprêta à riposter.

Qu'est ce que tu espères faire ? demanda Laurie. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je ne t'ai pas vu, toi et ta baguette ?

Mais comment a-t-elle fait ? demanda Dean. Elle avait le dos tourné.

_- Petrificus totalus_

_- Protego_, chuchota Laurie.

Très bon bouclier, Miss Blanchelune, félicita Göldblitz qui arriva par derrière. Allons Mr Malefoy, ranger l'objet qui vous sert de joujou. Vous pouvez encore vous entraînez parce que vous n'êtes pas encore au top dans les sortilèges d'attaque.

Elle traversa le couloir et fit face aux élèves impatients.

Je vous demanderais de vous mettre sur le mur en face des paillons et de vous taire.

Les adolescents acquiescèrent et Göldblitz ouvrit la porte. Harry observa tout autour de lui et resta bouche bée. La Grande Salle avait perdu ses bancs et ses habituelles tables mais à la place, il y avait des grands rond de pailles, sur lequel était fixé des cibles. Il y avait trois bandes magiques tracées sur le sol.

Bien, je vous présente la Salle de tir à l'arc. Comme vous le savez, le tir à l'arc a été utilisé dès la préhistoire pour chasser le gibier. Il avait avant tout une fonction vitale. Plus tard, il a toujours été utilisé comme arme mais on le retrouvait surtout dans des concours de précision, surtout depuis le développement des armes à feu. Maintenant, il est pratiqué à titre de loisir mais il possède certains points qui sont intéressant pour nous cette année.

A quoi cela peut nous servir ? chuchota Malefoy à Crabbe et Goyle.

Cela peut nous servir, Mr Malefoy, à augmenter notre précision, à servir un but et surtout…Qui peux répondre ? Oui, Miss Granger ?

Il doit exister une concentration terrible lorsque l'on tire. Cela peut nous aider à faire abstraction de toutes autres choses et à fortifier notre mental.

Très bien, Miss. Avez-vous déjà pratiqué ce sport ?

Jamais, répondit Hermione une once de fierté dans la voix.

Jamais, minauda Malefoy suffisamment fort pour que Hermione l'entende.

Göldblitz était partie chercher quelque chose dans la petite pièce située, en temps normal, derrière la table des professeurs. Malefoy en profita pour avancer vers les cibles.

C'est nul ce qu'on apprend. Franchement, du tir à l'arc… Quand mon père va savoir cela…

Ton père n'est plus rien. Il a été démit de ses fonctions et jeté dans une cellule crasseuse, rappela Laurie sur un ton froid.

Il y eut un sifflement et un long tube noir s'enfonça dans la paille à quelques centimètres de la tête de Malefoy.

Ca ne va pas la tête ? Qui a fait ça ? s'étrangla-t-il.

Moi, Mr Malefoy, répondit Göldblitz. Je crois avoir bien précisé que je ne voulais personne près des cibles. Dégagez.

Il revint rapidement vers le troupeau d'élèves.

Göldblitz tenait dans sa main un objet long et recourbé tout en bois. Dans un carquois, accroché à sa ceinture, il y avait une dizaine de flèches. Derrière la troisième ligne tracée, il y avait d'autres arcs posés sur des trépieds.

Approchez-vous et prenez chacun un arc, dit la prof. Empoignez-le et observer sa constitution.

Harry, jetant des regards sceptiques à Ron, prit un des arcs. Aussitôt celui-ci se modifia et prit une couleur émeraude, celle des yeux de son propriétaire.

Dorénavant, vous aurez un arc chacun et interdit d'en changer. Alors, il y a une poignée où vous pouvez mettre votre main, deux branches recourbées qui se fixent dessus, en haut et en bas, et une corde qui est tendues par les deux branches. Il y a d'autres détails mais nous le verrons plus tard. Avant de commencer à tirer, il faut déterminer quel est votre œil directeur.

Comment on fait pour le savoir ? demanda Dean.

Alors, vous vous mettez face à la cible. Allez dépêcher vous ! Puis vous faites un rond avec votre index et votre pouce. Vous placez vos doigts au centre de la cible avec vos deux yeux puis vous fermez un œil. Si vous êtes toujours au centre, vous savez quel est votre œil directeur.

Harry visa la cible, forma un rond avec ses doigts puis ferma l'œil droit. Il lui sembla s'être déplacé vers la droite. Puis il ferma l'œil gauche et la cible resta dans son champ de vision.

C'est lequel ton œil directeur ? demanda Ron.

Le droit, répondit Harry.

Moi, c'est le gauche, dit Hermione.

Vous avez tous votre œil ? Bien. Alors ceux qui ont l'œil directeur droit se mettent à cheval sur la deuxième ligne avec votre arc, de façon à avoir votre bras gauche face à la cible. Les autres font le contraire.

Harry se plaça, Ron se mit derrière lui et Hermione, gauchère se mit devant lui. Il le sentait le dévisager avec une telle insistance que cela le fit rougir. Harry leva les yeux vers elle mais il ne pu soutenir son regard car c'était comme si elle le transperçait. Il entendit avec soulagement la voix de Göldblitz :

Vous vous êtes bien placé, même, et j'en suis heureuse, Mr Malefoy, ajouta-t-elle, sarcastique. Vous voyez la corde ? Dessus il y a ce que l'on appelle des nocksets. Ce sont les petits anneaux de fer en face du repose flèche de la poignée. C'est entre ces deux nocksets que vous encocherez votre flèche. Pas sons aux flèches maintenant. Dessus, il y a, au bout, une pointe. L'autre bout, Mr Goyle. Des plumes et une encoche sont fixées sur l'autre bout. Les plumes sont au nombre de trois, dont une dont la couleur diffère. Cette plume est la plume coq. Maintenant, enclenchez votre flèche, la plume coq à l'extérieur, c'est-à-dire vers vous. Vers vous, Mr Crabbe, vers vous ! Ne bougez pas, je vais vérifier que vous avez tous bien mis vos flèches.

Elle passa par chaque élève, rectifiant une position, une plume, la tenue de l'arc. Certains avaient même pris l'arc à l'envers.

Vos lunettes ne vont pas vous gêner, Mr Potter ? demanda-t-elle.

Non, je ne pense pas.

Bon. Miss Granger, il faudrait que vous attachiez vos cheveux. Ils pourraient s'enrouler autour de la corde et vous vous retrouveriez avec des mèches en moins.

Hermione fit apparaître un ruban du bout de la baguette. Elle le noua soigneusement autour de ses cheveux. Elle le faisait avec une telle grâce que Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Hermione était belle et il ne pouvait que l'admettre. Elle fit glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure et Harry était persuadé qu'elle savait ce qu'il pensait. La voix de Göldblitz vint une fois de plus à sa rescousse :

Maintenant vous tendez votre bras vers la cible avec l'arc, l'autre main se met à trois doigts environs en dessous de la deuxième nockset. Vous tirez. Allez les mauviettes, on tire. Vous tirez la corde jusqu'à votre joue où vous alignez votre œil avec la pointe de la flèche et le centre de la cible. Allez, Miss Patil, vous avez de la guimauve dans les bras ? Quand vous avez tiré toutes vos flèches, vous attendez que tout le monde finisse et vous allez cherchez vos flèches.

La cloche sonna la fin de la première heure. Les volées de flèches s'enchaînaient, les adolescents échangeaient leur impression, tout heureux d'avoir eu le dix sur la cible à quinze mètres. Göldblitz rectifiait dues ou trois petits détails chez les élèves.

Même Malefoy était emporté par le plaisir de tendre l'arc jusqu'à la fin. Il était concentré et des rides se formaient entre ses deux sourcils. Hermione contrôlait parfaitement tous ses gestes mais ses flèches n'atteignaient jamais le dix. Elle rageait en s'enfermait dans une bulle de concentration sans faille.

Une heure, puis une autre heure passèrent sans qu'aucun des élèves n'eût regardé sa montre ou soupiré. Ils prirent leur arc sur le dos et embarquèrent les carquois avec eux. Seuls les flèches restaient avec le professeur. Elle redoutait en effet que Goyle ou Crabbe, dans un excès de stupidité, ne s'enfonce la pointe dans l'œil. Elle avait confié cela au trois amis quand ils étaient venus lui rendre les flèches.

Vous ramènerez votre matériel la semaine prochaine. Et prenez bien soin de ne pas le perdre sous une pile de chaussettes.

Harry vit Laurie sortir de la Salle. Il courut pour la rejoindre et la retint par le bras.

Oh la, lâche-moi toi, s'écria-t-elle.

Je peux te parler ? Je vais chercher Procyon et on va ses promener.

Pas de problèmes.

Dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, Ron appela Harry pour faire une partie d'échecs.

Pas le temps, plus tard, cria Harry.

Tu vas où ?

Me promener.

Procyon courut comme un fou dehors.

Alors, fit Laurie, cinq minutes plus tard, de quoi voulais tu me parler ?

J'aurais voulu te demander conseil.

Je suis sollicitée en ce moment dis donc, se moqua Laurie. Je blague, précisa-t-elle en réponse à la moue de Harry. C'est quoi ton problème ? S.O.S conseils est à l'écoute.

Arrêtes, c'est sérieux en plus, sermonna Harry en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire.

Ca en à l'air effectivement.

C'est vrai, en plus, affirma Harry en redevant de marbre.

J'attend, dit Laurie en croisant les bras.

Harry se mit à marcher lentement en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid.

Bon, tout d'abord, je voudrais te remercier. J'ai dit à Hermione que je ne l'aimais pas.

Comment l'a-t-elle pris ?

D'après toi ?

J'ai compris

Mais elle a dit un truc bizarre. « Je ne te laisserais pas me filer entre les doigts » ou quelque chose comme ça.

Je ne suis pas devin mais ce ne doit pas être méchant.

Harry n'était pas plus rassuré pour autant. Leur promenade les conduisait doucement vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Laurie parlait d'un ton badin du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de tout à l'heure.

Je trouve cela intéressant. Cela nous aide pour le mental. Après tout, avec ce qui se passa maintenant…

Elle ne vit pas la petite lueur des yeux de Harry s'éteindre soudainement. Tout aussi soudainement, sa mission lui revint en tête. « Tuer ou être tué ». Pourquoi n'avait-il pas de choix ? Avec un peu d'imagination, il aurait pu penser être le personnage principal d'une histoire. Il vivait sous la plume d'un écrivain sadique qui s'amusait à lui faire subir toutes sortes d'épreuves. Le livre sorti aurait été un best-seller. Mais ce n'était pas cela. Tout ce qu'il vivait était réel, tout aussi réel qu'il marchait aux coté d'une fille qu'il connaissait à peine et à laquelle il se livrait.

Harry jugea que Sirius aurait pu l'aider dans la situation dans laquelle il s'était fourré avec Hermione. Lui qui avait la moitié des filles de Poudlard à ses trousses. Oui, Sirius aurait pu l'aider… si il était toujours là… Sirius… Il avait été le meilleur ami de son père et il avait disparu comme lui ? Peut-être Harry emporterait-il ses amis aussi dans la mort ? Sirius…

Laurie leva la tête vers lui. Elle entrevit ses yeux éteints et cela suffit à lui faire comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais elle le laissa dans ses souvenirs et ses regrets, sachant qu'il serait, tôt ou tard, obligé de les affronter.

Vis avec tes souvenirs. Ne les refoule pas. _Ne les oublie pas_, surtout pas.

Ce fut les seules paroles qu'elle prononça. Procyon vagabondait loin devant comme à chaque fois que Laurie les accompagnait. Harry redressa le visage et sa démarche ralenti jusqu'à s'arrêter sur une petite colline. Devant lui s'étendait le lac, aussi noir que son âme du moment. Sur la rive, à sa droite, se dressait l'arbre sous lequel, Sirius et James avait provoqué en duel Rogue, Remus et Queudver qui ne s'étaient pas interposés. Y avait-il eu d'autre duel, de disputes entre Lily et son père ?

Quatre… Ils étaient quatre et il n'était plus que deux dorénavant. Plus qu'un même car Queudver avait viré de bord. Si Harry ressentait cet immense vide dans la poitrine, que devait ressentir Remus, lui qui avait connu Sirius et James. Et toujours la même question obsédante : pourquoi étaient-ils morts ? Mais il n'y avait pas de réponse, cela avait été un concours de circonstances fâcheuses.

Peut-être que mon père s'est promené sous cet arbre, murmura Laurie, pensive. Non, plutôt, rectifia-t-elle avec une pointe persifleuse, il draguait sous cet arbre.

La vue était superbe, rien de plus beau que l'Ecosse verdoyante, au soleil couchant à l'horion et dont la lac réfléchissait les rayons en de myriades de paillettes.

Harry avait été tellement fier de son père, que rien n'aurait pu ternir cette image qu'il avait de lui. Il avait souvent imaginé étant petit son père grand, fort, très intelligent. Il s'était posé la question de savoir si il avait les yeux bleus ou noirs. Il avait opté pour le bleu. Il aimait le bleu. Il avait établi une image de lui. Ses mains étaient grandes et fortes, un peu râpeuses, sûrement parce qu'il travaillait comme agent secret et que les gadgets devaient lui écorcher la peu. Il avait la voix grave d'un père attentif. Et surtout il aurait su le protéger dans n'importe quelles circonstances.

Parfois une série télévisée lui plaisait particulièrement et il se surprenait à s'imaginer ayant un père comme le héros de la série. Et il aurait pu se vanter devant ses amis s'il en avait eu. Et si son père était là, Harry aurait vraiment eu des amis. Il les aurait invité chez lui, dans leur grande maison et sa mère aurait préparé des gâteaux. Non, des gaufres, ou des crêpes. Et le petit Harry aurait rêvé devenir comme « Je voudrais être comme toi plus tard ».

Il voulait tellement avoir un père dans la noirceur de son placard chez les Dursley qu'il avait inventé des situations qu'il avait transformé en certitude peu à peu. Il avait imaginé être soulevé par son père au portail de l'école et qu'il l'embrassait sur la joue. Harry aurait râlé car son père aurait oublié de se raser comme la plupart du temps. Cela aurait déjà fait râler sa mère au petit déjeuné. Puis il aurait encouragé son fils et dit qu'il était fier de lui. Et Harry aurait franchi le portail tout heureux d'avoir un père si formidable.

Harry s'était convaincu de l'existence de ces moments et il les gardait tout au fond de son cœur, là où personne ne viendrait les enlever. Mais l'année dernière, il avait vécu la seule et unique déception que son père ne lui ait jamais donnée. Et depuis, Harry ne savait plus à qui il avait envie de ressembler. A quel modèle se raccrocher pour continuer à vivre en faisant de son mieux ? Il ne savait plus.

Il n'avait jamais réellement pensé à sa mère en tant que modèle. Car elle ne l'avait pas encore déçu. Il l'avait perçu comme douce, une bonne mère qui aurait fait un super travail, qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Tellement de temps, qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire la cuisine et qu'elle aurait été obligé de commander tout le temps des pizzas. Il l'aurait bien vue en reporter ou exploratrice avec des uniformes kaki. Elle aurait été stricte mais, en même temps, elle aurait tellement aimé son fils qu'elle aurait passé son temps à l'enlacer… Tout cela n'étaient que des rêves. De simples rêves que Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à créer.

Aimes-tu ton père, Laurie ? chuchota Harry.

Elle ne répondit pas et Harry ne posa plus de questions.

L'irruption de Hagrid hors de sa cabane retint l'attention des deux adolescents. Il paraissait soul mais lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, ils constatèrent qu'il était en train d'exécuter des pas de danse. Il ne les avait pas encore vu mais tout d'un coup, il fondit sur eux et plus particulièrement sur Harry.

Je suis tellement heureux.

Mais pourquoi ?

Le géant prit Harry dans ses bras, le souleva de terre et le serra fort. La cage thoracique de Harry était sur le point d'exploser.

Hagrid, souffla-t-il, lâchez moi, vous m'étouffez.

Mais rien n'y faisait. Harry ressemblait à la jeune fille prisonnière de King Kong. Laurie était écroulée de rire.

Hagrid…

Le garde chasse ouvrit les bras sans crier gare et Harry fit une chute de deux mètres.

Ca va ? demanda Laurie, ses joues rouges d'avoir ri.

Que se passe-t-il ?

Le géant était reparti en vadrouille, chantonnant une chanson, esquissant un pas de danse…

Il est bourré, affirma Laurie sans conviction.

Il ne sentait pas l'alcool quand il me serrait.

Il n'est pas soul avec du Coca tout de même ?

Ce n'est pas alcoolisé, rappela Harry.

Relève-toi, ordonna Laurie en tirant sur l'un des bras de Harry.

Il se fit lourd quand Laurie tira davantage mais elle parvint à le mettre debout.

Allez viens, la jeune fille en détresse. Retournons au château, il fait presque nuit.

* * *

« N'oublie pas tes souvenirs… » 


	9. la famille décomposée

_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages, sauf Laurie et Li, appartiennent à Mrs JK Rowling. Les autres, j'ai le droit de les torturer autant que je veux...Nyark, nyark. Les lieux sont aussi la propriété de JK Rowling sauf, encore un fois, ceux que j'invente._

**Zabou:** merci pour le soutine que tu m'apportes. C'est sympa de voir que tu suis régulièrement ma fic. Merci.

**Hermionne: **Bon déjà, tu voulais que je répondes à ta question concernant la phrase de Laurie, le dernier chapitre. Elle dit: peut-être que mon père draguait sous cet arbre. Je vais te dire que c'est très clair et que c'est toi qui déglingue (et pourtant t'es pas blonde...) Elle parlait de son père à elle. Si tu vas jeter un coup d'oeil à mes rewieu, tu verra que tu es la seule à m'avoir posé cette question. Mais bon, venant de toi... Enfin , tu as la réponse ce chapitre de pourquoi Hagrid est tout heureux. Tu n'a plus qu'a le lire. Merci pour le séjour chez toi, c'était vachement sympa.

**David**: Je t'ai déjà répondu par mail mais je remet la réponse, si je ne l'ai pas modifiée entre tps. Tu pourra constater que ce chapitre, Harry va enfin se prendre en main. J'avais besoin de le faire se poser quelque questions avant de le faire réagir et de lui faire subir deux ou trois trucs. Tu aura pu reamrquer que dans tout les autres livres, ce n'est presque jamais lui qui prend les initiatives. C'est toujours Dumbledore ou Hermione. Mais là, il va se bouger. Il a compris que les autres ne peuvent pas toujours tout résoudre pour lui ! Pour l'ours en peluche, je l'avais tout simplement oublié, mais je pense qu'il va refaire son apprarition dans le chapitre 10. Un peu de patience...Et pour la chambre devenue rouge, et les corps qui se déplacent, je ne peux malhereusement pas te répondre. Désolée... J'espère que tu sera au rendez vous ce chapitre aussi pour me faire part de tes remarques qui sont bien expliquées et constructives.

A mon tour maintenant de faire une ou deux remarque. Je sais que le chapitre 8 était un peu dur à lire parce que Fanfica eu un bug et je n'arrivais pas à remettre les tirets annonçant les dialogues. Mais je pense que tout va s'arranger ce chapitre. Et vous aurez pu voir que je n'ai pas mis trop de tps à poster celui-ci. Enfin, je voudrais lancer un appel à l'aide. Hermione 23 n'est pas revenue lire mes chapitre. Si l'un de vous connait une adresse mail où je pourrais la joindre, je vous serais reconnaissante de me la transmettre. Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 9: la famille décomposée**

Les couloirs défilaient, ornés de tableaux de sorciers assoupis pour certains, courant de peintures en peintures ou encore marmonnant des formules inintelligibles. Les portes, toutes fermées, étaient placées à intervalles réguliers. On entendait les pas des personnes résonner bruyamment contre le sol, les murs, le plafond tous aussi blancs les uns que les autres. Ce couloir interminable donnait l'impression de se refermer sur lui-même. Une odeur oppressante y régnait. Le sentiment d'être prisonnier se faisait de plus en plus sentir. On n'avait qu'une envie : celle de sortir, s'enfuir le plus loin possible.

L'odeur devenait plus présente. On l'identifiait vaguement, elle paraissait lointaine, comme un souvenir que l'on aurait enfouit au plus profond de notre être. Une horrible tension, la même qui s'emparait d'un claustrophobe coincé dans un ascenseur, descendait lentement le long des murs, suintait à travers les interstices des portes et accablait les passants, pesant ignoblement sur les épaules.

Au bout du couloir, une porte, massive, noire, presque blindée. Une jeune fille toqua et entra, suivit de deux jeunes garçons.

Ah, Miss Granger, s'exclama une infirmière trop joyeuse. Je vais appeler la responsable.

De part et d'autre, il y avait des casiers en fer. Des piles de casiers. Et dans chacun d'eux, un mort. Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvait dans la morgue de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Le parfum du formol et de la chirurgie régnait dans cette immense pièce froide.

Miss Granger, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer. Vous ressemblez tellement à votre père…

La médecin légiste, qui faisait aussi office de croque-mort, était encore jeune, avait un style très gothique et un humour aussi noire que ses habits.

Hermione et les deux garçons escortèrent la légiste dans une pièce attenante. Dans celle-ci reposait vraisemblablement le père d'Hermione. En entrant, Hermione poussa un cri :

Mamie, Oh mamie, que fais-tu là ?

La femme, agenouillée devant le coffret de bois, devait friser les 70 ans, tout au plus. Elle était encore vigoureuse, ses cheveux étaient du même blanc argenté que ceux de Dumbledore. Ses yeux, rougis, d'un brun pourtant superbe avait du attirer plus d'un regard sur elle. Et ses mains… Harry n'avait jamais vu d'aussi belles mains. Elles étaient fines, les doigts étaient fuselés et tachetés par la vieillesse. Elles étaient maniées avec une telle grâce que Harry ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux.

Cependant, elle pleurait sur Mr Granger.

Mamie, répéta Hermione en la serrant dans ses bras.

Hermione, pourquoi est-il parti ? Pourquoi est-ce que mon fils est mort ?

Tu ne devrais pas être là, reprocha Hermione.

Je viens chaque jour depuis que j'ai su. Je vais voir ta mère aussi.

Hermione laissa sa grand-mère et se tourna vers les deux garçons :

Je vous présente ma grand-mère : Abigaïl Granger.

L'atmosphère était des plus bizarre : les casiers tous aussi rempli les uns que les autres, les seules qui y habitaient étaient des morts. L'effluve de la mort était présent dans chaque recoin de la pièce. L'infirmière était d'une joie trop parfaite et la légiste trop gothique. Elles n'allaient pas dans cet environnement des plus sordides, l'infirmière, sa gaîté prononcée et déplacée, la légiste, et son humour douteux.

Harry doutait que le recueil de Hermione puisse se faire dans les meilleures conditions. Dès lors, il décida déjà d'éloigner Mrs Granger. Il s'approcha de la femme et s'accroupit près d'elle.

Mrs Granger, je m'appelle Harry Potter. Puis-je vous inviter à prendre un thé ?

Harry, s'indigna Ron, ce n'est pas le meilleur moment, je pense.

Harry mima les mots « laisse-moi faire » et renouvela sa proposition.

Je vous remercie, Mr Potter, je vais vous suivre.

En passant devant Hermione, Harry lui souffla de faire ce qu'elle devait. Une lueur de tendresse brillait dans ses yeux et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de lui murmurer :

Je t'adore, bonne chance.

Abigaïl Granger avançait à grands pas le long des couloirs. Harry, qui pourtant marchait vite avait du mal à la suivre. Elle se tenait étonnement droite pour son âge. Elle se dirigea sans hésitation vars l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du cinquième. Elle ne disait pas un mot et Harry se taisait aussi de son côté. Ce n'est qu'arrivé au cinquième étage, les thés (aux épices pour Mrs Granger) commandés et assis qu'elle consenti enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

Vous, Mr Potter, devez savoir ce que signifie perdre ses proches.

Je n'ai pas connu mes parents à proprement dire, reconnu Harry.

On pense que cela arrive toujours aux autres, on ne fait pas attention, puis tout d'un coup, cela nous tombe dessus, sans crier gare.

Elle éclata en sanglots, sans aucune retenue. Harry, indécis, hésitait à la consoler. Peut-être ne le prendrait-elle pas bien.

C'était mon seul et unique fils. Pourquoi est-il mort ? Cette famille était sans problème.

Parlez moi de Mr granger.

Il n'y a rien à dire. C'était quelqu'un de très gentil, sans le moindre problème, quelqu'un de très pointilleux.

Etes-vous aussi une moldue ? demanda Harry, conscient que ce n'était pas très poli.

Oui, j'ai été choquée quand on m'a annoncé qu'il existait un monde de sorciers.

Harry vit enfin le moyen de la détourner du sujet de son fils :

Pourquoi choquée ?

Parce que les vieux apprennent à faire fi de tout ce qui est surnaturel. On ne vit la magie que par les contes mais on finit par les oublier. Pourtant ils restent présents dans un creux de notre cerveau. Et ils ressortent au plus profond de la nuit, lorsqu'il fait noir. Connaissez-vous la magie des livres, Mr Potter ?

Non, je ne lis pas beaucoup mais Hermione me raconte souvent des histoires d'elfes.

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que donne comme plaisir le fait de tourner une page d'un livre, qu'il soit ancien ou flambant neuf. Le fait de découvrir une histoire d'un personnage comme vous et moi. Le fait de sentir qu'une vie prend naissance sous la plume et l'encre de quelqu'un. Et de se croire faisant parti de ce monde. C'est un plaisir unique.

Je ne suis pas très callé sur le sujet, expliqua Harry.

Moi, je ne vivais la magie que par les livres. Avec Blanche-neige, j'avais peur de la méchante sorcière et je me cachais sous les couvertures quand ma mère me racontait cette histoire. J'appréciais la bonne fée qui faisait de Cendrillon une vraie princesse et je rêvais qu'elle vienne me voir. Quand j'ai grandi, j'adorais Merlin, le grand et le sage Merlin, pourtant enfanté des plus sombres démons. Quand Hermione a reçu cette lettre de Poudlard, tout un monde s'est ouvert à moi. Je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie.

Je vous comprends, tout du moins, j'essaye.

Imaginez Cendrillon tout d'un coup à portée de main, Blanche Neige me faisait face et Merlin me souriant. Tous aussi accueillant les uns que les autres, dans un monde où je n'avais pas encore ma place mais où je m'introduisais en rêve. Et ce monde m'annonce la mort de mon fils.

De trouble, Abigaïl Granger se tu et avala d'un trait son thé au épices pourtant brûlant.

La conversation, au courroux de Harry, revenait sur la mort de Mr Granger. Lui qui avait espéré détourner l'attention de Mrs Granger.

Revenons auprès d'Hermione et de mon fils, proposa Abigaïl Granger.

Très bien, dit Harry en se levant. J'espère que le thé vous a plu. Je vous remercie d'avoir discuté avec moi. C'était très agréable.

Tout en parlant avec la grand-mère, Harry s'était demandé si ses grands parents étaient toujours vivants et si oui, où ils habitaient. Mais alors pourquoi l'aurait-on placé chez les Dursley ? Ses grands parents n'auraient pas pu être plus à même de l'éduquer ?

Mrs Granger, où sera enterré votre fils ?

Je ne sais pas encore. Nous avions pensé, mon mari et moi, qu'il aurait pu être inhumé en Ecosse ou au pays de Galles. En tout cas, nous voulons un environnement qui lui était familier. Peut-être à Londres même. Nous ne savons pas et nous souhaitons que ce choix revienne à Hermione.

La porte de l'horrible morgue fut à nouveau poussée dix minutes plus tard. L'odeur les prit à la gorge et ils se dépêchèrent de passer devant la jeune infirmière qui leur adressa un sourire radieux. La pièce attenante ne laissait échapper aucun son d'aucune sorte. Cependant, on pouvait deviner la tension qui y régnait.

Mamie, allons voir Maman, s'il te plait.

La vieille femme secoua la tête pour donner son accord et ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir. Ron fixait Hermione, attentif à chacun de ses besoins. Il réagissait au quart de tour, dès qu'elle demandait quelque chose tandis que Harry était plongé dans une sorte de torpeur. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffrir pour Hermione même s'il n'avait pas connu personnellement les parents de son amie.

Harry, demanda Hermione, où sont enterrés tes parents ?

Harry ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas même s'il était resté quelque chose de ses parents. Voldemort avait du les réduire en charpie, auparavant. En fait, il ne s'était jamais posé la question.

Je n'en sais absolument rien.

La chambre dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent était le numéro 3107. Deux lits y étaient entreposés mais un était vides et les draps blancs étaient parfaitement bordés. Mais dans l'autre lit, il y avait une femme aux mêmes cheveux qu'Hermione mais aux yeux extraordinairement bleus. Elle fixait le mur devant elle et balbutiait des paroles inaudibles.

Maman ? Comment vas-tu ?

Maman ? répéta la femme comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

C'est moi… Hermione.

Hermione ?

Hermione resta bloquée sur place, paralysée.

Elle… Elle ne se souvient pas même de … de moi ? souffla-t-elle, la voix étranglée. Elle m'a totalement oublié…perdue.

Elle tomba à genoux et s'évanouit. Ron se précipita sur elle et tenta de la relever. Harry s'approcha de la femme.

C'est votre fille, dit-il doucement, votre fille, Mrs Granger.

C'était vain. La jeune femme souriait béatement et ne paressait pas comprendre. Hermione revint à elle à force de claques sur les joues. Ses yeux et ses joues furent vite baignés de larme de colère et de tristesse. Quel spectacle plus insoutenable que celui d'une enfant parlant à une mère qui ne la reconnaissait plus ?

Maman… fouille dans ta mémoire, je t'en prie, murmurait Hermione. Tu ne te souviens plus de papa, de mamie…de moi ?

Tu es mignonne ma petite, qui est tu ?

Maman…

Le choc pour Hermione était d'autant plus grand qu'elle avait toujours été choyée par ses parents. Elle tenait la main de sa mère et elle bégayait des mots incompréhensibles, essayant de rappeler à sa mère qui elle était. « Tu es gentille » s'obstinait à répéter sa mère.

Harry et Ron soutenaient Abigaïl Granger pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas non plus sous le coup de l'émotion.

Elle a toujours été une mère parfaite, souffla-t-elle. Et aujourd'hui, elle ne souvient plus de sa fille adorée. C'était sa seule fille, le seul enfant qu'elle n'ait jamais réussi à avoir.

On sera toujours là pour Hermione, promit Ron.

On le jure, on ne la laissera jamais tomber, renchérit Harry.

Hermione tenait la main de sa mère et lui caressait la paume en l'implorant du regard. Mais Helen Granger regardait d'un air absent les plis du drap, sans prêter la moindre attention à sa fille. Comment aurait-elle pu enlever de sa mémoire jusqu'à sa propre fille ? Quelle désolation de voir cette fille essayer activement de faire revenir sa mère ?

Tu n'as pas de parents ma petite ? interrogea-t-elle, les yeux toujours vides. Tu as l'air bien fatigué.

Hermione ne pleurait plus, rien ne changerait le fait qu'elle avait disparu de la vie de sa mère. Elle gardait la tristesse au fond de son cœur et quand elle rirait, cela paraîtrait jaune et faux. Harry connaissait bien cette façon d'encaisser d'Hermione pour l'avoir déjà vécu cet été. Ses yeux si bruns ne brillaient plus et elle s'enfermait dans un monde de livres et de cours, elle était moins attentive.

Helen Granger lissait maintenant les poils de ses bras avec une concentration telle que plus rien n'existait. Hermione essayait toujours de capter son regard mais Mrs Granger n'avait d'yeux que pour son bras.

Hermione, allons nous en, dit Harry, incapable de soutenir davantage ce spectacle.

Je veux rester avec ma mère, répliqua-t-elle.

Allons Hermione, viens. Tu deviendras folle autrement, essaya maladroitement Harry.

Elle lui lança un regard si plein de désespoir qu'il fléchit. Mais c'était sans compter Abigaïl Granger.

Tu reviendras plus tard.

Hermione se laissa tirer jusqu'à la sortie, sans qu'elle n'eût jamais jeté un regard derrière elle dans l'espoir de voir sa mère.

* * *

« Elle ne sourit plus, elle ne rigole plus, elle est en permanence dans se livres. Elle… c'est comme si elle avait perdu l'usage de la parole et de la joie ». Voilà ce que se disait Harry en observant Hermione lors du cours le Potions du jeudi. Elle arrachait consciencieusement les dents de la Véracrasse mortes pour les jeter négligemment dans le chaudron. Elle était dans sa bulle et n'en sortait que rarement.

Potter, ne rêvassez pas comme à votre habitude, rappela durement Rogue.

Je ne rêvasse pas, espèce de… marmonna Harry.

Passe-moi les écailles de paresseux géants, s'il te plait, dit Hermione.

Harry attrapa les écailles, les compta soigneusement et lui passa sans pour autant arrêter sa méditation sur Hermione. « Quand elle est en cours, elle lève plus la main. Elle plonge dans un livre mais ne parait pas prendre plaisir à feuilleter les pages >>.

J'ai besoin des oreilles de nains des cavernes.

Il lui passa distraitement les oreilles. Par malchance, il en laissa tomber une directement le chaudron. Celui-ci se mit à bouillonner sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Puis, tout à coup, une gigantesque explosion se fit sentir. Harry fit un vol plané de plusieurs mètres et s'écrasa sur le mur en pierre. Hermione s'écroula sur lui, ce qui accentua la douleur latente qu'il ressentait dans le dos.

Potter, Granger ! appela Rogue, l'air furax, que s'est-il passé ?

C'était cool. On recommence ? s'écria ironiquement Laurie au comble de l'exaspération

Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de cornichons, gronda le maître des potions.

Harry, ça va ? demanda Neville en se précipitant sur lui.

Moi, oui. Mais c'est pour Hermione.

Je vais bien aussi, affirma-t-elle faiblement en se relevant.

Elle et Harry étaient couverts d'un liquide bizarroïde qui brunissait au contact de la peau. Les lunettes de Harry étaient en train de se décomposer lentement. Laurie aida Hermione à se relever et elle tenta de l'épousseter un peu. La potion lui collait les cheveux.

Ma pauvre, tu vas passer trois heures à te les laver. Il fallait d'abord réduire les oreilles en poudre avant de les incorporer au mélange.

Je sais, s'offusqua Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

C'est de ma faute, avoua Harry. J'ai du en laisser tomber une.

L'art de potions nécessite de la concentration et vous êtes apparemment incapable de fixer votre attention deux petites minutes.

Cela fait deux heures que je suis concentré, se défendit Harry.

Rogue soupira, l'air méprisant.

Vous ne fait jamais attention, Potter, continua Rogue. Dépêchez vous de réparer les dégâts. Les autres, vous rangez vos affaires et vous partez. Les potions sont ratées.

Mais notre chaudron n'est pas tombé, protesta Lavande.

Les potions sont ratées, répéta distinctement Rogue.

Le ferme, vieux rabougris, marmonna Laurie.

Tout le monde dehors avec vos affaires. Vous trois, Potter, Granger et Blanchelune, vous restez pour tout ranger.

Laurie le regarda, choquée.

J'ai rien fait !

Je vous ai entendu tout à l'heure. Le vieux rabougris vous dit de nettoyer cela au plus vite, j'ai cours dans cinq minutes.

Il claqua la porte de son bureau, adjacent au cachot.

Vieux schnock, cria Laurie.

Par où on commence ? demanda Harry.

Il poussa un soupir en constatant l'étendu des dégâts. La potion blanchâtre dégoulinait le long des murs en verdissant à vue d'œil. Le sol était glissant et aussi vert que les murs. Le liquide avait une odeur d'œuf pourri particulièrement dégoûtante. Laurie releva les manches

Allons-y. _Evanesco_.

Et pas de magie, hurla Rogue depuis son bureau.

Oh non, alors là, c'est pas juste, s'indigna Laurie.

Hermione alla chercher un seau et des éponges et se mit à frotter le mur le plus proche.

Bon bah, allons-y, encouragea Harry.

Les septièmes années arrivaient déjà à la porte.

Allez les mômes, on se grouille, se moquaient-ils.

Aidez-les plutôt, exhorta une fille.

Elle brandit sa baguette et enleva la tâche sur laquelle s'escrimait Hermione depuis trois minutes.

J'ai dit pas de magie, fit Rogue en surgissant de son bureau.

La fille resta pétrifiée, dans l'attente d'une explication. Rogue se mordit la lèvre et dit aux trois de décamper.

Pas de problème, dit Laurie en jetant l'éponge dans le seau et son sac sur ses épaules. Bye bye, papi.

* * *

Le samedi suivant, encore vaseux, Harry prenait son petit déjeuner tranquillement, entouré d'Hermione et de Ron. Il lisait le journal qu'un hibou venait d'apporter à Hermione. De nouvelles mesures avaient été prises contre Voldemort : un couvre-feu avait été instauré (mesure stupide d'après Hermione), l'utilisation de la baguette magique en dehors de l'école pour les sorciers de premier cycle avait été autorisé (« Je vais pouvoir régler son compte à Percy », avait dit Ron).

Soudain, au détour d'un article, Harry écarquilla les yeux et poussa une exclamation de compréhension. Hermione et Ron le regardèrent sans comprendre. Harry examina la table des Serpentards et repéra la personne qu'il cherchait.

Où vas-tu ?

Voir quelqu'un, je vous expliquerais.

Par chance, Laurie était presque en bout de table et Harry n'avait pas à passer devant Malefoy et Cie. Laurie trempait ses tartines dans son chocolat, à la mode française. La plupart des filles la regardaient de travers, en critiquant sa chevelure ébouriffée, ses vêtements et, par-dessus tout, sa manière « détestable » de tremper ses tartines.

Tiens, regarde, cela explique le comportement de Hagrid la dernière fois.

Laurie lui montra une place à coté de lui. Il hésita à s'asseoir puis s'installa finalement. Les filles, tellement étonnées de voir un Gryffondor à leur table, l'observèrent comme une bête de foire.

Laurie empoigna le journal et lut à haute voix :

DE NOUVEAUX GARDIENS A LA PRISON D'AZKABAN.

_Suite à la cessations d'activité des Détraqueurs, disparu on ne sait où, les géants, fidèles à Mrs Bott, ont pris le poste. Les géants ont prêté serment à la Ministre et ont prit les fonctions de gardiens. Dumbledore et le Magenmagot approuve cette idée. Espérons qu'elle fera son effet. Comme nous le savons, les géants sont des brutes sanguinaires…_

Le reste n'est que du racontar, fini Laurie.

Hagrid a du être mis au courant par Dumbledore. C'est pour cela qu'il était content la dernière fois.

Ca pour être content…approuva Laurie. J'ai l'impression que tu fais de l'effet aux filles là-bas, dit-elle en montrant les Serpentard de la tête.

En effet, les filles s'amusaient à lui faire des clins d'œil et à murmurer entre elles en gloussant. Harry les regarda, l'air dégoûté.

Allons nous en. On va aller expliquer l'affaire à Ron et à Hermione.

Personne ne réagit au fait que Laurie s'installe à la table des Gryffondors. Laurie et Harry racontèrent leur rencontre avec Hagrid. Ron était mort de rire mais il redevint sérieux rapidement :

Papa aurait tout de même pu m'en toucher un mot, s'indigna-t-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que le ministère est assez flou.

Regarde là, dit Hermione en montrant une ligne de l'article. Tout cela est fait pour ne pas trop effrayer la population. « Les Détraqueurs, disparus on ne sait où ». Pour ne pas semer la panique… Voldemort doit être en train de rassembler son armée.

Et les créatures malfaisantes ne manquent pas dans le monde de la magie, remarqua Laurie.

Et qui sait exactement se défendre contre un Détraqueur ? demanda Harry ? Sur les quatre, qui peut le faire ?

Moi, je ne sais pas, dit Laurie. Je connais la formule et la manière de procéder mais je n'ai jamais appris à m'en servir.

Ron et moi savons l'utiliser mais on ne la maîtrise pas parfaitement.

Donc, moi je sais l'utiliser et l'appliquer. Sur quatre, cela fait trois personnes qui ne seront peut-être pas capables de se défendre.

Imagine si les gens apprennent qu'il y a des araignées géantes ou des Basilics en liberté, dit Ron.

Les Basilics ne courent pas les rues, rappela Harry.

De plus, ils sont extrêmement rares et presque incontrôlables. Pour les Basilics, il faut parler Fourchelang et très peu de gens en sont capables, raisonna Hermione.

Et les araignées se cachent en général des humains. Elles se contentent de manger la chair des centaures qui traînent du mauvais coté de la forêt, expliqua Laurie.

On n'a pas besoin des détails, s'écria Ron. Non, mais tout de même, imaginez la réaction des gens tombant sur des Scroutts à Pétard.

Ils éclatèrent de rire car l'image leur parut ridicule.

N'empêche que, dans le labyrinthe, quand je suis tombé dessus, j'ai moins ri.

Tu as dû te battre contre un Scroutt ? interrogea Hermione, affolée.

Oui, j'ai entendu parler de cela, dit Laurie, pensive.

Personne ne releva sa remarque. Harry réfléchit. « Trois sur quatre ne connaissant pas les gros sortilèges de défense ».

Hermione, tu as toujours les Gallions de l'année dernière ?

Ceux pour l'A.D. ? Oui, pourquoi ?

Je voudrais tous nous réunir.

C'est quoi cette histoire d'A.D. ? demanda Laurie

On t'expliquera, répondirent les autres en cœur.

Hermione, j'aurais besoin de toi pour faire des recherches sur les principaux sortilèges de défense, dit Harry.

Mais tu les connais tous, s'étonna-t-elle.

Je souhaiterais de gros sortilèges.

Elle soupira et se leva.

Ron, tu es aussi convié. Et Laurie aussi.

Je ne peux pas, objecta Laurie, je dois faire quelque chose. Je vous rejoindrais si vous voulez.

Très bien, à plus tard, dit Harry.

Une fois à la bibliothèque, Harry s'installa, sortit des parchemins et se mit à faire une liste des sortilèges défensifs (et seulement défensif) qu'il connaissait.

On connaît le Patronus, le sortilège du Bouclier, énuméra-t-il. Mais c'est à peu près tout.

Je connais un ouvrage sur cela. Attend, je vais le chercher.

« Ca y est » se dit Harry, « elle sort de sa bulle. Je suis sur la bonne voie ». Hermione revint, croulant sous une pile de dix bouquins.

Tout doit être là, annonça-t-elle. Je pense que celui là pour commencer doit être bien.

Elle empoigna _Les principaux sortilèges de défense_ et le feuilleta. De son côté, Ron prit _Les sortilèges de protection pour peureux_. Harry attrapa _Sortilèges pour débutants_.

J'en ai trouvé un qui devrait être bien, s'écria Hermione. C'est l'Antigobelin. C'est un repousse gobelin efficace mais compliqué à mettre en place. Il faut que trois personnes entourent les gobelins et lance le sortilège simultanément. Cela les réduit en cendre mais les gobelins ont une résistance magique assez peu commune. Il faudra tenir un bon bout de temps.

Ca existe réellement les gobelins ? demanda Harry, intéressé.

Oui.

Je pensais que c'était une pure invention de Tolkien.

Et bien ce n'est pas le cas, répliqua Hermione

Bon, on le note tout de même, décida Harry.

Tu compte rappeler tout le monde quand ? demanda Ron.

Dans deux semaines environ. Le temps de mettre au courant des élèves de première année intéressés.

Mais ils sont trop jeune, s'écria Hermione, scandalisée.

Pas trop jeune pour Voldemort, dit Harry.

Hermione n'ajouta rien.

Il nous faut en plus mettre au point un bon programme et trouver des sortilèges de défense. Au moins, ironisa Harry, les professeurs ne râleront pas sur le niveau des élèves.

Ils continuèrent à chercher durant une heure ou deux. Laurie arriva en cours de temps, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau.

Qu'est a fait ? s'étonna Ron.

J'ai pris une douche, répondit violemment Laurie, ça ne se voit pas ?

A quoi bon prendre une douche à onze heures du matin ?

Une chance que le regard ne tue pas.

* * *

La corde de l'arc se tendit, centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'à claquer. La pointe de la flèche s'ajusta au centre de la cible, la main lâcha le tout. La corde se détendit brutalement et la flèche partit en un vol gracieux et subtil pour aller se planter…dans le cinq de la cible.

Et zut, lâcha Harry. Je ne comprends pas. La semaine dernière, cela marchait, plus maintenant.

Calmez vous, Mr Potter, rappela Göldblitz, vous n'êtes pas capable de traiter chaque flèches les une indépendamment les unes des autres. C'est pour cela que vous n'y arrivez pas.

Je ne comprends rien à son charabia, grogna Ron derrière lui.

Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il était incapable de séparer les flèches que Harry n'y arrivait pas. A vrai dire, il était préoccupé par quelque chose de plus important et il attendait depuis ce matin la fin des cours. Mais pour l'instant, aucune de ses flèches ne voulaient aller là où il le souhaitait.

Maudite flèche, maugréa-t-il alors que celle-ci se plantait juste à côté de l'autre dans un « SHLAK » sonore.

Mais au contraire, Mr Potter, dit Göldblitz, toujours derrière lui. Cela prouve que vous ne bougez pas votre bras. Donc que ce n'est qu'une question de visée.

Une question de visée, elle en a de bonnes, bougonna Ron dans son dos.

La cloche sonna comme une délivrance pour Harry. Il largua Hermione et Ron. Avec son arc passé en bandoulière sur son épaule et son carquois claquant contre sa cuisse, Harry ressemblait au Guillaume Tell des temps modernes. Les flèches tintaient allègrement dans son carquois.

Harry, interpelle Hermione, où vas-tu ?

Il ne répondit pas et accéléra au contraire sa course. Ses pieds le conduisirent tout droit au bureau de Dumbledore. Mais devant la statue, il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe, une fois de plus.

Fizwizbiz, tenta-t-il. Non ce n'est pas ça… Euh…

La statue restait impassible à son désarroi.

Chocogrenouille !

Toujours pas bougé.

Langue de vampire !

Cracbadaboum, retentit la voix du directeur derrière lui.

Harry sursauta et se retourna soudainement. Le directeur passa devant lui sans un regard et Harry le suivit, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Dumbledore poussa la porte de son bureau et s'assit à sa table de travail.

Alors Harry, tu voulais me parler ?

Maintenant que Harry l'avait bien en face, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que son directeur était vieux.

Je voudrais savoir…commença-t-il, avec un voix plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je peux m'asseoir ?

Mais bien sûr.

Fumseck vint se poser sur les cuisses de Harry et il caressa machinalement les plumes de l'oiseau.

Je voudrais savoir que sont devenus mes grands parents ?

Dumbledore s'assombrit davantage et les rides de son visage parurent prendre le dessus sur lui. Il réfléchit un moment.

Harry observait le chatoyant plumage de l'oiseau. Il était rouge, bleu, jaune, or et même vert et argent pas endroit. La grande dispute entre lui et Dumbledore lui revint en mémoire. Mais il n'avait plus envie de regarder derrière lui. Il ne voulait plus penser au passé. Pourtant… Pourtant, pour lui, cela était tellement plus facile. Plus facile que de regarder le futur.

Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée que tu me poses cette question, répondit Dumbledore, le front plissé.

Harry resta interloqué. Bouche bée, il contempla le directeur avec une incrédulité qui masquait toute marque de respect.

Mais ils sont vivants ou non ? demanda-t-il en tentant de reprendre une contenance.

Oui, ils le sont. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée que tu le voies. Je te parle de tes grands parents du coté de ton père, bien sûr.

Et du coté de ma mère ?

C'est à ton oncle et à ta tante de t'en parler.

Ma tante ne voudra jamais. Elle n'aime pas ses parents. Elle faisait un complexe d'infériorité sûrement à cause de ma mère. Elle n'a plus revue ses parents depuis que je la connais.

Ses parents sont morts, Harry, coupa Dumbledore d'une voix posée.

Harry tomba des nues. Puis réfléchit un moment. Il était parfaitement possible que les parents de sa tante soient décédés. Après tout, il ne les avait jamais vu, mais on ne parlait jamais d'eux à Privet Drive. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parlé, ni n'avait jamais observé aucune photo dans leur maison. Ainsi, cela remonterait à plusieurs années.

Ils sont décédés peu avant la mort de ta propre mère, annonça Dumbledore, le visage toujours aussi sombre.

Harry avait le souffle coupé. Mais il ne pouvait pas être triste pour ses grands parents. Il ne les avait jamais connu.

Je veux revoir mes grands parents, répliqua-t-il sur le ton d'un enfant capricieux de cinq ans.

Cette fois, ce fut Dumbledore qui ne répondit pas. Toujours soucieux, il plongeait dans ses pensées. Harry détestait toujours quand son directeur était pensif car il ne savait jamais ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Parfois, il avait bien du mal à comprendre les raisonnements de son directeur. Mais, aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne devrait pas revoir ses aïeux.

Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Il savait qu'il devait, et ferait mieux d'écouter par moment Hermione, si raisonnable, Dumbledore, si sage. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agir selon ses instincts et son humeur. C'est cela qui avait causé la perte de Sirius l'année dernière. Il n'avait écouté personne et cela avait été fatal à son parrain et aurait pu l'être pour lui et des dizaines d'autres personnes.

Pourquoi veux tu tant les rencontrer ? questionna Dumbledore.

Je souhaite revoir les personnes composant ma famille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai… Je pensais qu'i n'y avait dans un famille que les parents et les frères et sœurs. Mais je me suis rendu compte en allant à la… En allant avec Hermione, la semaine dernière, je me suis rendu compte que je me devais de recomposer ma famille avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il soit trop tard ? demanda Dumbledore toujours aussi calme.

Soudain Harry en eut assez de ce visage calme. Pourquoi le harcelait-il de questions ainsi ?

Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, s'emporta-il.

Non, je ne le sais pas.

Vous vous foutez de moi, j'espère ? cria-t-il en se levant.

A propos de quoi ? fit Dumbledore sans prendre garde au peu de politesse dont Harry faisait preuve à son égard.

Je vais mourir et vous le savez très bien. Et vous savez tout aussi bien que si je ne meurs pas, je serais un assassin…

Je voulais te l'entendre dire.

Harry se rassit, trop choqué pour faire autre chose. Dumbledore se moquait réellement de lui.

Je voulais te l'entendre l'admettre. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, tu es reparti furieux et incapable de comprendre de quelle tâche je t'assignais. Mais tu l'as un peu comprise. Cependant tu ne l'acceptes pas encore. Tu prends ces deux options comme une fatalité.

Et il y a de quoi, ne trouvez vous pas ? Entre mourir et être un tueur, allez choisir, fit ironiquement Harry.

Mais il va bien falloir que tu t'y fasses si tu souhaites gagner. Laisse de coté cette idée de mourir. Elle n'est pas faite pour un garçon de ton âge.

Et qu'est ce qui est fait pour moi ? demanda Harry qui se sentait à nouveau empli de colère. Je vous rappelle que c'est ma vie que je mets en jeu dans une prophétie dans laquelle je n'avais demandé aucun rôle. Et il n'y a pas que la mienne. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous me demandez. Si j'échoue, et cela sera probablement le cas, le monde entier replongera dans une terreur sordide et oppressante. Pourquoi, et comment, pouvez vous mettre tant de vie entre mes mains ? Je ne suis rien. Vous n'avez pas le droit de décider ce que je dois devenir. Cela me reviens.

Je le fais car il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Je te certifie que je les ais tous étudié, toutes les possibilités de passer outre ton aide mais la prophétie ne doit pas être modifiée. Elle ne peut pas.

C'est immuable, c'est cela ? Il y aura au moins une chose que les jumeaux Weasley m'ont appris, c'est que les règles sont faites pour être contournées.

Mais pas ces règles là, Harry. J'ai moi-même essayé de les contourner auparavant et j'en ai payé les conséquences.

Son regard se perdit sur le plumage de Fumseck. Qu'avait-il pu se passer dans la vie de Dumbledore ? Il avait du subir des combats et des batailles mais Harry n'en savait pas plus.

Je ne veux pas que tu en payes les conséquences, reprit Dumbledore. Tu vis, en ce moment même des instants uniques de ta vie et je ne veux pas que tu les gâches en faisant une erreur aussi stupide et irréfléchie que la mienne.

Je ne comprends plus, professeur, et je n'ai pas envie de comprendre. Je veux vivre comme un garçon de mon âge, ne pensant qu'au prochain match de Quiddich et aux filles. Au lieu de cela, je dois réfléchir à comment sauver ma vie, et à essayer de ne pas tomber dans un piège tordu de Voldemort.

Et la question incessante qui revient est pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Mais en même temps, tu es soulagé car la malédiction ne s'abat pas sur un membre de ta famille ou ceux que tu aimes.

Plus Dumbledore parlait plus cela rendait Harry soucieux. Il n'aurait certes pas aimé que cette tâche revienne à Ron ou Hermione. Et c'est justement cette mission qui le rendait si sensible au bonheur de ses amis. Et à leur protection. N'était-ce pas pour cela qu'il reconstruisait l'A.D ? Pour essayer de les préserver un peu plus de la mort ? Peut-être que si.

Tu as décidé de reformer ton groupe de défense non ?

Il y aurait-il un problème face à cela ? interrogea Harry, prudent.

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

De toute façon, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de contrôle sur toi. Mais je ne peux que t'orienter dans cette voix. Mais prend en compte mon conseil tout de même : fais bien attention à qui t'entoure. Cela pourrait te faire plus de mal que tu ne le penses.

Très bien professeur.

Harry se dirigea vers la sortie, un peu désappointé par ce conseil.

Harry, l'interpelle Dumbledore.

Oui, professeur ?

Bonne chance, lui souhaita-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

Harry sortit du bureau, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Bon voila, j'espère que cela vous à plu. En tout cas, c'est un de mes chapitres préférés, même si j'ai galéré pour l'écrire.

a bientôt.

Flomidipy


	10. le vert et le rouge

_Disclaimer: tous les persos, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé, sont à J.K. Rowling._

Me revoila, et oui, c'est encore moi ! Dommage pour vous. Enfin bon, à la place de un mois, j'ai mis deux moi à poster ce chapitre. Ouais, je suis trop forte. Maisil est fini c'est le principal, et, en plus, j'ai commencé le chapitre 11. Voyez la chance que vous avez.

**Hermionne**: Tu vois je te répond cette fois-ci. Alors tu as raison, Harry connait effectivement les Gobelins. En écrivant l'histoire je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte et donc voilà, il y a cette faute impardonnable. Imagine que ce sont des Gobelins encore plus laids qu'à Grigotts et qu'ils sont tous velus et reoussant qu'il ont une haleine de... Et je m'arrêterais là. Et si je ne parle pas du père de Laurie, c'est pour une bonne raison. Mais comme tu as pu le remarquer, elle a une culture moldue.Et oui, suspense, suspense... Je ne sais pas si Fanfic va encore me prendre tous les tirets, on verra bien. Normalement, il n'est pas trop difficile de comprendre qui parle mais bon, c'est quand même plus facile. Bye bye

**David: **merci beaucoup pour ta rewieu. J'ai aussi adorer refermer le clapet à Rogue, c'est vraiment exitant. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé au fait qu' Hermione pourrait mieux comprendre Neville. C'est pour cela que j'aime les critiques, cela me donne des idées. Et tu verra qu'il y a eu une petite modification pour L'A.D. A toi de voir. Et là encore merci ( tu vas finir par te dire que je radote) car c'est toi qui m'en a donné l'idée.

**Zabou: **je suis contente de constater que tu lis ma fic avec assiduité, comme tous les autres. Cela me donne une autre aison de continuer. Il vas falloir que je lise la tienne. Rappelle le moi dans une de tes prochaine rewieux, je t'en enverrais une aussi. Harry ne sait tout simplement qui sont ses grands parents parce que ce n'est pas par Dumbledore (j'allais écrire Voldemort) qu'il le saura. Voila. Et en plus, la seule chose que l'ancien à trouver à lui faire, c'est le mettre en colère. C'était pas fin, je te l'avoue. Mais bientôt...

Bon, je vous laisse, j'espère que ce chapitre vas vous faire aussi plaisir que d'habitude. Je vais essayer d'être un peu plus rapide. Je sais, je dis cela à chaque fois mais bon... A oui, une petite précision pour le titre de ce chapitre. Je voulais faire un clin d'oeil à un auteur que je deteste, Sthendal, qui a nommé un de ces livres Le Rouge et Noir. Enfin je crois que c'est ça. Bon, je m'arrête là. Non, juste un truc pour me vanter, je suis la meilleure en français de ma classe avec 17.8 de moyenne ce trimestre. Merci. Vous vous en moquer? Parfait. Bye bye, bonne lecture.

* * *

- Tout le monde est là ? retentit la voix de Harry. 

Oui, scandèrent les élèves.

Parfait.

La joie d'un premier rendez-vous circulait dans les vestiaires aux murs de bois des Gryffondor. Comme une maladie contagieuse, Harry, qui était arrivé plutôt sobre, se prenait à l'excitation contenue entre les quatre murs.

Je suppose que je n'ai pas à vous rappelez le but du championnat de cette année. J'aimerais juste vous rappeler que McGonagall adore dire à Rogue que Serpentard n'est pas vainqueur, alors… Vous avez des questions ?

Non, juste une, dit Ron. Tu ne comptes jamais nous faire des discours longs ?

Non, ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est dur de rester assis à écouter le capitaine alors que tu vas jouer un match important. Je vais tenter de vous épargner cette souffrance, répondit Harry dans un léger sourire

On peux y aller alors ? demanda Ginny.

Oui. Li, tu as réglé ton problème de balai ?

Li brandit son balai flambant neuf, un nimbus 2005, de dernière génération.

Je vais écraser tout le monde avec cela. Et si ma sœur essaye de me mettre des bâtons dans le balai, elle va avoir du fil à retordre.

Je n'en doute pas un moment, répliqua Harry, souriant devant la fierté de Li.

Il était vrai que son balai était superbe. Le manche était fais d'un bois sombre, au rainures et nœuds parfaitement visible. Les brindilles étaient fines et bien séparées les unes des autres. La stabilité et la rapidité du balai lui conféraient la première place dans le box-office des balais de compétition après l'Eclair de Feu. Bien sûr, rien ne valait un bon Eclair.

Li, fier comme une pou sur un crâne chauve, lui contait les louanges de Balai Magazine sur ce balai.

Je suis sûr qu'il fera mieux ses preuves dans les airs, coupa Harry, heureux d'en finir car il avait déjà lu la critique de cette petite merveille.

Chef, oui, chef, s'écria Li, avec un empressement sans borne.

Allons-y.

Dans les airs, la fine brise qui soufflait contrait légèrement la trajectoire des balles mais cela ajoutait un peu de piment à l'entraînement. Chacun volait avec sa catégorie. L'entente était parfaite, tout était coordonné, sans le moindre anicroche. Harry s'était arrêté en vol stationnaire pour observer les autres équipiers faire leurs exercices.

Ginny et Nathalie s'amusaient à s'envoyer la balle au dessus de la tête de Li. Elles tournaient en un cercle qui progressait rapidement autour du stade, manquant par moment de percuter certains autres joueurs. Mais elles s'en moquaient éperdument. Li ne pouvait pas toucher la balle et, en plus, il devait exécuter différentes figures qui relevait du miracle par moment. Mais lui aussi s'en moquait. Bien qu'il donnait l'impression d'être renfrogné, Harry pouvait distinguer la lueur de joie qui brillait dans ses yeux, et n'eut plus aucun doute sur l'entraînement difficile que lui prodiguaient les filles.

Les frères Crivey, quand à eux, s'envoyaient une balle en cuir dur, qu'Harry reconnu comme une balle de base-ball. Un instant, il se demanda comment les Crivey pouvait connaître ce sport mais il se rappela qu'ils venait d'une famille moldue. Leur seul petit problème venait du fait que leur batte était trop lourde pour eux. A chaque fois qu'ils frappaient la balle, ils étaient immanquablement entraînés par la batte. Ils faisaient ainsi plusieurs tours sur leur balai avant de pouvoir reprendre le contrôle. Très drôle pour le spectateur, moins pour les joueurs et surtout pour l'issue du match.

Enfin Ron s'entraînait près des panneaux, planté comme de piquet à quinze mètres de hauteur. Il avait ensorcelé la balle pour qu'elle volent vers lui et tente des passer à travers les anneaux. Mais Ron, par des figures assez impressionnantes, arrivait à l'arrêter tout le temps. Harry n'espérait q'une chose : qu'il saurait tenir le choc mental d'un match. Car sa tendance à se déconcentrer dès qu'une seule balle passait derrière était catastrophique pour le match.

Enfin Harry se remit à tourner en l'air puis lança sa balle le plus haut possible. Il attendit un peu qu'elle soit à cinq mètres en dessous de lui il se précipita à sa rencontre. Puis il remonta en chandelle. La deuxième fois, il frôla de si près le sol, que ses genoux touchèrent l'herbe, la remontée en chandelle fut catastrophique. Mais, il parvint tout de même à rétablir la situation et se félicita de ne pas être tomber.

Tu pourrais être plus gracieux tout de même, lui lança Ron, du bout du terrain. On dirait un crapaud sur un balai.

Merci, cria Harry.

De retour dans les vestiaires, trempés de sueur mais heureux, chacun faisait le rapport de cette heure.

Denis et Colin, est ce que vous pouvez demander à Hermione de pratiquer un sortilège d'Allègement sur vos battes parce qu'elle sont trop lourdes pour vous?

Oui, bien sûr, répondit Denis.

Mais ce n'est pas interdit pas le règlement ? demanda Colin, plus circonspect à cette idée.

Non, informa Ron. En fait c'est même conseillé par le règlement. Chaque joueur doit avoir un équipement à sa taille, tant que cela n'interfère pas avec la taille de l'objet et sa forme. Autrement dit, tu as le droit de tout faire, sauf modifier la taille et la forme. C'est encore une des stupidités de ces règles.

Merci Ron. Oui, je crois que je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai jamais lu le règlement du Quiddich. J'en connais les grandes lignes mais pas les détails.

Aurait-on nommé un capitaine irresponsable et incompétent ? plaisanta Ron.

Peut-être, fit Harry.

Mais non, Ron. Arrête de le faire marcher. Tu es un très bon capitaine, rassura Ginny.

Mais Harry n'en serait convaincu qu'après leur premier match.

* * *

Le samedi suivant, on pouvait voir dans les couloirs de Poudlard, un grand jeune homme roux traîner un plus petit aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs. Ce dernier ronchonnait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Sa cage thoracique semblait sur le point d'éclater mais cela ne l'empêchait guère de brailler : 

Mais on ne va pas commencer tant qu'elle ne sera pas venue. Elle a encore disparue où ? Tu m'énerve, et si il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Et lâche moi un peu, veux tu ?

Ron le lâcha et Harry, qui était tirés sur les talons depuis la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, tomba lamentablement. Il se releva, un peu essoufflé par la « longue tirade » qu'il venait de dire.

On est arrivé, ronchonna Ron.

Parfait.

Ils firent trois passages devant la statue et une porte apparue aussitôt.

Elle est comme avant, c'est génial, s'écria Ron.

C'est normal, on a fait le même souhait.

Néanmoins, Harry était tout de même heureux de constater qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. Chaque objet était à sa place, les piles de livres continuaient à s'entasser, les sifflets étaient sur l'étagère la plus proche. Cette Salle lui faisait remonter tellement de souvenir. Il se sentit rougir quand sa mémoire alla chercher le dossier « Cho Chang ». Il s'attarda encore un moment sur le sujet, puis il secoua la tête, comme pour s'en débarrasser. Il se sentait bien, ici, avec cette atmosphère feutrée, les coussins étalés sur le sol.

Tu as la feuille ? demanda Harry.

Elle est ici, répondit Ron en l'exhibant.

Bien, nous aurions eu l'air fin si on l'avait perdue.

Il n'y a pas de risques, répliqua Ron, personne n'a jamais eu l'envie d'aller fouiller dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon.

Harry approuva d'un coup de tête distrait. Ils étaient arrivé au moins une demi- heure en avance pour avoir le temps de tout préparer. Mais ils se rendirent compte assez rapidement qu'il n'y avait rien à planifier. La Salle avait tout prévu pour eux.

La première à arriver fut Laurie. Elle entra dans la Salle, l'œil en alerte.

Ouh là, c'est beau ! s'extasia-t-elle. Comment avez-vous fais pour trouver cela ?

On a cherché, répondit Ron, toujours prêt à se valoriser un peu.

Disons que quelqu'un nous a beaucoup aidé, dit Harry, plus soucieux de respecter la vérité.

Laurie allait ajouter quelque chose mais l'arrivée d'Hermione la stoppa net. Elle gratifia la nouvelle venue d'un grand sourire auquel Hermione ne répondit pas. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était mal à l'aise. Son estomac s'était légèrement contracté dans son ventre et il n'aurait su dire pourquoi.

J'ai croisé plusieurs premières années qui devraient arriver bientôt. Je te rappelle que je ne suis toujours pas d'accord à l'idée de les faire participer à l'A.D.

De toute façon, aujourd'hui on ne va pas faire grand-chose. Juste de quoi poser des questions et programmer des cours et on s'arrêtera là. Je n'ai pas l'intention de commencer les sortilèges maintenant. Ils sont trop compliqués et on va devoir faire beaucoup de révisions.

Très bien, Harry. Mais sache que s'il y a le moindre problème, je me réserve le droit de les renvoyer de notre groupe.

Harry approuva d'un clignement d'yeux.

Il n'y eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que tout le monde ne soit réuni. Quand tout le monde fut assis, Harry monta sur l'estrade et promena son regard sur l'assemblée qui se tenait devant lui, dans l'expectative. Il y avait Li, Nathalie et Ginny, Colin et Denis, Dean, Seamus, Parvati et sa sœur jumelle, Padma, Neville, Lavande, Katie Bell, Euan Abercrombie, Andrew Kirke, Jack Sloper, Cho, Anthony Goldstein, Michaël Corner, l'ex petit ami de Ginny, Luna, Terry Boot, Ernie MacMillan, Stewart Ackerley, Emma Dobs, Orla Quirke, Justin, Zacharias, Susan Bones, Rose Zeller, Eleanor Brandstone, Owen Cauldwell, Laura Madley, Kevin Whitby, Hannah Abot, ainsi que toute une pléiades de premières années.

Bonjour à tous, ou plutôt bonsoir, entama Harry, conscient que son début de discours était nul.

Il réussit sans mal à capter l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes devant lui.

J'ai décidé, avec Hermione et Ron, de reformer l'A.D. puisque Voldemort est à présent bien revenu parmi nous.

Il avait fait frémi l'assemblé mais il recherchait à leur faire le plus peur possible pour qu'ils comprennent bien quels dangers ils courraient, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Cette année, reprit-il, nous n'avons plus d'interdiction de former une association, donc je considère que nous pouvons nous réunir sans problème même avec le nombre que nous sommes. Cette salle est suffisamment grande pour pouvoir nous accueillir tous. Vous avez des questions ?

L'A.D. existait déjà l'année dernière ? demanda Laurie, étonnée.

Oui, répondit simplement Harry.

Pourquoi il y avait une interdiction ? redemanda-t-elle.

A cause du vieux crapaud, tonna Dean.

Oui, une chance qu'elle est partie, j'aurais fait de l'urticaire, clama Seamus à son tour.

Aussitôt, toute la Salle s'enflamma sous les protestations des élèves. Harry leva les mains pour intimer le calme et aussitôt le silence revint.

Je préviens quand même qu'on ne va pas commencer à pratiquer ce soir, nous avons d'autres choses à régler, informa Harry, qui avait complètement oublié de préciser cela.

C'est qui ce vieux crapaud ? questionna Laurie, curieuse.

Je t'expliquerais, dit Harry. Tu vas remettre le feu aux poudres. D'autres questions ?

Oui, moi j'en ai une, dit Zacharias.

Harry ne sentait pas bien du tout sa question.

C'est encore toi qui vas être le chef ? questionna-t-il avec un rictus de dégoût sur la figure.

Ben, euh…

Dis nous, Zacharias, si t'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de nous embêter pourquoi tu ne te casserais pas ? lança Cho. Si tu vois quelqu'un d'autre à la place de Harry, tu nous le dis. Parce que je pense qu'il est bien plus capable de nous enseigner quoi que ce soit ici.

Zacharias se ratatina sur place, comme une peau de banane, sous la violence de la réplique de Cho. Harry sentit ses joues devenir brûlante. Il marmonna un merci à peine audible sous les rires de Dean et Seamus. Cho se redressa comme si elle était fière d'avoir aidée Harry.

Quoi d'autre ?

Je trouve que l'A.D c'est un peu obsolète comme nom, remarqua Hermione.

C'est vrai. On peut en trouver un, un peu moins énigmatique, confirma Harry.

Armée des élèves ? proposa l'un des élèves.

Armée contre Vous-savez-qui ? proposa un autre.

Alors que les choix fusaient, Harry réfléchit un peu. Toujours, il revenait la notion d'armée. Harry en avait assez de toujours chercher le combat. Il se voulait pacifique. Pas pacifiste. En étant pacifiste, on se retrouvait à faire la guerre. Ce n'était une armée qu'il entretenait. C'était juste quelques cours pour se défendre efficacement le moment venu. Mais tout le monde semblait l'avoir oublié.

Harry, il y a une première année qui veut parler, dit Hermione.

Une fillette aux cheveux court et brun qui répondait au nom de Alizé Hope levait la main, dans l'attente d'une confirmation qu'elle pouvait parler.

Je ne suis pas professeur, informa Harry. Si tu veux parler, prend la parole tout simplement.

La fillette secoua la tête pour dire qu'elle avait bien compris.

C'était juste parce que j'avais une idée de nom.

Vas-y.

Pourquoi pas Voldespoir ?

Ce n'est pas trop mal, répliqua soudainement Laurie, sans attendre l'avis de Harry. Bien sûr, il y a Voldevie mais...

Cela fais plutôt penser à un massacre. Un Vol de Vie revient à voler la vie, compléta Harry.

Voilà, c'est cela, affirma Laurie, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Tout le monde est d'accord pour Voldespoir ? questionna Harry.

Oui, scandèrent les élèves.

Harry se sentit merveilleusement bien. Il pressentit que cette année se déroulerait superbement bien.

Attend, moi j'ai encore une remarque à faire, rétorqua Hermione.

Oui, je t'écoute.

Je sais que cela ne sert pas à grand-chose mais je voudrais que tout le monde signe à nouveau le parchemin prouvant sa bonne foi. Et je redonnerais des Gallions à ceux qui n'en n'ont pas. Cela ne sert à rien, mais au moins cela nous évitera de courir à droite et à gauche pour prévenir tout le monde.

Oui, ce n'est pas stupide.

Une petite phrase résonna dans sa tête. « Fais attention à qui tu choisi ».

Oui, fais aussi signer le papier, accorda Harry. Cela ne sera que mieux.

Lorsque la feuille eut circulée et que les plaisanteries sur Marietta eurent fusées, Harry reprit la parole :

Les Gallions sont pour une urgence, au cas où. Alors comme on n'a plus de risque à courir, je pense que l'on peut peut-être établir un jour, non ?

Le lundi, je ne peux pas, dit Cho.

Moi, je ne peux pas le jeudi soir.

Et moi le samedi.

Stop, dit Harry en élevant un peu la voix. On ne va pas mettre les cours le week-end, on aura suffisamment à faire avec les devoir surtout ceux de la septième année et de la cinquième année. Moi je propose le vendredi soir. Cela devrait arranger tout le monde, non ?

En effet tout le monde fut d'accord.

* * *

L'air était froid mais le vent, de par son absence, n'accentuait pas cette sensation. Harry, emmitouflé dans un cape, assez légère pour ce début novembre, était assis sous l'arbre qui bordait le lac. Il contemplait la surface noire, douce et lisse du lac. Aucune onde ne venait troubler l'eau qui mourrait sur les rives en un mouvement paresseux. 

Le ciel brûlait un peu plus loin, et Harry jugea que le soleil ne tarderait pas à disparaître. Mais il supposa qu'il lui restait environ une demi heure. Le chiot, Procyon, qui l'avait accompagné aboyait joyeusement un peu plus loin, dans une joie toute canine. Il bondissait sous l'œil alerte de son maître, puis s'arrêtait soudainement, sans le moindre préambule, et collait sa truffe au sol. Sa queue s'agitait alors de droite à gauche avec un mouvement si rapide qu'il était difficile de la distinguer à l'œil nu.

Harry connaissait par cœur les habitudes de son chien. Il l'avait tellement observé, caressé et cajolé durant tout ce temps, qu'il était presque capable de prévoir ses changements d'humeur. Mais toujours, il se délectait de ce bonheur qui semblait habiter le chiot.

Maintenant, Procyon avait beaucoup grandis. Il avait augmenté de deux fois sa taille initiale. Mais il n'avait rien perdu de son caractère joyeux et joueur. Et même son coté séducteur, si l'on comptait le nombre de personne qui lui ébouriffait le poil à son passage. Procyon ne s'en offusquait pas, bien au contraire. Plus on le regardait, plus son regard s'enflammait.

Harry reporta son attention sur l'air environnant, bercé par les aboiements de Procyon, le vent et le mouvement perpétuel de l'eau. Comme tout était reposant. Son esprit s'envola, survolant le match impressionnant qui avait opposé Poufsoufle et Serdaigle. Harry avait admiré la virtuosité de Cho dans les airs, les prouesses techniques des joueurs de Serdaigle. Même Poufsoufle avait bien joué. Rien n'aurait pu leur retirer ce mérite. Ils s'étaient considérablement améliorés. Depuis la mort de Diggory, Poufsoufle voulait rayonner et c'était dans le Quiddich qu'ils avaient placé tous leurs espoirs. Harry avait été déçu quand Poufsoufle avait été battu.

Puis son esprit fit un léger saut dans le temps, en l'emmenant au repas d'Halloween. Tout avait été parfait. Les tables brillaient presque, le nombre de bougies qui envoyait une lumière cristalline était incalculable. Les citrouilles flottaient en l'air, leurs visages effroyablement laids éclairants doucement la salle. Les araignées semblaient s'être données rendez vous dans la Grande Salle, au grand désespoir de Ron. Les chauves souris pendaient sur les chapiteaux des colonnes construites pour l'occasion. La nourritures avait été un plaisir, les elfes s'étaient réellement surpassés.

Soudain Harry revint à lui, constatant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Procyon, le nez en l'air, la queue dans l'alignement du corps, dans la parfaite posture du chien de chasse.

Procyon ? appela Harry.

Le chiot ne régit pas à l'appel. Harry, inquiet, s'approcha un peu. A droite de Procyon se dressait un buisson. Les feuilles bruissèrent à peine. Soudain, un craquement retentit non loin. Un tout petit craquement, presque rien du tout. Cela suffit cependant à faire sursauter Harry.

Allez Procyon, on rentre, dit Harry, en soupirant de sa propre peur.

Procyon remua de la queue en signe d'assentiment et ce fut comme un signal. Une forme agile, assez petite et toute noire, se jeta sur le chiot avec une force impressionnante. Il se renversa sur le côté en poussant des petits jappements plaintifs. La forme et Procyon roulèrent quand même sur plusieurs mètres. Puis Procyon se retrouva sur le dos, la forma noire sauta avec souplesse sur le côté et s'assit tranquillement. Elle commença à faire sa toilette, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ce que Harry identifia comme un chat, nettoyait tranquillement son pelage noir, aussi sombre que celui de Procyon. Ce dernier se redressa et renifla le chat qui ne manifestait pas le moindre signe d'animosité. Au contraire, le chat posa sa patte sur le museau du chien pour lui prouver qu'il ne souhaitait que la paix. Harry s'approcha ensuite. Le chat était superbe, son pelage de jais contrastait avec ses yeux jaune vert. Seul le bout de ses pattes était brun. « Quel superbe animal » pensa-t-il.

Dis-moi, tu es tout seul ? demanda-t-il au chat, sans attendre de réponse.

Le chat se frotta contre sa jambe et Harry frissonna. Il attribua cela au froid mais ce fut comme si son cœur s'était resserré dans sa poitrine. La nuit était tombée mais il faisait encore clair. La morsure du froid devenait de plus en plus présente. Harry remonta sa cape autour de ses épaules et se mit en marche suivit du chat et de Procyon. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait avoir froid.

Je en sais pas si tu as le droit de rentrer, toi, dit Harry au chat. Bah, après tout...

De toute façon, le chat n'avait pas attendu la décision du sorcier. Il s'était glissé dans l'embrasure de la porte et avait disparu tout aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Procyon commençait déjà à monter les marches et Harry le suivit. Il avait des devoirs et ce n'était pas le moment de s'occuper d'un chat solitaire.

L'air était chaud dans la Salle Commune. Le feu ronflait dans l'âtre, comme un gros chat, produisant une chaleur douce et apaisante. Harry n'eut aucun mal à trouver Ron dans la masse compacte des élèves. Les flammes qui se reflétaient dans ses cheveux lui donnaient l'air encore plus bizarre que d'habitude. Harry s'assit à coté de lui et commença ses devoirs après s'être débarrassé de sa cape.

Tu ne sais pas où est Hermione ? demanda Harry.

Non… Ah, si, la voilà, répondit Ron.

En effet, Hermione arrivait, toute ébouriffée, les joues rouges.

Ouf, enfin revenue, soupira-t-elle en s'essayant sur une chaise.

Tu étais où ? questionna Ron.

Une affaire à régler avec Dobby, dit Hermione, en restant dans le vague.

Harry savait qu'il était impossible de lui demander plus de renseignement.

Tu peux m'aider pour les devoirs de sortilèges ? demanda Ron.

Hermione le toisa de la tête au pied, tout du moins de ce qu'elle pouvait voir de Ron.

Si tu ne t'étais pas endormi lors du dernier cours, tu saurais comment faire. Et en plus, j'ai du appliquer sur toi un sortilège de silence parce que tu commençais à ronfler.

De un, je ne ronfle pas, et de deux, tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter. J'ai compris. Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas tout simplement non, au lieu d'argumenter comme à chaque fois. Même la dernière fois tu as argumenté.

Tu n'as pas besoin de ramener la conversation là-dessus. C'est fini. Et j'argumentais parce que tu ne comprends jamais rien.

Ron ne répliqua rien, car il finit par savoir qu'à chaque reproche, il s'enlisait un peu plus. Il bougonna et se concentra sur son escargot. Son sort de Vélocité ne marchait pas comme il le souhaitait. Au lieu d'avancer plus vite, l'escargot semblait aller à reculons. Le pauvre gastéropode tentait d'échapper à sa condition de cobaye, peu désireux de casser sa coquille maintenant.

Il finira dans une de tes potions, Harry, grogna Ron.

L'escargot fit alors une petite pointe à 10 centimètre par heure, peu enclin à être bouilli dans un chaudron.

Oui, il a accéléré ! s'exclama Ron, dans un cri de victoire.

Non, je crois juste que les menaces lui font de l'effet, cingla Hermione.

Harry sourit doucement, de peur de se faire prendre par Ron qui n'était pas vraiment à froisser plus.

J'ai rencontré un chat dans le parc, informa Harry pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Il est vraiment adorable. Très beau.

C'est une fille, rectifia Hermione, un air de malice dans les yeux.

Très belle, corrigea à son tour Harry. Toute noire, sauf le bout des pattes. Et tu verrais ses yeux… Je crois que tu en serais jalouse. Ils sont superbes.

Tu l'as déjà vu ce chat ? demanda Hermione à Ron.

Non, et je m'en fous pas mal de lui, ou d'elle, maugréa-t-il.

Qu'est ce qui faut que l'on fasse pour que tu ne fasses pas la tête ? s'emporta Hermione.

Ron, triomphant, empoigna son escargot et le déposa devant le nez d'Hermione.

* * *

L'air était étrangement doux pour une début novembre, comparée à la dernière fois. Les mains dans les poches, Harry marchait aux côtés de Laurie. Il était en train de lui expliquer comment et pourquoi avait été fondée l'A.D., devenue aujourd'hui Voldespoir. Laurie était passionnée par ce récit. Elle donnait son avis sur Ombrage, tout en étant très réfléchis et objective. Elle avait les yeux pétillants. Harry avait l'impression qu'il pouvait voir des étincelles parcourir son corps. 

Elle s'assit sans avertissement dans l'herbe, face au lac. Harry frissonna. Procyon farfouilla dans un buisson. Tout à coup, Harry poussa une exclamation :

Regarde, Laurie, c'est le chat que j'avais vu !

Le chat posa sa patte sur le museau du chien pour le calmer et faire la paix. Procyon ne prêta plus attention à elle, après l'avoir toutefois reniflé de toutes parts. Le chat s'avança lentement vers eux, regardant à droite et gauche. Puis son regard se posa sur Harry. Ce dernier ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'animal. Son regard glissa sur Harry et fixa le peu de corps de Laurie que l'on voyait. L'animal s'arrêta. Ses muscles tendus étaient visibles sous sa peau.

Puis elle bondit et se précipita sur Laurie. Les griffes jaillirent, lui lacérant les jambes, n'épargnant pas ses bras. Harry était pétrifié. Aucun de ses muscles ne répondait à ses nerfs qui pourtant lui chatouillaient la peau. Le chat déployait une rage qui ne laissait aucun répit à laurie. Elle n'avait cesse de protéger son visage contre les griffes la contusionnaient profondément. Harry, toujours à la recherche d'une idée, ne faisait qu'assister à ce spectacle, sans agir. Soudain, tout repris sa place. Il empoigna sa baguette.

Non, Harry, pas ça, entendit-il.

_- Stupéfix_, s'écria-t-il.

Le chat s'écroula au sol, paralysé.

Merci, dit Laurie. Franchement, il aurait pu m'emporter les yeux.

Une mèche de cheveux tomba lamentablement par terre, quand Harry la repoussa pour examiner les blessures de son visage.

Ah, ça, je crois que c'est le sort qui m'a un peu grillé, plaisanta Laurie. Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux, c'est moi que tu aurais pu avoir.

Désolé, s'excusa Harry. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

Si tu avais réfléchis un peu plus longtemps, je n'aurais même plus eu mes yeux pour pleurer. Au sens propre, précisa-t-elle.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ellea réagi comme cela, dit Harry. Pour tes griffures, je ne peux rien faire. On peut aller à l'infirmerie.

Bah, ce ne sont que quelques égratignures.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, une de ses blessures s'ouvrit et laissa couler le sang sur sa jambe. Toute sa chaussette fut bientôt maculée du liquide rouge. Mais elle n'en avait que faire. Laurie se baissa pour examiner le chat. Elle passa ses doigts dans la fourrure.

_- Finite Incantatem_.

La chatte repris connaissance. Aussitôt, ses pupilles se plantèrent dans celles de Laurie. Mais celle-ci ne bougea pas. La chatte donnait l'impression fourbe de vouloir la gifler à tout moment. Elles s'observèrent durant un moment puis, tout à coup, Laurie éternua bruyamment, faisant sursauter le félin.

Et zut ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'avais oubliée que j'étais allergique aux chats. AAAAAATCHOUUUUUUUUUUM !

Elle sortit, tel un prestidigitateur, un mouchoir de sa poche. Ses yeux étaient rougis, son nez était aussi très rouge ainsi que ses joues.

Euh… Ca va ? demanda Harry, partagé entre l'envie de rire et celle de rester sérieux.

Tu peux rire, j'ai l'habitude.

Mais non, je n'en ai pas envie, répliqua Harry qui avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir le sourire qui lui montait au lèvres.

Laurie fit apparaître un miroir, sans jeter un œil à la chatte qui la regardait, l'air mauvais. Elle se regarda un instant puis éclata de rire entraînant Harry aussi qui ne fit plus attention à l'animal. Laurie reporta son attention sur le chat.

Mais dis-moi, il faudrait lui trouver un nom.

Je n'ai aucune idée.

Un jour, dans un livre, il y avait un chat qui lui ressemblait et qui s'appelait Winnie. Cela lui va bien je trouve.

Oui, j'aime bien, dit Harry. Son air fripon est mignon comme tout.

Harry passa ses doigts dans la fourrure du chat, baptisé Winnie. Elle ronronna allègement, comme si elle avait changé de piles récemment. Lorsque Harry s'assit sur l'herbe, elle se lova sur ses genoux et s'endormit aussitôt. Harry fut surpris de voir à quel point l'animal lui accordait sa confiance.

Le match est bientôt, non ? dit Laurie.

Oui.

Vous êtes bien préparé ?

Oui, plutôt. Mais je ne te dirais rien, répliqua Harry. Imagine que tu fasses parti de l'équipe.

Peut-être. Ah non ! je commence à avoir des boursouflures sur les griffures, se plaignit-elle.

En effet, des sortes de cloques apparaissaient sur toutes les parcelles griffées de son corps, autant dire, partout.

Oh oh, comment cela se fait ? Ton allergie est si violente ?

Non, ce n'est pas le pire. Mes autres allergiessont pires.

Tu n'es pas allergique à moi ? interrogea Harry, faussement inquiet.

Ah, peut-être.

Elle fit semblant d'éternuer et Harry la poussa pour se venger. Laurie tomba sur le côté. Mais ce fut pour se relever et projeter Harry dans l'herbe à son tour. Winnie, bousculée, siffla et cracha et s'en alla dignement vers le château, en prenant bien soin de montrer qu'elle se sentait offensée.

Elle n'est pas contente, constata Laurie.

* * *

Dans les vestiaires, on pouvait entendre les pas des spectateurs qui déferlaient dans les gradins. Cela résonnait et roulait comme le tonnerre sur les murs. Harry, nerveux, faisait les cents pas en face des joueurs de son équipe. Un fourmillement désagréable lui parcourait le corps, brouillant ses idées, et lui rendant presque impossible toute immobilité. C'était donc pour tenter de se calmer qu'il passait et repassait sans discontinuer. 

Ron le suivait des yeux et ses paupières semblaient sur le point de se fermer, comme hypnotisé par le mouvement incessant des jambes de Harry. Ginny faisait des claquettes avec ses genoux. Nathalie ne pouvait empêcher son pied de se soulever et de retomber à un rythme effréné qui faisait trembler tout son corps et le banc sur lesquels tout le monde était assit. Mais c'était apparemment la seule chose qui obligeait Ron à rester éveillé. Li s'asseyait puis se relevait, avant de s'asseoir à nouveau, incapable de tenir en place. Cela rajoutait au stress que ressentait déjà Harry. Les Crivey suaient abondamment, comme tout frères qu'ils étaient. Leurs vêtements étaient trempés.

Tu veux bien arrêter de marcher comme cela, requit Nathalie, tu me rends nerveuse.

Harry fit un effort surhumain pour stopper. Mais cela était pire. Maintenant, les battements de son cœur devenaient de plus en plus forts, frappant avec frénésie contre sa poitrine. Le sang résonnait contre ses temps. Il regarda ses mains. Elles tremblaient et semblait en dehors de tout control. Et il sentit ses poils des bras se redresser comme il frissonnait.

Bon, on ne connaît pas la composition de l'équipe de Serpentard, commença Harry, ramenant ses idées dans un ordre précis. Ils connaissent une partie de la nôtre. Pas la peine de faire un long discours, il faut donner le meilleur de soi-même.

De toute façon, même avec la plus grande volonté du monde, Harry n'aurait pas pu faire plus long. Il avait suffisamment à faire pour essayer de surveiller ses mains.

Bien dit, fit Ron, comme s'il sortait d'un long sommeil.

Attrapez vos balais et mettez vous en file, ordonna Harry, la gorge nouée.

L'attente ne dura que quelques minutes, mais elle parut durer une éternité pour Harry. C'était son premier match en qualité de capitaine. Comme si il avait besoin de faire ses preuves en tant que leader et non pas en simple attrapeur. De plus, son équipe n'avait pas perdu la coupe et Harry ne se sentait pas de porter la responsabilité de la perdre. Harry avait confiance en son équipe. Mais rien n'empêchait maintenant ses genoux de claquer l'un contre l'autre. Il faisait tout pour ne pas donner l'impression de ne pas avoir peur, bien qu'il sache que cela était raté. Nathalie était au bord de l'évanouissement, Li et Ginny étaient affreusement pâles.

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors. Harry enfourcha son balai, souffla un bon coup et s'élança, suivit de toute son équipe. La voix de Holly Fowl de Gryffondor retentit, amplifiée par un sortilège.

Et voici le virtuose Harry Potter, attrapeur de talent mais aussi capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Suivit de près par le gardien, Ronald Weasley, dont on n'a plus à redire les exploits. Derrière lui, les frères Crivey, deux génies de la battes puis viennent les trois poursuiveurs tout aussi talentueux : Virginia Weasley, Nathalie MacDonald et Li Chang, frère de l'admirable Cho Chang.

Le tout fut presque noyé sous les quolibets et les huées des Serpentards. Les équipiers se mirent à leur poste et attendirent l'arrivée des joueurs de Serpentard. Harry avait déjà mal au cœur à l'idée de se retrouver devant Malefoy.

Et voici les joueurs de Serpentard, reprit Holly Fowl, d'une voix beaucoup moins exaltée. Le capitaine est Montague, les trois poursuiveurs, Warrington, Pucey et Montague. Le gardien est Bleytchley et pour attrapeur, nous avons un tout nouveau, ou devrais-je dire, une toute nouvelle : Blanchelune Laurie.

Harry failli tomber de son Eclair de Feu. Laurie… Attrapeuse ? Elle vint se placer face à Harry, fermant ainsi le cercle qui formait les joueurs. Harry, toujours incrédule, demanda :

Et Malefoy ? Il est où ?

Laurie haussa les épaules avec dédain.

Malefoy ? Ce ver attrapeur ? Viré Malefoy !

Harry allait demander pourquoi mais Madame Bibine s'avançait déjà sur le terrain. Lorsque Harry leva les yeux vers Laurie, l'éclair qui les traversa n'avait qu'un signification : pas de quartier. Et il avait très bien compris la leçon.

Le sifflet retentit et ce fut le signal de départ. Aussitôt, les quatorze joueurs se mirent en mouvement. Laurie et Harry, dans un accord commun, partirent chacun de leur côté à la recherche de l'objet convoité : le Vif d'Or.

Le Souafle fut lancé et la redoutable machine des Gryffondor se mit en place :

Weasley, passe à MacDonald qui la donne à Chang. Oh non, Chang la laisse tomber.

Ce fut Montague qui la rattrapa et les Poursuiveurs se déplacèrent à vitesse fulgurante vers les buts défendus par Ron. Harry n'entrevoyait que ces actions. Seul le Vif d'Or comptait.

OUCH, je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Bleytchley. Colin Crivey vient de lui envoyer un cognard en plein dans le balai. T'en fais pas, tu pourras faire du petit bois avec, poursuivit Fowl, d'un ton railleur.

Laurie vint se placer à côté de Harry.

Pas question que l'on perde. Je compte sur toi pour me donner du fil à retordre.

WEASLEY, MACDONALD QUI PASSE A NOUVEAU A WEASLEY ET… BUUUT, hurla Holly Fowl. AIEU !

Göldblitz venait de lui asséner un coup de baguette sur la tête pour qu'elle se calme.

Dix à zéro pour Gryffondor, dit Fowl, tout en se frottant le crâne. C'est bien les filles, continuez comme cela.

Montague avait repris le Souafle et l'avait lancé, furieux à Pucey qui ne l'attrapa pas. Mais Warrington la prit dans ses mains et fonça vers Ron.

Attention Weasley, Warrington a une bonne force de frappe.

Un cognard lancé à ce moment précis par Denis fit dévier Warrington de sa trajectoire et son tir par conséquent. Ron plongea en piqué et envoya de toutes ses forces le Souafle vers sa sœur. Ginny le reçu dans les bras.

Crabbe réussit à faire dévier Weasley qui lâche la balle, récupérée par Pucey. Non, un Cognard de Colin refais tomber le Souafle. Vas-y, Chang.

Harry assistait à ce spectacle en essayant d'avoir le Vif d'Or, tout du moins de le repérer. Au moins Laurie cherchait dans son coin, peu soucieuse d'humilier Harry. Un éclat brilla vers les tribunes. Harry se précipita à sa rencontre.

T'es trop nul, Potter, s'écria Malefoy en jouant avec un miroir.

Harry crut déceler une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger plus.

Vingt à zéro pour Gryffondor.

Montague s'énerva d'avantage, bien qu'il n'y ait pas encore lieu de s'inquiéter pour son équipe. Harry remarqua que leur équipe était moins soudée que la leur. Il vola jusqu'au trois poursuiveurs et leur cria :

Attaquez les de plein front, le plus vite possible. Faites de longues passes.

Harry remonta en chandelle. Le miroir de Malefoy lui titillait l'œil, le soleil l'éblouissait. En dessous de lui, Laurie cherchait toujours.

Pucey, Warrington, Pucey, Montague. MacDonald reprend le Souafle, passe longue pour Chang. Attention, Montague lui fonce dessus.

Une acclamation de surprise retentit dans le stade entier. Des clameurs de fierté s'élevèrent des tribunes des Gryffondor puis les applaudissements.

Une feinte de Wronski parfaitement exécutée par Chang a déstabilisé Montague qui… Ouille ! s'est encastré dans un poteau des tribunes. Vives les infirmiers.

Le match tournait à l'avantage des Gryffondor. Les Serpentards sans leur capitaine ne savaient que faire. Gryffondor enchaînait but sur but.

Soixante à zéro pour Gryffondor. Soixante-dix à zéro pour Gryffondor.

Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Trouve ce Vif en vitesse, lui hurla Ron.

Cela faisait plusieurs fois que Harry se faisait prendre par le miroir de Malefoy. Il entendit soudain un claquement sec et Malefoy s'écrier :

Mon miroir !

Harry se remit à tournoyer, tel un rapace, son œil parfaitement alerte.

TRICHEUR, hurla soudain Holly Fowl. SALE TRICHEUR ! Goyle vient de mettre un coup de batte en pleine tête du gardien Weasley.

Harry, indigné, hurla aussitôt aux frères Crivey de mettre doucement les batteurs hors d'état de nuire. Le match revenait à égalité. Désormais privé de Gardien, ce serait Gryffondor qui perdrait la main. Les Serpentard saluèrent ce coup bas par une salve d'applaudissements et des sifflets admiratifs. Les joueurs reprirent confiance en eux et Pucey arracha le Souafle à Li.

Il s'approche dangereusement des buts, dit Holly Fowl. MacDonald tente de contrer le tir de Pucey, sans succès. Soixante-dix à dix, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix lamentable.

Ce fut dès lors l'avalanche de points, Li, Ginny et Nathalie étant incapables de retenir les poursuiveurs adverses. Harry demanda un temps mort à Mrs Bibine.

Bon, faut se ressaisir. On n'a plus de gardiens, et alors ? demanda Harry.

On est fichu, répondit Colin, défaitiste.

Non, au contraire, mettons leur en plein la vue. J'ai confiance en vous.

Le match reprit quelques minutes plus tard, sous les acclamations des supporters. « VIVE WEASLEY » scandaient-ils. « VIVE CHANG » disaient d'autres. Ginny, Nathalie et Li se frappèrent dans les mains et lancèrent un « BANZAI » fort et puissant.

Le premier but qu'ils envoyèrent droit dans les buts leur redonna du courage. Au deuxième but, c'est-à-dire, à quatre-vingt-dix à quarante, les Gryffondor entamèrent un chanson qui leur redonna du courage :

ILS SONT VRAIMENT, ILS SONT VRAIMENT,

ILS SONT VRAIMENT PHENOMENALES.

ILS MERIT'RAIENT, ILS MERIT'RAIENT,

ILS MERIT'RAIENT D'ETRE DANS L'JOURNAL

LALALALALALA….

Un nouveau but redonna encore davantage de fougue à Gryffondor, les sifflets et les quolibets des Serpentard ne couvraient plus l'air.

Cent à quarante, s'égosilla Holly, une nouvelle fois. Non, maintenant cents à cinquante.

ON VA GAGNER,

LES DOIGTS DANS L'NEZ

Harry vit briller un point lumineux, près des buts des Serpentard. Il se précipita dessus pendant que Ginny marquait un nouveau but spectaculaire.

ILS ONT PRESQUE PERDU

LES DOIGTS DANS L'…

OH, NON. SERPENTARD VIENT DE MARQUER, s'indigna Holly Fowl. Cent à soixante pour Gryffondor.

Le match durait maintenant depuis plus d'une demi heure. Harry venait de remonter en chandelle, un cognard envoyé par Crabbe lui frôla le cuir chevelu mais, quand Harry tourna la tête pour suivre la trajectoire de la balle, il se rendit compte que c'était Li qui était visé, vingt mètres plus bas. « Lamentable »pensa Harry.

Cent à cinquante, dit Holly.

Cent à soixante, cent à soixante-dix, cent à quatre-vingts, cent à quatre-vingt-dix.

EGALITE, cria Holly Fowl.

Harry serra les dents. Un nouvel éclat brilla mais il ne s'y intéressa pas. Le Vif d'Or venait de passer devant ses yeux. Aussitôt, la course poursuite s'engagea. Les tribunes retinrent leur souffle. Harry donna la pleine puissance à son balai, chaque centimètre comptait dorénavant. Encore un peu, un peu plus loin… Quelque chose attira son regard derrière le Vif d'Or. Harry, tout en ayant le regard fixé sur le Vif, déporta son attention sur cette chose. Et il reconnut Laurie qui arrivait face à lui avec une expression de farouche détermination sur le visage. Harry s'approcha davantage du Vif. Plus qu'un mètre. Laurie ne ralentissait pas non plus et se rapprochait à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Oh, non, ils vont de percuter, hurla quelqu'un que Harry identifia pour être Hermione, parmi le tumulte de la foule.

Laurie n'était qu'à deux mètres de lui quand elle opéra soudainement une remontée en chandelle, obligeant Harry à faire de même. Le Vif en profita pour disparaître. Leurs genoux se frôlèrent puis Harry effectua un tonneau.

Cent soixante-dix à cent cinquante pour Gryffondor, informa Holly Fowl. Bravo Harry, dommage que tu n'aies pas réussi à l'avoir.

Harry la remercia d'un geste de la tête puis se concentra sur son objectif. Ginny fit une longue passa à Li, tout en effectuant la roulade du Paresseux pour échapper à un cognard de Goyle. Les deux batteurs, gorilles sur balai, étaient enragés. Le moindre cognard était automatiquement renvoyé vers les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor. Colin et Denis tournait sans arrêt autour d'eux pour dévier les boulets aux expéditeurs.

But pour Gryffondor, cria Holly Fowl. Cent quatre-vingts à cent cinquante.

Pucey et Warrington avait beau tenter toutes sortes de feinte, ils ne parvenaient jamais à obtenir le Souafle. Ginny attrapa la balle et le jeu s'engagea de nouveau. Harry observait Laurie qui elle regardait la scène.

Deux cent dix à cent cinquante, annonça Holly Fowl d'une voix qui commençait à être éraillée.

HIP HIP HIP

HOURRAH

HIP

HOURAH

Les Gryffondor ne ménageaient pas leur voix. Harry voleta mollement derrière Bleytchley qui était dépassé par la situation. Un nouveau but…

Deux cent vingt à cent cinquante.

Et ce Vif d'Or qui ne voulait pas se montrer. Warrington se jeta sur Ginny qui l'évita lourdement à l'aide d'une roulade. Crabbe renvoya le cognard, Goyle fit de même. Ginny, prise entre trois feux, n'eut d'autres choix que de lâcher le Souafle, bientôt repris par Li.

Chang, MacDonald, de nouveau Chang. De pus en plus près des buts.

Un cognard failli déstabiliser Li mais sa frappe fut quand même précise. Bleytchley regarda la balle traverser son but, impuissant.

LES GRYFFONDORS SONT DES AS

PARTOUT OÙ ILS PASSENT

LES SERPENTARD TREPASSENT

Harry sourit en entendant cet hymne improvisé. Il aperçut succinctement Hermione le chanter aussi et il reprit immédiatement la quête du Vif d'Or.

On est à deux cent soixante-dix à cent cinquante. Je n'ai jamais vu un match aussi long, s'écria Holly, exaltée.

Cela ne fait pas longtemps que vous êtes là, lui rappela McGonagall.

Et encore un but de Gryffondor, dit Holly Fowl en oubliant la remarque du professeur.

Soudain Harry vit le Vif d'Or voler paresseusement un peu plus loin. Comme s'il eut été s'agit du Graal, il lança la pleine puissance de son balai. Un sifflement se fit entendre près de lui. Sa jambe frotta celle de Laurie qui tourna la tête et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il accéléra un peu plus et gagna quelques centimètres.

Deux cent quatre-vingts à cent cinquante !

Laurie se colla un peu plus au manche de son engin et rattrapa la distance. Le Vif D'or n'était qu'à cinq mètres. Au coude à coude, tout avait de l'importance, il fallait faire perdre l'adversaire.

Quatre mètres… Harry prit plusieurs centimètres d'avance, rapidement effacés par Laurie.

Trois mètres… Aller jusqu'au bout, sans fléchir.

Deux mètres… Toujours au coude à coude. Harry tendit la main et Laurie fit de même.

Pas de quartier, grinça-t-elle.

Elle força un peu plus sur son balai. Harry allait si vite qu'il sentait son balai vibrer fortement, sur le point de se désintégrer. Chaque brindille criait grâce mais il donna tout de même une nouvelle impulsion à son Eclair de Feu.

Un mètre… avant de pouvoir le toucher. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent comme s'ils cherchaient à s'étreindre, en quête du Vif d'Or.

Harry referma sa main, puis remonta en chandelle pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la présence obsédante de Laurie. Une exclamation monta des tribunes. Harry s'arrêta et ouvrit sa main…

Trois cents à cent quatre-vingt-dix.

Seul l'air sifflait dans sa paume ouverte…

* * *

Et je reviens pour casser l'ambiance! Il était triste mon chapitre non? J'espère que j'ai mis assez de suspense dans le match. Et si i lvous a plus, j'en referais d'autre. Vous allez trouver que je suis stupide mais j'avais le coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure quand j'écrivais sur mon brouillon. Et cela se ressentait sur mon écriture, j'écrivais trois fois plus gros... A la prochaine. 

Flomidipy


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclamier_: tous les perso et lieux, asuf ceux que j'ai inventé, sont à J.K.Rowling.

Kikouu, C'est moi. Cela fais quinze jours que je suis en vacances. Maintenant vous allez surement vous dire "pourquoi ses chapitres n'arrivent pas plus vite?" Pour la simple et bonne raison qu' entre moi et une courgette cuite, il n'y a pas de différence. Il fait chaud. Et j'ai la flemme de tout taper. Mais je me suis prise en main ce matin et j'ai tapé cinq pages, si, si, je vous jure, cinq pages. Me revoila donc pour ce 11° chapitre. Et vous savez quoi? A la fin du mois de juin, cela fera un an que j'ai commencé à écrire ma fic. Comme le temps passe vite... Bye bye et à bientôt. Flomidipy

**Hermionne:** Salut. Alors comme tu le dis si bien dans ta rewieu, les premières années n'ont effectivement pas le droit d'avoir de balai. Mais tu peux supposer que Li est effectivement un chouchou et qu'il a eu le droit à un traitement de faveur. Mais alors pourquoi deux fois, avec Harry et avec Li? et tu me le passera le bouquin quand tu l'aura fini en anglais. En fait, je pense que je me l'achèterai quand il sortira en français parce que tu ne l'aura jamais fini d'ici là.

**David: **Quand j'ai écrite la question du changement de nom, j'ai en effet pensé à toi. Mais le nom... Ah ,c'est bête j'aurais voulu plus étoffer dans l'histoire mais je ne le pouvais pas. Cela aurais donné trop de réponse à des questions. Et ça... Quand au chat, il est normal qu'il t'intrigue. C'est fait pour. Mais tu ne devinera jamais pourquoi il a des réactions différents à chaque fois. Je suis une petite cachotière, je ne le dirais qu'à la fin. Na!

* * *

Résumé du chapitre 10. Comme me l'a demandé David, je vais essayer de faire un court résumé.

Un chat un peu givré fait son appartion. Il est extrèmement gentil avec Harry mais sa réaction n'est pas du tout la même avec Laurie. En même temps,a lieu la première réunion de l'AD qui subit une petite transformation de nom. Le match Gryffondor/Serpentard approche. Laurie est le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe depuis que Malefoy s'est fait virer Le match commence bien mais Gryffondor perd tout de même de 10 points.

* * *

Personne ne se regardait dans les vestiaires des Gryffondors. Aucune conversation, aucun commentaire ne fusaient. Le silence était à peine troublé par le froissement des étoffes qu'enlevaient les équipiers. Le silence était si pesant que les joueurs baissaient la tête et rentraient les épaules.

Harry avait les joues en feu de honte. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Pour lui, il avait bien refermé sa main sur la petite boule dorée. Sans aucun doute, il l'avait eu. Il en était tellement persuadé qu'il pouvait encore sentir le métal froid dans sa main, comme si il en avait été brûlé. Harry s'effondra sur le banc, les yeux dans le vide. Cela avait été un match très important.

Il regarda son balai. Il était en bon état mais il avait été durement secoué. Harry devrait sans doute possible passer plusieurs heures à en prendre soin. Mais cela lui était absolument égal. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait réellement était de se creuser un trou et de s'y terrer. Il ne voulait pas subir l'humiliation d'avoir perdu de dix points.

Ron s'assit à coté de lui, prenant bien soin de ne pas le regarder. Sa tête était ceinturée d'un bandeau et on pouvait voir la bosse qui poussait doucement sur le haut de son crâne. Les joueurs s'en allèrent les uns après les autres. S'ils avaient été des chiens, ils auraient eu la queue entre les jambes. Son ami posa sur l'épaule de Harry une main rassurante. Ron serra puis relâcha doucement son étreinte. Harry murmura :

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. J'avais le Vif.

Ce n'est pas grave. C'est une des seule fois où tu as perdu. Imagine le nombre de but que j'ai laissé passer.

Je ne devais pas perdre, s'affligea Harry.

Tu as accordé trop d'importance à ce match. Mais tu n'as pas perdu de grand-chose. Dix points, c'est rien.

Harry se dit qu'il était chanceux d'avoir un ami comme Ron. Il renifla comme un chien battu et enleva sa robe. Elle était toute poussiéreuse et Harry n'en était pas fier.

On a l'impression que tu as les larmes aux yeux, dit Ron. Va prendre une douche. Je vais t'attendre.

En effet, l'eau chaude lui fit du bien. « Je suis vraiment stupide » se dit-il, « il nous reste encore deux match, on a encore une chance de gagner ». Il examina ses mains aux longs doigts maigres. « Tu ressembles à ton père » lui dit la voix de Sirius au creux de son oreille. Son père aurait-il été capable de s'en vouloir autant pour un vulgaire match loupé ? Son père avait tendance à prendre tout un peu trop à la légère. Sauf peut-être ses amis et sa famille.

Ses doigts commençaient à être fripés, creusant des sillons et formant des montagnes. Il referma les robinets et la tuyauterie grinça. Dix minutes plus tard, il était séché, habillé et reprenait le chemin du château. Le flux d'élèves s'était depuis longtemps tari. Seuls quelqu'un profitaient du soleil.

Tu sais, je pense que le Quiddich prend trop de place dans ta vie, raisonna Ron.

Harry eut un sourire moqueur. Il était mal placé, Ron, pour dire cela. Il aurait peut-être pris en compte Hermione mais lui… Et Hermione, qu'allait-elle penser de lui ? Il l'avait vu chanter avec les autres supporters, elle qui se taisait et se faisait discrète lors des matchs. Si c'était possible, il se senti encore plus démuni et plus misérable.

Allez, ne fais pas cette tête là, exhorta Ron.

Harry !

Hermione venait à sa rencontre. Il rentra les épaules et baissa les yeux.

Hermione ? qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Ron.

Je suis venue voir comment allait Harry. Et j'ai bien fait parce qu'il à l'air démoralisé.

Mais non, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, rassura Harry en gratifiant son amie d'un grand sourire.

Tu me répètes cela avec un autre sourire et en me regardant dans les yeux, s'il te plait, riposta Hermione.

Harry leva les yeux et son regard croisa les mains d'Hermione. Elles reflétaient parfaitement le caractère de la jeune fille. Ses gestes étaient nets et précis, ses doigts étaient gracieux, le mouvement de ses mains harmonieux. Il ne pu se résoudre à regarder plus haut et se contenta le détourner le regard.

Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup aimé ta prestation, lui dit-elle. Ce match était dur et long.

Harry regardait derrière son épaule, en espérant que Winnie fasse son apparition. Mais il avait beau espérer, elle ne venait pas. Il se surprit à regretter ses grands yeux jaunes fixant le moindres de ses mouvements.

Des mains prirent ses joues et le forcèrent à tourner la tête. Il ne pu que baisser les yeux.

Ron, tu nous laisses, veux-tu ? Et ne me refais pas ton cinéma, ajouta-t-elle en voyant les yeux de son ami s'assombrir.

Celui-ci s'éloigna sans rien dire mais on l'entendit tout de même crier à l'encontre d'Hermione, une cinquantaine de mètre plus loin.

Regarde-moi, exigea Hermione.

Harry leva les yeux difficilement vers elle. Il ne lui aurait jamais semblé que ce soit si dur de faire ce léger cillement. Aussitôt, les prunelles d'Hermione fixèrent les siennes et il soutint son regard sans cligner.

J'ai aimé ta prestation, alors tu me fais un grand sourire.

Harry étira les lèvres dans un sourire crispé, proche de celui de son professeur préféré :

Un peu plus et tu ressemble à Rogue.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit un bisous sur la joue puis rigola.

Je pourrais faire cuire un œuf sur tes joues.

Mais euh… dit-il en se couvrant les joues d'un geste puéril.

J'en connais un qui s'impatiente.

* * *

Personne ne lui en voulait d'avoir perdu le match. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois mais Harry n'avait alors que la place d'attrapeur. Et il avait été tellement déçu… Mais personne ne lui en tenait rigueur Son seul petit problème fut à la bibliothèque, le samedi suivant.

Harry était assis seul, faisant des recherches pour Voldespoir. Il avait déjà rempli la moitié d'un parchemin de toutes sortes de sorts, des plus difficiles, au plus farfelus. L'un d'entre eux consistait à faire apparaître une poivrière géante au moment où l'adversaire s'apprêtait à lancer son sortilège. La poivrière se renversait et faisait éternuer. Le simple fait d'avoir lu la description suffisait à faire froncer le nez à Harry, et à se le frotter. Il était tout rouge sur le bout et Harry cherchait désespérément un mouchoir dans ses poches. Quand toutes furent retournées et vidées, Harry se résigna à aller en chercher un au dortoir.

Mais un gloussement le fit s'arrêter. Il releva la tête et vit Malefoy et sa bande rire à une blague que ce dernier avait faite. En voyant ses petits yeux braqués sur lui, Harry n'eut aucun mal à deviner le sujet de la plaisanterie.

Tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber, Potter. Même ma grand-mère fait mieux. Le Vif d'Or aurait été à elle en moins de deux.

Très drôle, Malefoy.

Il s'aperçut que son nez ne le grattait plus et il se rassit. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir un autre livre quand un autre rire le déconcentra. Les yeux de Malefoy le scrutaient sans discontinuer. Harry promena son regard le long de a table où continuait de s'élever les rire gras des deux gorille : Goyle et Crabbe. Il s'immobilisa, stupéfait. Laurie était parmi eux. Mais à un détail près, elle ne riait pas. Harry baissa les yeux vers son livre, atterré. Il ouvrit le bouquin au hasard.

C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il.

La double page sur le sortilège du poivre s'étalait sous ses yeux. Le fourmillement le repris et il se malaxa le nez avec fureur.

Qu'est ce qui n'est pas vrai ?

Rien, rien, répondit-il avec une voix de canard en se bouchant le nez, sans même prendre la peine de s'occuper de l'identité de son interlocuteur. C'est juste cette page, elle me chatouille le nez.

Aussitôt, un cahier s'abattit sur le livre, bouchant la vue à Harry qui recouvra instantanément l'usage de ses narines.

C'est mieux comme cela, non ? questionna la voix.

Merci.

Harry vit enfin son interlocuteur, mais il avait parfaitement reconnu Laurie avec son timbre plutôt grave pour une fille.

C'et quoi tout cela sur la table ? demanda-t-elle, en s'asseyant.

C'est tout ce qu'il y avait dans mes poches.

En effet, c'était un mélange hétéroclite qui s'amoncelait. Cela allait de la simple plume aux pastilles Néansang qu'il avait acheté à Fred et Georges, en prévision des cours de Potions. Mais il y avait aussi bouts de parchemin, balles de tennis, quelques pièces de monnaie et sa baguette. Harry n'osait pas utiliser son étui car il avait trop peur de l'abîmer.

Je ne te raconte pas la tête qu'ils tirent là-bas, soupira Harry.

Il m'énerve, Malefoy. Pris un par un, ils sont gentils mais en groupe, ils essayent tous d'être le plus méchant. Et Malefoy l'emporte haut la main.

Je croyais que tu ne le supportais pas.

Oui, mais il est arrivé après moi à la table et si je m'en étais allée, cela aurait voulu dire que je reconnaissais qu'il a gagné. Et cela, il n'en est pas question.

Cela ne doit pas lui faire plaisir, devine Harry.

Ce n'est pas fait pour, de toute façon.

Le silence s'installa. Laurie jouait avec ses mèches blondes encadrant son visage. Harry l'observa, un peu gêné par le blanc de la conversation. Mais cela ne semblait pas indisposer Laurie qui fredonnait un air que Harry ne connaissait pas.

Je voulais te dire aussi, dit-elle en remettant ses mèches derrière son oreille, félicitation pour le match.

L'estomac de Harry s'écroula au niveau de ses chevilles. Il n'avait pas encore digéré cette défaite.

Tu as très bien joué, reprit-elle. J'ai bien aimé ce match.

Non, c'est toi qui a bien joué, répondit Harry en cherchant un moyen de faire dévier la conversation.

Enfin, je suppose que tu n'a pas du apprécier la victoire, donc je vais laisser cela de côté. Tu veux jouer ? interrogea-t-elle.

Elle montra le cahier qu'elle avait lancé sur le livre de Harry. Il hocha de la tête en signe d'assentiment, un grand sourire barrant son visage. Il prit soin de refermer le livre et alla s'asseoir à coté de Laurie.

On commence par chercher les mots les plus longs, expliqua-t-elle en redonnant les directives à Harry.

Il n'avait pas oublié la façon de procéder. L'odeur des livres laissa la place à une nostalgie différente. Le cuir et le plastique lui revinrent en mémoire, avec un paysage vert qui défilait à toute vitesse. Puis un éclair blond brun se mêla à ses cheveux.

Tu n'as pas pris ton baladeur?

Non, j'attends des piles de quelqu'un de ma famille. Je n'en ai plis, précisa-t-elle.

Tu en auras quand?

Bientôt.

Elle ajouta un mot dans la grille, en silence. Harry leva les yeux vers les Serpentards. Tous jetaient des regards dégoûtés à Laurie. Il lui donna un coup de coude.

Tu devrais voir comment ils t'observent.

Je m'en moque pas mal de ce qu'ils pensent, répliqua Laurie.

Et le silence retomba. Harry, incommodé, replongea dans la grille noire et blanche. Mais, très vite, un bourdonnement retentit à ses oreilles, d'abord sourdement puis de plus en plus fort jusqu'à devenir insupportable. Il regarda Laurie, qui elle, n'avait d'yeux que pour la page. Il examina son visage. Son nez était droit, avec une légère bosse sur le haut. Ses yeux aux longs cils étaient d'un brun un peu vert. Tout son visage reflétait une grande concentration, ses sourcils étaient arqués et cela lui donnait un air bizarre.

Le silence devenait un peu trop présent au goût de Harry.

Tu as fait quoi, aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry en désespoir de cause.

Hein ? Ah, je n'ai rien fait.

Elle n'avait même pas levé la tête. Et le silence revint à toute allure.

Et Harry se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise et incapable de fixer son attention.

Et sinon?

Silence. Laurie ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche. Quelques secondes plus tard cependant :

Harry ?

Oui ?

Tais-toi.

* * *

Le bureau de Dumbledore était lumineux. Les poutres de bois sombre contrastaient avec les planches lambrissées de bois clair qui reflétaient les rayons du soleil. Les pierres polies par les années envoyaient à l'œil une douce teintes grise, presque blanche. La pièce circulaire renvoyait une impression de puissance. 

Harry marchait lentement à travers, en observant les tableaux des directeurs qui s'étaient succédés. Ces derniers le scrutaient avec un air interrogateur. Phineas Niggelus dédaigna le regarder. Il lui dit, en reniflant avec mépris :

Vous les jeunes, vous vous invitez vraiment n'importe où !

Je suis là, parce que le directeur m'a demandé. Sinon, croyez bien que j'aurais tout fait pour ne pas vous voir, répliqua le jeune homme.

Quelle insolence, s'offusqua Niggelus.

Cela suffit, intima la voix posée de Dumbledore.

Professeur, s'exclama Harry.

Harry suivit Dumbledore vers son bureau. Et ce dernier s'assit sur sa chaise et croisa ses doigts sur la table. Il ferma les yeux, resta pensif. Harry eut tout le loisir de l'examiner. Pour lui, Dumbledore était un ancien, pas un vieux. L'ancien imposait le respect par sa sagesse et son expérience. Les longs cheveux de Dumbledore se mêlaient à sa barbe. Ses lunettes en demi lune luisaient dans la clarté chaude du bureau. Ses doigts croisés étaient tachés par la vieillesse mais ils étaient encore forts et puissant.

Au bout d'un moment, il leva les yeux et fixa Harry de ses iris d'un bleu perçant. Ce dernier se sentait mal à l'aise. Ces yeux mettaient presque à nue son âme bien que Harry s'efforçait de ne pas laisser paraître quoi que ce soit. Il mit ses mains dans les poches pour cacher leur futur tremblement que Harry pressentait. Il détestait cette pression que lui mettais toujours le directeur avant de parler. Il sentit la baguette sous ses doigts et il fut un peu rassuré.

Que dirais tu de faire des entraînements ? demanda Dumbledore.

Euh…

Il se sentait stupide au possible.

Cela consisterais en quoi ? demanda à son tour Harry.

Tu fera plus attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi, tu pourra appréhender ton environnement pour en tirer un avantage.

A quoi cela va me servir ?

Tu le sauras si tu viens.

« Quel chantage » Néanmoins, cela marchait. Poussé par la curiosité, il donna son approbation.

Quand sera le premier rendez-vous ? questionna Harry.

Je te laisse les vacances.

Pourquoi ? fit Harry, impatient, je n'ai rien à faire.

Dumbledore plissa les yeux et un demi sourire éclaira son visage.

Quelque chose me dit que tu auras besoin de tout ton temps.

* * *

TING TING ! 

C'était le bruit de faisait le verre en cristal de McGonagall pour attirer l'attention. Aussitôt, tous les élèves se turent et regardèrent le professeur de métamorphose dans l'attente d'une explication. Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise au haut dossier pour parler.

Les vacances de Noël commencent dans approximativement deux semaines. Demain, aura lieu la première sortie à Pré au Lard. J'ai aussi l'honneur de vous annoncer qu'il y aura un bal organiser la veille des vacances. Le Samedi 12 donc. Il y aura plus d'information dans le courant de la semaine. Bon appétit !

Et il se rassit tout simplement.

Une explosion de joie jusqu'à alors contenue retentit dans la salle. Chacun, surtout les filles, commençaient à parler des tenues qu'ils allaient enfiler. Harry se renfrogna un peu plus. Un bal, il ne manquait plus que cela. C'était donc pour cela que des vêtements de soirée avaient été rajoutés sur la liste des fournitures scolaires.

Et ce n'était rien comparé au calvaire de trouver une partenaire. L'année de la quatrième, il avait été si déçu par Cho que demander à Parvati de l'accompagner ne lui avait pas semblé insurmontable.

Ce sont les préfets qui entameront le bal cette année, précisa Dumbledore du fond de sa chaise, entre un bout de saucisse et de purée, soit dit en passant, exquise.

Harry sentit la tête de Ron heurter la table et un demi sourire lui vint aux lèvres.

Ne t'en fais pas, lui fit-il. Tu verras, ce n'est pas si dur d'être sous les feux des projecteurs.

Merci, mais cela ne me rassure en rien, rétorqua Ron, le front collé au bois.

Hé Ron, interpella Dean, invite Eloise Midgen, elle t'en sera reconnaissante.

Va te faire voir, bougonna Ron.

Elle est très bien Eloise Midgen, défendit Hermione.

Elle est bourrée d'acné.

Il me semble avoir une impression de déjà-vu, coupa Harry qui savait d'ores et déjà comment allait s finir cette discussion.

Les deux se turent et se jetèrent un regard empli de haine.

Je passerais chez un bijoutier demain. Je voudrais un collier pour mettre avec mes vêtements, annonça Hermione.

Je viendrais avec toi si tu veux.

Moi aussi, ajouta Ron, bien que cela ne soit apparemment pas du goût d'Hermione.

* * *

- C'est dingue ce que le temps change vite, s'écria Hermione, en lorgnant le ciel qui avait revêtu un complet gris métallisé. Hier il faisait encore beau. Mais aujourd'hui… 

Harry hocha de la tête en ajustant sur sa poitrine son amulette. Il vérifia qu'elle ne pendait pas à l'extérieur de son pull et il resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules. En plus des nuages, il y avait du vent. Il leva la tête et observa les nuages qui s'amoncelaient. Il avait envie de bailler et ses yeux le piquaient.

Tu as dormi cette nuit ? demanda Hermione.

Oui, dit Harry.

Tu parles, j'ai entendu les pages de ton livre tourner jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Mais de quoi je me mêles ? répliqua Harry, agacé.

Il n'avait effectivement pas dormi. Cette histoire de bal le tracassait réellement. C'est en lisant qu'il avait tenté de dissiper son trouble. Mais cela n'avait réussi qu'à l'angoisser un peu plus. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à la fille qu'il voulait inviter. Et il s'était décidé.

Son regard se posa sur Hermione qui déambulait, ou plutôt sautillait, un peu plus loin. Elle se retourna au bout d'un moment et leur fit signe de la mai, un grand sourire aux lèvres, son petit sac contre ses genoux. « Un peu plus », se dit Harry, « et on pourrait se méprendre avec une histoire romantique ».

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et coururent la rejoindre. Hermione leur passa ses bras autour du cou en éclatant de rire.

Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser, prophétisa-t-elle.

Moi, la seule chose que je sens, c'est ton poids, ronchonna Ron, qui courbait l'échine.

Mais… Tu n'es pas gentil. Pour la peine, c'est Harry qui va me porter tout seul. Na !

Gamine, soupira Ron.

Le chemin jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard se fit sans encombre. Néanmoins, à l'entrée du village typiquement anglais et sorcier, un écriteau avait été planté, à l'intention des habitants et des élèves.

Hermione s'en approcha et lut à haute voix :

_A L'INTENTION DES RIVERAINS ET DES ETUDIANTS_

_Nous rappelons que, tant que l'état d'urgence sera décrété, nous conseillons formellement à toutes personnes de sortir de chez soi après 20 h, ainsi que de rester seul chez soi._

_Les visites de la part des étudiants de Poudlard ne devront pas être prolongées au-delà de 16h30. Passé ce délai, tout contrevenant s'expose à des peines plus ou moins lourdes._

_Mrs Bones, Ministre de la Magie._

C'est quoi, ce truc, l'état d'urgence ? demanda Ron, un sourcil levé. Depuis quand il y en a un ?

Depuis l'année dernière, du moins juin dernier, expliqua Hermione. Le plan d'urgence est déclaré à chaque fois qu'un ennemi public particulièrement dangereux est en liberté. Ici, il s'agit de Voldemort et des Mangemorts.

16h30 le départ ? On a plutôt intérêt à faire vite les boutique si on veut se balader après, informa Harry en regardant la grosse horloge qui surplombait le village. Tu nous as dit que tu voulais acheter un bijoux, non ?

Oui, mais tout compte fait, il vaut mieux que l'on se sépare, calcula Hermione. On mettra moins de temps à faire nos achats. Ramenez-moi un paquet de dents de vampire mordeuses de chez Honeydukes.

OK, à tout à l'heure, fit Ron.

J'aurais besoin de cire pour bois et cuir de dragon. Il n'y a pas de droguerie dans le coin ?

Si, Le Fumiste.

C'est où ?

* * *

Le petit magasin était lové entre une vielle boutique décrépie qui exhalait une odeur bizarre et un bâtiment en ruine. 

Charmant comme endroit, plaisanta Ron.

Ca me donne plutôt la chair de poule. Je suis en train de me demander si on a bien fait de se séparer.

Moi, je te dis qu'elle ne risque rien, Hermione, et que toi, tu es parano.

Harry se décida enfin à pousser la porte en verre de la boutique. Un petit instrument à vent carillonna doucement à l'arrivée des clients. Et comme Harry se demandait ce qui allait l'attendre derrière la porte, il poussa un cri de stupeur.

Ce qu'il avait pris pour un « petit magasin » était en fait une sorte de grand supermarché. Toute la boutique avait manifestement subie un sortilège d'agrandissement. La droguerie était recouverte d'étalage, rassemblées autour d'un immense escalier qui soutenait toute la structure et qui courrait le long des murs. Une sorte de coupole diffusait une lumière opaline dans la boutique, ce qui conférait aux boites de cire, ou de peinture, un éclat particulier. De grands panneaux en bois indiquaient la contenance des rayons. On pouvait lire « cire pour bois », « pinceau », « papier ponce en poil de barbe de nains ». Sur le comptoir, il y avait une boite où était inscrit « pinceau en poil de loup garou ».

Harry contempla les pinceaux, l'air sceptique. Il doutait réellement quand à leur provenance. Il pensa qu'un loup garou ne fut jamais assez pacifique, du moins sous sa forme animale, pour donner volontiers ses poils.

Mon vendeur s'est fait arracher la moitié de bras quand il a sorti sa pince à épiler, cria une voix dans le dos des deux garçons.

Ils firent volte face en retenant à grande peine un cri. La vendeuse avait de longs, très longs cheveux bleus. Ses grands yeux verts étaient pétillants, ses cils étaient couverts de perles.

Vous cherchez quoi ? cira-t-elle bien que ses clients se trouvassent à moins que cinquante centimètres.

On était venu chercher de la cire pour bois et cuir de dragon, répondit Harry.

Je vous y amène, scanda-t-elle en se retournant à la manière d'un soldat.

Ses cheveux flottaient derrière elle, décrivant des courbes et des déliés. Les garçons la suivirent tandis qu'elle gravissait les escaliers.

Vous cherchez de la cire à bois comment ? hurla-t-elle.

A vrai dire, c'est juste pour nourrir le bois de mon balai, il a eu un peu chaud lors du dernier match, avoua Harry.

Quel parfum préfère ton balai ?

Quel… ? Hein ? fit Harry, un peu dépassé par la situation.

Un balai a des goûts, expliqua Ron. Selon si tu choisi framboise ou poubelle, il ira plus ou moins vite pour te faire plaisir.

Tu ne me l'a jamais dit, s'indigna Harry.

Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne crois pas à ces sornettes.

Comment cela des sornettes ? hurla la femme.

Elle le souleva avec une force étonnante pour sa musculature. Ron se retrouva à trente centimètres du sol, pendant que Harry se jetait contre la femme pour la forcer à le lâcher. Soudain, réalisant soudainement ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle lâcha Ron et s'écroula au sol.

Je vous demande pardon, implora-t-elle, le volume sonore toujours poussé à fond. Excusez moi, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

Ron recula précipitamment quand elle commença à tirer sur le bas de son pantalon.

Si on continuait ? proposa-t-il d'une voix blanche.

La femme fut sur ses pieds en un instant.

Quel balai est-ce ? questionna-t-elle.

Un Eclair de Feu, renseigna Harry, en gardant un œil sur Ron.

Hum… Je vous conseille l'haleine de dragon. Cela sent meilleur que celle de coyote.

Et Harry voulait bien la croire sur parole.

La rue leur sembla bien silencieuse quand ils ressortirent du magasin. Leurs oreilles étaient engourdies par le volume de la femme. Ils titubèrent pendant un bon moment avant de recouvrer leur esprit.

Dis moi, il est complètement barje, ce mec, grogna Ron.

Ce mec ? C'était une fille, dit Harry en, fronçant les sourcils.

Je ne crois pas. Il avait de gros doigts. Ils étaient bien trop épais pour être ceux d'une fille. Et tu as vu la force qu'il avait ?

Mais elle avait une voix très aiguë. D'ailleurs c'est casse-pieds. Cela me siffle encore dans les oreilles.

* * *

Harry et Ron avaient les bras chargés de bonbons et sucreries en tout genre. Ils revenaient de chez Honeydukes. Ron, qui essayait tant bien que mal de préserver sa main des dents de vampires, failli renverser la moitié de ses provisions sur Harry. 

Fais un peu attention, rouspéta ce dernier.

Mais aide moi plutôt. Je te rappelle que toi, tu ne portes que ton petit paquet de Bertie Crochue.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as pris trois tonnes de bonbons.

Prend au moins ce truc, dit Ron en brandissant les dents de vampires.

Harry jeta un regard peu encourageant sur les bonbons.

Comment Hermione peut-elle manger des trucs comme cela ? demanda-t-il, passablement dégoûté.

Ce n'est pas le goût qui m'inquiète, répondit Ron. Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est comment elle fais pour éviter de se faire dévorer la moitié de la bouche.

Je pense que je préfère ne pas savoir, répliqua Harry.

Je voulais passer chez Zonko, dit Ron.

Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas t'accompagner. J'ai une ou deux choses à faire. Je te rejoindrais chez Zonko, tout à l'heure.

Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Ron et Harry prirent chacun leur direction. Harry attendit que Ron ait disparu de son champ de vision avant de se détourner et de partir vers le centre du village. Les dalles de pierres disjointes claquaient sous ses pas. La place centrale était très bruyante et personne ne fit attention à lui. Il avisa une petite boutique dans un coin de la place et s'approcha de la vitrine. Elle brillait littéralement. Des éclats de lumière jouaient avec les yeux et explosaient dans les pupilles pour le plus grand bonheur du spectateur.

Harry tourna la tête à droite et à gauche pour vérifier que l'on ne l'observait pas, puis il poussa la porte du magasin.

* * *

Harry faisait son devoir dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Procyon dormait à ses côté et Ron, lui, menaçait de faire pareil. Harry leva les yeux de son livre. 

Tu sais que la nuit est faite pour dormir.

Tu peux parler, répliqua Ron, dans son demi sommeil.

Harry secoua la tête. Procyon grogna aussi dans son sommeil. Harry passa ses doigts dans la fourrure noire du chiot. Il avait pris son pelage d'hiver et ses poils étaient incroyablement longs et doux. Mais c'était un calvaire pour Harry de le brosser chaque matin. Procyon revenait à chaque fois avec des nœuds dans ses poils.

Mais où va tu la nuit pour revenir toujours aussi sale ? lui demandait souvent Harry.

Bien entendu, le chiot ne lui répondait pas. Il se contentait de poser sur Harry un regard plein de joie et de malice. Harry avait toujours du mal à comprendre ce qui animait ce chien. Il semblait très intelligent mais c'était comme si… Comme si, il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre certains ordres de Harry. Il se demandait aussi quel pouvoir pouvait bien receler Procyon. « Quel pouvoirs a ton chien ? » lui avait demandé, un jour, Laurie. Chez Procyon, il était difficile de deviner. Harry avait souvent formulé l'hypothèse que le chien lui cache ses capacités.

Tu sais à qui tu ressembles le plus, espèce de boule de poil ? A Ron.

A ces mots, les deux concernés se redressèrent, l'air parfaitement indigné. Harry failli éclater de rire. Quelque chose dans les yeux du chien le retint. Une sorte d'amusement, tout au fond de ses pupilles.

Tu fais semblant toi, chuchota Harry, suspicieux. Qu'est ce que tu cache ? Qu'est ce que tu me cache ?

Soudain, Procyon se retourna et se mit à japper. Plusieurs élèves se retournèrent à la vue de ce chien qui avait les poils tout hérissés. Un chat apparu alors, aussi soudainement qu'un claquement de doigts.

Winnie ? D'où tu sors toi ? s'étonna Harry. Comment as-tu pu entrer ici ?

La chatte posa sa patte sur le museau du chien, qui se calma aussitôt et retourna à son activité préférée, à savoir, dormir. Harry et Ron ouvrirent de grands yeux ronds.

C'est ce chat dont tu m'avais parlé la dernière fois ? C'est vrai qu'elle est belle.

Winnie parada un instant autour de la table, la tête hautaine, la démarche sûre et presque arrogante.

Vu comme cela, elle ressemble à Malefoy, dit Ron.

L'attaque que lança l'instant d'après Winnie déstabilisa Ron. Winnie fit patte de velours mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'asséner une gifle monumentale pour un chat au garçon. Elle ne sorti qu'une unique griffe et traça un sillon peu profond sur la joue de Ron.

Sale bête, cria-t-il en l'attrapant par le cou.

La sale bête fit son baptême de l'air et alla s'écraser contre le dos d'une fille de première année, qui le prit d'ailleurs particulièrement mal.

Arrêtes de jeter tes animaux sur moi, s'énerva-t-elle.

C'est la première fois, dit Ron, stupéfait.

Cette dispute n'impressionna le chat pas plus que son val plané. Elle s'assit près de la fille et entreprit de se lécher les pattes. Puis Winnie se leva d'un air digne et revint tourner autour de la table. D'un geste leste, elle bondit sur les genoux de Harry et se roula en boule sur ses cuisses.

Je ne comprends rien aux animaux. Pourquoi elle a réagi comme cela ? demanda Ron.

Tu l'insulté, répondit Harry.

Mais ça ne comprend pas notre langue.

Harry resta pensif. Son regard se mêla aux poils noirs du chat. Ses doigts passaient et repassaient dans sa fourrure.

Qui sait ? murmura-t-il.

* * *

Harry aiguisa la lame de son couteau contre la table. Le manche glissait dans sa main moite et il l'essuya sur sa robe, déjà toute tâchée de toutes sortes d'ingrédients plus ou moins ragoûtants. Il faisait très froid dans le cachot mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'éponger le front d'où suintait la sueur. Le ronflement des feux de bois, ajouté à l'agitation des élèves, ne faisaient que rendre nerveux Harry, qui n'était jamais très calme en cours de potions. 

Potter, susurra Rogue en s'approchent sournoisement derrière lui, pouvez vous me dire ce que c'est ça ?

Ca, comme vous dites, ce sont mes langues de crapaud.

Ah bon, vous m'apprenez des choses, fit Rogue en haussant un sourcil. Mais moi, je parlais du découpage. Qu'il y a-t-il d'indiqué au tableau ?

Découper en tranches fines les langues de crapaud…

En tranches fines, Potter. Quand je vois ce que vous avez fait, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir donné couteau émoussé.

Mais il est émoussé, se défendit Harry.

Il était en parfait état, jusqu'à ce que vous tombiez dessus, nuance.

Harry ne répondit rien mais ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant.

Faites de votre mieux pour bien découper les langues. Bien que je pense que cela ne soit pas possible vu vos qualités en potions.

Sale…

Harry regarda Hermione qui tremblait en ajoutant les ingrédients dans le chaudron.

Ce n'est qu'un sale vers visqueux, Harry. Ne fais pas attention.

Je le sais bien, mais je ne peux rien faire qu'il ne me reproche après. Pourtant, j'ai eu ma BUSE en potion. C'est donc que j'ai les capacités.

Harry soupira et regarda ses langues.

Bon, elles ne sont pas très bien coupées mais au moins elles sont en meilleurs état que celle de Goyle. Lui, il en a fait de la bouillie.

Abruti, ronchonna une voix parfaitement reconnaissable. En tranche fine. On dirait que tu as fait tout cela avec une tronçonneuse. Ce n'est pas des mains que tu as au bout des bras.

Blanchelune, taisez vous. Si vous aviez vu l'état de celle de Potter, vous n'auriez même pas ouvert la bouche.

Harry resta bouche bée devant cette réplique perverse de Rogue.

Mais, professeur…, commença Harry.

Permettez moi d'aller voir comment sont coupé les siennes, dit Laurie.

Mais bien sûr.

Ils avaient la voix mielleuse autant l'un que l'autre. Sous un flot de douceur, c'était tout un combat qui se menait, plein de tromperies et de dualité.

Laurie s'approcha de la table de Hermione et Harry.

Il va voir ce qu'il va voir, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura une formule. Les bouts de langue de Harry se rangèrent dans un ordre presque militaire, tous coupés de la même taille. Puis, elle rangea sa baguette.

Mais professeur, ils sont en parfait état. Vous m'excuserez mais je continue de penser que Malefoy ne sait pas se servir d'un couteau.

Rogue failli s'étrangler de fureur.

A votre place, Blanchelune, immédiatement et ne vous avisez pas de reparler en cours.

Quel abruti, fit Laurie à Harry et Hermione. Il me fait penser à quelqu'un.

Elle s'éloigna pour regagner sa place, sous le regard meurtrier du professeur et de Malefoy. Harry se concentra sur son chaudron.

J'ai besoin des cervelles de chauves-souris, s'il te plait, dit Hermione.

Il les lui passa d'un geste mécanique. Un mal de tête commençait à percer, au fond de son crâne et lui faisait siffler les oreilles.

Tu peux me réchauffer le feu, s'il te plait ?

Bien sûr.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient de plus en plus. Le mal de tête se transformait en migraine.

Harry, ça va ? demanda Hermione.

Oui, oui.

Il se redressa difficilement. Une nausée le prit soudain. Il appuya ses mains sur son ventre et vomit dans le chaudron. Une acclamation de dégoût lui parvint. Une nouvelle nausée le prit et il tomba au sol, lentement, très lentement. Le noir boucha la vue de ses yeux ouverts.

Harry resta immobile l'espace d'un instant. Sa respiration devenait plus facile et il n'avait plus mal à mal à la tête. Il se trouvait au contraire dans un petit jardin, à l'herbe bien taillée, aux fleurs parfaitement parquées dans un style français. Des géraniums pendaient au balcon et aux fenêtres de la petite maison. Les volets étaient grands ouverts mais personne ne semblait être dans la maison. La petite impasse était parfaitement tranquille.

Harry cria pour savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Personne ne lui répondit. Des bruits de freins mal graissés se portèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Une fillette blonde arrivait sur sa bicyclette. A en juger par sa tenue et sa frimousse, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans. Elle pédala jusqu'au portail de bois qu'elle poussa et entra dans le jardin. Un petit carillon retentit doucement et une femme blonde, elle aussi, apparu à la fenêtre de la maison. Elle avait un torchon à la main et sourit à la fillette.

Ah, tu es enfin rentrée. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Oui, maman.

Harry se demanda pourquoi la femme n'avait pas répondu à son appel de tout à l'heure. Il observa attentivement la femme. Elle était très belle. Ses yeux étaient presque violets, mais ils avaient une grande tristesse. Harry était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

Il y avait plein de coquelicot et de marguerites sur la route. C'était joli, dit la petite fille, les yeux pétillants.

J'imagine très bien, ma puce. Que veux tu manger ?

Je ne sais pas, un truc que tu aimes. J'aime bien quand tu souris.

La femme ri puis elle disparu à l'intérieur de la maison.

Je n'aime pas quand elle rigole comme cela, marmonna la fillette. Avant, elle n'était pas comme cela.

Dis moi, tu peux me dire où je suis ? demanda Harry à la jeune fille.

Mais la fillette ne lui répondit pas. Elle ne parut même pas l'entendre. Elle s'avança dans l'allée pour ranger sa bicyclette. Harry voulu se pousser pour ne pas la gêner, mais ses pieds ne lui répondaient plus. La petite fille lui passa au travers du corps.

Soudainement, et sans avoir rien compris, Harry se retrouva dans le corps de la gamine. Il voyait par ses yeux et ressentait tout.

Le carillon du portail le fit se retourner. Ou plutôt, la fillette se retourna. Une grande peur envahit soudain le cœur de Harry, jusqu'à le comprimer. L'homme qui était apparu s'avança vers elle, le nez rouge et les yeux beaucoup trop brillant. Il chantait une chanson vulgaire et paillarde.

Mon chéri… s'écria la femme en sortant de la maison en courant. Tu étais où ?

Maman, il s'est encore saoulé, cria la fillette.

Je suis soul ? hurla l'affreux bonhomme.

La panique envahit la fille, se propageant dans les moindres nerfs de Harry.

Tu veux voir si je suis soul, cria l'homme.

En un instant, il fut près de la fillette et il leva le bras. La fille était paralysée. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer et Harry le pressentait aussi fortement. Mais elle ne bougeait pas. La main du bonhomme s'écroula sur sa tempe et la fille tomba sous la violence du coup.

Du sang se mit à couler de son nez. L'homme lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Ce fut comme une torture pour Harry.

ARRETE, hurla la femme, en se jetant sur lui. Arrête, tu lui fais mal.

Je m'en fous, elle m'a insulté.

La gamine se releva tout de même, pliée en deux, sous la douleur. Elle se précipita sur son vélo et sortit du jardin, la peur au ventre. L'homme se mit à la poursuivre, tout en braillant. Elle accéléra l'allure, la panique s'insinuant à nouveau dans ses veines. Le bout de l'impasse n'était pas loin. Elle roula de plus en plus vite. L'homme hurlait toujours. Elle donna un dernier coup de pédale. Elle était sur la route. Mais elle ne vit pas la voiture qui déboula à fond du virage.


	12. Maudit bal

_Disclamier :_ Les perso et les lieux, sauf ceux tout droit sorti de mon cerveau, son à J.K.Rowling.

**Zabou**: je comprend que tu n'aime pas le dernier chapitre. C'est normal, moi aussi je le déteste. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi, mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai un peu perdu le caractère de mon histoire. J'ai un peu peur que la trame et les mots deviennet ennyeux. Mais c'est aussi peu être parce que je suis un peu fatigué d'écrire cette fic. J'aodre Harry Potter mais je suis bloqué par le cadre qu'à imposé Rowling. Et c'est difficile de rester dedans sans que le récit ne perde de sa valeur.

**David:** Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes hypothèses. Cependant, je peux te dire que tu brûle un peu. Voilà, cela te va?

**Lord Aragoth**: Salut, j'ai vraiment été surprise de voir que j'avais un nouveau lecteur. J'ai beaucoup ri quand j'ai lu tes rewieus, surtout celle me faisant remarquer que c'était une fic de fille, de nana pour être précise. Tu as lu aussi Le serpent psychique? Elle est super non? Moi, j'ai adoré et je ne te cache aps que je m'en suis un peu inspiré. Tout était parfaitement réglé. Du grand art. bon, par contre, je n'ai rien compris à sa fic "Le dernier souhait d'Harry Potter" je crois. J'ai été complètement larguée. Si tu la lis et que tu comprends quelque chose, fais le moi savoir.

Petite annonce: je sais que ce chapitre est particulièrement court mais c'est parce qu'il n'est pas fini. Eh oui, je pars aussi en vacances et, disons que là où je vais, il n'y a pas la dernière technologie. Donc pas d'ordi et encore moins internet. Donc, je remettrais à jour ce chapitre quand je reviendrais. Mais pas avant le 15 aout je pense. Donc voila, je vais essayer de faire au plus vite et d'en profiter pour écrire mes autres chapitres...Bonne vacances.

* * *

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Harry se voit proposer un entrainement, dont il ne connait pas encore l'objet, par Dumbledore. L'annonce d'un bal, la veille des vacances, lui met un peu le moral dans les chaussettes. Lors d'un cours de potion, notre petit héros s'évanoui et fais un rêve étrange.

* * *

-Harry, Harry, réveille-toi. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? cria Hermione.

-Moins fort, Hermione, moins fort, gémit Harry.

-Tu es vivant.

Elle posa sa main sur son front en sueur.

-Mais tu saignes. Mrs Pomfresh, vite !

CLAC, CLAC, CLAC, CLAC.

-Voilà. Oh mon pauvre garçon.

Harry ouvrit un peu les yeux. Il essaya de se redresser mais quatre mains se plaquèrent sur lui pour l'en empêcher. Il tenta de se débattre mais une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la cage thoracique, les jambes et ses bras. Il hurla de douleur quand Ron appuya trop fort sa main sur sa poitrine.

-Harry, qu'est ce que tu as ? demanda Ron, affolé.

Il ne pu répondre, un flot de sang coulant de sa bouche. Harry leva les yeux au ciel puis un voile noir s'étendit sur ses yeux. Il entendit vaguement Ron lui dire quelque chose, il sentit une larme sur sa main et celle de Ron serrer l'autre, si fort qu'il en eut presque mal.

* * *

Quelque chose lui essuya le front avec un chiffon froid et mouillé. Un engourdissement immense avait envahit son corps. Harry tenta tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux. Il avait mal à la tête et ses idées se perdaient dans un tourbillon flou.

-Non, Harry Potter ne doit pas bouger. Harry Potter a bien failli mourir.

-Dobby ? demanda faiblement Harry.

-Oui, c'est Dobby. Quand Dobby a su ce qui était arrivé à Harry Potter, Dobby a insisté auprès de Mrs Pomfresh pour qu'elle laisse Dobby s'occuper de la nuit.

-Mais que s'est-il passé ? Qui t'as dit ce qui était arrivé ?

-Hermione Granger l'a dit à Dobby. Dobby l'a vu en train de pleurer un soir très tard dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

-Les autres elfes ne veulent plus venir faire le ménage, ricana Harry.

Il le regretta aussitôt car la douleur lui comprima les poumons et il eut du mal à respirer.

-Non, Harry Potter ne doit pas bouger, surtout pas. Mrs Pomfresh l'a bien dit à Dobby.

-Que s'est –il passé ? interrogea Harry.

-Hermione Granger a dit à Dobby que Harry Potter s'était soudainement évanoui en cours de Potions. Harry Potter a été transporté à l'infirmerie, tout de suite. Quand Harry Potter s'est réveillé, Harry Potter s'est mit à cracher du sang et Harry Potter est presque mort. Mais Mrs Pomfresh a bien soigné Harry Potter.

-Cela fais combien de temps que je suis ici ?

-Trois jours, Harry Potter, trois jours.

Son mal de tête lui transperçait le crâne mais le reste de son corps allait mieux.

-Tenez, Harry Potter, buvez cela.

-Qu'est e que c'est ?

-Une potion contres les os brisés.

-Hein ?

-Harry Potter s'est fracturé les deux jambes, son bras et quelques côtes.

-Je n'ai pas pu me faire cela en tombant, réfléchis Harry.

-Personne ne sait comment Harry Potter s'est fait cela. Dobby va prévenir Hermione Granger que Harry Potter va bien.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Ils viendront demain. Ils ont besoin de dormir. Tu peux aller te coucher aussi.

-Mais Dobby a promis…

-Va te coucher, ordonna Harry.

Dobby, tout penaud, s'en alla en claudiquant.

-Dobby, l'interpella Harry. Merci.

Dobby lui rendit son sourire et s'en alla, rassuré. Harry, quand il fut certain que l'elfe eut disparu, se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. Il venait de se rappeler qu'il avait fait un rêve, ou avait eut une sorte de vision. Il avait ressenti chacune des émotions qu'avait la fillette et il venait de se rappeler d'un détail en particulier.

Une voiture, qui n'avait pas vu déboucher la fillette, n'avait pas pu freiner à temps.

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, il pouvait aussi sentir et subir les conséquences des actes des personnes qu'il habitait le temps d'un rêve. La fille avait été renversée et il avait fort à parier qu'elle avait eut les mêmes blessures que Harry et qu'elle en avait réchappée.

Harry ne savait cependant pas si ces rêves avaient un rapport avec Voldemort. Il n'avait pas eu ce genre de vision l'année dernière. Et qu'avait comme raison Voldemort de montre à Harry l'accident d'une petite fille. Harry avait beau tourner et retourner la question dans sa tête, aucune réponse ne lui parvenait. A moins que Voldemort ne soit passé sénile. Mais Harry en doutait vraiment.

Il secoua la tête et tira les draps sur lui. Il ferma les yeux mais les milliers de bruits du château l'empêchait de dormir. Il commença à se tourner et à se retourner dans son lit, sans pourvoir trouver le sommeil. Aucun de ses os ne le faisait plus souffrir. Il avait eu le temps de guérir en trois jours.

Il rejeta alors ses draps et posa un pied au sol. Constatant que rien ne lui faisait mal, il rassembla ses quelques affaires et sortit de l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh allait sûrement paniquer mais Harry n'aspirait qu'à son lit pour le moment.

Quand il atteignit la salle Commune, il fut étonner de voir Hermione et Ron assis devant la cheminée.

-Harry, chuchota Ron, en se levant d'un bond, tu es enfin réveillé.

-Je n'étais pas vraiment malade, précisa Harry.

-Tu parles, tu as failli y passer, répliqua Ron.

-Mrs Pomfresh était presque au bord des larmes. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse te faire vivre.

Harry se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Ses deux amis le regardèrent avec une grande inquiétude, sans oser s'asseoir.

-Je ne risque plus de mourir, s'exaspéra Harry. Vous pouvez vous asseoir. Que faites vous si tard dans la Salle Commune ?

-Cela fais trois jours que l'on ne dort plus, précisa Ron.

Harry resta silencieux, reconnaissant de l'angoisse que ses amis avaient pour lui.

-Je n'aurais pas pu mourir, remarqua Harry.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

-Parce que la fille n'est pas morte.

-Hein ?

-Tu as encore rêvé, Harry ? dit Hermione.

-Oui.

-Leur nature change et leur conséquence aussi, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Il faut en parler à Dumbledore.

-Tu nous as fait peur Harry, dit Ron, les yeux dans l'âtre. On a vraiment cru qu'on allait te perdre. Tu comptes beaucoup pour nous.

-Pourquoi était-ce toujours quand on a failli perdre un proche qu'on se rend compte de sa valeur ?

-J'irais voir Dumbledore. Je le vois après les vacances, je lui dirais donc à ce moment, céda Harry. Si l est le seul à pouvoir me sortir de cette situation… Je n'ai pas envie d'y rester.

* * *

Harry attendait avec Hermione à l'intérieur du cachot de Potion que Rogue daigne bien commencer son cours.

-C'est vraiment dommage que Ron ne fasse plus cours avec nous, dit Harry.

-Tu sais qu'il rentre chez ses parents pour les vacances ? annonça Hermione, sans transition.

-Oui, je le sais, grogna Harry.

-Moi, je rentre chez ma grand-mère. C'est elle qui va s'occuper de moi dorénavant. Elle est toute seule et je veux remédier à ce problème.

-Je comprends, dit Harry en accusant le coup.

-Les vacances ne durent pas très longtemps, rassura Hermione.

-Sans vous deux, cela va me paraître long. Déjà, qu'une semaine chez les Dursley cela me parait une année… Remarque, c'est peut-être parce qu'il y a les Dursley que je m'ennuie…

-C'est n'est pas la première fois que vous vous retrouvez seul avec Ron, sans moi, rappela Hermione.

-J'ai toujours été avec Ron, jamais seul. En tout cas, j'espère que tu arriveras à remonter le moral de ta grand-mère.

-On ira vois ma mère de temps à autre, informa Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête, bien qu'il pensât que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Rogue le laissa en paix ce cours-ci. Sûrement qu'il n'avait pas encore digéré sa défaite de la dernière fois. La sonnerie retentit. Les épaules de Harry, crispée tout le long, s'effondrèrent d'un seul coup. Il commença à ranger ses affaires, sa mission qu'il devait accomplir en tête. Ses mains se remirent à trembler. « Oh non », leur dit-il, « cela na va pas recommencer. Pas question que je me tape la honte comme la dernière fois ».

-Hermione interpella-t-il surle chemin de la Salle Commune.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ?

-Je… Je… (« Satanés mots ! ») Je voudrais t'inviter à venir au bal avec moi, lâcha-t-il d'une seule traite.

A ces mots, Hermione failli s'étouffer. La rougeur partit de la base de son cou jusqu'en haut de ses oreilles.

- C'est drôle que tu me demandes cela, fit Hermione.

- Ah bon ? Tu accepte ou pas ?

- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se fait inviter si galamment.

Harry n'était pas certain de savoir si elle se moquait de lui.

* * *

-En tout cas, je ne serais pas ridicule comme en quatrième année, grogna un roux devant le miroir.

-Et surtout n'oublie pas que c'est toi qui engage la danse, taquina un petit brun qui essayait tant bien que mal d'avoir un petit bout de miroir pour lui.

-Merci de me le rappeler, rouspéta Ron. Saleté de nœud papillon.

Harry rajusta le col de veste de son costume.

-Ca y est, j'y suis arrivé, dit Ron, comme si il avait gagné une victoire particulièrement importante.

Ron se tourna vers Harry pour lui faire admirer le résultat.

-Bravo, complimenta Harry.

Il se passa un coup de peigne dans les cheveux, bien que ce fût inutile. De sa poche, il extirpa un mouchoir et il essuya ses lunettes.

-Tu es prêt ? demanda Ron.

-Oui, dit Harry après avoir chaussé ses lunettes.

-Je suis un peu stressé à l'idée de danser devant tout le monde, avoua Ron dans le Grand Escalier.

-Tu as pris qui comme cavalière ? demanda Harry.

-Parvati a accepté de venir avec moi.

-Tu n'auras aucun problème avec elle. Tu auras un peu l'impression d'être son toutou.

Harry éprouva néanmoins quelques remords quant au choix de la cavalière de Ron. Il avait voulu inviter Hermione, il le lui avait dit juste après qu'il eut fait sa demande à Hermione.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bas des marches pour attendre leur compagne. Chaque garçon avait une fille au bras, chacune rivalisant de beauté. Les sourires étincelaient, pareils aux bijoux que portaient avec grâce les cavalières.

Harry donna un coup de coude à Ron, qui était occupé à regarder les autres filles qui passaient. Hermione et Parvati descendaient elles aussi.

-Elles se sont surpassées, fit Ron, admiratif.

Harry ne dit rien et s'avança un peu. Hermione avait une magnifique robe bleue à fines bretelles. De magnifique broderie dansaient sur les pourtours de la robe et sur son corsage. Ses cheveux étaient noués en une tresse qui faisait le tour de sa tête. Son collier, celui qu'elle avait probablement acheté a Pré-au-Lard, pendaient élégamment et arborait une multitude de petites perles bleutées. Elle arborait le maintient que Harry lui connaissait déjà, celui où elle était droite et presque majestueuse.

Elle lui composa un superbe sourire, et prit son bras.

Derrière elle, descendait Parvati, dans une robe violette, tout aussi belle qu'Hermione, ses bras regorgeant de bracelet.

-Tu es superbe, dit Ron à Parvati.

-Merci.

-Harry, on y va ? questionna Ron.

Il prit une inspiration et hocha da la tête. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'entrouvrirent et laissèrent apprécier le décor de la salle. Des milliers de bougies flottaient en l'air, diffusant une lumière douce, réfléchie par les bijoux. Les conversations étaient faite à voix basse. On avait l'impression qu'un voile d'excitation enveloppait la Grande Salle, saccadant en conséquence les mouvements et nouant les gorges.

Harry, à la suite de Ron, se fraya un chemin parmi la foule compacte. Tout le monde était absorbé par les discussions. Ils s'installèrent à une table, poussé contre le mur pour laisser un grand espace destiné à la danse. Peu à peu, des fourmillements envahirent les doigts de Harry, puis son cœur s'accéléra. L'envie de beaucoup s'amusait le gagnait. Lui qui n'était pas chaud quelque jours auparavant.

-Je vous prie de les accueillir généreusement : Trapnest, annonça calmement Dumbledore.

Sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, quatre musiciens firent leur entrée. Trois garçons et une fille. Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds et les examina. Il y en avait un grand avec des cheveux longs et crasseux, complété d'un regard mauvais. L'autre avait comme le premier une guitare à la main (Harry aurait été bien incapable de distinguer une basse d'une autre). Celui là avait les cheveux courts et une chemise à moitié ouverte, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la plupart des filles de l'assistance. Le batteur, avec une chemise à fleur affreuse, il arborait un sourire sympathique. Quant à la chanteuse, elle était tout simplement la lumière de la scène. Ses cheveux longs ondulés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, et quand elle se mit à chanter, tous les élèves s'arrêtèrent de respirer, car sa voix était un enchantement.

Comme par maie, des notes s'envolèrent dans la salle, des sol, des mi des do, des craches, des pointés, des noires… Bref, tout une bazar s'élevait de la scène en même temps que la voix enchanteresse de la chanteuse.

-Tu te rend compte, dit Parvati, toute excitée à Hermione, c'est Trapnest, le groupe le plus en vogue en ce moment. Il y a un autre groupe qui monte aussi mais on ne le connaît pas encore très bien.

Hermione qui ne connaissait Trapnest ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve, secouait la tête, perdue.

-Ron, ce n'est pas à toi d'aller danser ?

Ce dernier avala une gorgée de Bierraubeurre de travers et poussa un juron. Parvati lui prit le bras et s'avança, tête haute dans la foule. Les sept autres préfets étaient déjà en place et n'attendaient plus que Ron et la chanteuse. Ron, dans un mouvement de hardiesse inattendu, prit les hanches de sa compagne. Ce fut le signal de départ. A nouveau la voix de la chanteuse s'envola, les notes avec. Les seize danseurs entamèrent des tours et des tours, précis au millimètre.

Ron, dont on pouvait confondre le visage avec ses cheveux, tant il était rouge, menait le pas avec une dextérité surprenante. Parvati n'avait qu'à se laisser mener mais elle, aussi, voulait mettre du sien. Elle semblait d'ailleurs assez surprise que Ron danse si bien.

Quand la dernière note (un ré) s'évanoui en l'air, les danseur se séparèrent et applaudirent la chanteuse. Elle fit la révérence, ses cheveux retombant sur son visage. La plupart des garçons la fixaient, ce qui agaçait particulièrement les filles.

-Elle doit être comme Fleur Delacourt, souffla Hermione à Harry, tandis qu'elle le traitant vers la piste de danse, elle a sûrement du sang de Vélane.

-Cela ne m'étonnerais pas le moins du monde. Par contre, il y en à un qui fait peur, avoua Harry, c'est le type au cheveux longs.

-Il est pourtant chic, constata Hermione en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds.

-C'est juste une impression, je ne le connais pas, je ne peux donc pas le juger.

Elle prit la main de Harry et lui mit l'autre sur l'épaule. Harry posa une main hésitante sur ses hanches. Elle sourit du coin des lèvres et chuchota :

-Je te rappelle que j'ai dormi dans le même lit que toi, donc tu arrêtes de faire ton timide.

Harry avala sa salive et se dit que du haut de ses seize ans, il avait vécu assez de choses pour ne pas avoir peur d'un slow. Il devint plus hardi et posa enfin ses deux mains dans le dos d'Hermione.

La chanson commença, suivit d'un « la » s'envolant pour s'enfuir presque aussitôt. Ron et Parvati les croisaient de temps à autres, le temps d'échanger une parole à peine. Mais l n'y avait rien à dire. La chanson était parfaite, les guitaristes et le batteur sublimait la voix de la chanteuse. Harry se demanda si les Bizzar's Sisters avaient fait mieux ou pas.

Hermione entraînait Harry dans la musique qui avait un rythme assez rapide. Les pirouettes s'enchaînaient. Harry se persuada qu'on lui avait jeté un sort pour cette danse un peu folklorique des sorciers mais il s'aperçut bientôt que c'était Hermione qui le menait à la baguette.

Le rythme s'accéléra de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que, à force de tourner, Harry ait le tournis. C'est avec joie qu'il accepta a fin de la chanson et ce fut à nouveau le tonnerre d'applaudissements pour le groupe.

-Je me demande comment s'appelle la chanteuse, dit Ron, après avoir commandé quatre Bierraubeurres.

-Elle s'appelle Layla, renseigna Parvati.

Les Bierraubeurres arrivèrent sur la table. Harry empoigna sa chope et la leva.

-A votre santé.

-A votre santé, répétèrent-ils tous.

Une nouvelle chanson débutait. Ron fit un clin d'œil à Harry et il lui souffla :

-Prend en de la graine.

Il invita Parvati en lui tendant son bras et en lui servant du mademoiselle. Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Harry sourit et proposa à Hermione d'aller aussi danser. Cependant, elle refusa.

-Je n'aime pas trop celle-là.

-C'est pourtant joli non ?

Hermione se rapprocha de lui. Harry dégluti. « Non, non, recule Hermione, recule », supplia intérieurement Harry. Elle but une gorgée de Bierraubeurre et prit la main de Harry par la suite. Celui-ci ne fit pas un mouvement, paralysé par cette unique pensée : « RECULE »

-Je suis heureuse que tu m'ais invité, Harry, murmura Hermione.

Elle approcha son visage du sien. « LACHE MOI » hurlait l'esprit de Harry, « REAGIS ? NOM DE … »

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Tout d'un coup, tout lâcha dans le crâne de Harry. Ses deux mains se plaquèrent sur la bouche d' Hermione et la poussèrent pour la rassoire.

-Je… Je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry, en rougissant affreusement.

-Re-salut tout le monde, s'écria Ron en arrivant soudainement.

Hermione fixa Harry l'espace d'un moment pour détourna le visage.

-J'ai interrompu quelque chose ? demanda Ron en voyant l'air embarrassé des deux amis.

-Non, rien du tout, fit Harry, en sautant sur l'occasion de dissiper le malaise. Où est Parvati ?

-Elle est allée voir sa sœur. Mais je crois juste qu'elle m'en veut parce que je lui ai marché sur le pied.

Harry sentait bien que la conversation faisait office de décor pour masquer le malaise. Mais il suintait à travers les pores du carton.

-Harry, on va danser ? interrogea Hermione, mal à l'aise.

Il se leva et lui offrit son bras.

-Tu vois, moi aussi, j'apprends, fit-il à Ron, dans un ultime espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

Ron s'affaissa dans un fauteuil en lui lançant un truc du genre « Tu n'est pas encore à la hauteur, jeune padawan ».

Quelques notes de magie s'envolèrent dans les airs. Harry tournoyait lentement avec Hermione, mais le cœur n'y était plus. Il aurait voulu n'être qu'un fantôme pour passer au travers de cette main dans la sienne, pour ne plus sentir la chaleur de ce corps trop près du sien. Il tenta de se concentrer sur les paroles de la chanson. « Ne lâche jamais cette main que tu serre dans la tienne ».

Cela parlait d'un amour pur, où l'on n'est pas obligé de se parler pour se comprendre, de se voir pour savoir que l'autre existe…Harry essaya de toutes ses forces de se rattacher aux paroles de cette chanson.

Harry regagna sa place auprès de Ron, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Cette musique avait semblé s'étirer pour ne plus finir. Quand la dernière note noire se dissipa, il se sépara d'Hermione et la perdit dans la foule.

-Tu as lâché ta cavalière ? demanda ironiquement Ron.

-Je lui ai marché sur le pied, mentit Harry.

On voyait à sa tête que Ron n'était pas dupe mais il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. D'ailleurs, Harry n'était pas franchement disposé à donner des précisions. Parvati fit son apparition et Ron s'en alla avec elle. Harry croisa les bras sur la table et y enfoui la tête.

Quelqu'un frappa sur la table. « TOC, TOC, il y a quelqu'un ? » plaisanta la table.

-Tu ne danse pas ? demanda ce quelqu'un qui s'avérait être Laurie.

-Si, mais ma partenaire est parti, avoua Harry.

Il releva les yeux et du se contenir pour ne pas rester bouche bée. Laurie était magnifique. Sa robe blanche à fines bretelles la seyait parfaitement. La jupe et le corset brillaient un peu à la lumière mais ils étaient brodés de part et d'autre par les myriades de petites perles transparentes. Elle n'avait aucun bijou, hormis une chaîne en argent où s'enroulaient un anneau et un cœur. Ses cheveux étaient superbement relevés sur sa nuque formant une tresse, où elle avait entremêlé des fils d'argent. Laurie lui souriait largement.

-Alors, comment me trouves tu ? demanda-t-elle, en faisant un tour sur elle-même.

-Tu es aussi resplendissante que la chanteuse, complimenta Harry.

-Merci. Tu es venu accompagné de qui ?

-D'Hermione.

-Bon choix, approuva Laurie.

-J'ai failli t'inviter aussi, répliqua Harry, avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait de faire une faute.

-Merci. Tu as dansé sur la dernière chanson, comment l'as-tu trouvé ?

-Très belle. Ce texte était beau.

-Ah bon ? questionna Laurie en haussant un sourcil. C'était une chanson sur l'adultère.

Harry préféra changer rapidement de sujet.

-Et toi, tu es venue avec qui ?

Il s'enfonçait encore plus, il regretta aussitôt sa question.

-Avec un type de Serpentard, Rudolf Hopkins. Tu vois le grand blond là bas ?

-Oui, acquiesça Harry, après avoir jeté un œil distraitement.

-C'est lui. Il est un peu mou, mais i lest très gentil et il me fait beaucoup rire. Il me fait un peu penser à toi, par moment. Tu n'as pas l'air de t'amuser, constata-t-elle.

-Si, cela va, mentit Harry pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

-Tu as l'air, cela saute aux yeux, plaisanta Laurie. C'est ça les filles, cela fais des misères aux garçons.

-Ah, salut Laurie, dit Hermione en apparaissant brusquement. Tu m'excuses mais je voudrais aller danser.

Harry retint une exclamation d'indignation.

-C'est toi qui m'as lâché, je te rappelle.

-Peu importe, coupa Hermione.

Harry sentait la colère se répandre en lui, comme un flot de lave. Il porta ses yeux aux loin pour ne pas avoir à voir Hermione. Il se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la jeter au sol, elle et sa robe bleue. Laurie dansait en bavardant gaiement avec Hopkins. Elle éclata de rire, celui que Harry pouvait imaginer clair et sincère. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Laurie et elle lui sourit, pleine de joie et posa sa tête au creux du cou de Hopkins.

Harry se raidit davantage, sans pour autant savoir pourquoi. La chanson parlait d'amour à distance, au-delà de la mort. Les mots résonnaient à ses oreilles comme autant de clochettes insupportables. Il repoussa Hermione et s'en alla de la Grande Salle sans même lui jeter un regard.


	13. Potter et cie

Disclaimer: tous les persos sont à JK Rowling, ainsi que toutes les autres choses que je n'ai pas inventé.

Géant, le dernier Harry Potter. Je l'ai lu en Angalis. Wouah, on ne s'attend à rien et quend on s'y attend on est toujours surpris. Comme toujours, on se doute de quelque chose puis fnalement on se rend compte que c'est l'opposé. Eh oui, moi je sais qui c'est le prince au sang mêlé... HAHAHA, et je pourrais faire plein de spoiler. Mais maintenant, le problème c'est que j'ai du mal à écrire ma fic sans penser au sixième et me rendre compte que je me trompe complètement. Je me suis même rendue compte qu'une de mes perso que je met en vue, meurs... C'est bête, hein? Bref, toujours beaucoup d'humour, de suspense et d'aventure. Trop bien. A lire sans tarder, mais qui pourrait remettre cela en doute?

**David:**Tous le mystère est là. Harry va-t-il choisir entre Laurie ou Hermione? (Je sens que ma fic vire à l'eau de rose). Et tu n'auras pas de réponse pour la petite fille avant la fin. A moins que tu ne sois perspicace et que tu découvres la vérité dans ce chapitre.

**Zabou: **Juste pour te dire que j'ai lu quelques uns de tes one-shot et que j'ai tout particulièrement aimé celui où Hermione retourne sur la tombe de Harry. Il est bien. Je suis dsl de te dire cela ici mais je n'ai pas réussi à t'envoyer de rewieu. J'ai du avoir un bug quelque part...

Bien voilà. J'ai encore pas tenu ma promesse d'écrire le 13° et le 14° chapitre.A la prochaine.

Flomidipy

* * *

Harry était confortablement installé sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée, profitant de son après midi libre. Hermione finissait son devoir de potions, celui là même que Harry venait de bâcler.

Tu aurais pu au moins faire un effort, l'avait sermonné Hermione.

Harry avait soupiré pour s'en laver les mains et s'était vautré sur le fauteuil avec le livre que Hermione lui avait offert pour Noël : _Légendes et contes elfiques_.

Je n'aurais pas dû, râla-t-elle par-dessus sa plume. Tu as le nez dedans à chaque fois que je te vois.

Pour une fois que je lis un livre, tu te plains ?

Harry replongea dans sa lecture sans plus de cérémonie. C'est vrai qu'il y passait un peu trop de temps à lire chacune des histoires. Mais elles avaient quelque chose de magique. Il se retrouvait toujours dans la peau de ce gamin qui s'inventait des histoires avec les figurines de chevalier qu'il arrivait à chiper à son cousin. Surtout quand il était bien au chaud devant la cheminée.

Ron rentra dans la salle commune et lança son sac. Il frappa le pied de la table et par conséquent fit bouger Hermione.

Tu pourrais faire attention, tout de même, s'offusqua-t-elle.

Oh, c'est bon, ne monte pas sur tes grands hippogriffes.

Pardon ? demanda-t-elle froidement, pâle de colère.

Ne me crie pas dans les oreilles s'il te plait, conseilla Ron, ses joues de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

Harry avait vraiment du mal à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Le bruit ne le dérangeait pas mais là, cela dépassait le volume sonore acceptable. Il repoussa le livre, à temps pour voir Hermione s'en aller d'un pas raide, ses livres sous le bras, criant à Ron qu'il était un idiot fini. Pire, qu'il avait le quotient intellectuel d'un Scroutt à Pétard.

Ron se laissa tomber sur le divan.

Tu crois que c'est vraiment si stupide que » cela un Scroutt à Pétard ?

Harry hocha la tête pour signifier que le cas de cette bête était désespéré.

Tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de tact, lui reprocha doucement Harry, quand le calme fut revenu. Tu sais parfaitement qu'elle est susceptible.

C'est elle qui a commencé à m'agresser, fit remarquer Ron, de mauvaise humeur.

Il lutta ensuite contre la fermeture éclair de son sac pour l'ouvrir. Celle-ci craqua sous ses doigts, ce qui acheva de lui mettre le moral sous les talons.

Nom de nom. _Reparo_.

Hermione lui fit la tête plusieurs jours d'affilé. Mais comme tous les deux étaient trop orgueilleux pour s'excuser, ils se renfrognaient dès qu'ils se voyaient. Autrement dit, dès le petit matin. Au début, Harry faisait l'arbitre, puis il laissa carrément tomber cette lourde tâche. Depuis les cartons rouges auraient dus fuser.

* * *

Alors qu'ils revenaient d'un cours de potion particulièrement difficile, Harry se fit prendre en embuscade par Colin Crivey qui lui tendit une lettre.

Hermione demanda aussitôt l'objet.

Dumbledore veut me voir, déclara Harry.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds comme des Gallions.

Il m'avait promis des sortes d'entraînements.

Quand est-ce ?

Ce soir.

Quand il arriva devant la statue gardant l'entrée de l'escalier, Harry ne pu que constater qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. C'est alors qu'il aperçu un bonbon Berthie Crochue laissé à même le sol. Quelqu'un l'avait sûrement laisser tomber à moins que…

C'est ça le mot de passe ? Berthie Crochue, dit-il à la statue.

Mais la statue resta de marbre. Harry déballa le bonbon et, au bout de quelques secondes, le recracha avec un air de dégoût profond.

Beuark, des Berthie Crochue goût poubelle.

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre et la statue s'ébranla. Harry stupéfait, regarda le bonbon dans sa main.

Evanesco, murmura-t-il en tirant sa baguette.

Il toqua à la porte. Le « entrez » suivit immédiatement.

Bonsoir Harry, dit simplement Dumbledore.

Bonsoir professeur, salua Harry. Très ingénieux votre système avec le bonbon.

Merci, en effet, je me suis rendu compte que je ne t'avais pas donné le mot de passe. Mais assied toi, je t'en pris.

Harry obtempéra et il s'assit sur le bord, le dos raide, les épaules tendues par l'anxiété.

Détends-toi, ce ne sont que quelques exercices.

Qu'allons nous apprendre ? demanda Harry, incapable d'obéir à Dumbledore.

Je t'avais déjà dit la dernière fois que tu devais pouvoir appréhender ton environnement.

Il se leva, redressa son chapeau et alla se placer au milieu de la pièce. Là, tout en faisant les cents pas, il commença son explication :

Le principal défaut d'un sorcier réside dans sa baguette, ou plus exactement dans la confiance qu'il met en sa baguette. Enlève sa baguette et il devient comme un chat sans pattes.

Harry hocha de la tête pour faire signe qu'il avait à peu près compris.

Un sorcier sera capable de tout régler avec sa baguette. Il lui suffit d'un minimum d'intelligence. Mais un sorcier doué est un sorcier qui peut se servir de ses cinq sens, et d'éventuellement d'un sixième pour pouvoir régler des problèmes tels que la situation géographique, se déplacer dans le noir, détecter d'éventuelles présences. Toutes ces choses sont forts utiles pour un sorcier qui souhaite s'économiser.

La magie fatigue ? s'étonna Harry, qui ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ressenti une pareille fatigue.

Bien sûr, elle demande à ton corps un certain nombre de sacrifices qu'elle prélève sur toi. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte car le programme que tu suis à Poudlard est fait en fonction de l'exigence des sorts et de la capacité qu'a le corps des élèves à bien assimiler cela. C'est pour cela que tu ne ressens jamais rien car les sorts sont adaptés à ton âge.

Si je comprends bien, on a un certain nombre de point de pouvoir ou de magie.

C'est cela, approuva Dumbledore. Cela joue avec ton âge mais aussi ton expérience de la magie et les épreuves auxquelles tu soumets ton corps.

Si je lance un sort trop important pour moi, que peut-il m'arriver ? demanda Harry, un peu inquiet.

Au mieux, tu tombes dans un coma léger. Au pire, tu meurs. C'est une forme de suicide. C'est pour cela que je te demande de ne pas aller aux delà de tes limites, sinon nous sommes perdus.

Voldemort ; lui, il a au moins cinquante ans, calcula Harry, et vous… Enfin, je veux dire, vous ne devez plus avoir un nombre de « points » très important. Enfin, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, finit Harry en se sentant un peu confus.

Oui, mais Voldemort, autant que moi, avons fait subir à notre corps des épreuves plus ou moins rudes et de plus notre connaissance de la magie est très approfondie. Donc cela contrebalance le poids de l'âge. Mais assez parler de cela. Nous nous éloignons du sujet. Je vais donc tenter de développer ta capacité à te passer de magie.

Soudain, tout fut plongé dans le noir. Le premier réflexe de Harry fut de crier « _Lumos_ ». Mais il fit un bond quand il vit réapparaître le visage de Dumbledore à quelques centimètres du sien.

As-tu compris un traître mot de ce que je viens de te raconter ? demanda Dumbledore en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Harry secoua la tête frénétiquement pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il avait bien tout assimilé.

Dumbledore ne remit pas sa parole en doute, bien que Harry puisse sentir qu'il en doutait sérieusement.

As-tu senti que je me déplaçais ? Entre le moment où j'ai éteins la lumière et au moment où tu la rallumais, il s'est passé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Et j'ai eu le temps de parcourir environ cinq mètres, estima Dumbledore en faisant des grands pas pour compter la distance.

Je ne m'attendais à rien, se défendit Harry, un peu contrarié de se voir faire des reproches à sa première tentative.

Personne ne te préviendra si on t'attaque, rappela Dumbledore.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison et Harry ne pouvait rien dire.

On va réessayer. Place ta baguette sur le bureau, tu seras moins tenté de l'utiliser. Imagine que tu es un simple moldu.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Harry avait été un simple moldu durant les onze premières années de sa vie, et cela avait été un peu plus qu'un total fiasco. Et il avait bien du mal à s'imaginer être un moldu maintenant alors que la venue d'Hagrid dans cette petite bicoque avait été plus qu'un miracle. La délivrance.

On va s'entraîner un peu.

Ici ? fit Harry, certain de tout mettre par terre dans la minute suivante.

Oui, c'est mieux qu'un espace vide pour débuter.

Pourquoi ?

L'écho, répondit simplement Dumbledore. Tu es prêt ?

Atten…

_ Nox._

…dez.

A nouveau tout fut plongé dans le noir.

- Essaye de deviner où je suis et viens à ma rencontre, souffla Dumbledore vers sa gauche.

Harry tâtonna, les mains tendues devant lui, à l'aveuglette. La première épreuve fut de descendre l'estrade. Il manqua de s'étaler au sol. Le reste du parcours ressembla plutôt à un parcours du combattant. Il ne cessait de se cogner partout, sur les genoux et les tibias plus particulièrement car il était trop occupé à essayer de détecter des objets à hauteur de ses mains.

Il espéra l'espace d'un instant que si les Aurors avaient une épreuve physique à passer, ce genre n'était pas présent à l'examen. Autant le bureau de Dumbledore était principalement recouvert sur les murs, autant Harry était intrigué de constater à quel point il y avait de meubles et autres objets à pied.

Finalement il attrapa quelque chose de chaud et Dumbledore ralluma la lumière. Harry cligna un peu des yeux et repris ses repères.

Tu as mis deux minutes.

Harry crut déceler une note de méprise. Pourtant lui trouvait cela honorable, compte tenu de la difficulté de la progression.

On recommence.

Au bout de deux heures, Harry finit par trouver Dumbledore au bout de trente secondes.

C'est très bien, le félicita Dumbledore. Tu es un élève qui est doué pour cela.

Harry le remercia.

C'est fini pour ce soir. Je te ferais communiquer la date de ton prochain entraînement.

Bonne nuit, professeur.

Il avait un peu mal partout, à force de se cogner et ses yeux le piquaient à cause de la trop forte luminosité. Il tituba jusqu'à la sortie, à la manière d'un ivrogne. Quand ses yeux furent à nouveau habitué à la lumière, il repris un pas normal, bien qu'un peu boiteux et prit la direction de la Salle Commune.

A la Salle, ce fut à peine si Hermione se jeta sur lui pour le bombarder de questions.

- Comment c'était ? Que t'as-t-il dit ?

- Si tu le laissait respirer, ronchonna une voix en arrière, il te répondrait.

Hermione se calma et se frotta le nez. Elle recula un peu, le minimum d'espace vital.

On joue à Colin Maillart, répondit Harry devant le regard avides de Ron et Hermione. Il éteint la lumière et je le retrouve.

A quoi cela peut servir ? demanda Ron.

C'est la question que je me suis posé tout au long du cours, assura Harry.

C'est nul comme entraînement, reprit Ron. Je pensais qu'il t'aurais appris des sortilèges surpuissants pour je ne sais quelles raisons.

Justement, interrompit Hermione, quelles raisons aurait Dumbledore à apprendre cela à Harry.

Imagine que Harry soit le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort, répliqua Ron.

Harry sentit ses joues rougir et il essaya tant bien que mal de le cacher. Il fit semblant d'être pris de passion pour une peluche du canapé, ce qui l'obligeait à garder la tête baissée en attendant que ses joues daignent lui obéir.

Que t'as-t-il dit à propos de cette leçon ? demanda Hermione.

Il m'a dit que je devais apprendre à appréhender mon environnement, dit Harry, en répétant les paroles de Dumbledore.

Cela peut-être utile si tu casses ta baguette, fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils

A supposer que cela arrive, dit Harry, sombrement.

* * *

Laurie avait insisté pour que Harry vienne derrière le château se balader avec Procyon. Harry n'était jamais allé de ce côté-ci, en six ans de temps. Lui ne connaissait que le lac et une trop grande partie de la Forêt Interdite.

Procyon était littéralement aux anges. La truffe rivée au sol, la queue tourbillonnant dans l'air, il zizagait à travers les brins d'herbe, à la recherche d'une odeur intéressante.

Laurie et Harry discutaient du match qui avait opposé quelques semaines plus tôt Serpentard à Poufsoufle, thème déjà cents fois abordé. Mais Harry ne supportait pas le silence qui s'installait entre eux à chaque fois qu'ils étaient à courts d'idées. Cela ne dérangeait pas Laurie mais Harry trouvait que cet intrus prenait une place beaucoup trop important à son goût. Au final, cela lui donnait la désagréable impression d'un moulin à paroles.

Laurie remit une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Un petit tintement se fit alors entendre.

Qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda Harry.

Cela ? fit Laurie en agitant son poignet. C'est un bracelet que l'on m'a offert pour Noël.

Par qui ?

Aucune idée, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Vraiment ? demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil. Un admirateur secret ? se moqua-t-il.

Tu t'y connais sûrement plus que moi, contra Laurie.

Comment cela ?

Tout en marchant et en se chamaillant, ils avaient dépassés le château et maintenant, ils approchaient d'un mur, assez haut, troué d'une grille en fer sculpté.

Je n'ai jamais vu cela, fit Harry.

Aucune fenêtre de Poudlard ne donne en cette direction, fit remarquer Laurie, en montrant les remparts de Poudlard du doigt.

C'est sûrement incartable.

Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ? demanda Laurie.

Harry ne lui répondit pas. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu cet endroit sur la carte du Maraudeur. Pourtant, cela faisait bien parti de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Procyon renifla un petit coup puis se faufila entre les barreaux de la grille. Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. Il poussa la grille et entra, suivit de Laurie, toute aussi étonnée.

Une série de dalles, sombres pour la plupart, se succédaient dans un ordre imprécis, du sorcier tout craché. Sur chacune de ces dalles, une inscription dorée qui brillait de milles feux.

Harry, interpella Laurie en agrippant son bras. On est dans le cimetière de Poudlard.

Harry acquiesça.

Tout autour de lui, des tombes de sorciers et sorcières qui avaient souhaités se faire enterré à l'école de magie. Harry était envahit d'un étrange sentiment à la vue de ces lieux, comme si quelque chose allait arriver. Quelque chose de plus ou moins grave.

Procyon aboya mais comme Harry ne réagissait pas, il vint lui tirer sur le bas de sa cape. Harry sortit de sa torpeur et finit par répondre aux appels du chiot.

Que veux tu ? demanda-t-il à l'animal, persuadé que celui-ci voulait lui montrer quelque chose.

Procyon fit quelques pas en avant et regarda derrière lui pour s'assurer que son maître le suivait bien. Harry l'escorta sans discuter, avec un pas saccadé, presque mécanique. A petite allure au début, Harry accéléra sa course, comme ses battements de cœur s'accéléraient aussi. Laurie renonça à les suivre, ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait se passer.

Soudain, Harry et Procyon s'arrêtèrent net devant une stèle d'un blanc immaculé. Harry resta quelques instants comme suffoqué, puis ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba durement au sol. La douleur se propagea dans tout son organisme mais sa tristesse était trop grande pour y faire attention.

Laurie les rejoignit et elle lut doucement l'inscription sur la stèle :

_A la mémoire de_

_James Adam Potter_

_et de_

_Lily Rose Potter._

_1955 – 1981_

Laurie commença à reculer pour laisser Harry seul mais il lui attrapa la main et murmura :

Reste avec moi, s'il te plait.

C'était plaintif. Alors Laurie, sans dire un seul mot, s'assit au sol et regarda la tombe. Et Harry lui raconta. Il lui raconta ses rêves, sa famille perdue à tout jamais, le miroir du Rised, sa déception l'année dernière à propos de son père.

Laurie écoutait et se taisait. Peut-être qu'elle s'en moquait mais Harry avait besoin de se vider après tant de choses non dites et accumulées. Il ne su combien de temps, il était resté là, à parler en tenant la main de Laurie. Sans qu'elle ne profère quoi que ce soit. Sans que Procyon ne fasse un seul mouvement.

Tu as connu ton père toi, Laurie ? demanda Harry.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

Ah, toi aussi alors. Et il ne te manque jamais ?

Je ne sais pas.

Laurie se releva doucement et tira sur le bras de Harry pour le forcer à se relever.

Ne reste pas là, tu vas devenir fou. Il ne faut pas revenir sur le passé. Tu ne peux pas le changer. Tu peux et tu dois influer sur l'avenir mais le passé est perdu. Et tu ne peux rien y faire.

Harry se remit difficilement sur ses jambes. Elles tremblaient et il du s'appuyer sur Laurie pour pouvoir tenir en équilibre.

Moi, je n'ai pas connu mon père, chuchota Laurie. Mais ma mère m'en a souvent parlé et j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur lui. Des bonnes et des moins bonnes. Pour moi, il restera toujours le pire abruti que je n'ai jamais connu.

Procyon lui montra un instant les crocs puis fit volte face et partit dans la direction opposée.

Procyon, reviens, lui cria Harry.

Je le ramène, dit Laurie.

Je viens avec toi, dit Harry.

Pas question, protesta Laurie.

Je viens avec toi, répéta Harry.

Il fit un effort pour se tenir seul et partit aussi à la recherche de Procyon. Ils finirent par le trouver devant une autre tombe. Procyon, en entendant Harry, tourna vers lui un regard plein d'interrogation. Harry s'approcha et lut :

_Sirius Black_

_parrain aimé et ami inoubliable_

_1955 – 1995_

Harry se retourna sans dire un mot et s'en alla la tête basse, le cœur plein de culpabilité et de remords. Procyon le poursuivit et se posta devant lui, l'empêchent de progresser davantage.

Que veux-tu encore ? demanda Harry, froidement.

Procyon se contenta de baisser la queue et de reprendre son chemin, sans plus de cérémonie.

Allez, viens, dit Laurie en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Elle arborait un sourire tout aussi rassurant.

* * *

Harry rabattit soudainement ses livres devant lui, car il venait de remarquer que Hermione cherchait à savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Il va falloir que tu apprenne à être discrète, lui dit-il.

Pourquoi est-ce si secret ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Tu n'as pas à savoir ce que c'est pour le moment, protesta Harry.

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux comme si ses pupilles allaient pouvoir révéler le contenu de la lettre.

Car c'était bien une lettre que Harry tentait d'écrire. Une lettre bien particulière, à des gens particuliers.

Harry jeta son énième brouillon dans le feu, ne sachant pas comment présenter ce qu'il voulait dire. Il inscrivit une entête, puis la raya. « Trop familier », ragea-t-il. Il inscrit encore quelques lignes puis d'un coup de plume furieux, il déchira accidentellement le papier.

Et zut !

Calme-toi, tu viens d'envoyer plein d'encre sur mon parchemin, fit Hermione.

Excuse-moi, marmonna Harry dans sa barbe.

Il resta quelques secondes immobile, cherchant les meilleurs mots, les meilleures tournures de phrase. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et commença à écrire lentement, en prenant bien soin à ce qu'il disait.

Enfin, au bout de quelques temps, il souffla et relut le court parchemin qui lui avait valu tant d'efforts.

_Mrs et Mr Potter,_

_Je souhaiterais vous rencontrer et faire connaissance avec vous. J'ai besoin d'en apprendre plus sur moi-même et sur vous. Je voudrais que nous conviendrions à un rendez-vous durant les prochaines vacances. Merci d'avance._

_Harry Potter_

Tout ça pour ça, soupira-t-il, estimant que sa lettre ne valait pas grand-chose.

Depuis quelques jours, une seule chose l'obsédait, rencontrer ses grands parents. Mais entre vouloir et pouvoir, il y avait un fossé que Harry n'avait pas encore pu approcher. Il ne se posait pas en général de question mais là, c'était de sa famille qu'il s'agissait et il en avait presque peur. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait apprendre, de ce qui pouvait venir à sa rencontre.

Il n'avait rien dit à Ron et à Hermione de son escapade avec Laurie et de sa découverte du cimetière de Poudlard. Il estimait qu'ils ne pourraient pas comprendre qu'il se soit confié à Laurie, alors qu'il la connaissait à peine. Comment aurait-il pu expliquer à Hermione qu'il avait pleinement confiance en elle et qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse un jour le trahir ?  
Devant de dilemme, il avait préféré se taire. Bien sûr, Hermione et Ron s'étaient inquiété de son mauvais sommeil, de son peu d'attention en cours et de ses cernes de fatigue et de tristesse sous les yeux.

Cependant, depuis qu'il se raccrochait à cette idée fixe de rencontrer sa famille, alors il retrouva sa forme et ses amis cessèrent de lui poser des questions.

Je reviens, dit-il à Hermione et Ron.

A la volière, il fit descendre Hedwige sur son bras. Il lui attacha le parchemin à la patte et lui dit doucement :

- Tu vas te rendre chez mes grands parents. Je ne t'indique pas le chemin, je sais que tu seras capable de les trouver toute seule. Tu as compris ?

Hedwige lui serra le bras pour signifier que tout était OK. Et elle s'envola à travers la fenêtre pour se perdre dans l'immensité blanche. Harry la regarda planer, laissant son dernier espoir entre ses ailes.

* * *

La Salle su Demande était pleine à craquer comme à chacune de leur réunion de Voldespoir. Harry avait laissé Hermione l'utilité de la suggestion mentale dans la magie, car lui même venait de s'escrimer dessus pendant une vingtaine de minute.

Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte mais quand vous utilisez le sort d'attraction par exemple, vous savez où se trouve l'objet, qu'il soit loin ou proche de vous. Vous vous représentez l'objet dans son contexte et vous prononcer la formule. C'est pareil. Si quand vous lancer le sort de protection, vous pensez à du cellophane, votre bouclier ne sera pas efficace. Vous comprenez ?

Et tous les élèves de hocher la tête.

Bien, prit Harry, donc si vous avez compris, on va tenter de l'appliquer. On va essayer le sort du bouclier en pensant à quelque chose de très solide. Comme un mur ou une muraille.

Ils se répartirent en groupe de deux et chacun envoyait le sort le plus puissant qu'il connaissait à son coéquipier. Si le sort parvenait à toucher l'autre, il lui fallait se concentrer à nouveau sur une matière très solide.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry avait tout arrêté. La plupart y arrivaient très bien même si il y avait quelques ratés de temps à autre. Neville avait des pustules purulentes sur tout le visage et plus personne n'osait s'approcher de lui. En particulier quand l'une d'elle explosa en répandant tout le pus un peu partout.

Excuse-moi, Harry, fit-il, tout honteux.

Ce n'est pas grave. _Evanesco_. Très bien. Alors, laissez moi, vous donner un autre exemple. Lorsque l'on fait son Patronus, on recherche en quelque sorte la projection animale la mieux adaptée à notre caractère. Il arrive parfois que la forme du Patronus change mais je serais bien incapable d'expliquer pourquoi.

Tu as trouvé toutes ces infos où ? demanda Laurie.

Dans un livre, que je vous conseille d'ailleurs.

Harry les entretenu encore un peu sur les bienfait de la suggestion mentale. Puis Hermione prit le relais.

I l y a une chose que j'aimerais qu'on étudie particulièrement, car cela peut parfois sauver des vies. Toujours dans le rayon projection mentale. Je voudrais qu'on étudie l'Occlumencie et la Légimencie.

Chacun se regardèrent, avec des yeux ronds, en chuchotant un peu.

Le principe est tout simple, continua-t-elle, quand le calme fut revenu. Il suffit d'imaginer que les pensées sont empilées les unes sur les autres en des couches plus ou moins épaisses.

C'est bien plus compliqué que cela, la Légimencie, objecta Laurie avec ardeur.

Bien sûr. Sinon tout le monde pourrait lire dans les pensées de tout le monde. Le cerveau a heureusement développé ses propres protections contre la magie au cours du temps. Et j'essaye juste d'expliquer le plus simplement possible le fonctionnement de ce sort, rappela Hermione. Je reprends donc. Si on arrive à imaginer qu'on les décompose et que l'on pénètre à l'intérieur, on parvient à soutirer des informations ou des souvenirs aux gens. Seule l'Occlumencie est capable de contrer ce sort.

Et qu'est ce que tu compte nous apprendre ? demanda Dean. La Légimencie ou l'Occlumencie ?

Les deux sont nécessaire, répondit Harry.

Il se leva et rejoignit Hermione.

Si on veut avoir une chance de garder nos secrets, ou de mentir correctement à quelqu'un, comme une Mangemort par exemple, on se doit d'apprendre l' Occlumencie.

A contrario, continua Hermione, si on souhaite soutirer des informations, on se doit d'apprendre la Légimencie.

Donc, on se réparti en groupe de deux, comme d'habitude et on s'entraîne.

Harry regarda les groupes se former. Lui attendait toujours afin de se mettre avec la personne qui restait seule.

Je suis désolée mais tu vas devoir t'entraîner avec moi, s'excusa Laurie, sans vraiment en avoir l'air.

Pas de problème.

Tu es prt ? Je t'attaque. _Legilimens_ !

Harry ferma son esprit, en essayant de se préserver de toute intrusion incongrue de sentiments. Il empila les briques autour de son esprit, de façon à ce que Laurie ne puisse rien percevoir.

Tu es très fort, souffla-t-elle.

J'ai de l'entraînement, grogna Harry.

Je ne vais pas te laisser t'en tirer si facilement.

Harry sentait des gouttes de sueur perler à ses tempes et rouler le long de ses joues. Mais il ne voulait pas lâcher prise.

Je ne vais pas te laisser me filer entre les doigts.

Cette phrase… Harry l'avait déjà entendu quelque part.

Tout à coup, sans prévenir, tout son mur s'effondra.

Je t'aime, maman, dit une voix avec un léger accent.

Moi, aussi je t'aime.

Ce fut les premières paroles qu'il entendit.

Des flashs de lumière rouge, très succincts puis de plus en plus rapprochés pour ne plus former qu'une seule image.

Sur les murs, du sang, partout. Des longues rivières de sang. Des traces de bagarres, la chute et la glissade contre un mur. Dans les bras de Harry, une femme qui devait avoir environ la quarantaine, très belle, aux yeux violets, murmurait difficilement des paroles presque inaudibles.

Retourne chez toi, mon amour.

Maman…, maman, tu ne vas pas mourir, je t'aime trop pour cela… On va aller à l'hôpital et ils vont te guérir.

Un chagrin incommensurable avait envahit le cœur de Harry. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues : il ne pouvait pas les retenir. Il avait peur, très peur.

Je ne veux pas que tu pleures, souffla la femme. Cela me rend triste quand tu pleures. Vis ta vie. Et ne pense plus à moi.

Maman… murmura Harry, d'une voix coupée.

La femme esquissa un dernier sourire et sa main dans celle de Harry se resserra dans un dernier soubresaut avant de retomber, inerte.

Maman…, hurla Harry.

Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de la femme, essayant d'entendre don cœur battre mais il n'y avait plus rien, que du silence, entrecoupé de ses gémissements. Un autre sentiment fit soudain place à la tristesse. Le désir de vengeance et la haine. Une haine glacée qui prenait toute la place et l'étouffait.

Et à son tour, il s'effondra.

* * *

- Tiens, tu t'es réveillé toi aussi, dit Laurie, à son chevet.

Harry cligna des yeux ayant du mal à s'habituer à la lumière éclatante.

Pourquoi aussi ? Et que s'est-il passé ?

Tu t'es évanoui, dit-elle avec amusement. J'ai du trop forcer sur la dose. Et le aussi c'est parce que je suis aussi tombée dans les pommes.

Harry se redressa, tout les muscles ankylosés. Ce n'était pas première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de rêves, mais à chaque fois, cela lui semblait encore plus saisissant de vérité.

Tu as rêvé de quelque chose ? demanda Laurie.

Comment tu le sais ? fit Harry, stupéfait.

Parce que j'en ai fait un aussi. Qui n'était pas joyeux, d'ailleurs. Que racontait le tien ?

J'ai vu… Je ne sais pas. J'étais à l'intérieur de quelqu'un et j'ai vu sa mère mourir. Il y avait du sang partout, souffla-t-il en mettant sa tête entre ses mains en coupe. Et il y avait comme des traces de bagarre. Comme si on l'avait assassinée.

Laurie se leva brutalement. Et elle s'en alla vers son lit, situé en face de celui de Harry. Elle tira le rideau et commença à s'habiller. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

Attend, fit Harry, tu n'aurais pas une idée de ce c'était ?

Aucune, lança-t-elle.

Et la porte claqua.


	14. Fumée sans feu

Disclaimer : tous les peronnages et décors, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé, appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

Salut

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il me semble que j'ai écrit plus rapidement ce chapitre que les autres. Peut-être parce que cela commence à devenir interressant ? Bientôt, le premier octobre... Cela me tarde. Vas-y avoir des ruptures de stock partout, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me procurer un seul exemplaire du tome 6.Il y a une amie qui m'a dit que Laurie était cruche. C'est vrai ou pas? J'ai été véxée quand elle me l'a dit. Moi, j'aime Laurie.Et j'aime pas Zacharias.

**David :** Tu vas avoir des précisions dans ce chapitre, qui je pense, éclairciront quelques points noirs. Pauvre Laurie. Mais bien sûr, il reste encore à expliquer l'attidude de Procyon. Personne ne devinera jamais... En plus, tu n'as pas de chance, parce que tout sera donné à la fin de l'histoire. Pour le suspens. Quand au couple Harry/Laurie... Hum, je l'aimepas trop mais pourquoi pas? Suspens, suspens.

**Luludivine :** J'ai sauté de joie quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait quelq'un d'autre qui est venu lire ma fic. Youpi. J'espère que les prochain chapitre vont te plaire autant que les premiers et surtout n'hésiste pas à me faire parvenir des critiques, si jamais tu en as.

Résumé du dernier chapitre: Harry et Laurie découvrent le cimetière de Poudlard et la tombe des parents et du parrain de Harry. Au cours d'une réunion de Voldespoir, Harry plonge dans une étrange vision. il voit la mère d'une jeune fille mourrir dans ses bras. Quand, à son réveil plusieurs jours après, Harry explique son rêve à Laurie, celle-ci a une étrange attitude.

Voilà, j'espère juste que je ne me suis pas trompé de résumé. Parce que je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis dans mes chapitres. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ce matin-là, tous les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard qui avaient pris Soin aux Créatures Magiques en option, attendaient que Hagrid daigne apparaître pour commencer son cours.

- Ce gros balourd a enfin compris que son cours était nul, lança Malefoy.

- Je ne te retiendrais pas, marmonna Ron. Et Hermione n'est pas là. Alors, si tu veux y aller…

- Hey, Potter, tança Malefoy, c'est un géant balafré. Il essaye de faire le concours de celui qui sera le plus couturé ?

- La ferme, OK ?lui intima Harry.

- C'est ça, rebelle-toi. Mais il n'y a pas tes petites amies, Blanchelune et la Sang-de-Bourbe pour te protéger.

- Répète un peu ?

- Tu as l'intention de construire un harem avec tous les fans qui t'entourent ? Déjà deux, c'est pas mal ?

- Va te faire voir, marmonna Harry.

- Malefoy, Potter, cessez immédiatement ce cirque, fit McGonagall qui venait d'arriver. Le professeur Hagrid ne donnera pas son cours ce matin.

Aussitôt, tous poussèrent un cri de joie. McGonagall tourna les talons et s'en alla. Harry et Ron la rejoignirent.

- Que se passe-t-il, professeur ? demanda Harry.

- Cela ne vous regarde en aucune façon, Potter.

- Il a été convoqué par l'Ordre du Phénix ? questionna Harry.

- Arrêtez de poser ces questions et retournez dans votre dortoir, répondit-elle, froidement.

Harry cessa de la harceler et obéis à McGonagall.

Au repas de midi, Harry répéta à Hermione ce qu'avait dit McGonagall.

- Il me semble avoir vu Hagrid se diriger vers la Forêt Interdite.

- Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien faire dans la Forêt Interdite ? demanda Ron.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Hagrid y va, fit remarquer Harry. Après tout, il est garde chasse.

- C'est certain, cela ne prouve rien, approuva Hermione.

- Je pense que le mieux c'est d'attendre qu'il revienne et essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez, dit Harry.

- Ce n'est pas très honnête mais si c'est le seul moyen d'y arriver…, dit Hermione.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient tous devant la cabane de Hagrid, en train de tambouriner à la porte. Quand enfin, elle s'entrebâilla, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la maison pour échapper au froid.

- Bonjour Hagrid, vous allez bien ? demanda Harry en guise de préambule.

- Cela fais longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de visite, dit Hagrid.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, un peu gênés. C'était vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas beaucoup descendu à la cabane ces derniers temps.

- Allez, je ne vous en veux pas.

Quand le thé fut servi, qu'ils furent tous bien assis et qu'il faillirent se casser les dents sur des gâteaux secs, Hagrid dit :

- Aragog vous souhaite le bonjour.

- Aragog ? fit Harry, surprit. Vous êtes allé la voir ?

Hagrid eut l'air ennuyé puis il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe que Harry ne comprit pas.

- Je vais la voir assez souvent, vous savez. Il est très attaché au château. Il en connaît les moindres recoins.

Harry haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

- Vous lui rendez souvent visite durant les cours ? demanda Hermione, suspicieuse.

- C'est-à-dire… balbutia-t-il, visiblement embarrassé. C'était une nouvelle urgente et il fallait que je le fasse. Je me suis dit que vous pourriez vous passez de moi durant une matinée. Mangez et buvez, cela va être froid, conclut-il.

Sur le retour du château, Harry fit part de ses soupçons.

- Il a dit qu'Aragog connaissait les moindres recoins du château, répondit Harry. Or l'araignée nous a bien dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu que la malle.

- Ah bon ? Il a dit cela ? fit Ron.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu étais pourtant avec moi, répondit Harry.

- J'étais plus préoccupé par le fait qu'elles voulaient faire de nous un dessert plutôt que par la conversation, répliqua Ron.

- De toute façon, il n'a jamais maqué un cours, sans raison valable, coupa Hermione.

- C'est certain, approuva Harry.

- Il n'avait aucune raison de quitter son cours, encore moins pour donner des nouvelles à une araignée amatrice de steak d'homme, renchérit-elle.

- Tu ne l'a jamais rencontré, n'est ce pas ? se renseigna Ron.

- Oh non, et d'après le récit que vous m'en aviez fait, je préfère ne jamais le croiser, trancha Hermione.

- Pourquoi serait-il allé le voir ? murmura Harry, les sourcils froncés.

- Boire un coup avec elle ? suggéra Ron.

- Soit un peu sérieux, pour une fois, gronda Hermione.

- Vous pensez que cela peut avoir un rapport avec Voldemort ? questionna Harry.

- Probable, répondit Hermione. Pourtant, je vois mal Aragog prendre part à cette guerre.

- Pourquoi pas ? s'insurgea Harry. Tout le monde est concerné après tout, rappela-t-il.

- Je sais, mais souviens-toi qu'il avait déjà refusé de défendre Poudlard contre le basilic et qu'en plus, il avait failli vous dévorer.

- Il a tout de même prouvé l'innocence de Hagrid, dit Ron.

- C'était fortuit, fit Hermione.

- Pardon ? Si on n'était pas allé dans la Forêt à nos risques et périls, on ne l'aurait jamais appris. Et il n'est pas venu clamer l'innocence de Hagrid, marmonna Ron.

- Dis moi franchement, dit Hermione, sévèrement. Aurais-tu cru la parole d'une araignée géante ? un peu comme une elfe de maison face à un homme.

- S'il te plait…, grommela Ron.

- C'est vrai, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, admit Ron. Mais n'empêche qu'il ne s'est pas foulé.

- J'en conviens.

- Quel débile, ce garde-chasse, entendit Harry.

Malefoy venait à sa rencontre, flanqué de ses deux gorilles de services.

- Il me semble t'avoir déjà prévenu, menaça Harry. Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de l'insulter.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui va me faire peur, minable, jura Malefoy en s'approchant davantage. Ce demi géant, cracha-t-il sur un air de dégoût, j'espère qu'il crèvera un jour.

Sans prévenir, Harry tira sa baguette et lança :

- _Pikpucius_

Un jet de lumière jaune fonça droit sur Malefoy et le percuta de plein fouet. Aussitôt, il se mit à se rouler de douleur.

- C'est quoi ce sort ? demanda Ron d'une voix blanche.

- Imagine des centaines de puces qui te piquent d'un coup, répondit Harry.

Il se détourna et le laissa planté avec Hermione, l'air effrayé et pleine de colère.

- Imagine que l'on t'ai vu, cria-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème, lança-t-il en continuant son chemin vers le château.

Il entendit Hermione prononcer la formule de résiliation et Malefoy répondre :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une Sang-de-Bourbe.

C'en était trop. Harry fit à nouveau face à Malefoy et d'un coup de baguette, il l'envoya dans les airs. Crabbe et Goyle, un peu perdu, comme à leur habitude, regardèrent leur mentor tournoyer lamentablement dans les airs comme une toupie.

- Elle ne faisait que t'aider et tu la traites en chienne ? susurra Harry, envahit d'une colère noire. Tu pourrais la remercier. Tes deux imbéciles de gardes du corps ne t'auraient été d'aucun secours. Présente tes excuses.

- Jamais, hurla Malefoy d'une voix aussi blanche que son visage était vert.

- Présente tes excuses, hurla à son tour Harry.

- Harry, arrêtes, cria Hermione. C'est bon, tu sais que c'est un abruti. Laisse-le.

Harry la considéra un instant puis relâcha le sort. Malefoy tomba au sol avec le même bruit que fait une gelée quand elle s'écrase.

- Tu me le paierais, promit-il.

- Je t'attend, dit Harry, en relevant sa baguette.

Malefoy détala, suivit de ses deux compères.

- Harry, tes yeux, ils ont changés de couleur, s'écria Hermione, inquiète.

Harry ne répondit pas. Quelques vagues souvenirs venaient de lui frapper l'esprit avec la force de boulets de canon. Il se souvenait avoir déjà vécu cette scène. Quelque part…

Son père, la Pensine de Rogue. Tout devint clair. Il venait de reproduire les mêmes gestes que son père environ vingt-cinq ans plus tôt. Devenait-il comme lui ? Pourtant Lupin et Sirius lui avait bien démonté l'image qu'il avait eu de lui à travers la Pensine.

Hermione avait eu la même réaction que Lily. Elle avait voulu protéger son ennemi contre la colère d'un ami. Elle avait fait preuve d'un grand courage et d'une grande sagesse.

- OUCH !

C'était le bruit qu'il fit après s'être pris une gifle magistrale. Sa mâchoire craqua sous le coup qu'Hermione venait de lui porter.

- Tu es stupide ? Tu aurais pu lui faire très mal. Tu n'étais plus toi-même, lui cria-t-elle tandis qu'il se massait les maxillaires.

Harry la regarda sans comprendre. Ron le fixait, incrédule, la baguette pendante à son côté. Visiblement, lui aussi avait voulu punir Malefoy. Mais Harry avait sûrement été plus rapide que lui.

- Tes yeux ont virés au rouge et tes pupilles étaient fendues. Je n'ai jamais vu cela, dit Hermione.

- Retournons au château, dit Harry, plus troublé par les propos d' Hermione qu'il ne le laissait voir.

« Des yeux rouges, des pupilles fendues… », pensa Harry. « Exactement comme celles de… Non, impossible ».

- Et pourquoi pas ? intervint une petite voix.

- Tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas lui, s'insurgea Harry.

Leurs pas résonnaient déjà dans le Hall quand une voix susurra aux oreilles des trois jeunes gens :

- Alors Potter, on attaque sans raison des élèves de ma propre maison ?

- Objection, s'écria Harry.

- Pas d'objections qui tiennent. Dans mon bureau, ordonna-t-il, à voix basse.

- Professeur, si je peux me permettre… intervint Hermione.

- Non, Miss Granger, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre, répondit Rogue.

Rogue referma avec douceur la porte du bureau, après avoir fait entrer Harry avant lui.

- Professeur, laissez-moi vous expliquer.

- Rien à expliquer, Potter.

- C'est Malefoy qui a agressé Hermione et j'ai simplement réagis.

- Potter, coupa Rogue, qu'avez-vous vu dans la Pensine ?

Un instant, Harry eut le souffle coupé. Lui qui pensait que Rogue allait le coller jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Rogue le scruta de derrière son bureau, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Harry l'avait en son pouvoir. Il ne pouvait pas y croire…

Mais il se sentait mal à l'aise : comment expliquer à Rogue qu'il l'avait vu se faire retourner par son père ?

- J'ai vu mon père, Sirius, Lupin et Pettigrow, commença-t-il, maladroitement.

- Vous avez pu en connaître plus, Potter, gronda Rogue, trop à mon goût.

- J'ai vu mon père vous… balbutia-t-il, avant de se taire.

Continuer de raconter les souvenirs de Rogue serait reconnaître officiellement que son père n'était qu'un prétentieux. « Ce sont des erreurs de jeunesse », se persuada-t-il.

- Racontez, Potter, lui intima Rogue.

Harry inspira très profondément et dit très rapidement :

- Jevousaivuvousfairehumilerparmonpère.

- Vous savez à présent qui étais réellement votre père.

- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de vous, marmonna Harry.

- Pardon, Potter, mais il me semble avoir mal saisi.

Harry se souvint soudainement d'un détail auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention.

- Il me semble qu'il serait aussi bon de vous rappeler que vous avez eu un comportement odieux avec ma mère.

A ces mots, Harry crut que Rogue allait exploser de rage. C'est à peine si on ne lui voyait pas de la fumée sortir par les oreilles.

- Potter, il me semble que personne ne vous a jamais parlé de votre mère. Eh, bien laissez moi vous l'apprendre, dit Rogue sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre. Je laisserais ma Pensine à votre disposition pendant les prochaines vacances et vous aurez tous le loisir de pouvoir allez jeter un coup d'œil.

Quelque chose dans les yeux de Rogue persuada Harry que le professeur ne faisait pas cela de gaîté de cœur. On le lui avait sûrement demandé de le faire. Dumbledore, sans aucun doute.

- Sortez, Potter, ordonna brutalement Rogue.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fila sans demander son reste à la Salle Commune, tout raconter à Hermione et Ron et ainsi glaner quelques conseils.

* * *

- On ne change pas nos plans par rapport à la dernière fois, dit Harry. On a peut-être perdu mais on va se ressaisir.

L'équipe de Gryffondor au grand complet affichait des mines si déterminées que Harry se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas en rajouter. Il empoigna son balai et tout le monde en fit de même.

- Harry, je peux te parler ?

Il la rejoignit à l'écart des autres, tandis qu'ils se rassemblaient derrière la double porte qui donnait sur le stade de Quiddich.

- Je voudrais savoir si tu as donné la victoire aux Serpentard la dernière fois ? chuchota-t-elle de but en blanc.

- Tu insinues quoi ? s'énerva Harry, outré qu'elle puisse concevoir une telle possibilité. Que j'aurais tenu à perdre ? C'est mal me connaître…

- Non, non, se défendit-elle. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. (Ses oreilles étaient devenues aussi rouges que sa robe) Seulement, j'ai remarqué… que tes rapports avec Laurie étaient très proches, avoua-t-elle, gênée.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de rougir. Il tenta de se maîtriser mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer sa rougeur.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle voyant que cela mettait Harry mal à l'aise. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher…

- Je ne donnerais jamais une victoire à quiconque surtout au détriment de mon équipe. Allons nous remettre en place.

- Bien capitaine, répondit-elle avec un sourire, redevenant d'un coup la Ginny qu'elle était tous les jours.

Toutefois, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ses rapports avec Laurie avaient réellement changés de nature. Comment auraient-ils pu d'ailleurs ? Il regretta tout à coup de se poser des questions sur elle car il s'aperçut que cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé, plutôt fait plaisir même.

Il se secoua juste au moment où les portes s'entrouvraient enfin, amplifiant soudainement le bruit que faisait les supporters. Presque assourdissant. Et il était curieux de constater que, lorsqu'on les entendait dans les vestiaires quand ils martelaient le sol de leurs pas ; c'était comme s'ils voulaient reproduire la cadence effrénée du cœur de Harry. Une chose en entraient une autre, Harry finissait par ne plus supporter son cœur et ses mains devenaient moites.

Harry entendit à peine Holly Fowl hurler les noms les uns après les autres. Il réalisa quand même que c'était Cho qui était en face de lui, au même poste d'Attrapeur. Cela faisait bizarre de rejouer contre la fille qui était sortie avec lui la dernière année. Il tenta de repousser cette idée le plus loin possible de son cerveau.

Dès le coup de sifflet, il partit immédiatement à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Harry entendait le balai de Cho siffler dans les airs derrière lui. Bien décidé à ne lui laisser aucune chance, il accéléra mais Cho lui collait au balai.

Harry décéléra soudain, surprenant Cho qui ne pu s'arrêter, puis il opéra un changement de cap abrupt. Enfin libéré d'un poids, il zizagua entre les joueurs à la recherche de la petit balle tant convoitée. Il fallait absolument qu'il gagne ce match. C'était une question d'honneur.

Son répit fut de courte durée. Le sifflement caractéristique d'un balai revint aux oreilles du jeune sorcier. Il ralentit un peu car quelque chose l'étonnait. Cho aurait difficilement pu suivre son Eclair de Feu avec un vieux balai.

- Salut, cria-t-il pour couvrir le vent quand il fut à sa hauteur.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire crispé. Manifestement, elle avait un peu de mal à contrôler son balai. Harry jeta un œil au manche du balai et entrevit l'insigne brillant d'un Nimbus 2005

- Parfait, marmonna-t-il.

Comme pour lui montrer de quoi il était capable à pleine vitesse, il enchaîna sur un tonneau en changeant de direction. Cho, un peu surprise, ne broncha pas et poursuivit sa fouille.

L'éclat d'or du Vif titilla l'œil de Harry. Il se précipita mais à nouveau, il entendit Cho derrière lui.

- Elle le fait exprès, ronchonna-t-il.

Elle réussit à se mettre à sa hauteur mais Harry n'avait pas encore passé la vitesse supérieure. Le Vif d'Or brillait un peu plus loin, presque rien. Harry tendit le bras, ainsi que Cho. Il risqua un nouveau un œil en sa direction. Elle était vraiment belle.

- Dommage pour toi, s'écria-t-il.

Et il accéléra à nouveau. Il allait refermer sa main sur le Vif quand un violent coup le fit changer de direction. Harry remonta en chandelle, son balai vibrant atrocement. Harry avait du mal à le contrôler. Son Eclair de Feu exécutait de petits soubresauts intempestifs, refusait de se maintenir dans une ligne droite. Il regarda l'arrière de son balai et constata avec horreur qu'un Cognard avait brisé le plumeau.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Cho n'était pas loin d'attraper le Vif. Maudissant le Cognard et l'imbécile qui l'avait envoyé, il se précipita aussi vite que le pouvait son balai raccourci.

Il rejoignit bientôt Cho qui avait à peu près autant de mal que lui à se maintenir. Harry se demanda si elle lui avait bien donné la bonne cire mais cette idée lui passa rapidement au-dessus de la tête. Le Vif, le vif, rien que le Vif.

A nouveau, il tendit la main, la jeune femme faisant de même. A nouveau, la balle dorée ne fut pas loin. Cho avait repris de l'avance sur lui car son balai venait de sursauter. Harry lui donna le coup de grâce en accélérant mais soudain, alors que Cho allait attraper le Vif, elle enleva sa main et Harry agrippa la petite balle, avant même d'avoir compris.

Un hurlement de joie parcouru la tribune rouge. Holly Fowl annonça le score. Comme Harry allait se reposer, son balai chuta soudainement. Ron et Ginny arrivèrent peu après, ramenant quelques brindilles qui leur avaient fouettés le visage. Harry éprouva un immense vide à la place du cœur. Le plus beau cadeau que son parrain lui ait offert venait de repartir avec lui…

* * *

Le Grande Salle était pleine de monde. Le plus impressionnant, pensait Harry, c'était que toute cette foule ne faisait au final que très peu de bruit. On chuchotait dans un coin sur le dernier scandale des Bizarr'Sisters. Ici, on marmonnait quelque chose sur les cours ou les professeurs. Quelques éclats de rire, parfois, ou des exclamations de colère. Mais rien de très bruyant.

Harry ferma les yeux, savourant son pudding au caramel. Il s'amusa à écouter la discussion de Ron et Hermione sur le dernier cours de Défense Contre les Force du Mal (Hermione racontait à Ron comment Pansy Parkinson s'était arraché une grosse mèche de cheveux avec la corde de l'arc.). Ron riait jusqu'aux larmes.

Harry essaya ensuite de repérer la voix de Laurie mais il n'y parvint pas. Avec le léger brouhaha qui régnait, c'était pratiquement impossible. Il se concentra encore mais, à son grand malheur, il n'entendit que Malefoy se vanter à propos des exploits qu'il aurait accomplis.

De dépit, il ouvrit les yeux et chercha Laurie. Elle était en grande discussion avec Millicent Bulstrode qui effectuait des gestes qui faisaient penser qu'elle coupait quelque chose. Laurie se sentit observé. Quand son regard croisa celui de Harry, elle lui fit un grand sourire et un petit signe de la main et replongea dans la conversation.

- Harry, dit Hermione, Hedwige t'a apporté une lettre.

Harry secoua la tête et décrocha le parchemin de la patte de la chouette blanche qui quémanda un peu de nourriture. Harry lui donna du lard qu'elle avala tout rond et elle se posa sur son épaule.

Il découvrit sur l'enveloppe une écriture qu'il ne connaissait pas. Des lettres très calligraphiés, parfaitement formée. Une magnifique écriture.

Harry déroula le parchemin et lut. Son cœur bondissait de joie dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure que sa lecture avançait. Ses grands parents lui avaient répondus. Ils disaient qu'ils souhaitaient le rencontrer aussi et ils avaient fixés un rendez-vous chez eux pendant les vacances. Et ils le priaient de bien vouloir répondre au plus vite pour confirmer sa présence. Ils lui paieraient le billet de train de Londres à leur résidence en cas de besoin.

Harry prit la plume de Hermione et écrivit sur un parchemin vierge :

_Merci pour tout. Je serais au rendez-vous._

Il l'attacha à la patte d'Hedwige et elle repartie dans le froids. Malgré les insistances d'Hermione, il ne dit rien de cette rencontre à ses amis.

La réunion de Voldespoir avait lieu le soir même. Harry était tout seul dans la Salle sur Demande, en profitant pour régler quelques détails d'ordre pratique.

La première personne venue était Laurie. Harry se retourna pour lui souhaiter le bonjour mais il s'arrêta soudainement. Laurie s'était coupée les cheveux. Ils tombaient en une cascade bien cadencée sur ses épaules et ses mèches blondes ressortaient avec autant de force.

- Cela te va très bien, marmonna Harry qui se sentit rougir.

- Merci, dit-elle simplement. C'est Millicent qui me les a coupé.

- Ah, grogna-t-il, toutes ses envies de la complimenter s'envolant sans qu'il sache bien pourquoi.

Laurie haussa un sourcil et s'assit sur un coussin.

- Loin de moi l'idée de chercher la bagarre, mais qu'est ce que ce « Ah » dubitatif signifie ?

- Je n'aime pas Millicent Bulstrode. Elle est snob, méchante et agressive.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire cela ? demanda Laurie d'une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Elle…

Mais Harry s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas de raison de détester Bulstrode, hormis le fait qu'elle soit une Serpentard. Mais Laurie était aussi une Serpentard et Harry était loin de la détester.

- Alors ? pressa-t-elle.

Devant le mutisme de Harry, elle s'emporta :

- Laisse moi te dire que tu te permets de juger les gens sans les connaître. Tu t'estimes supérieur à eux ?

Harry n'avait jamais vu Laurie se mettre en colère. Il se sentit giflé par chacun de ses mots. Un coup dans la tête. Un coup dans le ventre. Cela faisait mal. Cela brûlait.

- Millicent est une fille très gentille. Mais comme tu as des tonnes d'a priori sur tout… Je suis certaine que même avec Hermione, tu avais une idée toute faite d'elle dès le départ, je me trompe ?

Un coup dans la tête, un coup dans le ventre. Mais à travers cela, une petite note bizarre dans la voix de Laurie que Harry n'avait jamais perçue. Une légère différence, presque minime, mais très présente tout de même. Son étonnement dû se lire sur son visage car Laurie s'arrêta soudainement.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

- Ta voix. Il y a quelque chose dans ta voix… de différent. Comme un accent.

- Tu rêves mon pauvre.

- Non, non, c'est un accent, très peu prononcé.

La petite fille de ses rêves lui revint en mémoire. Elle aussi avait un accent. Et surtout, mais il n'avait jamais fait attention, elle ressemblait étrangement à Laurie. La même rondeur de visage, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, les mêmes expressions.

Laurie avait-elle réellement été maltraitée par son beau père ? Avait-elle réellement eu un accident ? Et … Harry avala sa salive… Avait-elle perdu aussi sa mère de la façon dont il avait rêvé ?

Quand il reposa ses yeux sur Laurie, il y eut comme un éclair de compréhension dans ses yeux. D'un coup, elle s'affaissa sur le coussin et devint plus pâle qu'un suaire.

- Peu de gens savent, murmura-t-elle.

Harry se demanda l'espace d'un instant si elle ne serait pas mieux dans un asile psychiatrique, vu ses changements d'humeur.

- Tu n'as donc jamais fait attention à la façon dont je parlais ? marmonna-t-elle.

- Non, tu n'avais pas d'accent et tu ne cherches pas tes mots.

- J'écoute beaucoup, je parle plutôt lentement. Cela me permet de cacher un peu mon accent.

- Mais alors… La petite fille de mes rêves, c'est bien toi ? balbutia Harry.

- Ce ne sont pas des rêves, corrigea Laurie, ce sont des visions.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Des visions ? Qui était cette fille ? Laurie s'amusa devant son air interrogateur et ses joues retrouvèrent un peu de couleur. Elle ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette et lança un sort d'insonorisation.

- Personne ne nous dérangera comme cela.

Harry déglutit.

- Tu nous as expliqué un peu comment marchait l'Occlumencie et la Légimencie. En fait, cela se rapproche de la télépathie.

- Tu es télépathe ? demanda Harry.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Ce n'et pas si grave, fit Harry. Pourquoi cherches tu tant à te cacher ? Chez les Moldus, on consulte des médiums et des télépathes.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Tu es naïf. Chez les sorciers, cela est considéré comme un fléau.

- Pourquoi ?

- Les gens en ont peur. Ils contrôlent rarement leurs pouvoirs. Tu n'aimerais pas que l'on fouille ton esprit par accident ?

- Non, bien sûr.

- Avant, on les tuait. D'ailleurs, l'Inquisition au Moyen Age a souvent été dirigé par des sorciers qui en profitaient. Connais-tu l'histoire des sorciers de Salem ?

- Vaguement, confirma Harry. Il y a eu je ne sais combien de brûlés, pendus…

- Tous des télépathes, sans exceptions, dit Laurie.

- Mais on ne tue plus comme cela, maintenant ! s'écria Harry.

- En es-tu si sûr ? D'après toi, pourquoi est-ce que on cache les demis géants ? Pourquoi est-ce que l'on se tait quand on est loup-garou ?

Harry ne pu répondre. Bien sûr, lupin se tait avant tout parce que les préjugés contre les loups-garous sont encore écrasants. Il avait honte.

Et Hagrid ? Il suffisait de repenser à l'effet dévastateur qu'avait eu sur lui l'article de Rita Skeeter pour constater que cela était une horreur incommensurable aux yeux des autres.

Un coup frappé à la porte interrompit Harry dans ses réflexions.

- Ouvres Harry, c'est nous.

- Harry, promets-moi que tu ne le diras à personne, murmura Laurie.

Il n'avait encore jamais vu Laurie si paniquée.

- Pas de problème, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil rassurant.

- Qu'est ce que tu trafiquais ? rugit Ron en regardant Laurie de travers.

- Rien de spécial, répondit Harry en restant dans le vague.

Mais cela n'eut pour effet que de renforcer les doutes de Ron et Hermione.

* * *

- Harry, Harry ! interpella Denis Crivey dans les couloirs.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ? demanda Harry, inquiété devant la pâleur du jeune sorcier.

- Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent sur un possible groupe pro Voldemort.

- Quand as-tu entendu cela ?

- Au déjeuné, répondit Denis. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- On va convoquer Voldespoir, répondit Harry, après un moment de réflexion. Je ferais passer l'heure sur les Gallions. Qu'est ce que vous croyez ? demanda-t-il ensuite, quand Denis eut disparu.

- Les rumeurs, je n'y prête pas beaucoup d'attention, trancha Hermione mais celle là me parait tout de même assez peu négligeable.

- Note l'horaire et la date du rendez vous sur les Gallions, s'il te plait. Il y aura une réunion exceptionnelle ce soir.

- Harry, tu crois _réellement_ qu'il y a un groupe pro Voldemort ? demanda Ron, inquiet.

Il haussa les épaules. Le scepticisme se lisait sur son visage, mais il parvint à se contrôler.

- Attendons ce soir, on aura peut-être plus d'informations d'ici là, dit Harry.

Le soir même, dans la Salle sur Demande, un grand brouhaha régnait. Chacun avait appris la nouvelle et tout le monde essayait de tirer des conclusions.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous annoncer quoi que ce soit, lança Harry d'une voix de stentor pour couvrir les conversations. Est-ce que quelqu'un à des informations précises à fournir ?

Alizé leva la main et dit :

- Ils n'auraient formé ce groupe qu'en réponse au notre. Autrement dit, ils auraient eu des informations sur notre association.

- Pourtant, elle est restée secrète. Peu de gens en connaisse l'existence.

- Quelqu'un nous a trahis, annonça alors Zacharias.

C'était précisément ce que Harry ne voulait pas entendre. « Quelqu'un nous a trahis ». C'était assurément le début de la fin dans ce cas. Et bien sûr, on sauta sur l'occasion : « Qui avait donné ces informations ? »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Zacharias, toujours prompt à contester, se leva et s'écria d'une voix forte en montrant du doigt Laurie :

- Il n'y a qu'une personne en contact direct avec Serpentard ici. Elle ! Je suis certain que c'est elle qui a donné les renseignements.

Harry sentant la colère monter, dit, le plus froidement possible qu'il ne croyait pas à ces inepties. Laurie regardait devant elle, totalement inerte, comme choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Elle parle avec eux, dit encore le garçon blond.

- Idiot, jura Harry. Comment veux-tu qu'elle fasse autrement ? Elle fait partie de leur maison. Cela ne prouve absolument rien.

- Moi, je demande à ce qu'elle soit exclue de notre association.

- Pas question, rugit Harry.

- Votons à mains levées alors, proposa Zacharias.

Sans même attendre la réponse de Harry, il se tourna vers les élèves et prononça :

- Qui souhaite que Blanchelune s'en aille ?

Au grand dam de Harry, presque tous les doigts, à quelques exceptions près, se levèrent.

Zacharias affichait un sourire satisfait qui tentait grandement le poing de Harry. Tel un juge, il annonça la sentence.

- A la majorité, Blanchelune n'est plus autorisée à participer à Voldespoir.

- Si elle part, menaça Harry, l'association n'existera plus.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'en décide ainsi, répliqua Harry.

- Moi, je veux que Voldespoir continue, je m'amuse ici, dit d'une toute petite voix Alizé.

- Moi aussi.

- Moi aussi.

Puis un autre se joignit à eux et encore un autre et, de fil en aiguille, toute la Salle. Zacharias avait l'air maintenant ridicule dans sa posture de juge. Il bouillait littéralement de rage. Son sourire n'était plus qu'un rictus déformé.

- Donc Laurie reste, proclama Harry.

- Je m'en vais, coupa-t-elle. Tout le monde me croit coupable, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Et la porte se referma en douceur derrière elle.

Un grand silence envahit la salle. Des centaines d'yeux étaient braqués sur Harry qui ne bougeait pas.

- Et que fait-on pour ce fameux groupe ? demanda enfin Harry, l'air d'émerger d'un long sommeil.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas de groupuscule pro Voldemort. Rien, cela était une simple rumeur. Harry ne se souvint pas avoir été autant en colère contre Zacharias. Il avait forcé Laurie à partir. Il laissa exploser toute sa rancœur lors de la dernière réunion qui avait eut lieu et qui s'était soldée par le départ de Zacharias. Lorsque Harry demanda si quelqu'un avait quelque chose à rajouter, une mouche aurait pu se faire entendre.

Harry, en ballade avec Procyon rejoignit Laurie qui se promenait un peu plus loin seule, au bord du lac. Harry l'avait souvent vu au travers de la fenêtre du dortoir faire le tour du lac, les épaules resserrées autour de son cou pour se protéger un peu du vent gelé. Elle paraissait continuellement seule et désorientée. Un peu comme si un poids l'accablait l'empêchant presque de respirer. Harry avait plusieurs fois essayé de lui parler mais à chaque fois, elle avait trouvé une excuse plus ou moins plausible.

Quand, il l'eut rejoint, il lui attrapa le bras pour éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe.

- je voudrais que tu reviennes.

Laurie essaya de se dégager mais Harry resserra sa prise autour de son bras.

- Tu me fais mal, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Reviens, je t'en prie, supplia Harry.

- Je n'ai pas ma place là-bas, et je ne l'ai jamais eu, coupa-t-elle. Je suis la tâche de votre groupe.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, défendit Harry.

- Vous n'en pensez pas moins, s'écria-t-elle.

Il serra les dents, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait la démentir.

- Ce n'est pas ton oiseau ? demanda Laurie en montrant du doigt un point blanc dans le ciel gris.

- Hedwige ! fit Harry en tendant le bras pour attirer son attention. Que fait-elle ici à cette heure-ci ?

La chouette plongea en piquet droit su lui et lui remit un parchemin avant de s'en aller de nouveau, à tire d'ailes. L'écriture de Lupin ornait l'enveloppe. Laurie, pas gênée pour deux noises, lut le message en même temps que Harry.

_Cher Harry,_

_Quelques opérations vont se dérouler bientôt, elles ne concernent que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Aussi je souhaiterais que tu ne te mêles de rien et que tu restes sagement à Poudlard._

_Remus Lupin_

C'était bref mais explicite. Harry froissa de dépit la lettre dans sa main.

- On me met encore au banc de touche. Je ne suis plus un gamin, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est plutôt pour ta sécurité ? Arrête de penser que tout le monde cherche à te mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

- Mais regarde ! d'exclama Harry en brandissant la lettre. C'est moi qui suit directement concerné par…

Il se mordit la lèvre, conscient du fait qu'il était allé trop loin.

- Tu es concerné directement par quoi ? demanda Laurie.

Harry soupira. Après tout, elle aussi avait été franche avec lui à propos de son don de télépathie. Et puis, elle aurait très bien pu apprendre la vérité à travers les pensées de Harry.

- Je vais t'expliquer, soupira-t-il. Mais je te préviens, c'est donnant-donnant. Tu ne dis rien à propos de ce que je vais te raconter et moi, je garde ton secret.

- Compris, dit Laurie, qui n'en attendait apparemment pas moins.


	15. Les ancêtres

_Disclaimer: comme d'habitude_

Ce chapitre est plus court que les autre. Je crois que c'est le plus court. Mais il regroupe un paquet d'nfo donc voila...

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le hibou brun lâcha le journal, visant parfaitement les genoux d'Hermione. Elle rempli la bourse de quelques Noises qui tintèrent puis déplia le journal. Elle poussa un cri d'exclamation.

- Ecoutez, dit-elle à Harry et Ron, « La prison d'Azkaban a été l'objet d'attaques par les partisans de Voldemort. Plusieurs condamnés, dont certains Mangemorts particulièrement dangereux, ont pu s'évader. Les géants, nouveaux gardiens d'Azkaban ont pu limiter les dégâts. On dénombre cependant des victimes de chaque côté ». L'article est plus long, mais l'essentiel est ici.

- C'est pour cela que Lupin m'a envoyé la lettre ? demanda Harry.

Pourquoi ? On a l'impression que l'Ordre du Phénix était au courant mais qu'ils n'ont rien dit, fit remarquer Ron.

- Oui, cela me parait très étrange, confirma Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Ils doivent avoir une bonne raison pour ne pas tenter une contre-attaque.

- Au point de perdre quelques alliés ? demanda Harry, dubitatif.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Harry fixa Ron.

- Mon père ne me donne pas d'information et je suis certain que me mère vérifie mon courrier. Elle ne veut pas que l'on se mêle de quoi que ce soit qui pourrait nous mettre en danger.

- A ce point ? s'étonna Harry.

- Tu la connais, non ? ronchonna Ron.

Harry ne répondit pas. L'Ordre devait avoir accès à des informations qu'Harry ne pouvait pas même envisager. Mais pourquoi avoir laissé passer cette attaque ? Ils avaient déjà eu assez de mal à mettre les géants de leur côté… Harry repensa au visage tuméfié de Hagrid. Cela le fit frémir

- Quel gâchis, murmura-t-il.

Autour de lui, les élèves se concertaient avec des murmures effrayés. La nouvelle n'avait pas mis longtemps à s'ébruiter. La psychose remontait : il n'y avait pas eu d'offensive depuis celle du Chemin de Traverse. Mais elle était restée bien gravée dans les esprits et dans les cœurs.

Presque malgré lui, ses yeux glissèrent sur la table des Serpentard mais Laurie n'y était pas. Millicent Bulstrode ressemblait un peu à un naufragé sur une île déserte.

- Au fait, dit Hermione, en baissant la voix, au point que Harry dû se pencher vers elle, ce qui ne sembla pas plaire à Ron, tes entraînements avec Dumbledore continuent ?

Harry sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac. Dumbledore ne l'avait pas contacté depuis la dernière fois. Cela remontait déjà à fin janvier.

- Peut-être que tu devrais aller le voir, fit remarquer Hermione.

- Peut-être oui, répondit évasivement Harry.

- Fais un peu attention à ce que je te dis, s'indigna-t-elle.

- S'il avait voulu me voir, s'emporta Harry, il m'aurait fait parvenir une mot, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, bien sûr…

- Alors, laisses moi tranquille.

Elle se servit du jus de citrouille et disparut derrière pour masquer son malaise.

- Tu restes ici pour les vacances ? demanda Ron pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, je n'ai pas le choix. Je suppose que Dumbledore ne me laissera pas le choix, répondit Harry.

- Je reste aussi, déclara Hermione. J'ai des recherches à faire pour les devoirs.

Ron croisa le regard de Harry et haussa les épaules.

- On n'a encore rien à faire pendant les vacances, fit-il remarquer.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, les inquiétudes d'Hermione furent résorbées : Colin apporta à Harry un parchemin avec un belle écriture calligraphiée.

- C'est Dumbledore, dit Harry, une fois que colin se fut éloigné. Il faut que je le retrouve ce soir à huit heures. J'espère qu'on ne rejouera pas à cache-cache, mes genoux ne vont pas apprécier.

Ce soir là, Harry n'eut pas même à toquer à la porte. Il venait de croiser Dumbledore pendant qu'il revenait à son bureau.

- Harry, te souviens-tu de ce que nous avions fait la dernière fois ?

Harry hocha de la tête pour signifier que ses articulations s'en souvenaient plus que lui-même.

- Très bien, nous allons donc recommencer mais, cette fois, je me déplacerais et tu devras me retrouver le plus rapidement possible. Pose ta baguette sur le bureau s'il te plait.

Harry eut à peine le temps de s'exécuter que Dumbledore éteignit la lumière. Il le sentit se lever et déambuler le long du mur. Marcher, cela était bien beau, mais où exactement ? Harry concentra toute son attention sur les moindres indices qui pouvaient lui parvenir. Pendant un instant, il ne perçu qu'un bourdonnant silence, puis un craquement très sourd se fit entendre. Il se concentra encore quelque seconde puis, sans réfléchir, il bondit en arrière.

- OUCH

Dans sa précipitation, il avait légèrement oublié qu'il se trouvait dans un bureau, meublé de surcroît. Malheureusement pour lui, ses jambes se chargèrent de lui rappeler ce petit détail. Dumbledore ralluma la lumière. Harry ressentit une honte cuisante lui remonter le long de la nuque et brûler ses joues. Il s'était étalé sur le solen emportant avec lui bon nombre d'objet en cristal.

_- Reparo_, murmura Dumbledore.

Aussitôt, tous les bibelots revinrent en parfait était à leur place initiale. Harry se releva en se frottant l'une contre l'autre ses mains contusionnées.

- Tu as fait une erreur, constata sans façon Dumbledore d'une voix calme, tu t'es focalisé sur le bruit. Or, le craquement que tu as entendu, c'était…

- Vous, finit Harry, à sa place.

- En effet, confirma Dumbledore comme s'il venait de faire une plaisanterie particulièrement drôle.

- Si je ne dois pas me concentrer sur les bruits, comment je fais ? demanda Harry.

- Tu ne t'ais jamais rendu compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans les parages, alors même que tu ne l'avais pas vu ? fit Dumbledore, redevenu sérieux.

- Si, bien sûr, répondit Harry.

- Aiguise cette sensation, dit Dumbledore comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

De nouveau, la pièce fut plongée dans le noir, sans que Harry puisse souffler un peu. Il inspira à fond et suivit les conseils du directeur. Peu à peu, il prit conscience que sous ses paupières se dessinait des formes indistinctes, comme des sortes de taches de lumière. En se concentrant encore un peu, il put donner forma à ces tache. Devant lui, se dressaient maintenant un vague souvenir de bureau, à sa gauche l'escalier, à sa droite, des globes et des télescopes. Tout le bureau réapparut dans ses yeux. Et Dumbledore aussi. Il se déplaçait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, évitant le moindre obstacle sur sa route. Il était juste derrière lui.

Il eut un sourire narquois. Sans prévenir, il sauta en arrière et l'attrapa. Mais la force de son bond les envoya valdinguer avec le vieil homme quelques mètres plus loin. Harry fit plusieurs roulades avant de s'immobiliser, le souffle coupé.

Une voix, que Harry ne reconnut pas pour être celle de Dumbledore, prononça une incantation. C'est avec horreur qu'il constata qu'il avait prit Rogue pour son directeur.

- Potter, à quoi jouez vous _exactement_ ? demanda Rogue, d'une voix atrocement glaciale.

La lumière redevint éclatante et Dumbledore informa Rogue que c'était lui qui avait convoqué Harry.

- Nous nous entraînions, donna-t-il pour justification.

- Je vois, marmonna Rogue, d'une voix frisant les moins cinq degrés. C'est pour cela que Potter se permet de me sauter dessus.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, grogna Harry, je ne savais pas que vous étiez entré.

- Severus, que vouliez-vous ? questionna Dumbledore courtoisement.

- J'aurais souhaiter vous parler, répondit-il en lançant un regard appuyé à Harry.

- Merci, ce sera tout pour ce soir, Harry. Passe une bonne soirée.

Harry fit la grimace. Il avait autant envie de partir que de rester avec Rogue dans le bureau qu'il sentait déjà trop étroit pour eux deux.

- Avez-vous entendu, Potter ? Le directeur vous demander de partir, à moins que vous n'ayez décidé de faire valoir votre condition de préféré.

- Il suffit, Severus, coupa impérieusement Dumbledore. Quant à toi Harry, tu ferais bien d'aller dormir.

Harry sentit que la discussion était terminée. Il sortir sans se pressé, puis il referma la porte et colla son oreille mais il ne parvint qu'à entendre des bribes de conversation .Il se jura d'acheter des Oreilles à Rallonge à Fred et Georges.

- Vous êtes certain, monsieur ?

- Parfaitement, Severus.

Ils baissèrent la voix et Harry ne pu percevoir que « Azkaban », « amulette » et encore quelque chose comme « portes » et « sentiments ». Il aurait bien voulu s'attarder davantage à écouter mais les pas de Rogue se rapprochèrent de la porte.

En quelques secondes, il fut au bas de l'escalier pour aller tout raconter à Ron et Hermione.

* * *

Harry venait de descendre du train, en balançant son sac sur son épaule. La locomotive s'était vidée des élèves de Poudlard et il avait attendu jusqu'à la fin pour ne pas que qui que ce soit de sa connaissance ne le remarque. Auquel cas, il aurait subi bon nombre de questions pour le moins gênantes.

Il s'étira, plutôt content après la journée qu'il avait passée dans un compartiment vide, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Ses muscles le titillaient depuis plus de six heures. Il n'avait pas prêté attention, mais au fil du temps, la sensation de fourmillement s'était allié à un engourdissement général.

Le train siffla encore un fois puis s'ébranla pour reprendre la direction de la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Harry le suivit des yeux. Puis, dans un ultime soubresaut, il disparut au tournant d'un virage.

Harry enfila à nouveau sa cape, vérifia qu'elle couvrait bien ses chevilles et traversa la barrière qui donnait sur un des quai de la gare King's Cross. µpeu de gens se trouvaient ici. L'heure de pointe était passé et seuls quelques sans abris erraient encore à la recherche d'un banc où passer la nuit.

Harry traversa la gare et entra dans les toilettes. Il se débarrassa de sa cape et sortit, le plus naturellement du monde, sans se soucier de la caméra de surveillance qui n'avait vu personne entrer. Il fourra le tissu argenté dans son sac. Il lui restait à présent à trouver le lieu de rendez vous sur lequel lui et ses grands parents s'étaient mis d'accord. Un peu plus loin, se distinguait une statue dans la pâleur du crépuscule. Un couple de personnes âgées attendait près de celle-ci. Harry se dirigea vers eux.

Les petits vieux se murmurèrent quelque chose, la petite vielle sautillait comme une puce. Harry pensa un instant à une adolescente parlant à sa meilleure amie. Sans prévenir, la vielle femme s'avança vers lui et dit très courtoisement :

- Vous êtes bien Harry Potter ?

- Oui, je vous cherchais, répondit-il.

Un sourire si immense étira le visage de la femme que Harry crut que ses lèvres allaient craquer et s'ouvrir sur toute leur longueur. Elle lui serra la main chaleureusement. Harry sentit ses yeux l'examiner. Elle ne dit rien mais il su très bien qu'elle s'étonnait de la ressemblance avec son père. Ses petits yeux plissés le scrutaient sans répit.

- Je me présente, Artemis Potter. Mon mari s'appelle Mel.

- Enchanté, répondit Harry avec la plus grande sincérité.

- Notre voiture est garée tout près.

Harry s'étonna un instant qu'ils n'usent pas de la magie. Le vieil homme leur emboîta le pas. Il avait l'air taciturne et même un peu lunatique. Il prit place au volant, après avoir ouvert le coffre à Harry pour qu'il puisse déposer son sac, et il baragouina quelques mots car le moteur refusait de démarrer.

La petite femme s'assit côté passager et commença la conversation. Harry était assit bien à l'aise sur la banquette miteuse au tissu élimé.

La voiture crachota et se mit en branle.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir vous rencontrer, avoua Harry.

- Tu… Je peux te tutoyer ? demanda la vieille dame soudain inquiète. (Harry acquiesça). Tu es si grand. La première fois que je t'ai vu tu semblais si fragile dans les bras de ta mère. Excuse-moi, dit-elle en secouant la tête, tu dois me trouver gâteuse.

- Non, pas du tout, rassura Harry, avec un grands sourire, conquis par la femme à l'air malicieux.

- C'est l'âge qui me fait cela. Tu es bien installé ? (Harry hocha de la tête) Parfait, s'écria-t-elle. Un chocolat ? (Elle lui tendit une plaquette de chocolat noir. Harry refusa) Tu n'aimes pas ? C'est très bon pourtant.

Elle cassa un carré et croqua dedans. Harry en profita pour la détailler. Elle était tassée sur elle-même et il la dépassait de dix bons centimètres. Son visage était ridé, autour de ses yeux rieurs et de sa bouche souriante. Harry remarqua sous ses cheveux argentés coupés courts un appareil auditif parfaitement discret. Tout dans cette vieille dame indiquait le bonheur, la générosité et un amour débordant.

Elle croqua dans un autre carré de chocolat. Harry fit la comparaison avec une enfant et sa poupée. Elle se lécha les lèvres avec un air coquin et se retourna vers Harry :

- Nous habitons à environ une heure de Londres. Nous serons bientôt arrivés, la circulation est fluide. Comment se passent tes études ? demanda-t-elle, sans transition.

- Parfaitement bien.

- Tu as des projets ?

- Je voudrais devenir Auror.

Il lui sembla voir passer sur le visage de sa grand-mère un ombre qu'elle chassa rapidement.

- Nous avons été agréablement surpris de recevoir ta lettre, il y a peu. Nous avions coupé les ponts avec la famille depuis…

- Hum, Hum…, crachota Mel.

- Pardon, Mel, s'excusa Artemis d'un air contrit. Tu veux du nougat ? proposa-t-elle, soudain revigorée, à son petit fils.

Harry refusa le nougat poliment.

- Lily ne parlait pas beaucoup non plus quand nous l'avons rencontré pour la première fois…

- Artemis, coupa Mel. Elle ne t'embêta pas trop, Harry ?

Il sursauta un peu en entendant le vieil homme lui parler pour la première fois.

- Non, monsieur, elle est très gentille.

Artemis eut un grand sourire et tira la langue à son mari. Harry rit de bon cœur et Artemis le rejoignit rapidement.

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans encombre. Artemis ne cessait de parler de tout et de rien, sans jamais, cependant, aborder le sujet de ses parents ou de Voldemort.

La voiture au tournant d'une rue, déboucha sur une petite allée de maison proprette, un peu comme celles du quartier des Dursley. La maison des Potter était la dernière au bout de 'allée, fermant l'impasse. Elle tranchait avec l'aspect des autres villas. Faite de briques rouges, percées d'immenses fenêtres à meneaux, elle ressemblait à un petit manoir. Elle paraissait hors d'âge, tout à la fois imposante et accueillante. Un petit jardinet ornait le devant de la maison.

La voiture entra dans le garage attenant à la maison. Sa grand-mère sortit de la voiture, suivit de son grand père. Harry récupéra son sac et ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure. Cela sentait le chocolat, la banane et un peu le vieux. Un bon gâteau était en train de cuire dans le four.

Des plantes vertes étaient posées sur d'anciens meubles, frappés aux armoiries des Potter, ce qui étonna grandement Harry. Le sceau était fait d'un lion étranglant un serpent. Des bibelots surmontés d'immenses miroirs ne faisaient qu'agrandir encore les pièces.

- C'est assez modeste, dit Artemis. Je vais insister pour te montrer ma merveille.

Pendant que Mel s'affairait à attiser un feu qui ronflait doucement ans la cheminée, Artemis conduisit Harry vers l'arrière de la maison. Le plancher chantait sous leurs pas. Elle empoigna une clé pendue à un crochet en forme de chat et poussa la porte.

Harry fut suffoqué. Une immense serre était plantée là. La chaleur était étouffante mais les plantes ne semblaient pas en souffrir.

- C'est mon œuvre, dit-elle, emplie d'une fierté non dissimulée.

Harry ne put que l'approuver. On entendait des oiseaux chanter, les feuilles étaient très vertes et les fleurs débordaient de couleurs. Le tout formait un capharnaüm indescriptible, mais Artemis semblait connaître le moindre emplacement et les noms de chaque plante. Elle parla d'une voix douce à l'une d'elle. Quand elle surprit le regard de Harry, elle lui expliqua que les plantes avaient besoin de gentillesse. Celle-ci venait, apparemment, de se faire expulser de son chez soi. Elle était en pleine dépression. Harry aurait pensé que cette femme était folle si elle n'avait été sa grand-mère.

Le dîner fut délicieux, Artemis ne faisait que parler, Mel se taisait et Harry écoutait et faisait de son mieux pour répondre. A la fin du repas, après le gâteau, Mel lui montra sa chambre. Un immense lit à baldaquin blanc occupait la majeure partie de la chambre et contrastait agréablement avec le parquet très sombre.

Harry remercia le vieil homme et s'assit sur son lit. Il s'enfonça dans le matelas. Harry pressentait la très bonne nuit qu'il allait passer. Il allait s'endormir quand, au travers des bruits de la maison car le bois travaillait, il entendit la poignée tourner. Il se redressa du mieux qu'il pu et attrapa sa baguette.

Artemis était à, une bougie à la main, lui murmurant de se taire. Harry posa sa baguette, soulagé. Elle s'assit sur le lit, ses pieds se balançaient dans le vide. Elle posa la chandelle sur la table de nuit.

- Mel ne sait pas que je suis ici, chuchota-t-elle. Mais comme il dort comme un loir, je ne risque pas de le réveiller.

- Pourquoi venez-vous en catimini ? demanda Harry, surprit par l'attitude la sa grand-mère.

- J'ai certaines choses à t'apprendre, mais Mel ne veut pas. Dumbledore nous l'a interdit.

- Dumbledore ? répéta Harry, complètement perdu.

- Lui-même. Mais je ne suis pas du même avis que lui.

- En quoi ? demanda Harry, pressé d'en savoir plus.

- Sur nous et tes parents. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatigué.

Mais Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Parfaitement éveillé, il était prêt. Artemis sourit et commença son récit.

- Je suis allée à Poudlard, comme toi, en même temps que ton grand-père. C'est d'ailleurs là que je l'ai rencontré. Passons le bon vieux temps. A cette époque, fréquentait aussi l'école un certain Tom Jedusor.

Harry frémit. Il était pourtant vrai que Voldemort atteignait la soixantaine. Et plus encore.

- Ce Tom Jedusor, poursuivit sa grand-mère, avait été affecté à la maison Serpentards, comme tu le sais. Ce qu'il faut que tu te mettes dans la tête, c'était que, sans me vanter, j'étais extrêmement douée pour la magie. Tu pourras demander à Dumbledore, il a été mon professeur de métamorphose pendant sept ans.

- Vous étiez dans quelle maison ? demanda Harry.

- Gryffondor, quelle question, répondit-elle, comme s'il venait de l'insulter. Pour en revenir à Jedusor, il était collectionneur. Il recherchait des trophées uniques ou des personnes exceptionnelles, douées de certaines aptitudes. Il s'est rapproché de moi. Je ne vais pas essayer de te faire t'apitoyer sur son sort, car tu connais des choses sur lui que j'ignorais à l'époque. Il était très beau, d'une douceur incomparable et extrêmement intelligent, d'une insatiable curiosité pour la magie. La première fois qu'il m'a parlé ; il m'a demandé si j'étais forte en Potions et si je pouvais l'aider. Il avait l'air si timide, si perdu. Puis de fil en aiguille, on a fini par réellement s'apprécier. Et je ne te cache pas que j'ai eu une relation amoureuse avec lui.

Devant l'air de Harry, elle précisa :

- Je te rappelle que je ne connaissais que le Tom Jedusor. Voldemort ne l'avait pas encore avalé. Peut-être m'a-t-il manipulé jusqu'au bout, mais je ne regrette pas le moins du monde la période pendant laquelle nous formions un couple. Je l'aimais sincèrement. Je connaissait déjà ton grand père, mais nous nous somme mariés que beaucoup plus tard. Tom venait de disparaître soudainement. J'ai continué à l'aimer pourtant très longtemps après sa disparition. Mel me l'a fait oublier.

Harry écoutait, sans piper mot. Complètement submergé par ce qu'Artemis lui racontait, il restait bouche bée. Fallait-il la croire ou pas. Artemis se frotta les yeux et reprit :

- Puis nous avons eu James. C'était le plus grand bonheur de ma vie et cela l'est toujours. Ton père était merveilleux (Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire) Il était à l'image de ton grand père. Je ne lui ai transmis aucune caractéristique physique. Je lui ai juste donné ses aptitudes dans toutes les matières. Il était aussi attentionné, doux. En fait, il m'a toujours fait pensé à Tom.

A ces mots, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Comment osait-elle comparer son propre fils à ce monstre ? Mais Artemis ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler :

- Je sais ce que tu dois ressentir, confia Artemis. Mais n'oublie pas que c'est de Tom dont je parle et pas Voldemort. Je ne sais pas si ton parrain te l'a dit, mais il est souvent venu à la maison passer les vacances. Ils s'amusaient à jouer les aventuriers dans la serre. Mel posait des pièges un peu partout et James et Sirius les déjouaient. Ils étaient devenus très forts à ce jeu (elle eut un sourire plein de douceur). Ils étaient vraiment complices. Je crois que la première fois qu'il a amené Lily, j'ai failli m'évanouir. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que James aurait pu sortir de son groupe d'amis pour aller voir une fille. Quand Sirius venait, il ne se sentait pas exclu du tout. Ils avaient de grands liens d'amitié. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, je pense que Sirius était amoureux de Lily.

Harry resta bouche bée. Sirius, amoureux de sa mère ? Cela n'avait jamais effleuré son esprit. Il le voyait mal entretenir une relation avec qui que ce soit.

- Ne reste pas planté comme cela, plaisanta Artémis. Cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Ta mère était belle et très intelligente. Elle aurait été une fille décevante si elle n'avait un caractère de cochon. Elle disait « oui » un jour, « non » l'autre.

Artémis s'interrompit et réfléchit quelques instants.

- C'est à ce moment que Voldemort est arrivé. Il y avait des attaques partout, les groupes de Mangemort apparaissaient de partout. Je pense que c'est difficile de retranscrire la psychose qui suivit cela. Les gens avaient peur de sortir. Ils avaient si peur de mourir qu'ils vivaient leur vie à cent à l'heure. Le nombre d'enfant qui sont nés à la suite de ça à explosé. Le nombre de mariage aussi. La fréquentation de club de loisir a aussi beaucoup augmenté. Imagine toi à dix sept ans sortir avec une fille et ne sachant pas si tu sera mort demain ou pas.

- Je ferais le maximum de choses avec elle, répondit Harry.

- Oui, répondit Artémis, avec un sourire moqueur. Et ta copine se serait retrouvée enceinte.

- Vous voulez dire que je suis un « accident » ? demanda Harry.

- Non, justement. James, Sirius, ses amis Peter et Remus ainsi que Lily ont voulu s'engager dans un groupe de défense destiné à combattre Voldemort. Ils se sont tous inscrits dans l'Ordre du Phénix, sous la coupelle de Dumbledore. Ils ont reçu une formation d'Aurors. C'est lui qui me les a retiré. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour le directeur mais il a envoyé mes enfants à la mort.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, s'écria Harry. C'est Pettigrow qui les a vendu.

- Pour moi, Dumbledore est l'unique fautif. Tu as sûrement raison pour Pettigrow et je le sais aussi, mais je ne pourrais jamais pardonner à Dumbledore. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes Auror, je ne supporterais pas de perdre un de mes enfants encore.

Harry comprenait mieux la tête de sa grand-mère lorsqu'il lui avait dit ses projets de carrière.

- James et Lily se sont mariés et tu es né. Cela m'a fait un choc, je ne m'imaginais pas grand-mère. En plus, tu étais vraiment insupportable étant bébé, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il détestait que l'on parle se lui, mais il n'avait jamais entendu cette période de son existence.

- Tu étais trop petit pour t'en souvenir. Tu n'arrêtais pas de pleurer dès qu'on te séparait de tes parents. Il fallait toujours que tu sois dans les bras de l'un ou de l'autre. Je pense que tu pressentais ce qui allait arriver…

Harry ne dit rien et il attendit en silence qu'Artemis sèche ses yeux avant de reprendre :

- Quand tes parents ont été tués, j'ai tout d'abord pensé à un accident. Mais je me suis rapidement rendu à la réalité. C'était Voldemort en personne qui les avait éliminé.

- Vous aimiez toujours Tom ?

- Je ne l'ai pas oublié. Continue à faire la différence entre Tom et Voldemort. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu le pousser à devenir si vil. Tom était si… différent. Tu n'aurais pas pu t'empêcher de l'aimer Harry.

Harry n'osait pas rappeler à la vieille femme qu'il avait vendu Hagrid à sa place lors de l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets. Elle avait été manipulée, du début à la fin. Harry doutait sincèrement des sentiments de Jedusor face à Artemis.

- Je ne pourrais jamais pardonner à Voldemort, pas plus qu'à Dumbledore. J'ai d'ailleurs cessé tout utilisation de la magie dans mon deuil et je continue maintenant. Je n'ai plus de contact. Ni Mel non plus. Ce n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses de perdre son enfant. Je les aimais tellement… Ils n'ont pas mérité cela.

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais raconté cela ? dit Harry, pendant qu'Artémis se mouchait si bruyamment qu'Harry se demandait comment pouvait encore dormir Mel.

- Parce que cela impliquait trop de choses pour toi et pour moi. Dumbledore m'a conté la façon dont tu t'étais tiré des griffes de Voldemort l'an dernier.

- Si Dumbledore n'avait pas été là, je serais mort, répliqua Harry.

- Peu importe. C'est toi qui as fait le plus gros. Quand il m'a raconté la prophétie, j'ai compris. Tu te rappelles que j'étais très forte en magie, c'est ce qui a cautionné mon rapprochement avec Tom. Et je pense que Voldemort t'a choisi parce qu'il se disait que tu aurais peut-être hérité de mes talents, tout comme James avant toi.

Cette fois, Artemis éclata en sanglot.

- Tu ne m'en voudras pas ? Je ne savais pas, mais tout est entièrement de ma faute.

Harry prit Artemis dans ses bras. Pour la première fois, il serrait contre lui quelqu'un de sa vraie famille.

- Comment pourrais-je vous en vouloir ? murmura Harry. Vous êtes toujours en vie, c'est bien suffisant.

- Merci, Harry.

Il entendit un craquement de plancher. Mel était sur le pas de la porte et contemplait le spectacle d'un air de colère. En croisant le regard de Harry, il secoua la tête et une larme perla sur ses joues.


End file.
